


Garden of the Lion and Dove

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Garden of the Lion and Dove [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 123,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: He was the King of Uruk. She was a foreign traveling girl. Their meeting was decided by the stars, and blessed by the Gods. And yet there is darkness in their future and a lot to fight against if they wish to be together...GilgameshXHakunon fic during the time of Gilgamesh as king of Uruk.A retelling of "The Epic of Gilgamesh"





	1. Chapter 1

Gilgamesh was bored.

He shifted on his throne as he listened to _another_ peasant from his kingdom plead his case about how the locusts were eating the crops. He rested his head in his hand as the peasant droned on and on. When he was finally done yapping, the king issued an order that the problem would be dealt with and the peasant should go home and leave it to him. After thanking him profusely the peasant left and Gilgamesh got to his feet before the next one could be brought in.

"Listen to the rest of them for me. I will be in the gardens if I am required to be present," he commanded.

Ekur, his _baru_ and most trusted diviner bowed as low as his old back would allow him. "Yes my King."

Gilgamesh left the audience chamber without another word. He stepped into the inner gardens where he kept all of the lush plants he had collected over the years. There were a couple of pools and fountains scattered here and there in the garden. He had gotten the best crafts smiths to design them to his liking. A couple of slaves were tending to the garden but when they saw their king they scurried away.

He began slowly walking through the garden and took in the sights and smells. Maybe he should get some animals put in here as well. A lion might be too much but maybe some deer? Then he would need to worry about where he stepped. Better not then.

Reaching the first of many stone seats that were scattered around, he sat down and closed his eyes. It was a pretty nice day, not blistering hot yet. Maybe the gods were in a good mood today.

He was beginning to doze off when he heard the sound of yelling coming from nearby. He cracked open an eye, now incredibly annoyed. A figure was running in his direction.

Without thinking, he stuck out his foot and the figure tripped over it and fell to the ground.

The king got to his feet and grabbed the person's arm before whoever it was could scurry away again. He paused as the figure turned back to look at him. Or safe to say, when the woman turned back to look at him. She was clad in a ragged simple dress. Her long dark brown hair fell to her mid-back and had definitely seen better days. She was skinny to the point that it was obvious she was not eating well enough. Her face though was what the King focused on. Dark brown eyes gazed up at him, full of defiance. Her facial structure was odd, nothing like had ever seen before. Where in the land was this woman from?

"So where are you going?" he purred. He could hear the yelling of his guards from behind him.

The woman had none of his teasing. Her leg shot out and connected with Gilgamesh's only weak spot. He released her in surprise and hunched over from the pain. "Well you are feisty," he said through gritted teeth.

The woman scramble to her feet and made to run. However he had delayed her enough that the guards had been able to catch up and they were able to grab her and pin her to the ground.

"My King," spoke one of the guards when he noticed Gilgamesh hunched over on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," replied Gilgamesh. He recovered enough to stand up. He looked down at the woman. Despite the fact that she probably had realized he was the King, she still glared up at him with those huge brown eyes of hers.

"My King. We found this woman raiding the storehouse and we gave chase when she began running. I am sorry you were injured because of her. We will have her taken to the court to be punished."

Gilgamesh stared down at her and her eyes just stayed focused on him. Still defiant they stared at him. How curious this woman was. "Wait a moment," he ordered as the guards hauled her to her feet. Due to how rough they were with her, she almost fell over again. It was then that he noticed that she wore no sandals on her small feet. "Woman, what is your name?"

She did not reply but instead continued to stare at him with those eyes of hers.

"The King has asked you a question!" A guard shook her roughly and for a few brief seconds Gilgamesh thought she would break apart from the touch.

She turned those eyes of hers to the guard and she blinked slowly before turning them back to Gilgamesh. She opened her mouth and spoke clearly. "Hakuno."

"Hakuno," repeated Gilgamesh. The name was foreign on his tongue. He had never heard of a name like that before. "Where do you hail from Hakuno?"

No response. She had dropped her eyes to the ground.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I asked you, where do you hail from?"

Again. Those defiant eyes of hers met his. "I do not know," she said finally. "I was raised on a traveling caravan."

"That's better." He released her and took a step back. He gave her a once over. A girl from somewhere faraway but did not know it herself. A foreign name attached to a mysterious woman. Now this was what he would call interesting.

"My King?" asked a guard.

Gilgamesh smiled. "Do not take her to the court. I would like to keep her instead."

Both the guards and Hakuno looked at the king in surprise and confusion.

"My King? What do you mean by that?"

"Take her to the blacksmith and get a pair of shackles custom fit for her feet. I want her as a slave in the palace."

Those eyes were on him again. Questioning and yet furious eyes. Oh, his intuition was right. This woman was interesting.

One of the guards recovered from Gilgamesh's unusual proclamation and said, "Yes my King. We will have it done right away."

"Good." Gilgamesh turned away but he thought of something and turned around again. "Also, do not get her branded as a slave." He could see how his guards wanted to protest that wild request but they held their tongue. Good for them. Hakuno was staring at him, with the questions clear in her eyes but she did not speak. "After getting her shackled, take her to Puabi. That is all."

"Yes my King."

While the guards dragged her away, Gilgamesh returned to the audience chamber.

"What brings you back here so soon?" chuckled Ekur. "Usually you are gone for the whole day my King."

"Do not get too comfortable for my return. I am on my way to speak with Puabi now."

"Puabi? Why is it that you wish to speak with the head of the slaves?" Ekur blinked his tired old eyes. "I thought you detested that woman."

"I do dislike her. She is much too strong-willed for my tastes however I found something quite interesting in the gardens and I need to give Puabi instructions before she is returned."

Ekur continued to stare at his king in confusion. "What have you found?"

"I will tell you the story later," he laughed. Oh what a story it was. "Return to your duties, we will speak of this later."

"Of course my King," spoke Ekur to Gilgamesh's retreating back.

***

She did not understand the king of Uruk.

When he had tripped her in the garden and the guards had captured her, she thought it was the end. She was a poor girl that lived on a traveling caravan. She had attempted to steal from the palace, steal from the King himself. She thought her life would be over then and there. The deal, she thought, would have been sealed after she had given the King a kick in a certain location…

However, none of that happened. He seemed to have been intrigued by her for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with her foreign looks? Probably.

She looked down at her feet. Metal shackles were cuffed around her ankles with a chain linking the two together. There was enough chain that she was able to walk and if she was careful she could walk briskly. That was it though. Running was out of the question. Why did he bother to have these made for her instead of branding her like one would do to a slave? She might not want a brand but practicality said it would make much more sense to do it that way instead of how he did it.

It seemed like she was really unique in that regard as well. None of the other slaves carried shackles on their feet. Only brands that adorned various parts of their skin gave away the telltale signs of being slaves. Only she was different.

Not like it helped her out any. The head of the slaves, Paubi did not care if she was chained or branded. If she had three heads she didn't think Paubi would blink. All that woman cared about was that the job got done right the first time. And that was why Hakuno was currently crawling on her hands and knees in the gardens, making sure every single weed was plucked before it could spread.

At first when she was assigned to work on the gardens, she was worried about the new dress they had given her. It was much finer than anything she had seen before and she had to crawl in the dirt while wearing it? Her opinion on that matter changed quickly when Paubi threatened violence on her.

Oh how things changed so much in such a short period of time. She pulled out another weed and put it into the small basket next to her.

"We're almost done with this section, we can move on soon," spoke up Shub from nearby. The girl was about three years younger than Hakuno but she had been raised as a slave for her whole life. Without Shub's guidance, Hakuno’s first couple of days would have been much rougher. The girl was glad to help out whenever she saw fit. Thinking about it now, Hakuno realized she had been in this position for almost two weeks now. Odd to think about, she had to admit.

"Maybe once Paubi sees what a good job you've been doing, maybe she will appease to the King and get your shackles removed so you can just be branded instead," Shub said hopefully.

Hakuno sighed. Again Shub had to bring up the shackles. She pulled her dress down self-consciously. The poor girl just did not understand Hakuno's dislike of the concept of the brand. Yes, it would be less annoying that having the shackles but that would mean she would be truly trapped here. Shub did not know life besides being a slave. Hakuno did, and that was something she could not just let go.

"The King," squeaked Shub. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her basket. "Come on Hakuno."

Again with this scurrying. Nowhere else did the slaves have to get out of the sight of the King. The gardens though were the only exception. She followed Shub behind a couple of bushes where they were hidden from the King's sight. She stared at the King through the leaves of the bushes.

His golden hair was shocking as compared to all of the dark haired people of this land. Like all kings, he wore the symbol of it proudly around his neck in the form a necklace with amulets attached to it. The King settled on one of the many seats scattered throughout the garden and leaned back.

Hakuno’s eyes bore into the back of his head. What game was this man playing? He had ordered her to be a slave in his palace and yet he had done nothing to her for the past two weeks. In the few times she had passed him in the halls, he had given her a small cocky smile before continuing to do whatever he was doing. Besides these smiles he had done nothing! She thought she was here to be a diversion for him and he would tire of her quickly and possibly either send her on her way or have her killed. Either way, it would mean out of her current circumstances.

"Hakuno!" hissed Shub under her breath. She tugged on her fellow slave's arm slightly. "Come. We must go. The King is going to be here for a while. We will return later to finish."

Of course. The King needed to be alone to enjoy his flowers and plants. She got to her feet and the chains of her shackles clacked against each other.

"Leaving so soon? Here I thought you were going to stay a while."

She jumped. The King was staring right at her! She shot a questioning look at Shub. How was one supposed to respond to this? Shub's eyes were wide. "Respond," she mouthed.

Her eyes flickered up to meet the King's red ones for a few brief seconds before she set them on the ground. "I thought you were going to enjoy the flowers by yourself without…" She mentally gritted her teeth."…slaves around."

"I'm sorry my King," spoke up Shub. She stood next to Hakuno and bowed her head low. "I am still teaching her the ways."

"Oh are you now?" The King grinned. "You may leave us," he directed at Shub. "I would like to speak with Hakuno in private."

"Of course my King," Shub replied quickly. She gave Hakuno a hopeful smile before she scurried away in the manner that all slaves did.

"Come closer Hakuno. There is room on this seat for two."

Her eyes narrowed as the King turned away from her and got comfortable in his seat again. This was it. It had to be. She had heard stories from the other slave girls how the King sometimes took them to his bed when they took to his fancy. Was that where this was going to end up? She detested the thought of it but if that was the only way out of this then she had no other options.

She walked around the bench and settled on the seat next to him but she kept as much space possible between the two of them.

He did not seem bothered by it as he just crossed his legs. "How has palace life been treating you? Got some more meat on those bones of you I see."

What was he up to? Why was he asking about her appearance? Yes, even the slaves in this palace ate better than she had before and she could tell that she had been gaining some weight as a result but why did that matter to this man, to this King?

"And you are still quiet," he grumbled. He leaned in close to her face and she tilted backwards to try to keep the distance between them. "What are you thinking about, woman?"

She set her eyes against the ground and stared at the chain-links pooled between her feet. What was up with this King? He was so strange. What did he want from her?

"I asked you a question!" he snapped. "Obey when your King orders something of you!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He grinned as he stared at her face. What was he seeing there that amused him so much? Were her foreign looks really that funny?

She swallowed. "I was wondering why I am here," she murmured.

He released her chin and she focused back on the ground and her chained feet. "I am a King, I like collecting things. I've never seen something like you before."

She curled her hands into fists. So that is what it was? She was just a part of his private collection now? "Then why am I not on display like the other statues here? Why am I crawling on my hands and knees as a slave even though I truly am not?"

"That would not be fun," he laughed. "Plus, a brand on your skin?" He lightly stroked her cheek. "That would mean marring your skin and I would not want that to happen."

She bit her lip and focused all of her attention on her chained feet. She curled her toes in sandals she had been given. Her first real pair of shoes. She had worn hand-me-downs in her life in the caravans but these were the first pair that she could call her own, even if they were just another reminder of who owned her now.

"Does this mean that I am never leaving this palace?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

He removed his hand from her cheek. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. If he wanted his way with her then just let him get over and done with it! This waiting around for things to happen was torturous!

No. He did not look furious with her. Or angry in any way. She had seen anger in many forms from the various shopkeepers she had stolen from over the years and even from the people in the caravans themselves. No. He had no expression close to that. In fact, could his expression be bemused?

"I am so happy I ended up pinning you down here," he said at last. "You are the most interesting thing here at the moment."

The most interesting? What was up with this King? He spoke nonsense! Her, interesting? If it was just based on her foreign looks then she could have accepted it but there seemed to be more than that there. What though? What was there?

She opened her mouth to speak but another voice spoke up first.

"My King! I need to speak with you!" An old man hobbled into the gardens. Ekur was his name if Hakuno remembered correctly. The King's _baru_. He was a nice man. He said hello and good morning when any slave made eye contact with him. She had also had a couple of quick conversations about trivial things like the weather and such with him as well. Apparently that was unusual according to Shub. He never talked to any slave like that. Maybe it was because she was unique in that regard.

As soon as the old man got closer to the King, he stopped running. His eyes widen slightly. Under his arm was a tablet in a very odd shape. Hakuno narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what it was.

"What is it Ekur?" asked the King.

"I must speak with you in private my King," Ekur replied. He moved his arm slightly and she got a glimpse of the tablet itself. It seemed to be broken down into multiple sections and in each section was a hole. Wait. Was this one of those liver reading texts that _barus_ used?

"Is this very important?" grumbled the King. "I am a bit busy at the moment."

"Yes my King. I will deem this very important." The old man tapped a section on the tablet. "We need to speak about this now."

The King sighed and got to his feet. "We will continue our conversation later Hakuno."

She lowered her eyes to the ground. Like she had any choice in that matter.

"Bow to the King," snapped Ekur.

Hakuno jumped slightly. She didn’t know the old man's voice was so harsh!

"No, it's alright Ekur. I like her better this way," chuckled the King.

Hakuno got to her feet and bowed slightly. "I need to return to work, my King." She turned and headed for the bushes where she and Shub had been hiding to pick up her basket. Behind her she heard the sound of the King's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is so important that you needed to interrupt me?" grumbled Gilgamesh as he followed Ekur to a small room near the courtyard. It was one of the spare rooms used to house guests of a lower class so the furniture was not something the King wanted to be associated with.

Ekur dropped the huge liver-shaped clay tablet on the small table. "I did a liver reading this morning after exposing the ram to Nabu's star last night in order to see what was in the future for you my King."

"You did not see something promising I am guessing?" Gilgamesh crossed his arms. Although Ekur believed in these divinations, Gilgamesh did not put his trust into them too much.

"I know you do not care but you must listen when the Gods send a message!" Ekur pointed to the certain section of the liver. "I did the usual readings but this section turned out very odd. There was a mark here and I was not sure what it meant and I consulted some of the older liver texts. Apparently it means there is an ill omen approaching in relation to something recently that has changed."

The old man began pacing around the small room. "I also ended up doing a reading of the oil to make sure."

"Really?" Gilgamesh scoffed. If it was one thing he hated more than the liver readings it was the absurd oil and water readings.

"Do not scoff this, my King. The Gods are trying to warn us about something. There are going to be changes in this city soon and not all for the better. I fear that you will be in the center of it as well and you will be affected the most."

Gilgamesh laughed again. How absurd was this? He would be affected by this change by the Gods? He was almost one of them! He had nothing to fear from them.

"My King. You must head this omen and be careful!" insisted Ekur. "Not only the liver said it, but the oil said it as well!" He picked up the liver tablet. "I think that girl is the catalyst for what is to come as well. Please my King, heed this warning. Hurry up with whatever you plan about with the girl and then get her removed from the palace."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed and he turned away from his most trusted advisor. "I will keep the girl here in the palace. She is…interesting."

"My King, even if she is interesting, she might be the downfall of this kingdom."

"Enough!" The king slammed his hand against the table. "I will be keeping her here and that is final."

Ekur clamped his mouth shut and bowed as low as he could. "I am sorry my King. I will no longer speak of this subject."

"Good," replied Gilgamesh. "I want you to keep this omen to yourself. There is no point in alerting the people of this matter and I do not want her to be at risk because some wayward priest decided to take matters in their own hands."

"Of course my King. But, if I may ask, why are you so concerned about this girl? Even if she is foreign, this is very unusual for you. You never showed an interest in this regard before."

The king peeked out of the room and into the long hallway. Slaves and other workers were going about their daily lives. "It was her eyes," he admitted.

"Her eyes?"

"There is something about them…" Those defiant eyes of hers. Even when he had spoken to her in the garden, her eyes had drawn him. He didn't even know if she knew what kind of expression her eyes made. If she did not, that just made her even more interesting.

Ekur chuckled. "Here I thought I would never see the day."

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it is nothing my King." He held the liver tablet close to his chest as he shuffled to the door. "If you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Gilgamesh stepped out of the room and the old man bowed low before he headed in the direction of the temple. The king on the other hand returned to the gardens. Unfortunately Hakuno was nowhere to be seen. Even though he could have forced her to come to him he was not in the mood for it at the moment. Instead he just sat down on the bench he had shared with her before and enjoyed his gardens alone.

***

"I really thought the King was going to take you next," squeaked Shub. "He was looking at you in that way and stuff."

"I thought so too," mumbled Hakuno. She shifted her feet closer to her body so the bottom of her dress covered the shackles as a couple of slaves walked past the two sitting girls. Even though her shackles were hidden, they glanced over at her for a few seconds longer than she was comfortable with before returning to whatever they were doing.

"Oh do not worry about them Hakuno. You just…..look different. That's why they are staring at you. They will get used to you in no time!" Shub pointed the piece of bread she had been given for dinner at her friend. "Just ignore them. As long as you are doing your job, they cannot complain."

Hakuno sighed. That was easier said than done. She dipped her bread in the soup bowl before she ate a piece of it. Even now she was shocked with how good the food was. If this was how the slaves ate in this palace, how did the nobles eat? How did the King eat? She shifted her foot and heard the clinking of the chain. Why did it matter how the King ate? It did not. She was still stuck here, in the palace, unable to go anywhere.

"I am sorry. I just keep saying things without thinking."

"Huh?" She looked up at Shub in surprise.

"I mean, you do not say much and here I am just giving my opinion all the time. I do not know what it is like to be you at all."

Hakuno smiled softly. "Do not say that Shub. You are a big help to me. Really, it would be much harder living here if you were not around."

The black haired girl grinned. "Glad I could be of help."

The two girls fell silent as they finished up their meals and then headed for their palettes to sleep.

Hakuno awoke the next morning before the sun. She got up and moved carefully between the sleeping slaves in the small room until she made it out of the door. She smiled to herself as she realized she had only managed to almost wake one person tonight with her shackles. "Have I been stuck here for so long that something so insignificant makes me happy?" she sighed.

She stepped into one of the long hallways that opened up on one side to one of the many gardens within the palace. Through the view of the outside, she could see the sky was only beginning to lighten from the sun. Soon the palace would be busy again with people going about their daily lives. And she would need to get to work. For now though, like every day before this one, she would enjoy the peace she had in the early morning.

Today she decided to turn down a different hallway, one she had not walked down before. A part of these walks may have been to give her a moment of peace but the other was giving her a mental map of the palace. She had most of it memorized, or at least she thought she did. Every day she seemed to find a new nook or cranny in this place.

As she passed by a room she paused and took a couple steps back to peek into it. The room had a couple of windows cut into the stone walls and through the weak morning light the room looked to be filled with tablets. Her eyes widen as she took a step into it to get a better look. Yes, it was a large room with shelves on the walls as well as shelves in the middle of the room.

"A library," she whispered. She knew there had to be one in this palace somewhere! She took a couple more steps into the room and carefully picked up the tablet closest to her. She squinted to try to see what it said. She could not see it well enough in the weak light in the room so she moved so she was closer to one of the windows and peered at the tablet closely. "Hand of…" she mumbled as she tried to figure out what the last word was in the first row.

"What are you doing in here!?"

Hakuno almost dropped the tablet in surprise at the sound of the voice. She scrambled to keep her grip on the tablet so it would not fall to the ground. Her mind whirled as she refused to turn around to the voice. How did this person sneak up on her? She was usually really good with keeping her senses sharp but these tablets just distracted her from that.

"Turn around so I can see your face," snapped the voice, a man's voice. The person sounded closer, he was probably in the room with her.

Keeping her grip tight on the tablet she slowly turned towards the voice. She blinked in surprise when she realized it was the _baru_ , Ekur.

"You are the…." Ekur did not finish his sentence. He put down a couple of tablets he held on the small table. "What are you doing in here, girl?" His eyes flickered down to the tablet she clutched tightly to her chest. "You did not drop the tablet you were holding."

"Uh…no." She looked down at the tablet and back at him. She lowered her head and shuffled over to the spot where she had taken it from, painfully aware of the clinking of her chains. She put it carefully back in the correct spot and then turned to face Ekur with her head bowed low.

"Girl, can you read?"

“Huh? Oh, uh, yes, I…I can read."

"And you are interested in texts?"

"Y…yes. I find them fascinating. I used to read a lot back in when I was in the caravans."

"So that explains the interest…" murmured Ekur.

What was he talking about?

"Do you always take walks before your work?"

Was there any point in lying? If she did, she felt like he would be able to tell. The Gods would tell him and it would end up worse for her. "Yes. I tend to get up early so I….walk around."

"And no one has caught you doing this?"

"There are slaves that work at this time. I just sit and pretend to be doing something…"

Ekur chuckled. "A clever girl you are. I can see his interest in you."

Was this a good or bad thing? She was not sure. Ekur stepped to the side so the exit was open again. "Go on girl. Your work will begin soon. I do not want to be responsible for getting you on Paubi's bad side now."

He was letting her go? Why? Again something odd has happened to her in this palace. There was no point in questioning this though. She kept her head low as she hurried past him out the door.

***

"I will agree with you, my King. That girl is interesting."

Gilgamesh looked up from the reports he was struggling to be through. This was one of the most annoying parts about being King. Checking in on the traders coming into Uruk, the major complaints of the farmers among other things, these reports never seemed to go away even if he had some nobles looking through them and filtering to him the ones that direly needed the King's attention. The pile was still ridiculous.

So on that note, the King was happy to turn away and focus on Ekur's words. "What changed your mind? I thought you were still going to be going on with the stars and how the deities think she is an ill omen for a month or so."

"Oh, I am not done with that thought my King. That girl I feel will bring a change to this palace." Ekur shifted his robes around as he shuffled into the large open room. "I found her early this morning in the medical library."

Gilgamesh frowned. "The medical library?" What purpose would she have in there?

"I cannot say for certain. She is very quiet and does not seem to speak much. However, I found out something interesting. She can read."

"She can read?" Well, he was not expecting that one. A foreign looking girl from a traveling caravan who also could read cuneiform. What a mystery she was. "Do you know if she reads anything else?"

"I could not ask at the moment. She was spooked." Ekur chuckled. "My King, she is currently a slave in this palace. A slave in a place where she was not to be. I wanted to alleviate her fears by not bombarding her with questions."

Oh Ekur. Always thinking of the other party. "Is that the only reason you came here to tell me this?"

"No. I came here to ask something in relation to the girl. Normally I would not bother asking your permission my King but due to your interest in her, I thought it was for the best if I came to you first."

The King put down the tablet and got up. "Let's hear it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuno walked down the hallway with her half-full basket of weeds in hand. She was on her way to the compost ground at the back of the palace. Only in a palace would they put the compost field on the _other_ end of the gardens and kitchen. "Why must they make everything look pretty and hide all the ugly things in the corners?"

Well what did she know? Maybe there was an easy way to get there. Maybe she would be able to make the trip much faster if she was not worried about tripping due to her shackles. She thought back to what happened early this morning. Would she be in these shackles for very long? The _baru_ obeyed the King. If those tablets were medical texts then he might have gotten the wrong opinion of her. Maybe she would be removed from the palace or worse. Would that even be worth it to get out of this place?

"What do you mean you want her!?"

Hakuno stopped in her tracks. That was Paubi's loud voice. She slowly rounded the corner while mentally praying the loudness of Paubi's voice would drown out the sound of her clinking chains.

"I mean exactly what I said Paubi. This is under the orders of our King. I will have her transferred to me."

Peeking around the corner, the first thing Hakuno saw was Paubi. The large woman wore a simple white shift like all of the other slaves. A spade tattoo could clearly be seen on her forearm. The one who she was speaking to was Ekur. The old man looked like a frail twig against the larger woman.

"I do not understand this roundabout way he is going about this whole thing!" grumbled Paubi. "If he wants to take her then do it already. That girl is not cut out for this sort of life. Her mind is too open, she thinks too much. What purpose was it to bring her here like this? The other slaves look upon her in distrust as well."

Hakuno almost dropped her basket. Of course, this made sense. She was an outsider in this sphere. She looked around for a place to slip away but the only way to get to the compost pile was through the talking Ekur and Paubi. Biting her lip, she dropped her head low and hoped her long hair would cover enough of her face that they would let her pass by thinking she was just another slave. There was nothing she could do with her feet though, only hope that they would not pay that much attention.

This plan was futile though. As soon as she stepped out into the open, Paubi's eyes locked on her. "Girl, get over here!" barked the woman.

Hakuno kept her head bowed as she approached. As soon as she was in touching range, Paubi ripped the basket out of her hands. "You are to go with _Baru_ Ekur. He will be your direct Master from now on."

Hakuno looked at the old man in surprise and then back at Paubi. The woman had already begun walking away with the basket, leaving Hakuno alone with him.

"Come girl. I have work to do. Carry these for me."

Still confused to what had just happened, she held out her hands as Ekur dropped a couple tablets into them. From a quick look, they looked to be divinatory texts.

"Come on girl, I do not have all day. The temple needs me to do a liver reading for the farmers."

"Uh, yes." Hakuno walked as fast as she could after the old man.

She did not have time to ask the old man why he had taken her on. He never seemed to stop. After doing a liver reading, he had moved on to a different temple to check on the status there before returning back to the palace in order to make sure the texts were all in order in the library. At this point the moon had already begun to rise in the sky.

She was exhausted and the skin around her shackles felt raw. This was the most she had walked in one time. There was no point in complaining though, she knew that. Slaves were not supposed to. They were supposed to endure. Even so, she could not wait until she could return to her room and take care of her ankles without the risk of people watching.

“Girl, what are you still doing here? Go and sleep."

Hakuno set the pile of tablets back on the shelf and turned to look at the old man in surprise. "But…"

“Girl, you are tired and I cannot have someone who can barely keep their eyes open helping me. Especially during the times when I go through the archives. How are you supposed to sort them unless you can read exactly what it is?"

Was he angry with her? She could not tell. He seemed to be scolding her though. How was she supposed to respond to this?

"Do you have a question or something girl? Go to sleep."

Hakuno winced. Did she have a question? Of course she did! She had many of them mulling around her head! "Why?" she mumbled. "Why did you uh…transfer me?

"Because you are more useful working with me than with Paubi. You can read, that is one thing that is helpful to me. I have wanted to go through the old archives for ages but finding help for that is very, very difficult." He looked down at the tablet he had been reading by lamplight. "Plus you are much safer with me."

Safer? That was an odd thing to say. Why would they be worried about her safety?

"Now, I'm tired answering questions girl. Go to bed. Return here when the sun is rising. We can get back to work then. Also you might get some free time to read some of the tablets if you work hard."

Hakuno’s eyes widen and the corners of her mouth twitched to try to turn into a smile but she did not allow it to. Instead she bowed low to the old man and slipped out of the library.

When she returned to the servant quarter, Shub was waiting right by Hakuno's sleeping palette. The girl sighed in relief when her eyes rested on her fellow slave in the dim lamplight. "Oh thank Nabu you are okay. I was wondering where you went." Her brown eyes were wide. "I thought you were taken to the King's quarters for the night."

"No, nothing like that." Although she knew she would probably end up there someday. "I got transferred. The _baru_ , Ekur has taken me in and I order directly to him now."

"Oh wow," said Shub. Her eyes seemed to grow even wider. "Does that mean you can read?!"

"Yes, I can read." She threw her hair over her shoulders as she got comfortable on her palette.

Shub moved and settled down on her own. "That's amazing. I wish I could read."

Hakuno stared at her friend for a few seconds and then shifted her palette over slightly to reveal the floor underneath. "It might be hard to visualize but this is your name." She traced lines in the floor until she had written out Shub's name. She did it a few more times and Shub copied the movements. "I'll show you what it looks like on a tablet at a later time."

"My name," whispered the fellow slave girl. She grinned. "Thanks Hakuno."

"No problem." Hakuno turned over in her palette and shut her eyes.

***

Gilgamesh resisted the urge to yawn as another trader came in to complain about the safety of his wares in the city. What was he supposed to do about it? The trader had obviously left his things unattended and it had gotten stolen due to his own idiocy. And after all that he had the nerve to come here and ask the King for help about matters such as this?

"See to it that all the wares get replaced in monetary value," he commanded Ishne, the head of his guard. "Along with posting a guard outside of his shop until he leaves my kingdom."

"Yes my King," Ishne said as he bowed low. He turned to one of the younger members of the guard and barked a few orders to him.

Gilgamesh got up from his seat. "I am taking a break now. Take care of things here for me Ishne until I return. Do not come find me unless it is something that really requires my attention."

"Yes my King."

The King left the audience chamber and headed for his gardens. He massaged his shoulder with a hand as he walked. Being king at times like this was a serious bother. How can there be people so stupid out there? And of course these stupid people needed to pollute his city.

He was about to step into his gardens but at the last second he paused as he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw the tips of brown hair slip into a room. One of the many libraries in the palace from what he recalled. Grinning, he headed over to the library and peered inside. There she was. His interesting girl.

"My King, what are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be taking audiences right now?" asked Ekur.

Her eyes flickered over to him before they focused back on sorting the pile of tablets in front of her.

"I was getting bored," replied Gilgamesh. He stared at the piles of tablets in the center of the room. There was a couple on the shelves but not many. He picked up one of the tablets and skimmed it over. Ugh. A stars omen tablet. This probably was the divinatory texts library. He could never keep which library was for what straight. It was not like it mattered much to him.

"My King, you really should not skip out on the audiences," sighed Ekur.

"Nonsense," grumbled Gilgamesh. "They are just a repeat of the same thing over and over again. There is no point in me being there every week, listening to them."

"That is one the duties that you are entrusted with." Ekur sighed. "My king, I do not want you lying to Dumuzi during the Akiti festival. At the rate going I think the gods might get very angry with you."

Gilgamesh shrugged. "That is their problem, not mine." He focused on Hakuno. "How are you enjoying your new position? More enjoyable to your taste?"

She glanced over at him and then back at the tablets. "Fine," she murmured. She put a couple tablets on a shelf and returned to the pile. He saw her pick up another tablet, give it a quick read over and then set it on a shelf before going to the next one. She could read really fast, he realized in surprise. Ekur was doing the same thing but at a much slower pace. Sometimes he even got her put the tablets away instead of him.

"My King, are you still going to watch?" asked the old man. "Would you not be missed in the audience chamber?"

He did not want to admit it but Ekur was right about that. Ugh. All he wanted to do was to stand here and watch these two work. "Come on now Ekur. I am not bothering you. Plus this is much more interesting than-"

He heard a small yelp in pain. He did not see exactly what happened but he saw the aftermath. She was on the ground. Blood dotted the edge of one of the tables. The King did not think.

He hurried over to her side. "Hakuno? Are you alright?"

She slowly sat up, her arms wrapped tightly around a tablet. "I did not drop it. It's not broken."

"Damn the tablet," snarled Gilgamesh. She had obviously hit the back of her head as he could see the blood traveling down her hair to the ground. "Ekur, get an _azu_."

"Of course my King." He heard the sweep of Ekur's robes as the old man left.

Hakuno watched him go in surprise and then she looked at Gilgamesh. They were filled with confusion. She reached up and gently touched the back of her head. She pulled her hand away and stared at the blood on it wide-eyed. "Oh."

"Oh is right," snapped Gilgamesh.

"The tablet is fine though," she sighed and smiled as she looked down at it. "Good."

For some reason the look she gave that piece of clay annoyed him greatly. So much that he yanked it out of her hands. "Enough!" He lifted it high in the air, ready to smash it to bits.

"Be careful with it!" she cried. "It's a priceless piece that explains what happens when a child is born with three legs! I have never seen anything like that before!"

He paused and stared at her. She was glaring at him, hands clenched into fists. Her eyes were doing that thing again. Full of defiance. He would have found it even more interesting if her blood was not beginning to soak the back of her dress.

As if she could sense his thoughts she looked away. "I turned my body to protect the tablet," she said. She gestured to one of the table legs. "The…chains of the shackles got stuck and I tripped. I couldn't risk it getting broken so…"

This girl risked her life for a measly piece of clay!? "How stupid can you be!?" he snapped. Damn it. She was still bleeding.

It wasn't like he knew much about this kind of stuff. That was what _azus_ were for! However, he did know a thing or two about first-aid. He carefully put the piece of clay back on the pile (he would not want her to risk her life for that thing again anytime soon) and grabbed the piece of cloth that he had draped over his right shoulder and ripped it off.

"I'm really fine," she said as she tried to move away. "It is not much trouble for me to take care of it."

Gilgamesh grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting up. He bunched up the cloth and pressed it against the back of her head.

She stared at him in surprise before she lifted her own hand to hold the cloth. Her fingers brushed against his as he released it. She looked down at the ground as she pressed the cloth against her head.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them. He heard the clinking of her chains as she moved her legs to get herself into a more comfortable position. He hated those shackles at this moment. It was the reason that this had happened to her.

And yet at the same time if those shackles were not there, she would not stay here would she?

He did not want to think about this right now. His eyes settled on the stupid tablet and caused this whole mess. "Is this measly tablet really that important?"

"Is it that important?" She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Of course it is. It is a priceless birthing text, I told you that…my King," she added quickly at the end.

He waved a hand. "Do not worry about formalities like that. Speak to me like you used to."

She seemed to be taken aback by his comment but she recovered quickly and continued. "Well, it is a priceless text. It speaks about the ill omens that would be caused by a child being born with three legs."

"I do not believe in these omens," scoffed Gilgamesh. "What is the point in them? Relying on them to tell your future for you. You should grasp it with your own hands. And figure it out for yourself and not rely on some deity to say it for you."

“That may be true but you are the King. You do not have the luxury like a commoner to ignore the gods. Any choice you make affect your people as well."

"Obviously I make the right choices. My kingdom is doing well, it is flourishing, what more could I ask for? Were the gods involved in any of that? No. It was all my doing." He grinned. What kind of response would she have for that one?

"The gods have just let you follow this path," she replied. Much to his annoyance, she shifted over slightly. "Also, not everyone in your kingdom is happy." The way she was watching him out of the corner of her eye made him think that comment was not just directed to the poor people in the slums of Uruk.

"What can I do to alleviate the sufferings of someone on my kingdom that is unhappy? Return one home to their family?"

Her eyes flickered up to look at him for a brief moment before they fell back to look at her feet. "That might be quite difficult when one lives in a traveling caravan community. They probably moved on without me, and will not return for a long time."

They left without her? Gilgamesh had heard of these traveling nomads but she was raised in that kind of life was she not? Or, at least, that is what he remembered her talking about before. "Was not much of a family if they moved on without you." He had guards keeping an eye on the city and the traveling groups. None of them have spoken about a missing foreign girl.

"The term family is very loosely used. People leave and join all the time. It is nothing new."

For a brief second, the King felt sad for this bleeding girl. Here she was, in a palace, alone from everything she had known, living a life that she would not have expected for herself and yet there was strength to her. Those eyes of hers continued to be defiant and that spark she possessed still did not fade. What kind of woman was she?

Before he could comment to that, he heard the sound of approaching people. He got up as Ekur returned with a young _azu_ right behind him. The healer rushed to Hakuno's side and began looking over the injury. She did not move as the _azu_ carefully inspected the back of her head.

A part of him was annoyed. Why must they come in now? He felt like he had gotten somewhere with her, that he was finally figuring out something about this woman and then they had to come and ruin it.

"I'm returning to the audience chamber."

She did not look up.

The King made a 'tsk' sound as he passed by Ekur. The old man chuckled softly to himself but Gilgamesh did not stop to question what the _baru_ was laughing about. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuno collapsed on her palette and lightly leaned her head against the wall. The _azu_ had determined that the injury was not as bad as it looked. That was something she could tell him from all the texts she had read! Injuries of the head bled more than any other type!

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she wondered as she lightly touched the bandages wrapped around her head. She had not been worried about it. The plan was to slip out and take care of it but then the King had to get involved.

She gazed at the bloody cloth from the King's clothes. The _azu_ had planned on throwing it out as it could not be returned to the King but she had stopped him from doing so. When she had a little free time she was going to get it cleaned.

Her main question though was why had he reacted that way? She expected Ekur to be upset. The _baru_ was technically her master now and he would be annoyed at having his slave injured so soon. No. _He_ was the one that got upset.

Her fingers ran along the high quality cloth as she thought it over. What was his purpose of getting worried over her like that? It was not out of property concern. She made a face at the thought of that. Property. That was what she was now.

Pushing that thought away she focused back on her current thought process. His actions seemed way too concerned for her well-being. Also he had seemed to have gotten genuinely upset at the text for making her injury herself so. Why? It did not look like he understood his actions either.

On that note, he seemed upset when she spoke about living a life in a traveling caravan. There was no reason for her to bring it up, but a part of her wanted to give him a little payback for forcing her to live this kind of life. And he had seemed upset by that as well if she was reading him right! What did that mean?

Before she could think further on the topic, she heard a sharp gasp from the doorway.

"Hello Shub. It looks worse than it is."

The girl collapsed next to Hakuno and clutched her friend's hands tightly within her own. "What happened? Are you okay? I heard from others that you hit your head and the _azu_ came to treat you and the King stayed by your side. Is that true?"

The slave information network was astounding.

"I am alright. The injury looks worse than it is. I can remove the bandages in a couple of days." _I will remove them in a couple of days_.

"But still…" Shub looked her over a few times, like she was truly trying to find something wrong with Hakuno. Her eyes settled on the bloody cloth in Hakuno's lap. "Is this what I think it is?" she squeaked. "Then is that part of the rumor really true?" Hakuno tightened her grip on the cloth as Shub felt it. "Oh! It is! It is! This is from the…" Shub dropped her voice to a whisper, "the King. He tore his clothes for you!"

"It is nothing like that," scoffed Hakuno. "He was just worried about his, oh-so-special slave." She shrugged. "He was probably worried I would die from my injury."

"A King does not sit next to just anyone to care for them," Shub replied. Her brown eyes sparkled brightly. "I know you are not from around here at all so you do not know everything about Uruk, but here, a King does not do that. He would not sit next to you, and rip up his clothing for you." She shook her head. "That is unheard of."

Hakuno was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Shub's gaze. The girl used to view her as just a fellow companion but there was something more in those eyes now. Questions. Questions to what Hakuno was and why the King had taken an interest in her. She could not even answer that. It could not just be based on her exotic looks from what Shub had said. Then what was left? What was the answer to that question?

"I am sorry Shub but I cannot tell you anything." She gestured to the shackles on her feet. "I am an odd slave, I will admit that but I really do not know why he is keeping me here for so long. I thought he would…have his way and be done with it so I may move on but I am still here and now in the service of the _baru_." In a sense, would that mean she was moving up on the social ladder?

"I did not mean to say you had some motive for doing something like this. I feel like you are in the dark as well as me and everyone else here." She nodded. "Yes, I will trust in you Hakuno. As a friend."

"Thanks Shub."

"No problem." Shub got to her feet. "Well, I have to get going. I slipped out of my work to make sure you were alright." She gestured to the bloody cloth. "I have an errand to do down at the river. Would you like me to take care of that while I am down there?"

Hakuno smiled and handed the cloth to Shub. "Do not lose it now."

"A memento from the King? Do not worry, I will not let it leave my sight."

She waved goodbye as Shub returned to work. Now alone, her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. Why did he do this for her? She remembered the final moments before he left. He said he was leaving and then made an annoyed noise under his breath. Why? Was that because she did not acknowledge him leaving?

She sighed. What a child. Was he really that petty to get annoyed over something like that? Well, he did almost fling a tablet on the ground because it "hurt" her. She shook her head. He was just a boy upset about a scratched toy. That was all.

***

"And we are finally done with this library." Ekur collapsed in a chair.

Hakuno took a quick survey of the room to make sure that there was not a stray tablet lying on the ground. Nope. All of the tablets were stacked neatly on the shelves. Clay tablet signs were in front of each shelf and stated exactly what the stack behind them were about.

"This would have taken much longer without your help. I thank you for that."

Her eyes widen. She could not believe her ears. In the time she was here, Ekur had never really thanked her for anything she did. Lowering her head, she concealed the blush that was beginning to rise up her face.

"Next up we will tackle the one in the basement. I have heard rumors of there being texts in relation to divination with Nabu in there."

"Really?" Hakuno squeaked. "Do you think they would be liver omen texts in relation to him? Or maybe some curse texts to tie up someone's destiny?"

Thankfully, at this point, Ekur was used to Hakuno's random outbursts at the mention of a library. "Maybe," he replied. "There might also be Ugaritic texts in there as well. You can read that correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have spent some time in the area. It's very similar to the cuneiform used here. I can read them without trouble."

“Good," replied Ekur. He put his hands into his long robes. "I have a feeling it is going to take just as long as this room, perhaps even longer. We are also going to be underground as well."

Hakuno shifted her dress slightly. There was no point in suggesting Ekur to take on apprentice _barus_ to lower the amount of work he had to do. Ekur wanted none of it. He liked doing everything himself without a younger person telling him what to do.

"You may take the rest of the day off," he told her. "We will start on that library another day."

"Do you require help with your divination tonight?"

"No, it is alright."

Hakuno bowed before she slipped out. She blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes. "The sun is pretty high up already…" They had started the final stretch of this library before dawn. It looked like the day had marched on without them.

What was she going to do with the rest of her day? Maybe go to one of the other libraries and do some reading? Yes. That was what she would do.

She took off towards the stories and legends library. After Ekur had understood her deep love for books, he had asked the King to allow her access to all the libraries except for the ones in relation to the state. To her surprise, the King had agreed to it.

The King.

She had seen him a few times in the past couple of weeks but it had been in passing in the halls of the palace. He acknowledged her presence but nothing more than that. There was no talk like the one they had when she was injured. Did she regret that fact? She was not sure. She knew she had seen a different side to the King that no one else did but what did that mean for her? Did that even mean anything?

Her steps slowed as she reached the doors of the audience chamber. Based on the time, he should be in there now, listening to the demands of his people. Even though he complained about having to sit in on these, he still did the best for them. How could a man who ruled so well have such a childish personality?

She shook her head. What in the world was she doing? Hovering outside the door of the audience chamber, what nonsense was this? This was her time off! She did not have time to be standing around out here!

She walked past the chamber and turned the corner and almost bumped into Shub.

"Oh! Hakuno!"

"Shub. What-"

Shub grabbed Hakuno's arm and pulled her friend behind her.

"Shhh!" Shub hissed. Her fingers wrapped around Hakuno's arm in a death grip.

Walking out of the audience chamber, following behind a slave, was a man. Based on his clothing and jewelry he was of the upper noble class. He was not ugly but he was not pretty to look at either. Something about his dark eyes bothered her though. She could not put her finger on it but she knew she did not want him looking at her. The man followed the slave in the opposite direction of where Shub and Hakuno were hiding.

Shub did not release her grip on Hakuno's arm until the man was finally out of sight.

“What's wrong Shub? Who is that man?"

Shub pressed her hands to her chest. "That was Naram," she whispered. "He is a noble from a neighboring kingdom. He visits every year as an ambassador."

"An ambassador…" This was the first one that Hakuno had seen in all of her time at the palace. Or maybe she has but she had not known. Nobles were always here for some reason or another. "What is the problem with him? You seemed very frightened of him."

He is…he is a bad man. You must stay out of his sight Hakuno." Shub grabbed Hakuno's arms tightly and stared up at her friend with pleading eyes. "You must promise me that you will stay out of his sight. If you catch his attention…"

"What are you talking about?" Hakuno pulled Shub's hands away from her and held her friend's hand tightly in her own. "What do you mean he is a 'bad man'? Why should I not let him see me?"

Shub chewed her bottom lip and looked around like she expected Naram to pop up behind her. "It will be better for you if you do not. Please Hakuno."

"Alright.” It was not like she had any protest to that. Naram felt really off to her and she was happy to avoid him.

"Thank you." Shub took a step back. "You will be fine Hakuno." She nodded. "I will make sure of it. You are teaching me to read after all."

"Oh it is not much." After work every day, Hakuno would have a quick lesson with Shub on reading and writing. Shub was still a bit shaky with the alphabet but they had moved on to words. It was not going as well as Hakuno would have liked but Shub seemed happy and for that, she had no complaints.

Shub was about to reply but her eyes widen slightly and she lowered herself to the ground in a low bow.

"Were you waiting out here for me?"

Hakuno blinked slowly and turned to the King. Like always he was dressed in the finest of cloth. The necklace with golden amulets that proclaimed he was the king stood out proudly against his bare chest. He looked as pompous and arrogant as always.

"I was not," she replied. "I was on my way to the libraries when I bumped into Shub and we were discussing a matter that does not concern you."

Hakuno heard Shub's sharp intake of breath. The King's guards also stared at her in shock. Of course no one spoke to the King like that. Maybe it was because of that moment they shared in the library or maybe it was how Shub had told her about Naram. Either way, she had a feeling that whatever Shub was talking about, people outside of the slave sphere were not privy to know.

"Oh really now?" The King put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

She averted her eyes to avoid staring into his face. "Yes. It is matters in relation to the gardens and the lily flowers bathed in the light of Gula."

He released her chin and turned away. "You are spending far too much time with Ekur."

"I do not think you believe in the power the Gods hold."

The guards were shooting glances at each other and then back at Hakuno.

The King laughed. "Like I would believe in the power of some Gods. Carry on then."

"I will." Hakuno did not move as she watched the King walk away with his guards.

"I cannot believe you lied to the King like that." Shub got to her feet and dusted the bottom of her dress.

"It was not a lie. There actually was a text I found in the library in relation to Gula and lilies. I just may have exaggerated the connection between the two. Plus it was the fastest way to get him off of the trail. He hates things in relation to divination…what is it Shub? Why are you looking at me with such a weird face?"

Shub shook her head. "No, it is nothing. I just had a thought but it cannot be. Anyway, I must return to work now. Please remember to keep the promise Hakuno."

"I will, do not worry Shub. I will keep that promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Gilgamesh hated this time of year.

It was dinner time. Usually he would take his meal in the gardens so he could enjoy a peaceful evening with one of his many treasures. Instead of enjoying his gardens, he was inside, in the dining hall that he only used for special occasions. He sat at one of the long tables, the seat next to him empty. That would be where his Queen would sit, if he had one. Various ambassadors from other kingdoms were sitting at the other tables. Over dinner they spoke about various matters involving trade and whatnot in relation to Uruk.

Whenever any one of them spoke, the slave standing behind Gilgamesh would lean forward and whisper the name of the Kingdom the ambassador was from. It was not like Gilgamesh had a bad memory for this kind of thing; it was just that he did not care. What was the point of this? It was the same thing every year. Trade routes were fine, no one was going to war with each other. This was just a stupid dance that was performed every year.

He smirked. _She_ would probably refer to it like that. Or make it seem more magical than it actually was or make it seem like it actually mattered. Maybe he should find her later and ask her opinion on it. It would be more entertaining to what was going on here, that was for sure.

"My King, have I said something funny?"

Gilgamesh focused on the man who had spoken. He was one of those that traveled here every year from what the King could remember. His name began with an "N" right?

"Nanam from Nippur," murmured the slave into his ear.

Ah, alright. He got it. A couple of years ago there had been some boundary issues with Nippur. There had been a chance that the two kingdoms were going to go to war but it never did come to that.

"Of course not," said Gilgamesh. He glanced over at the slave.

"He was asking about what is to be done with keeping the trade route open," murmured the slave.

"I will get my head of guard to post more guards along the trade route," replied Gilgamesh. "Also, ask your King to post guards as well. The trade route will stay open."

Nanam lowered his head slightly. "Thank you my lord. My King will be pleased to know this."

Gilgamesh waved his hand to show he was acknowledging Nanam. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw an odd expression on the man's face but another ambassador had stood to speak and the King was forced to pay attention to what this one was saying.

After the end of dinner and all the plates cleared away, it was finally over. Gilgamesh got up and all the ambassadors stood. "We will continue this tomorrow," said the King before he left the room. His personal guard was close behind him. Once he was past the doors of the dining hall, he turned to his guards. "Leave me."

Leaving his guards behind, he entered one of his gardens. A couple of slaves were working late and they scurried away when their eyes fell on the King. Of course she was not one of them. He smirked. What the heck was he thinking? Why did it matter if she was here?

Not really wanting to stay here any longer, Gilgamesh turned away and left the gardens and headed for his chambers. On his way there he saw Nanam waiting outside of one of the guest rooms. He seemed to be searching for something. When the man saw Gilgamesh, he bowed his head low.

"I did not expect to see my lord out here."

"I was taking a walk around my palace," replied Gilgamesh. "Is there a purpose for you to be out here?"

Was that annoyance Gilgamesh saw in Nanam's eyes? The man just smiled. "I am not tired enough to retire for the night. I was thinking I would take a short walk to clear my head."

"The gardens are good for that," replied Gilgamesh. "You were assigned a slave for your time here correct?"

"Unfortunately I have not seen my slave," said Nanam.

What was this? Puabi would not have messed this up. That woman was meticulous. What had happened? He inwardly growled. What a bother. The King saw a slave scurry by and Gilgamesh grasped the girl's arm. She yelped in surprise but she fell silent when she saw who it was.

"Help this man with whatever he needs," growled Gilgamesh.

The girl's eyes widen and they shifted over to Nanam. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. "Y…Yes my King."

Gilgamesh released the girl. "There," he said to Nanam. He began to walk away. He did not know why, but he turned back and saw Nanam put an arm around the girl and lead her into the guest room. His eyes narrowed but the King turned and walked away.

***

Hakuno sighed as she walked down the hallway. The ambassadors have been here for about a week now. She was surprised to find out that this was actually a major event as it reconnected the King of Uruk with the other neighboring kingdoms. She had kept her promise to Shub and stayed away from Nanam as much as possible. She had no idea what the problem with that man was despite his shifty look. It seemed like anyone she asked was too scared of something to reply to her questions about it. So, she just was even more careful to stay out of Nanam's sight.

"Just one more day to go," she murmured under her breath. She had been able to pull out of Ekur how long these events lasted. As soon as that man was gone she could relax. "Funny how I am getting used to living here in the palace…"

She fell silent as she heard some noise beyond the corner. It sounded like whimpering and a rough male voice. Frowning, she slowed her pace and peeked beyond the corner. Her eyes widen slightly. It was Nanam. Within his grasp was a young female slave. Hakuno could not remember her name exactly. Hera? Hebu? Something like that. It was not like it mattered at the moment. Nanam was handling her roughly, dragging her away. She was half-struggling against him. A slave trying to fight back but feared the retribution that would fall on her as a result. It did not take much for Hakuno to realize what was going on. Her hands tightened into fists. She could not let this poor girl get pulled into something like this!

This was probably one of the stupidest things she was about to do. It was probably worse than kicking a King in his most private area (although in her defense, she did not know he was the King). However she knew there was no way she could walk away at this very moment. Plus who would believe her? She was a slave, the lowest position in this palace. However, she did have something that most slaves did not. More freedom to do whatever she wanted. And for that reason, she would use it.

"Wait a moment!" snapped Hakuno as she rounded the corner.

Nanam's eyes settled on her. Hakuno inwardly shivered. His eyes were leery and dark. She felt dirty by the way he was staring at her. She dug her fingernails into her palms. No backing out now. She needed to commit to what she was going to do.

"Where are you from girl?" he asked. "You look foreign." He licked his lips. "Are you from a land far away?"

She suppressed the shiver that wanted to travel up her spine. _Asaruludu protect me_ , she prayed before she walked over to the man.

The girl stared at her with wide eyes. It was like she was asking what Hakuno was doing. _Doing something crazy_ , she silently replied. She focused her attention back on the man and without warning, her knee shot up and she connected it with the apex of his thighs.

He went down faster than the King did. Curses spewed out of his mouth as he glared up at her.

"Run!" She yelled at the girl before she took off herself. The girl scampered away with Hakuno right behind her. Silently she cursed the shackles. Because of those things she was forced to keep her pace at a brisk walk. She just hoped she would get enough of a head start before he would recover.

The girl yelped and Hakuno turned her head slightly to see that he was on his feet and now chasing after them.

"Run ahead," Hakuno instructed the girl when she realized the girl had slowed down just for Hakuno's sake. "Do not worry for my sake, go."

"But…"

Hearing the sounds of Naram behind them, the girl nodded and took off, leaving Hakuno behind. Good. At least the girl would be safe. Now to make sure _she_ was alright. She was afraid to look back but she heard him get closer and closer to her. No way. She was going to get caught? What made matters worse was that they were in a deserted part of the palace so there were no other witnesses around.

Something clamped tightly against her arm and she was yanked backwards against Nanam's chest.

"You are quite a frisky one," he growled.

Hakuno looked up to glare at him. He was staring down at her with a twisted expression. He did not fear her, she realized. He did not fear the repercussions of taking the slaves in the palace. This lack of fear was what made him truly dangerous.

Before she could scream, he clamped a hand over her mouth while his other was tightly clamped against her waist. She struggled as much as she could but he was much too strong. Her panic got stronger as he began dragging her out of the hallway. Her movements became frantic and she screamed into his hand. She just needed to get away! If only she could get an arm free! He twisted his body and took her with it.

She did not see the pillar until it was too late.

***       

Shub sighed, sat up and took in her handiwork. She had finally finished the section of the garden she was working on for the past week. She had no idea what the red flowers on the bushes were but whatever it was, it grew like crazy. There were also thorns along the stems and she had to be careful not to prick herself as she was removing the extraneous branches.

Hearing the sound of someone approaching, she checked behind her in case it was an ambassador, a noble or the King himself. With so many ambassadors in the palace right now, she never felt like she could do her work without being interrupted at least four times in a short time span.

"Hebu?" What was she doing here? She was one of the slaves that worked in the kitchens.

The girl slowed to a stop when she spotted Shub. Her breath was heavy and she was covered with sweat. Her eyes were wide like she had seen a phantom of some sort. "Shub…it is bad. Things wrong. Nanam there…he…she…in…trouble…"

Shub got to her feet and walked over to the girl. "You are not making any sense Hebu. Say it again and slower?" She put an arm around the shaken girl in an attempt to calm her down.

"The girl you always hang around with, the foreign looking one..."

“Hakuno? What about her?"

Hebu's lip quivered. "She…she saved me. From Nanam."

Shub was not a smart girl. It took her a while to understand concepts and she was having so much trouble learning how to read and write. However, even she understood the implication behind Hebu's words. "Where was this?"

"I was in the far west wing," whispered Hebu. "I was using it as a shortcut to get back to the kitchen-Shub, where are you going?"

Shub turned to look back at Hebu. "You return to the kitchens, I will take care of this."

"How?" whispered Hebu. "Nanam is an ambassador and a scary man. You cannot do anything to stop him."

"I may not be able to but I know someone who might be willing enough to do so."

"Ekur? But he is an old man. What can he do?"

Shub shook her head. Ekur might have been a good choice but that _baru_ could be anywhere. There was another person that she had in mind and she knew exactly where he would be at this time. It might get her killed for it or even worse but that did not matter now. Hakuno was her dear friend that wasted time trying to teach simple-minded Shub how to read and write. She did not deserve this! She was not like the rest of the slaves!

"I will speak to you later!" Shub ran from the gardens as fast as her legs would take her. She ran past the many rooms, taking the twists and turns of the palace as fast as she could go without slamming into any of the walls. She took the many shortcuts that only the slaves knew about.

She reached the audience chamber and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Note to self, there needed to be a faster way invented to get from the far west gardens to the audience chambers.

The guards outside the chamber stared at her in confusion. "Are you alright?" asked Shulgi.

"I am fine," replied Shub. She stood up. "I need to get in the chambers."

"The King is currently in conference with the Assur ambassador. It is a delicate matter. No one may enter."

"Please Shulgi. This is important. The King would want to hear what I need to tell him. It is very time sensitive. I need to go in there now."

Shulgi shook his head. "I am sorry Shub. I cannot do that."

"Please Shulgi!" begged Shub. She pictured Hakuno's smiling face. She may have been brave at being forced to work in the palace but something like this might be too much for even her. "Shulgi. I am begging you." She pointed to the lances held by both guards. "I will vow on the gods themselves, any god you wish. I will swear it that what I will say is important."

Shulgi and the other guard exchanged looks. "Alright," relented Shulgi. "But I cannot promise your safety."

The guards stepped to the side and Shub pushed open the huge doors and entered the audience chambers. Her eyes widen as she took the huge space in. It was much grander than what the other slaves have described it as. Wow. It was so beautiful in here. She would love to spend a day in here examining the statues and the carvings on the walls.

"What is the meaning of this!?" roared a man who was sitting at a table across from the King. On the table, there was a bunch of clay cards. They were playing a game of some kind.

The King's red eyes locked onto Shub. "Why did the guards let you in?" His voice was low and the threat in it was clear.

Shub swallowed. She needed to stay calm. This was not for her sake. "H…Hakuno."

The King perked up at the mention of her name. "What about her?"

"She…she is in trouble." Shub could not stop the yelp of surprise from her mouth as the King jumped to his feet. Some of the cards on the table scattered in his wake as he walked from the table towards Shub.

"Explain," he growled. "How is she in trouble?"

Behind him the ambassador was protesting against this breach of protocol but the King did not seem fazed by it. His attention was focused on Shub.

"She….she was helping a fellow slave from Nanam but…it looked like she was unable to get away from him in time. He…he is going to…" She lost her voice. The King's expression terrified her. He looked like he was going to sentence everyone to death. It was like she could not breathe in his presence. She had never seen him this angry before.

“Do you know where he is?" His voice was chilled and devoid of all emotions.

"The old abandoned west wing was where he was," Shub managed to get out.

As soon as those words left her mouth, he stormed around her and left the audience chamber without another word. No longer in his presence, Shub's legs gave away and she fell to the ground. Thankfully she had managed to keep in control of her bladder.

"Are you alright?" Shulgi crouched next to her. His partner was talking to the ambassador, trying to calm the man down. "I have never seen the King that angry before. What news did you tell him?"

"Hakuno is in danger."


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuno's head pounded like a blacksmith was striking a hammer into it over and over. She tried to lift a hand to rub it but found that she could move them. In a panic she tried to speak but found that she was gagged as well.

Oh, Asaruludu, she was tied up! She forced the panic down as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was a dark room with random objects lying around everywhere. Only a single oil lamp from the ceiling shed a bit of light. It was probably one of the old storage sheds from the unused part of the west wing. There were a lot of random things in those.

Hearing a noise, she turned and saw Nanam on the other end of the room. He had his back to her and he seemed to be doing something. She could feel her breath coming out quicker but she forced it to return to normal. She needed to remain calm. For her own sake, she needed to stay calm!

That mantra disappeared from her mind as he turned to look at her with those dead, cruel eyes. "I always loved coming to this kingdom. The King always keeps very interesting slaves around. Although I have never seen anything like you before." He was by her side and he ran his fingers through her hair. She tried to move away from his touch but he tightened his grip and she was forced to move towards his hand to stop the pain of him pulling her hair.

"I really would like to know where he found someone like you," murmured Nanam as he stroked her hair with one hand. His other was lightly caressing her body.

Tears sprung to Hakuno's eyes but she blinked them away as much as she could. Did she not expect something like this to happen after she had been forced to live in this palace? How was this any different from what could have happened a month ago? Was she too complacent in the life she had here? She tried to move her legs but she found she could not move them at all. He had tied those to something. There was no way she could break free from these bonds. She needed to retreat into her herself. To get away from where his wandering hands were going, she needed to not feel it anymore. All she needed to do was retreat in her mind; put her soul in the hands of the gods…

Nanam gave a startled cry and Hakuno opened her eyes in surprise. Nanam was thrown off of her with extreme force. She saw a flash of gold as the King slammed Nanam's head into the floor a couple of times. The sound was painful and made her wince. The man lay on the ground unmoving and for a few brief seconds she thought he was dead but then she noticed the faint moving of his body from his breath.

The King glared down at the man and it looked like he was going to kick him but he turned his attention to Hakuno and rushed to her side. "Do not worry," he murmured. "I will get you free." He removed the gag from her mouth and then got to work on freeing her hands.

"How?" she whispered. "How are you here?"

"That slave girl you are friends with came to see me," he said. "She told me what happened."

"Shub?" Did she run into Hebu and then ran to tell the King about this?

"Maybe that is her name, I do not care to know." He freed her and gave her a look over as if he was searching for something. "Did he?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "No," she whispered. "Just…touched."

He gritted his teeth and turned his attention to the unconscious man. "I shall him executed for this."

"Would this not cause problems with Nippur?"

"It might but that does not matter. No one touches what is mine," he growled.

Hakuno just stared at him. The amount of hatred that he was sending this man through his eyes was astounding. She had never seen him this angry before about anything. "Please, I just want to get out of here," she whispered.

Before she could get to her own feet, the King had put one arm against her back and another under her knees before he lifted her off of the ground. "You are much lighter than you look like," he commented in surprise.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she exclaimed. "I…I can walk." Then she thought of what he just said. "Hey, wait a moment. Were you making fun of my weight!?"

The King ignored her protests as he carried her out of the room. She blinked as the bright light of the sun hit her eyes. His personal guards seemed to have just caught up to their King. "Take the man inside to the prison. Have him executed first thing in the morning."

Hakuno did not get to see if they obeyed as the King was already walking away from the scene.

Both were silent. After Nanam's creepy and disgusting touch, the King's arms against her back and knees felt warm and comforting. Against his chest she felt something she did not expect to feel. Safe. He had rushed over here to save her. That had to mean something right? However what did it mean? She was unsure.

After a while, they reached the more populated parts of the palace. She could feel the eyes of everyone on them. Of course. It was not every day that the King carried a shackled girl in his arms. Unlike her, he did not seem fazed by the stares and continued to walk.

They turned another corner and a set of guards and Hakuno realized where the King was going. His chambers.

She stiffened as they reached the doorway. What was he planning on doing? His chambers were, of course, fitting for his status. It was furnished with gold-plated furniture inlaid with various jewels. A huge bed took up the back, with expensive linens and the furs of lions. He carefully set her down on the edge of the bed.

Did he really save her from something like that to instigate something himself? She scoffed to herself. Of course he would. As the King, he got whatever he wanted whenever he did.

"You have a bump on the back of your head." Her spine stiffened as she felt his gentle touch. "Looks pretty bad. I will send for an _azu_ to take care of it." The King turned away from her. "Make yourself comfortable, I will return soon." A small grin played on his lips. "Do not steal anything while I am gone now." He walked out of the room but stopped for a few brief seconds. "The guards will not allow anyone to enter this room but me."

What was he up to? Hakuno looked down at her shackled feet and wrapped her arms around herself. A small sob escaped her mouth and she clamped her hand over her mouth to try to stop another one from leaving her mouth. However, the more she fought against it, the harder it tried to get out. She fell back on the bed and curled into a fetal position and cried.

***

What in the name of the underworld was he doing?

Gilgamesh stormed down another corridor. Where in the world was the _azu_ or even a slave for that matter? This place seemed deserted now! He made a mental note to buy a few more slaves to put into the palace. What was the point in having them if they were not around when he needed them!? Yes, he could have asked one of the guards posted outside his door but he did not want any less security for her.

He turned a corner and almost ran into Ekur.

"Oh, there you are my King!" The old man took a step back and straightened out his robes.

Thank the gods, he ran into Ekur of all people.

"What happened my King? The palace is buzzing about how you stormed out of a meeting with an ambassador. I know you dislike those meetings but still, you have never left one before. You have also sentenced Nanam to death on top of everything else. What is going on?"

Gilgamesh ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out the best way to explain this. "Ekur, first, can you find an _azu_ quickly and have him come to my chambers?"

"Yes, but why my King?" Ekur squinted and stared.

He gritted his teeth. Of course Ekur would want an explanation. "Nanam decided to lay a hand on Hakuno."

Ekur stiffened. Like Gilgamesh, he knew about Nanam's relation with the slaves. It was not uncommon for behavior like this to happen. Usually one would turn a blind eye if it was kept discreet. Gilgamesh would admit that he had this sort of relation with slaves in the neighboring kingdoms as well.

Ekur swallowed before he asked, "Is she alright?"

"Nothing happened. I got there before it did."

Ekur relaxed. "Thank the gods. However, my King, you sentenced him to death for it?"

Of course Ekur would focus on that. Gilgamesh looked away. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. It made no sense no matter how much he looked at it. "When I saw her there…I just reacted. I was not thinking of anything really."

"You know this is going to cause problems with Nippur as a result correct?"

He knew where Ekur was going with this. That stupid divination of his was coming true. How annoying. "It is just a coincidence. I just wanted to protect what is mine."

"And yet you left in the middle of a discussion for the sake of saving her."

"I have no idea alright," Gilgamesh snapped. To himself though, he had some inkling. When he had heard that slave-girl mention Nanam had grabbed her, all Gilgamesh could think of was her eyes and that spark within them. If that encounter had gone through, she would no longer have that spark anymore, he knew that was true, deep in his gut. He could not let that spark vanish.

"Of course not," chuckled Ekur. He shook his head. "Oh my King."

"What?" he growled.

"I will go get the _azu_ and send him to your room. You should return to her. She should not be alone right now." He hesitated for a brief second and then continued. "However, I will be careful around her my King. She is probably in a very fragile state right now. Be kind to her."

Kind to her? He was a King! He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it! However he did nod to placate Ekur before he turned and walked back to his room.

The guards stepped aside as Gilgamesh passed them and entered his chambers. She was sitting on his bed, her bare, shackled feet on the ground. Her head was bowed low with her hair forward to cover her face.

"The _azu_ will be here shortly."

She did not move. Gilgamesh walked over to the bed and stood over her. Still she did not look up at him. "Come on," he snapped. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" she murmured in a low voice. "You actually want me to say something? Not do something? Lie on this bed perhaps? Spread eagle maybe? Or on my stomach if that's your preference?"

What in the world was she talking about? "You make no sense woman." This was what he got for saving her?

Still she would not lift her head. Annoyed, Gilgamesh put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. He froze when he noticed her eyes. Yes, they were the same defiant eyes he knew but they were overshadowed by how red and puffy they were. She had been crying?

"Why…why are you crying?" he asked dumbstruck.

She pulled away from him and lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes again. No response.

What was he supposed to do? He was not the sentimental type at all. A King did not comfort an upset person. However, seeing her face like that bothered him more than it should and it annoyed him that he did not understand why. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Why are you upset?" he asked again. "Nothing happened. I got there before it did. Why are you upset?"

A sound escaped her mouth. "Of course a King would not understand it," she whispered. She lifted her head proudly and turned those eyes of her on him. "I was unable to do _anything_. It is the fear that I am focused on. Being trapped there, unable to do anything and knowing what was to come." She shook her head. "You probably have no idea what that feels like…and what could happen next…" She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. The tears in her eyes starting to flow again.

Damn it. Damn it all. What in the world was he supposed to do? Where was the _azu_!?

He could not just leave her here crying though right? Although it felt really odd, he reached out and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She was like a statue in his arms for a few moments. A sob escaped her throat and her fingers tightly grasped the sash he had over his right shoulder as she finally released her tears against his chest.

***

A couple of months ago, if she had been informed that she would end up crying in the arms of a King she would not have believed the messenger. However, here she was, in the arms of a king, getting snot and tears onto his robe.

When her eyes were cried out and her head pounding, she pulled away from him. "Sorry," she murmured. She rubbed her eyes. She probably looked like a mess now. She leaned her head forward to have her hair cover her eyes.

"Stop." The King put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. "This has affected you so much…" Like when she had mentioned it before, there was genuine confusion in her eyes. Did he truly not understand? Of course not. He was a King. He was above everyone else.

"Do not worry about it," she murmured. She pulled away from his grasp and ran her fingers through her hair. She shivered as she thought of Nanam's fingers on her. It was not the first time that a man had put his grubby fingers on her, it was one of the many things she had to deal with while living in the traveling caravan. However she was always able to get away in time with a swift kick and her speed in running away. It just seemed that when she stepped into the palace that ability of hers had become useless.

She was broken out of her thoughts as the King touched the shackles on her ankles. "Would you have been able to get away if it was not for these?"

What was up with him? He was acting so strangely.

"Answer the question," he snapped.

She should have not been surprised. He was the same King after all. "Yes," she said simply. She rubbed her eyes again. She wanted to move her legs under her so the shackles would not be seen but he was holding the chain tightly in his hands.

"Then it was because you were put in these that cause that to happen you.”

Did he actually sound remorseful about it? Was the King actually regretting something? If it was not for the fact that a part of her mind kept going back to what had happened to her, she might have been genuinely fascinated about it.

"I was being too reckless. I just have calculated how these chains would affect my movement wrong, that is all. You need not worry about it…my King."

"Gilgamesh."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Gilgamesh. That is my name."

What was this? He had given her his name? A name that held power over this kingdom of Uruk. And yet, he had willingly given it up to a foreign woman like her? "That...that is not wise to give up your name like that. Your name holds so much power. One could personally curse you with the knowledge of knowing your name."

"And are you going to go tell people who wish to curse me?"

She closed her mouth tight and shook her head. Despite everything he had put her through, forcing her to live in the palace and whatnot, he had saved her, even if he did not understand it very well. She would not give up his name to anyone else.

"Well there is no problem then, is there?" chuckled the King. No. Gilgamesh. His name was Gilgamesh.

However she knew she could not just call him that. What if someone overheard? The walls did have ears. Any moment she could slip and someone who was not to hear would overhear her calling him by his real name. "How about I call you 'Gil'?" she suggested. "It will keep your name safe from those trying to harm you."

He let out a long sigh and shook his head like one would do to a child. "If you would like to refer to me as that, I do not mind." He gently began running his fingers through her hair. "Hakuno…" he began.”Would you…"

"Come on, hurry up! If my old legs can move this fast then you can move faster than this!" Ekur's loud voice echoed from the hallway.

Gilgamesh made an annoyed sound with his tongue before he detangled his fingers from her hair and stood. She had to crack a smile at the annoyed look on his face. He could be such a child.

"Move you silly guards! I am allowed in here! I am Ekur, the _baru_!"

"Let him in as well as the _azu_ ," ordered Gilgamesh.

In a few mere seconds, Ekur was in the room along with a young _azu_. "Hakuno, are you alright?" asked Ekur. He walked over to her side and gave her a quick look over.

"I…I'm alright." Her attention flickered to the young _azu_. He had kneeled behind her. He had reached up to touch her but stopped when he noticed the wide-eyed expression on her face.

"I just need to check the back of your head," said the _azu_. "Is…that alright?"

Hakuno bit her lip and nodded. She turned around so the _azu_ could get a full view of the back of her head. She was painfully aware of the young man's location behind her.

"No funny business now," growled Gilgamesh. "If your hands stray too far, you are going to lose it."

In that moment, Hakuno felt sorry for the _azu_. She could not see his face but she could imagine how nervous he was now. "Just go ahead," she murmured.

"Ekur," said Gilgamesh. "Does it matter if she is a slave under you or not?"

"No, it does not matter much to me."

What in the world was going on here? What was Gilgamesh talking about? The _azu_ had found the bump on the back of her head and she winced.

"I can say a prayer to Gula for you," offered the _azu_. "Otherwise, it will heal up on its own."

"That is fine. Do not worry about it." She turned back to the conversation between Gilgamesh and Ekur.

Then it is settled." Gilgamesh turned to her. "You do not have a place to return to correct? This palace is your home at this time."

"You are correct," she replied. Her home was gone for months. They may come back in the next year but more than likely not. Without this palace, there was nowhere else for her to go.

"I need to smooth over matters with Assur ambassador. Ekur, can you take her to the blacksmith?"

"My King?" Ekur asked in surprise.

Hakuno was thinking the same thing.

Gilgamesh glanced over at Hakuno and down at her feet. "Take her back to the blacksmith and get the shackles removed from her feet."

"G…My King," Hakuno quickly corrected herself. "Why?"

"I do not wish for a repeat incident of this," replied Gilgamesh. He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "You will be working in the palace with actual wages from this point on. That is…if you accept this position. You are…not being forced to do this."

Ekur hid his face with his sleeve but his twinkling, amused eyes were clearly visible. "Oh my King," he chuckled under his breath.

Hakuno was struggling to keep her own smile off of her face. His childlike quality was on full display here. The poor _azu_ was finished and he was keeping quiet so he was able to watch the King act in a way that one would never get to see normally.

She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. "Well, I can probably get in contact with someone in the city. The merchants here tend to know one another and I am known in the caravan enough that they do notice when my presence is missing. They might even be looking for me at this very moment."

"But you said," began Gilgamesh.

She could not control the laugh that escaped her mouth at that moment. "I am kidding my King." Although there were many people she could talk to, it would take a while. Plus most of the time she would end up at dead ends and overall it would be way too much of a hassle. "I would be honored to work under a _baru_ as great as Ekur."

"Now, I know you are after the books more than my presence." Ekur waved his pointer finger at her. "Do not lie about that one girl."

"Of course," she replied with a wide grin. "Those Ugaritic texts are not going to read themselves." She turned to Gilgamesh. "Thank you."

"It is nothing like I have said," he replied with his nose turned up. "I will send a slave to get a bedchamber ready for you in the guest quarters."

"The guest quarters?" she asked in surprised. She understood that she would no longer be considered a slave but the guest quarters? That was a huge jump in status there.

"There is no other location where you can be kept for the moment so I have decided that one of the guest quarters would be the perfect location for you. You cannot argue this point."

"Of course not my King," she replied. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at him. Such an adorable child he was.

"Now get going. Do you not have books to read or whatever?"

"Of course we do my King." Ekur gestured for Hakuno to get up. "Come. Let us go."

"You are still here?"

The _azu_ jumped as Gilgamesh's red eyes turned on him.

"N…no. Just leaving my King."

She got to her feet, her chains clinking against each other. This was probably the last time she would hear the clinking of the chains. So odd to think about and sort of sad at the same time. However she was happy as well. Finally she could be free of these things!

"Come, let us go Hakuno."

Hakuno nodded and gave Gilgamesh one last small smile before she followed the old man out of his room.

***

The moon bathed everything in an eerie glow. It was a full moon. If Gilgamesh was a superstitious man, he would have thought that the night was ominous and forth telling of future events. The moonlight was playing off of the waters of the Euphrates. For the superstitious it probably meant that Sin was watching this all and was casting judgment on Gilgamesh.

Of course he was not that type of man.

He looked down at the man groveling at his feet. It was not like he had a choice in the matter. Nanam was bloody and bruised his arms and legs tied. Stones were attached to his clothes along with the ends of the rope. The man was a wreck but he still glared up at the King. "Nippur will not stand idly by if you do this," he warned. "They will fight and where will your precious kingdom be in that?"

"My kingdom will be fine," growled the King. He gave Nanam a hard push with his foot in the direction of the river. "What is it that people like you believe? A test to see if the River God finds you innocent or not?"

"I am not a witch," laughed Nanam. "What is the point of this?" He twisted his head back to look at the King. "I wish I finished with that girl when I had the chance. At least this ending would be very sweet as a result."

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as his mind flashbacked to her crying face. This man had done that to her. He had taken those strong eyes, and the strong woman and made her cry like that. "Well then, I guess you will be going to the underworld early then." With a sharp kick he sent the man tumbling over the small bridge and he fell into the water.

He waited on the bridge, staring at the water in case the man surfaced. Nothing. Not even an air bubble. "I guess the River God did not think you were innocent after all." Gilgamesh turned away and walked over to his private guard waiting on the shoreline. None of them said a word as the King got on his horse and they rode back to his city.


	7. Chapter 7

Hakuno awoke the next morning very confused. Where in the world was she? The room was large, bigger than the caravan which she spent most of her life but about the same size as the room she had shared with the other slaves. Only, it was just her. The bed was plush with pelts of who knows what. There was a chest for clothes but she had nothing but her one dress.

She stretched her legs and savored with how much she could move them now. The area around her ankles was slightly raw but that would heal in time. She gently touched the spots and sighed. If only Ekur did not see the injury. Then she would not have to worry about this.

Getting to her feet, she padded over to the window and peered out. The sun was beginning to rise and it cast a warm glow over the city of Uruk. A part of her wondered if Gilgamesh had given her this room on purpose. The view was beautiful.

"Hello?"

Hakuno turned in surprise at the voice. "Shub? What are you doing here?"

Her friend was holding a tray of food in her hand and she had a wide smile on her face. "Oh! It's you Hakuno. Oh Sin! Your shackles are gone! It is true then! I would hug you but…hang on!" Shub dropped the tray on a small table near the door before she ran over and swept Hakuno up in a huge hug. "I am so happy for you!"

Hakuno took a few steps back in surprise by the addition of her friend's weight. "What are you doing here Shub?"

"I got reassigned." Shub released her and took a few steps back. "Apparently the King himself went to Paubi and requested it himself. My job is to now take care of you! Can I just call you Hakuno or should I go with 'master' or something else?"

This was weird to say in the least. She shook her head. "Just go with Hakuno please Shub." She grasped her friend's hand in her own. "We are friends. I cannot picture you serving me and whatnot. Plus I was a slave a day before just like you." She wished she could do something more for Shub but unlike her, Shub had the brand on her skin.

"Anyway, it is time for you to eat." Shub gestured to the bowl of food she had left by the door. "You are meeting _baru_ Ekur in one of the old back rooms right? To look at the library? Will you be needing me there as well in case you need anything?"

Hakuno shook her head as she sat on her bed and accepted the bowl of grain porridge. A simple breakfast, not something someone of her current status level should be eating. However, she remembered from certain texts that going to a richer diet suddenly can make one sick. "I will be fine for my work Shub. However…what happened yesterday? With… _him_."

She shivered. She could still picture his disgusting hands on her. That was something that was not going away any time soon. After she had been taken to the blacksmith and had the shackles removed she was moved into to her new room. After exploring it, she had fallen asleep.

Shub sat cross-legged on Hakuno’s bed. "Wow. This is comfy!" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, last night, under the light of the moon, under the light of Sin, himself, the King had Nanam killed. I do not know if he did it himself but he was there."

"This is going to cause so many problems with Nippur," sighed Hakuno. Gilgamesh could be so rash sometimes. Although she agreed that he deserved it from what he had done to the various female slaves of this household.

But I am happy the King took care of him," sighed Shub. She grinned at Hakuno. "He really cares for you. It is a surprise really. Usually he takes a woman he has an interest to his chambers for a night but that is it. He has not taken anyone since you came here so it has to mean…" She trailed off when she noticed the wide-eyed, blushing look on Hakuno's face. "Oh…sorry."

Hakuno shook her head. "No…no. That is the truth. You do not need to hide the truth from me." She heard of the stories from the other slaves of what Gilgamesh was like. She even thought that was the reason she was forced to live in the palace in the first place. Besides that one hug she had gotten yesterday, he had done nothing vulgar to her. He had fought for her as well and had a man killed for her as a result. On that note, he had even raised her standing in this kingdom as well. What was she to him?

The logic behind this was unreasonable. She shook her head. There was no point in thinking about it now. "I need to get going." She handed the bowl to Shub. "I am sorry but I need to head for the back rooms. Ekur gets cranky when he is unable to start right away."

"What do you want me to do Hakuno?"

Hakuno shrugged. "I am sorry but I do not have anything else for you to do really."

"That is alright." Shub got up. "I can go work in the gardens. I do enjoy working there. I will find you for your lunch, alright?"

Hakuno nodded and got up herself. She was going to have to get going if she was going to get there before Ekur threw a fit.

***

Gilgamesh walked out of the audience chamber with a headache forming in his temples. The final negotiations were over and all of the ambassadors would be heading home. Everything went well, well, except for the negotiations with Nippur of course. Where that problem was going to end up, Gilgamesh had no idea but he knew it would result in many, many headaches for him. He could already hear the comments of the nobles in relation to this.

Oh well. It was not like Uruk was a weak kingdom. If it came down to war, he would be on the front lines fighting along his men. However, for now all he wanted to do was take a horse and ride out into the sunset. He smirked at the thought. Oh, how romantic would that be if anyone but him did it.

"Bring my horse out front," he ordered to a slave passing by him.

The slave bowed low to the King before he scurried off to do as he was told. Gilgamesh headed back to his room and got changed into a simpler outfit but he left the amulet necklace on that branded him as the King. As he walked down the hall towards the front gate, he noticed Hakuno coming out of her room with a tablet clutched tightly in her hands.

"Oh hello," she said when she noticed him standing there. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "What are you doing here Gil?"

A grin formed on his lips as a thought crossed his mind. Why should he have to travel out alone when he could have company? "You are coming with me Hakuno."

"Uh…what?" She blinked slowly and stared at him.

"I am heading down to the river and you will be joining me." He walked over to her side and plucked the tablets out of her hand. It was a tablet about a princess praying to Ishtar or something like that.

“Give that back!" She stood on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the tablet that Gilgamesh now held over his head. "Gil, Ekur is waiting for me. He wants me to give him that text so can you please give it back?"

"No," huffed Gilgamesh. Really now. She should be delighted with the chance that she would get to spend some alone time with him!

She plopped down to her usual height and let out a deep sigh. "You can be such a child sometimes."

Him!? A child!? He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Those brown eyes of her were gazing back at him in defiance, like always. He leaned in close to her face. "I am not a child," he growled. Being this close to her, he was aware of her slow steady breathes as she continued to stare up at him. He was also aware of the curve of the dress as it went down to-

"Oh."

Hearing a new voice, Gilgamesh jerked his head back and noticed a slave girl standing in the doorway of Hakuno's room with a few tablets in her hands. Well, this was perfect. "Here," said the King as he dropped the tablet into the girl's hands. "Take them to Ekur. And tell him I will be borrowing Hakuno for a while."

"Really now?" Hakuno crossed her arms. "Do I really need to go stave off your boredom with you right now? We were in the middle of translating-"

"Please stop. This bores me." He put an arm around her shoulders and began leading her to the entrance. "Come. Let us go."

"Alright, alright. I can see nothing I say will deter you." She leaned her head back to make eye contact with her personal slave. "Take those to Ekur and tell him where I have gone. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Yes Hakuno," replied the girl before she scurried off.

“She is allowed to refer to you by name?"

"Of course," she replied like it was the silliest question in the world. "We were slaves together. We were friends then so it is silly to have her refer to me as her "master" or whatnot."

What a unique girl she was. Gilgamesh had seen people go up in rank and then cast away the people they had known below them. Not her. She was unique in that regard.

"My horse should be waiting for me at the front gate."

"Wait…we are going to ride a horse together!?"

***

Hakuno had never ridden a horse before. She had ridden an ox and a buffalo when she was younger and she had ridden in the back of a cart but that was the extent of her riding. A horse was something else entirely. Only the noble class could afford to buy one of the beautiful Arabian horses.

She would say that was an experience she did not want to go through again.

She sat in front of Gilgamesh and had her eyes shut the whole time, her hands gripping the mane of the horse tightly. They could not have gotten there faster. The best moment was when Gilgamesh helped her down from the horse.

"I never thought you would be scared of a horse!" he laughed as he gave the horse a pat on the neck. "I thought you would want to examine it or relate to how a deity rides one."

"I would in theory." She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her stomach was finally starting to settle. For now she did not want to think of the ride back to Uruk. To avoid thinking of that, she focused her attention on the Euphrates. The river was beautiful. The setting sun was playing colors on the water. She had seen it from far away and she had traveled on it on boats but it was something else to see it on the shoreline.

"What do you think?" He came up behind her.

"It is beautiful," she replied. "I have read poems that describe the Euphrates in a beautiful sense, with Enki being the provider and whatnot but actually seeing it in person in that one is something completely different."

He walked past her and kicked off his shoes before he stepped into the river. Hakuno checked the ground around her for stray bugs before she sat down. He turned around to look at her.

"Are you not coming in?"

Hakuno shook her head. "It is alright. I am fine here."

Gilgamesh frowned and walked out of the water and over to her. "What do you mean? One does not get to swim in the Euphrates very often."

She shook her head. "No…it is alright."

Frowning, Gilgamesh bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

A wave of panic rose up within her. "What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Letting you have some fun!" he laughed.

He had waded into the water by this point. "Come on Hakuno. Time for you to have some fun."

Hakuno did not care about having fun. She wanted to struggle out of his grip but she was afraid of the water that went up to his waist. So, instead she threw her arms around his neck and kept her grip tight. "Do you not dare drop me!" she whispered into his shoulder.

She felt Gilgamesh stiffen under her and she felt him walk, the sound of the water moving roaring in her ears.

"I am out of the water now. I am going to put you down."

She released him as he put her down on the bank of the river. "I am sorry," She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them and tried to steady her panicked breath.

"Is something wrong?" He settled down next to her. "Why are you afraid of water?"

She shook her head. "No…it is not like I am afraid of water per say. I can cross it and what not…" She began running her finger through the dirt. "It is just that I…I…"

"Come on and spit it out already!" he snapped.

"I cannot swim!"

"Oh," he said in surprise. "Well that makes sense. You were traveling and you did not have the time to learn how to swim. That is nothing to be ashamed of." He laughed. "But still. Your reaction was still pretty extreme I would say."

She turned to look at him. Of course he would not understand how bad this was for her. She smiled sadly at him. "It…it was not like that…"

Gilgamesh's laughter turned into a frown. "What?"

"It…it is nothing. Forget about it."

"You cannot start and then not continue!" he snapped. "What was the reason!?"

She winced at the sound of his voice. Of course. She should have not brought it up. He would react in this way and she knew he would. There was no point in hiding it now though, not like it was much to hide. "It is not a huge deal. It was back when I was a child. A bunch of children, myself included were playing by a river, I cannot remember which one. One of the children was an older boy. He was very mean, always bullying us younger children.

"He ended up pushing me into the river. It was not very deep, with my height now but as a child I was scared out of my mind. The adults were not around and he was the oldest boy there and he just watched on the shore." She shrugged. "To make matters short, I almost drowned until one of the adults noticed and saved me."

Gilgamesh was silent. She glanced over and saw that his hands were curled into fists and his eyes were flashing in anger. Typical Gilgamesh. "Do not get angry over it," she sighed. "It was long ago. I do not remember the boy's face. Plus I am not afraid of water because of it. Just afraid of swimming. I can handle shallow water but the Euphrates, I know, gets deeper further in…"

"If I could get my hands on that boy…" he growled.

"Please calm down Gil," she sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. Why did he have to be such a child most of the time? It had happened long ago! She never had to worry about rivers usually at all. "It is not something that is hampering me in any way."

"But you cannot enjoy the Euphrates with me!" he protested.

She let out another long sigh. And of course he would relate it back to himself. He never stopped thinking of himself, did he? But maybe that was what she needed right now to stop thinking these sad thoughts. "You can go into the water Gil. I will stay here on the shore and watch. This is more enjoyable for me." She pointed to the tall reeds growing on the bank of the river. "Do you see those plants there? They were used in a text about-"

"Do not say another word." He put a hand over her mouth. "I did not bring you out here in order to babble nonsense."

"Then why did you bring me out here? Obviously I am pretty boring when it is not directly related to my knowledge and ability to translate texts from multiple languages."

"You are an infuriating woman." He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. "However, that is what makes you very interesting at the same time."

The light of the setting sun seemed to cast a halo around him. It gave Gilgamesh a very unearthly quality to him. Like he was some sort of god.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. Nonsense. She scoffed at the thought. Gilgamesh was a man like everyone else.

"Let us return." He walked over to his horse and patted it on the neck a few times. "I know Ishne is going to throw a fit when we get back. He is always telling me to take guards with me when I leave the city."

She tightened her hands into fists. She knew the only reason why he was suggesting this was through his knowledge of her inability to swim. "Really Gil, if you would like to swim, that is alright with me. You wanted to come here to escape the palace and to relax correct?" She shrugged. "I do not mind. There is still some time before the sun sets." Plus she wanted a little more time to settle her stomach before she needed to ride that underworld beast again.

At first she thought he was going to deny it but Gilgamesh dropped the reins and walked back over to her. "As you wish, we may stay here a little longer."


	8. Chapter 8

"And I win!" Gilgamesh dropped the stone cards down on the table so Hakuno could see them.

"Again!?" She leaned back in her chair and flung her cards on the table. "I just taught you this game last week. How are you so good already?"

"I am the King," laughed Gilgamesh. "Of course I am good at this game."

She shook her head. "You have to be cheating…” She stared at the cards that Gilgamesh put down and tried to figure out if it was possible for him to get this set of cards while taking into account the ones that have already been played. In the end she had to conclude that it was true. He had somehow won fairly. And that annoyed her greatly.

"How is it, that every game I introduce you too, you grasp it and are able to win in a manner of days?"

Gilgamesh laughed at her mental struggle.

She shook her head and began stacking the cards again. "Play another round?"

Grinning, Gilgamesh nodded. "Of course. You were close to beating me last round."

"You know Ekur will yell at you again for kidnapping me to play games with right?" Hakuno shuffled the stone cards before she dealt them out.

Gilgamesh shrugged. "I am the King. What could you be doing that is more important than spending time with me?"

She rolled her eyes. A couple months ago she would have found that comment so conceited but now she knew he was just saying that because that was his personality. "I need to finish translating texts today so this will be the last game."

"Oh come on! We can play more than one right?" He picked up the cards that she had given him. "I was in meetings all day! You are going to leave me to be bored by myself?"

"Yes.” She dropped one of the cards on the table and picked up another from the deck. "Otherwise you can help me translate. I have a direct translation tablet you can use."

She giggled at the expression on his face.

"You know how to wound me."

"My King." Ishne's armor pieces clinked against each other as he walked into the room. He stopped before the table and bowed low.

Based on the expression on his face, Hakuno silently began gathering up the cards.

"What happened?" Gilgamesh's voice was quiet.

"Nippur has declared war," said Ishne. "Scouts have seen the army approaching Uruk. I have already begun gathering our army as a result."

"Good." Gilgamesh got to his feet.

"My King…" Hakuno held the cards so tightly that the edges were digging into her palms. She had seen the results of war during her traveling days.

“Do not worry. You will be fine here in the city." Gilgamesh reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you need to go on the front lines?" she whispered. Stupid. She was being irrational. Of course he needed to go. That is what Kings did. They had to defend their kingdom with their own two hands with their people. If he did not go, he would be a coward, not worth of his title as a King.

"I will be back soon," he promised.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "This is my fault." If only she was not stupid and ended up in that…situation then this would not have happened.

"Do not blame yourself. I am the King and this is my responsibility. Get my armor ready," he ordered Ishne. "I will leave immediately."

"Of course my King." Ishne stood and hurried out of the room.

"Be careful..." she whispered.

"Of course," he replied. He leaned in close to her and put his arms around her.

"Gil?" Her voice was muffled against the cloth on his shoulder.

"I will return," he promised. Without another word, he released her and left the room.

Hakuno dropped the cards on the table. Her palms had pockmarks on them from the stone edges. She decided to take a trip to the temple to pray.

***

"Here are the texts that Ekur wants you to translate next."

Hakuno looked up from the tablet she had been working on and pointed to an empty spot on her table. "Just put them there Shub, thanks."

Shub nodded and put the tablets down. "Ekur wants to know if you are going to be done with the ones he gave you last week soon?"

"I am working on it.” Hakuno rubbed her eyes and stared at the cuneiforms letters on the tablet in front of her. She was writing the translation out on a piece of papyrus with a reed pen. Despite having been working on this tablet set for the past couple of days she was not even halfway done.

She sensed Shub had not left so she looked up. "Yes?"

Shub chewed her bottom lip. "It will be alright. It has only been a couple of weeks. The King has not lost any war yet. Apparently it is going well for us as well. "

"For us here in the city," replied Hakuno. She put down her pen and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I have seen what it is like out there, for the people that get swept up in the battle. For them, this is the underworld on earth." She got up and stretched her arms over her head. "I am going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Shub nodded. "Of course Hakuno."

The two girls left Hakuno's room and headed for the palace gates. "Are you sure you want to walk around the city?" asked Shub. "Did Ishne not advise you to leave without a guard of some kind?"

"That is why I brought this." Hakuno held up the cloak she had grabbed on the way out the door. "It will cover my features so no one will know I am foreign. Perfect, right?"

"At least you decided to go in the middle of the day," sighed Shub. "The King would throw a fit if he knew about this."

"He can yell at me when he returns," replied Hakuno. The two were almost to the palace gates and she was trying to think of a reason to explain why she wanted to leave the palace. She was broken out of her thoughts by yelling.

"Hakuno, look out!" Shub pulled her back as a horse barreled through the gate. There was a rider slumped on the horse's back. The horse screamed angrily at the guards that tried to approach it. It was then that Hakuno noticed that the horse's black fur was matted with something else and it was dripping on the ground.

Blood.

The rider lifted his head and ruby red eyes locked onto Hakuno’s. Her hands went to her mouth as she recognized him. "Gil," she whispered.

The King slipped off the horse and Hakuno winced at the sound of his body hitting the ground. The guards realized who it was and their voices rang out calling for _azus, barus_ , anyone who knew anything about healing.

Hakuno did not know how she had gotten there, but she was by his side. She put both hands on his face so he would look at her. "Gil, Gil what happened?" She looked down at his body. He was covered in blood and deep injuries. How he had ridden a horse in his condition and not fallen off was beyond her comprehension. Thank Nabu he was here though.

"Ambushed…by a bunch of cowards." Gilgamesh winced and swallowed. "We were winning. Cowards they are…took care of them though…" He tried to raise a hand but did not seem to have the strength to even do that. "We…need to play another game…"

Hakuno could feel tears pressing against the back of her eyes but she pushed them away as she took in his injuries. Even with a skilled _azu_ invoking Gula's divine light, he would not be saved. She stared down at her hands, already red with the King's blood. Could she do it?

The warning from long ago floated into her mind. _"Do not let anyone know of your gift. Hide it. The world will brand you for it. You must hide it to keep yourself alive…"_

"I am sorry," she whispered. "He is needed for Uruk's future…"

She shut her eyes tight and sent a silent prayer to every deity she knew before she put her hand over his injury. She could feel the eyes of people on her. Possibly an _azu_ was coming over. "Make sure no one comes near me until I am finished Shub," she ordered. She opened her mental gate that held a lock on her powers and released it. Energy flowed from her hand and into his body. She could already see his injuries healing through her power.

"What are you…" he murmured.

Using her other hand, she gently stroked his hair. "Just sleep for now," she whispered. When his injuries were healed, she removed her hand and stood. The square in front of the palace gates was quiet. She could sense the bodies around her though. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"W…witch!" she heard a voice yell.

"Grab her! She is a witch!'

She did not resist as one of the guards grabbed her arms and tied them behind her. A couple guards checked on the King. "He is fine," she whispered. She noticed Ekur in the small crowd. "He is fine!" she yelled. "I did not do anything evil to him!"

She heard the _azu_ yell for an _asipu_ to be called in to banish the evil. The guard holding her, gave her hard swipe to the back of her head. "No more out of you witch."

He roughly began dragging her away, in the direction of the city. Her eyes fell on Shub. Her friend's hands were clutched tightly to her chest and her eyes were wide in shock.

"I am sorry Shub," she whispered. "So sorry…"

***

Gilgamesh was on the way back from his campaign. They had defeated the bulk of Nippur's forces. The kingdom did not have the same strength of Uruk and fallen easily as a result. He would be back within the day, probably at night. If Hakuno was still up, he would challenge her to a round in that one tablet game from….oh where was it from again? He just knew the carved ivory playing pieces were made with such care put into them that even he had to acknowledge the artist's skill.

However that plan was pushed away when they were ambushed. Apparently some of Nippur's men were lying in wait on the path like the cowards they were.

It had been a hard struggle to break through. There were just too many of them to fight off. He had been injured greatly as a result. In the end, his soldiers gave their lives to make sure he could escape. He was bleeding onto the horse and he knew it. Would he make it? He had no idea. The hot sun was pressed against his back as he struggled to keep himself awake. If he closed his eyes, he was all over. It could not end here though. He could not let it end here.

No matter how much he struggled though, his eyes grew heavier and heavier until he could no longer keep them open.

Gilgamesh's eyes shot open. No! He could not die!

His brow furrowed as he stared up at the stone roof. Where in the world was he?

"You are awake my King."

Gilgamesh turned his head and stared at the man sitting next to the bed in confusion. "Ekur?" A quick look around made him realize he was in his own chamber. "How?" He sat up slowly. His back was stiff and his chest felt raw.

Wait.

He pulled back the animal pelts and stared down at his chest. Nothing. He knew he had been injured in that mad escape but his skin was not marred. There was no blood pouring out of gaping holes in his body.

"My King, you might find this hard to believe…"

"What happened to me?" Was someone playing a joke on him? Did the gods find this funny? If they did, he was going to strangle them with his bare hands. No one messed with him, no one. "I was injured before correct? How did I get here?"

Ekur held up a hand. "I will get to those in time. First off, you did arrive here in a horrid condition. It took a while to clean off all the blood on you. The horse as well. I am surprised that you managed to stay alive that long my King."

So he had arrived here in the condition he thought he should be in. "Then where are my injuries?"

Ekur fidgeted in his chair. "My King, it is very hard to explain that one."

"How hard can it be?" snapped Gilgamesh. "I just want an answer to my question. How was I healed? Do not tell me Gula came down from the heavens and had her dogs howl to heal me."

"Of course not." Ekur put his hands in the sleeves of his robe. "Although I will say that would make more sense than what happened."

"Spit it out Ekur!"

"It was Hakuno."

Gilgamesh froze and stared at Ekur. He expected the old man to start laughing at any second but instead Ekur's face remained solemn. He was serious. Hakuno had done this?

"She put her hand over your injury and it healed." He shook his head. "In all my years as a _baru_ , I have never seen anything like it before."

Hakuno had healed him? He rested his hand on his chest but there was no trace of the injury. It felt completely fine. "Where is she now?"

Ekur let out a long sigh. "She knew what would happen to her. She did not resist."

Gilgamesh's hands curled into fists. "She was branded as a witch then?"

Ekur nodded. "Yes. The guards grabbed her when she was finished healing you. _Asipus_ purified your body after she was done. I knew she meant no true harm to you though. Before she was taken away, she saw me in the crowd and yelled to me that she did not hurt you."

Gilgamesh got to his feet. Even though he should have felt light-headed from his wounds, he felt fine, like he had just woken from a nap. Was this a part of her power as well?

"My King, there is going to be a lot of difficult things you are going to face if you go through with this."

"I know," replied Gilgamesh. "However I am King. No one takes things away from me. Plus she was hiding that ability from me. Think of what it could do for the kingdom."

"I thought you would say that." Ekur got to his feet. "I do not want to lose my star translator as well. She works better than ten slaves put together."

A grin played on Gilgamesh's face. "I will return soon. Have a bath drawn as well as a feast."

"Of course my King."

***

Rocks dug into Hakuno’s knees but she made no move to make herself feel comfortable. A crowd gathered around the river, all wanting to get a glimpse of the “witch”. An _asipu_ stood behind her, speaking to the small crowd about what Hakuno was. A witch that had come to this land in order to destroy the people and hurt the King. The only way they could be sure if she was truly a witch though was through the judgment of the god that resided into the Euphrates.

In this river would be where her life ended.

She had been taken further down than where she had been when she visited with Gilgamesh. The water was faster here and a strong swimmer would be able to swim out just fine. The current would probably drag her along until it got deeper and faster further downstream. By that point, no god would be able to save her.

Hanging her head, she smiled. It did not matter. She knew Gilgamesh would be fine. If it was one thing she had confidence in, it was her gift. Or should she refer to it as a curse? Either way, she did not regret having done it.

She felt a hand dig into her hair and force her head to look up at the water. "Your trial shall begin now!" The _ashipu's_ voice rang loud and clear. Judgment will be passed.

Her hands were freed but before she could rub them, one of the guards gave her a hard push into the river.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilgamesh pushed the horse to its limit. "Come on, faster!" he snarled. His hands were curled tightly around the mane as the horse galloped for its life. It would have taken too much time to get the horse saddled up so he went out bare-backed. He gripped the beast's body so tightly with his legs that a small part of him was afraid he might end up crushing the horse's ribs as a result.

His citizens dove out of the way as Gilgamesh cleared a path to the Euphrates. The _ashipu_ was standing near the bank of the river. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw the King.

"My King, what are you doing here?"

Gilgamesh yanked hard on the horse's mane to force it to stop before he jumped down. The animal was panting hard and covered in sweat. It would probably not be used again after today.

A quick look around told him all he needed to know. She was not on the shore but many people were still here. They were here to see the result of the river ordeal.

He spotted brown hair in the river traveling downstream. Her head rose to the surface for a few brief seconds before it disappeared under the water again.

"Move!" Gilgamesh yanked his heavy king necklace and tossed it against the ground. It would only weigh him down.

"My King!" protested the _ashipu_ as the King dove into the water without a moment's hesitation.

The water was colder than he thought it would be. After getting over the initial shock, he began swimming with strong, powerful strokes towards her. He saw her head rise for a few brief seconds before slipping under again.

Diving underwater he searched for her. The current pulled him along but he fought against it. Where was she?

He saw movement below him. Squinting, he located her. Her eyes were half-open but they focused on Gilgamesh as he grabbed her arm and began swimming up.

She gasped and coughed as they broke the surface of the water.

"You are alright…you are fine…" He put an arm around her as he began swimming to the shore.

"Why…why are you here?" she whispered. "I…I am…"

"Do not worry about it. We will speak about it later."

When the water was shallow enough to walk, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style. "Do not complain and keep quiet," he murmured.

"My King! What are you doing!?" The _ashipu_ was waiting on the shore. His eyes were so wide it looked like they were going to fall out of his head. "That girl…she is a witch! She needs to be judged by the river! She's a…."

"Do not finish that sentence," he growled. His people were gathered on the shore. They were giving the _ashipu_ and Gilgamesh a wide circle.

"But my King…she is a…"

"I know what she is. And I am grateful. I am alive thanks to her and so she should not be commended as a witch. I will not have her commended as a witch."

"Gil, you need to tread lightly," murmured Hakuno. "Your position as a King might be in trouble here…"

She would be worried about him in a time like this. "Do not worry," he replied quietly. "I can handle this." He glared at the _ashipu_. "Like I said, I am alive because of her power. And I am not happy that you would attempt to drown her." His voice dropped to a low growl.

"Gil," hissed Hakuno.

The _ashipu_ ' _s_ eyes got even wider. The people on the shore were murmuring among themselves.

"My King…the Gods…may not be happy about this…"

Who cared about what the Gods thought!? It was because of that and the stupid fear of things unknown that Hakuno almost drowned. He opened his mouth to state his mind when another voice echoed over the people.

“The Gods have spoken!"

The people parted as Ekur walked through the crowd. The old man was wearing his most expensive robes. Silks embroidered with symbols of the gods. It gave the old man a more regal, refined look.

"A while ago I got a divination of a person that will change the land of Uruk forever." He gestured to the wet, shivering Hakuno in Gilgamesh's arms. "This girl has been blessed with Gula's gift of healing. She had to keep quiet about the ability until the time was right.

"On his way back from defeating Nippur, the King was gravely injured. He was able to make it back here but he would have passed on to the underworld. However, Hakuno stepped in, and used the power of Gula to heal our King. For that we must be grateful to her."

Ekur walked over to the _ashipu_ and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know you are frightened but Gula will forgive you for this. She understands that not everyone gets her message. I should have spoken sooner but it was not time yet for me to do so."

"I…I understand…" stammered the _ashipu_.

"My King." Ekur bowed low. "Please return to the palace. Hakuno will need to pray to Gula tonight for her powers to be restored so she may help the Uruk people."

A grin played across Gilgamesh's face. Oh Ekur. If only _barus_ accepted pay raises. "Yes, I shall return back to the palace now."

***

Again she was back in Gilgamesh's room. She had changed out of her wet clothes and was currently drying her hair with another piece of cloth. Gilgamesh was standing by the window and he would glance over at her every now and then.

A thought crossed her mind and she let out a small laugh.

"What is it?"

Hakuno glanced over at him and shook her head. "No…I was just thinking about how I was traumatized when I was a child to hate water and now I will probably never step into a river ever again." She noticed Gilgamesh's hands were clenched. "That was a joke Gil."

"How could you joke about something like that? You almost drowned!" he snapped.

She sighed. "Please Gil. I understand why they did what they did." She looked down at her palms. "I have a power that they do not understand. Of course they will fear me and think of me as a witch…" She pressed her lips together as Gilgamesh's red eyes locked onto her. "I am guessing you also view me as a witch now too?"

He shook his head. "I do not. I find that…surprising more than anything else. Have you always been able to do that?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have always been able to. When I was a child one of the old women in the caravan advised me to hide it. It would only cause problems if people were to find out about my ability. So I kept it a secret." She rubbed her ankles. "I was using it to keep my ankles from hurting while I was wearing the shackles. I could have done more but then one would notice I was healing too fast…"

"You two are causing me so much trouble. I am losing years off of my life due to you two!" Ekur stormed into Gilgamesh's room. He was still in his impressive robes.

"Thank you Ekur," whispered Hakuno.

"Do not thank me girl. I was not lying about the divination. The King here can attest to that."

Hakuno's eyes widen and she glanced over at Gilgamesh and back at Ekur. There was a divination about her? "What…how did you get the divination? When?" Her mind was whirling. Why was there a divination about her in the first place?

"It was not a good divination…" murmured Gilgamesh.

"Not a good divination…" Hakuno trailed off. What did that mean?

"A liver reading as well as an oil reading," said Ekur. He was also not looking at her. "It suggested an ill omen was going to happen in the future. You would be the catalyst, a change for the city would come out of it. May it be good or bad, you are in the center of it."

Good or bad. An ill omen. Hakuno numbly looked down at her feet. What had she done? The Gods have decreed she would cause change. It was like they knew of her power and was warning everyone of it. "Why did you let me stay then?"

"Why do I need to heed the words apparently found in an animal liver?" snapped Gilgamesh.

She blinked in surprise at the anger in his words and then looked away. Why was she even surprised? Gilgamesh never heeded the words of the Gods. He did whatever he wanted. And it seems like what he wanted was her in the palace.

"What about the mentioning of Gula?" she asked. Gula probably would not be happy that her name was evoked in a lie.

"Your powers are not related to Gula?" Ekur asked in surprise.

She shook her head. "No. I do not believe so. It is just…something I was born with." She shrugged. Both of them looked confused. How to explain this? She looked down at her hands. "In my travels on the caravan, there were rumors in some areas of humans with inhuman powers. Some were thought of as witches or whatnot while others seemed to be considered heroes. I do not know much about it though, I never followed up on any rumors."

She thought of something and turned to Ekur. "Do not worry though. I know how to use my power and I can use it to heal others. I can use it in the name of Gula to help." She focused on Gilgamesh. "I can help the wounded soldiers from the war."

It was like there was a weight off of her shoulders. She did not need to hide her ability anymore. Since Ekur had invoked the name of Gula, her power would be seen as divine and good. Finally, she could use it to help others!

Ekur chuckled. "Why am I not surprised you found a blessing in this situation."

"We are not turning her into a slave to heal the people with," snapped Gilgamesh.

Both Ekur and Hakuno looked at Gilgamesh in surprise. Why was he so angry at the idea? She sighed and got up from the bed. Such a grumpy child.

"Gil." She wrapped her hands around his and smiled up at him. "I want to do this. I can finally use my power for good. I do not have to hide it anymore. I want to use it to help."

Gilgamesh opened his mouth but he shut it again and looked out the window. "F…fine. Do what you wish."

She suppressed a giggle and stepped back. "Are the men back yet?" she asked Ekur. "I want to get started healing them right away."

"You almost drowned today and you want to get to work right away? Will you be alright?"

Hakuno waved Ekur's concern away. "I will be fine. Plus, some of them might not make it through the night. I need to take care of them right away."

Ekur put his hands in his robes. "I will take you there." A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "You better have time to translate texts for me."

Hakuno grinned and nodded. "Of course." She turned to the King and bowed low. "Thank you. For saving my life."

Gilgamesh turned away from her. "It is fine. Leave now. Do your job."

She squinted. The sun was playing weirdly on his face but it seemed to look redder than usual. "Are you blushing?"

"Nonsense! A King does not blush!"

"If you say so…" Hakuno giggled before she hurried after Ekur.

***

Hakuno stumbled out of the medical building. Her head was swimming but she was happy, another day of healing the gravely wounded. She would have healed more but her life would be danger if she pushed herself too hard.

It had been a couple of days since she had taken on her new position. It was funny how people could change their view on something so fast. They viewed her as a saint now and welcomed her in the building. She had saved so many lives in there. So many families got their husbands and fathers back.

Back in her room, she collapsed on her bed. So tired. She glanced over at her desk and stared at the pile of tablets that still needed translated. She had been so busy that she did not have time to even look at them.

"I will get to work on them tomorrow," she promised. Ekur would complain her ear off if he found out that she did not make a dent in the text.

Her stomach growled and she sat up. Darn. She was hungry but too tired to go down to the kitchen to get anything to eat. She debated on whether she could take a nap first before getting something to eat. No. She was too hungry.

"This is going to be a long painful walk," she murmured as she sat up.

As she sat up, she noticed movement by her door. "Ummm, is someone there?"

"Uh, I am sorry to bother you…" Shub took a step into Hakuno's room. A tray was in her hands.

"Shub…" Hakuno sat up straight. Ever since she had revealed her power, Shub had kept her distance. "It is okay. Just come in."

"I brought you some dinner. I know that you were probably too focused to remember to eat."

"Oh, thanks Shub." Hakuno made some space on her desk. "You can put it here."

Shub nodded and put the tray down. "I will go now…"

"Wait Shub." Hakuno reached out and grasped her friend's wrist before she could run away. "Sorry." She released Shub a moment later. "I know that some people do not want to be touched by someone like me."

"N…no, that is not it…"

"Really, it is fine Shub." She gave her friend a wide smile. "I understand."

Shub shook her head stubbornly. "No, you do not understand! I am…I was…just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"One of my friends has been blessed by Gula and I did not know! What was I supposed to think?" She looked away. "I am sorry for not helping you when you revealed it. I was…shocked."

Oh Shub. Hakuno reached out and hugged her friend. "Do not worry Shub. I do not blame you for not helping me." She shrugged. "I was not expecting to come out of it alive. I cannot swim so I would not have survived the river ordeal if the King did not save me."

Shub eyes widen. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh Hakuno…"

Maybe she should not have said that. "Please, do not look at me like that. I am fine. This is much better for me anyway. I can finally use my power for good. And I hope…we can still be friends?"

Shub was blinking fast. She rubbed her eyes. "I…I was going to ask you that…" She sniffled.

"Of course. Who else is going to help me with the texts?" She gestured to the pile of tablets. "Ekur is going to give me an earful soon."

Shub giggled. "Then we better get started?"

"Tomorrow, after I sleep…and eat!" She picked up the bowl of soup and began eating.

***

Gilgamesh tapped his finger against his throne. Another day of having audiences with people from his kingdom. Besides a few complaints of the people on the fringes of his domain, it was like last month had not happened.

Once the last person left for the day, Gilgamesh got to his feet. Finally. "I am returning to my room," he told the guard. "Send dinner there." After a moment's thought he added. "Find Hakuno and have her brought to me as well."

"My King, Lady Hakuno is probably in the _azu_ 's house."

The _azu_ house? He growled softly. That was in the city! Why was she there!? If her powers were actually given by Gula, he would have cursed the Goddess for it. Because of that, he was unable to play games with her. More specifically, he had not seen her since he had saved her life. Should she not be grateful to him about it?

"Well send a slave and go get her. I want her in my room before the sun is fully set."

"But the sun is setting now…"

"Then I would hurry up in getting her," growled Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh returned to his room and began pacing. Where in the world was she? Why was this taking so long? That guard better not have gotten lost. If he did, he was not going home tonight.

Hearing a sound, he turned to see Hakuno walk into his room. "What is it?" she sighed. "The guard was scared when he found me. What did you threaten him with?"

"Do not worry about that." He sat down at his long table and pulled out one of the many clay game boards he had stacked under it. "Let us play."

"Really? You called me here so I could play a game with you?"

The way she was slowly blinking her eyes at him was really annoying him. What gave her the right to be annoyed with him like that!? "We used to do this before, remember? Before you revealed your power and all. We used to play games such as this together."

Again with the slow, annoying blinking.

"You are such a child," she said at last with a very long deep sigh.

"I am not enjoying you referring to me as a child," he growled. She just shrugged in response and sat down at the table. It annoyed him a bit that she did not seem to be affected at all by his angry-voice. The slaves and guards cowered when he used that voice! Not her though. She would just sigh and that was it!

"What are you upset about now?" She set the ivory-carved pieces on the 'start' space.

"Nothing," he huffed.

"With you, it is never just 'nothing'." She shook the dice a few times before rolling. "What is wrong? Do not make me recite the verses Ekur and I found in the back of one of the libraries. The 'Ode to Ishtar'. Very lovely text. It is filled with wonderful imagery of Ishtar and how the author pines for her. It goes like-"

"Alright, I get it, you can stop now!" This woman was just so…infuriating! Why did he want to play this game with her again anyway? Why did he want her around to begin with? What was it about this woman that made him want to spend time with her?

"Gil? It is your turn."

He took the dice from her outstretched hand and rolled. Four. "You have not been spending as much time at the palace like you used to."

"Of course not," she replied. "My power is not much use here in the palace. I go to the various _azu_ houses to help the injured there." She looked down at the board. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. In the fading sunlight and the candlelight, was she blushing? "The various _azu_ have taken to calling me Lady Hakuno and the people I have helped have referred to me as blessed by Gula's holy light. I know it is a lie and all but it still makes me happy. People want to have me around because my power can help them…

"Oh please Gil. You do not have to look at me with that look on your face."

What look? He did not know he was making any "look". Nonsense. She had to be lying. He never made "looks". He had full control of his face. He did not make a face without knowing about it!

"I can tell you are trying to deny it in your head." She let out another of her long, annoying sighs. "It is quite obvious Gil. You are missing our daily games and you wish we could go back to those days correct?"

"Nonsense!" he scoffed. He set his piece down on a card draw space. "That is not true at all. Today was a long day of audiences. I want to do something to take my mind off the boring trivialities of the common people."

"If you say so," she murmured.

"I do say so." Excellent. The card he drew would give him an advantage on his next turn.

She shook her head and took her turn. "It is not like I am never around in the palace anymore. I am still translating texts for Ekur. We are also going through one of the rooms in the west wing as well. I am usually there a couple of days in the week."

She was? He silently growled. He had visited Ekur yesterday. The _baru_ had said Hakuno had not been around for the whole week along with telling him that she did not spend as much time in the palace anymore. That meddling _baru_ ….

"Now do not blame Ekur. I know you are doing that in your head."

She was getting sharper by the day. Or was it something else? "Do you have the ability to read minds along with those healing powers of yours?"

She giggled. "Do not be silly. Of course not. It is just simple deduction that is all." She broke out into a wide grin as her piece crossed the finish line. "I think I won."

"No you did not!" Gilgamesh checked over the cards she had picked up along the way and thought about the numbers she had gotten on the dice. Growling, he dropped her cards onto the table. "Fine. You won this round."

"'This round'?"

"Of course. Did you really think I would be satisfied with only one round?"

"Why am I not surprised?" She rubbed her eyes before she put the tokens back at the start position.

He frowned as he watched her shuffle the cards. Now that he was really looking at her, he realized that her movements were slower than usual. She was also blinking a lot more than usual. "Are you…tired?"

She looked up at him in surprise and then returned her attention to the cards. "It takes a lot of my stamina to use my power." She gave him a smile. "Do not worry though. I am awake enough to play."

This was the few times in his life that he actually felt bad for his actions. She was obviously exhausted by using her powers to help those people and yet, here she was, playing games with him because he insisted on it.

"You did not have to come if you were tired."

"If I did not come, you would have thrown a fit," she replied. She held out the dice for him to take. "You go first."

"I would not!" he scoffed. Really. He was not a child! Why must she continue to treat him like one? "

"Well you would have probably would have exiled the guard that gave you the bad news or something else along those lines. A punishment that does not equal the crime being committed."

Nonsense! He would not do something like that!

Alright, thinking about it, it might have happened once or twice but it was not his fault! The guard was incompetent! He was unable to do his job correctly. That was why he needed to be removed.

"Let me guess, you are trying to justify your actions in your head."

"Are you lying about being unable to read minds?"

She rolled her eyes. "Believe me or not. That is your choice. Now, are you going to take the dice or not?"

Gilgamesh held the dice to the lamplight. The flickering light was casting shadow on them at various angles. He looked up at her and then put the dice down on the table. "That is enough for today. We can continue this tomorrow."

"I am fine Gil. I can play another round."

"No, you are exhausted and even I can see that." Why was this woman so infuriating? "Just return to your room and sleep. You can prepare for us to play tomorrow."

"I was going to get back to translating some texts that I have lying around but I guess I can spare some time to play a bit with you."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "If you do not want to play then fine, do not come!" he snapped. If it was that much of a burden to her, then what was the point of her coming and complaining about it? It was better that she did not come at all.

She let out another long sigh. "You say that but I am sure you are going to send a guard tomorrow to tell me to come over here to play anyway. Let us both save the guard the trouble." She got up. "I will come by when the sun begins to set. Lamplight is not very good to translate texts by. The flickering lights make it difficult to concentrate."

Gilgamesh did not understand it but he nodded.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then."

He watched her walk to his door. She bid a farewell to his guards before her presence was gone.

He scratched the back of his head as he stood. He was not tired yet but how else was he going to spend the rest of his evening? He could always get a woman to entertain him for the night but he dismissed the thought immediately.

He paused.

Why did he dismiss that thought? Actually, now he was thinking it over, he had not taken a woman to his bed for a couple of months now. Why? Was something wrong with him? Maybe it was some sort of demon plaguing him. He scoffed at the thought. He was thinking like one of those superstitious people who saw demons over their shoulder at every turn and ran to the _ashipu_ when he stubbed his toe against a rock on his way to work. Utter nonsense that was.

He walked over to the doorway.

"My King, is there something you want?" asked one of the guards.

He opened his mouth to ask that a woman be brought to him but he paused as his thoughts flashed to Hakuno and those defiant eyes of her. He shut his mouth and turned away. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you Lady Hakuno, thank you so very much."

Hakuno blushed as the old man held her hands tightly in his. Tears were streaming down his face. Lying on the bed, next to them, was a young man, his son. She had just healed him from grave injuries caused by a rampaging bull.

"It was nothing," stammered Hakuno. "It was just perfect timing, that is all." She was just about to leave this _azu_ house when the man was brought in. Any later, he would have died. Thankfully she still had enough strength left to perform the healing.

"Hakuno, we need to head back to the palace now if we are going to make it before the sun sets," Shub said.

Hakuno slowly pulled her hands out of the old man's grasp. "I am sorry but I need to get going now. I have an audience with the King at sunset."

"Oh, of course!" He released her hands. "Thank you again Lady Hakuno."

"I do not think I can ever get used to the 'Lady Hakuno'," she admitted as the girls made their way through the streets of Uruk. Their personal guards were following them a few feet back to give the girls a bit of privacy but not too far back that they could not react if something happened.

Shub giggled. "I think you are the only slave that went from being a free person to being a 'lady' in a short period of time. You even have your own personal guard!"

"I think you are more excited about it than I am," Hakuno laughed. It was true though. In all the texts she had read, she did not find anything about slaves rising to the status of a noble in a mere couple of months. Of course how many of those slaves had inhuman abilities in the first place?

People would stop on the street and greet Hakuno as she passed them. She waved back but did not slow her pace. If she did not make it back to the palace in time Gilgamesh was sure to be grumpy and passive-aggressive the whole time. It had already happened a few times and she did not want to have to deal with a repeat of that.

"Is there anything you want me to get done while you are in your audience with the King?"

"When you say that it is an audience with the King, you make it sound like it is incredibly important," Hakuno laughed. "We just play games and whatnot."

"Well for the rest of us it is," Shub pointed out. "The King is in a much better mood after spending time with you. He is not as harsh to the slaves and guards."

Did her playing games with him really mean that much? Thinking about it, he did seem to be in a better mode after they had played. That was interesting.

"Is there anything you want to get done?" Shub prompted again.

Oh right. "I have a finished papyrus translation on my table. Can you transfer the text over to a clay tablet?"

Shub nodded. "Got it." The slave was still learning to read but Hakuno found out that she was very good at copying. That cleared up a lot of time for her. Although she translated texts onto papyrus, the texts needed to be transferred to clay tablets in order to be preserved in the harsh desert climate.

"I really wish I could help you out with translating," sighed Shub.

"One thing at a time Shub," laughed Hakuno. She let out a small yelp in surprise as someone rammed into her shoulder.

The man looked down with a clear look of surprise on his face. It was like he was not expecting someone to be there. Despite it being a hot day in Uruk, the man was wearing a black cloak. His eyes caught hers. They were black, like a moonless night in the desert.

She sensed the guards bristling and moving forward to protect her.

"Sorry," mumbled the man before disappearing into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" asked Shub. "Check your pockets."

Hakuno was already ahead of her friend. "No. My money is still here. Do not go after him."

The guard paused and returned to Hakuno's side. "If you say so Lady Hakuno. However, I will advise you if the King found out about this, he will not be happy that we let the man go."

"Then do not tell him," replied Hakuno. She rolled her eyes. Even though Gilgamesh was the King, he did not have to know everything that happened to her. She survived without him around before and her street-smarts did not leave her after being elevated to the status as a noble.

Once they reached the palace, her guards went to the barracks. Shub and Hakuno walked together until they reached the main hallway.

"I will return to my room after I am done to help you with the texts." Hakuno bid farewell to Shub.

She smiled and greeted the guards outside Gilgamesh's room. They moved to the side and let her through.

"There you are!" Gilgamesh tapped clay cards on the table. "Where in the world were you? I was going to send a search party to get you back."

"I was on the far edge of the city. It takes a while to get back here by walking.”

"Then you should have taken a carriage," huffed Gilgamesh. He dropped the pile of cards on her side of the table.

"I would rather not take a carriage if I do not have to." After taking her seat, she began shuffling the cards.

But why not?" He was staring at her like she had grown a second head. "I really do not understand why you would want to walk on those dusty roads. And you would be better protected in a carriage. "

"You worry too much."

"And you worry too little. You are not as invisible as you were before," he replied.

"I am not as prolific as you though." She had to agree with his opinion though. She was known now in the city, especially in the _azu_ houses. Maybe she should start taking the carriage. But would that not make it even more obvious who she was? Such a paradox.

"You are thinking about something," he murmured.

She gave him a look of surprise. "How could you tell?" She finished dealing the cards and checked hers. Not a good hand. However, if she played her cards right she could turn the game around.

"I have developed superpowers as well!" He laughed. "I can tell what you are thinking."

Alright. If he wanted to believe that, whatever. She probably got a furrow in her brow or something when she was thinking deeply and he had picked up on that. "Can you tell me exactly what I was thinking about?"

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it again. Hakuno smiled. She knew he would not risk being wrong. Instead, he removed one card from his hand, returned it to the deck and then picked up another card in its place.

“This conversation bores me. Let us speak about something else," he growled.

She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. "Alright. What do you want to speak about then? Nothing interesting has happened to me recently. Unless you would like to hear about a text Ekur and I have found about toothaches and the worms that cause them."

"Please spare me that knowledge," he grumbled.

"If you say so. I would say it is incredibly fascinating though!"

She had to bite her lip again to avoid laughing. The look he was giving her reminded her so much of a grumpy child who hated studying. A part of her wondered how he even became King with how much he seemed to detest the paperwork side of it.

"I will be leaving the city for a few days tomorrow."

"Oh? How come?"

"Business. The King of Nippur and I need to meet to discuss negotiations terms."

Hakuno was not privy to the information relating directly to the state but she thought that negotiations with Nippur were already done and over with. Maybe both kingdoms were waiting for tempers to cool a bit?

"Will you be alright? They did ambush you last time…"

"That is why I am taking more guards with me," he replied. "We will also be meeting in a 'neutral' zone. If Nippur wants peace then this should go smoothly. And no, I am not getting a divination done to tell me what is going to happen," he snapped.

"You do know Ekur is going to do one anyway right?"

"Of course. That does not mean I am going to listen to it though."

"You know the divination about me was right though? I did cause some problems with me revealing my powers."

"But you ended up doing a lot of good with you being here so the divination was wrong. And you better not argue with me about this!"

She was not planning on it. It would be waste of a breath to try to change his mind when he really believed in something. "Well, I will take care of the palace in your absence. Who is going to be in charge of decisions while you are away?"

"Ekur of course. If it is one thing that man is good at, besides those divinations that you insist on believing, he is good as a substitute ruler. People believe in _barus_ and he has been with the kingdom for a long time now." He leaned over the table. "It is not like I am going to be gone forever. It is only going to be for a couple of days."

"And how long have you known that this meeting was going to happen?"

"The meeting?" He shrugged. "A couple days now….wait. What's wrong?"

Was she showing what she felt about this on her face? Darn it. She thought she would be better at hiding it. Or maybe he had spent way too much time around her and could read her better. Either way she did not want to explain her annoyance with him at the moment. It was too childish and illogical.

"Do not worry about it." She focused back on the cards in her hand. Which card should she get rid of next?

Gilgamesh's hand clamped over her cards. His blood-red eyes were glaring at her. "It is not nothing. Do not tell me to not worry about it. What made you upset?"

Why did it seem like he was getting worse with insisting to know when something was wrong with her? "I was just wondering why you never seem to tell me in advance about this kind of stuff. Usually you tell me at the last possible second."

"And that makes you angry when I do that?"

"I would not say angry. Annoyed more or less." She shook her head. "It does not matter. I understand that you are the King and do not need to inform me of your travel plans and whatnot. It is logical."

"If you want me to tell you in the future, I will tell you in advance. I just did not want to worry you or ruin our schedule in any way."

She almost dropped her cards in surprise. He actually cared about her opinion that much? Her face was heating up and she prayed the lamplight was not strong enough for him to see that she was blushing. "Do not worry. I am stronger than you think. I would be fine knowing earlier."

He chuckled. "I thought you might say that." He laid his hand of cards down on the table. "And I win."

She looked over his cards and grinned before she showed her hand. "Sorry. I think I win."

"What!?" Gilgamesh stared at her cards and then up at her. "Rematch," he growled.

Hakuno had already begun gathering the cards. "Of course," she laughed as she dealt them out again.

***

Hakuno passed by the King's hallway on her way to the gardens. She gave the hallway a quick glance but did not slow her pace. It had been about a day since Gilgamesh had left for negotiations and she hated to admit it, but she was missing their daily meetings already.

"I am getting way too attached to that man," she sighed.

She bid hello to a few slaves tending to the flower bushes as she made her way to the bench that overlooked the small pond at the center of the gardens. After settling on the bench she pulled a tablet out of her satchel along with a papyrus sheet.

It was a nice day today so it was a nice change in pace for her to work outside. Shub was running a few errands for her in town. She had orders to rush back if anyone in the _azu_ houses needed healing right away.

Hakuno focused her full attention on the text. Like so many of the ones she had translated recently, this one was also related to the gods. It was about demon Pazuzu and his battle to protect humanity from the demonic divinity Lamashta. It was also written in an ancient version of Sumerian. There were differences from modern Sumerian but not enough that it was unreadable. Hakuno was just rewriting it so it would be easier for people of today to read it.

"That is an interesting text you got there."

Hakuno jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and almost dropped the tablet into the pond. She turned and she clamped her mouth shut in order to not have a squeak escape her lips.

It was the cloaked man from two days ago. Like last time, his black eyes were boring into her. "You are translating it?" he asked.

"Oh." She put a hand to cover the papyrus. She silently prayed that the ink had enough time to set. "Uh, yes. I translate texts in my free time…" She noticed a boy, had to be in his early teens right behind the man. His gray eyes were flickering around nervously.

She tightened her grip on the tablet. It may be made of clay but it was still hard. It would be a good weapon. Plus there were guards everywhere in the palace along with the slaves. She was kind to them, said hello when she passed by any of them. They had to help her too if anything happened…right?

"Munzur! There you are. I was waiting for you in the palace temple." Ekur approached with a wide grin on his face. He noticed Hakuno sitting on the bench. "Hello Hakuno. Did not see you there."

Hakuno felt her shoulders relax at the sight of the old man. If Ekur knew this Munzur then he should be a good man right? "Hello Ekur. I am hard at work translating one of the texts from that vault." She held up the tablet. A quick check of the papyrus told her that the ink had dried, thankfully.

"You are always a hard worker," Ekur chuckled. He gestured to the man and the boy. "May I introduce you to Munzur, a traveling _baru_ and his apprentice Urash. Munzur, this is Hakuno. One of the noble ladies within Gilgamesh's kingdom." A twinkle appeared in his eye. "And also a translator of ancient texts."

"Hakuno…" said Munzur slowly. He tilted his head slightly as he examined her with his dark eyes. She wanted to break eye contact with him but she forced herself to not avert her gaze. "You appear foreign." A spark appeared in his eye. "I have been hearing rumors of a foreign woman who can perform miracles located in this kingdom. Those rumors are…true I am assuming."

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes to the ground. She flickered her eyes over to Ekur. Should she deny it?

"Yes, that is Hakuno here," laughed Ekur. "Blessed by Gula, she is."

"Gula huh?" Munzur repeated slowly. A small smile lit up on his face. On any other person it would have looked kind, on him it seemed a bit sinister. Why though? He was a _baru_ like Ekur. His duty was to the Gods and not to any worldly things. "I hope we will speak with each other in the future Lady Hakuno. We can speak...much about Gula and her power." Munzur turned to Ekur. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course," Ekur replied, seemingly unaware of the tension. "This way."

Hakuno gave Ekur a weak, pained smile. Urash gave her one last look before following his master. She did not realize she was gripping the tablet tightly until she tried to relax her fingers.

***

"You want me to keep an eye on Munzur?"

"Shhh Shub! Keep your voice down!" Hakuno looked around but no one had heard Shub's outburst. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Shub about this in the garden. She glanced around but, thankfully, the slaves were all busy with work. She did not doubt that they were keeping an ear open to the interesting conversation happening in front of them.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on him," she whispered. "Ask the slaves that are taking care of him about him. Anything you can find out about him."

"Sure, of course Hakuno." Shub's eyes were filled with question. "Is there a reason why you want me to ask around about this man?"

"This might sound silly but…he gives me a bad feeling."

“A bad feeling?" Shub's eyes widen. "You do not mean… like Naram? Should I warn the female slaves to stay away from him?"

She shook he head. "No, nothing like that." Munzur did not give her the same fear sense as Naram. It was something else. Something that she just could not put her finger on. "Anyway, can you do what I asked?"

"I will take care of that right away."

"Thanks Shub."

Hakuno got to her feet and returned to her room for the rest of the day.

***       

The next morning Hakuno checked with the guards but apparently Gilgamesh would not be returning for a couple more days. A bit nervous due to Munzur being allowed to roam the palace as a guest of Ekur, she decided to spend the day out at the various _azu_ houses.

"Is there a reason you do not want to return to the palace Lady Hakuno?" asked her guard. "We have been wandering around the streets for hours now and it seems like you do not have a place you would like to go."

"I just wanted to spend a day outside the palace, that is all," she replied lightly.

"There you are Hakuno!"

Shub weaved her way through the marketplace stalls with expert precision. "Took me forever to find you. You really should stay on one path when you go visit the _azu_ houses."

"What are you doing here Shub?"

"Looking for you obviously. You were not at the palace and I knew you would want to know what I found out. It was quite easy to find you, you know that? Just say 'the one blessed by Gula' and people usually have some idea who you are."

Hakuno put up her hands so Shub would stop talking before she got too off track. "Why were you looking for me? What did you find out?"

Her guard took a couple steps back. Shub leaned in and whispered. "So apparently everyone I talked to liked Munzur. He is a good guy and is kind to the servants. Also Ekur likes him a lot too."

Hakuno relaxed. If the slaves thought that he was a good man then he had to be right? "Thanks Shub. I am quite surprised you were able to get that information really fast."

"Do not doubt the information network in the palace. We are the best at getting information fast!"

“Do not let that praise get to your head," giggled Hakuno.

"I am not!"

"Let us return to the palace now." Her guard returned to his position behind her.

The sun was setting by the time they made it back to the palace. Shub went to the kitchens to get Hakuno some supper while she headed for her chambers. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a black-cloaked figure standing outside her door.

She gulped as he turned his black eyes onto her. _Shub said he was a good man…_

"Can I help you?" She winced at how high pitch her voice sounded.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering if we could speak. About your ability."

She resisted the urge to tighten her hands into fists. This man was Ekur's guest and a _baru_. She needed to treat him with respect. "Of course." She gestured in the direction of the gardens. "Some water lilies were put in recently in the ponds. They are very pretty."

Munzur seemed surprised for a moment but then he chuckled. "Of course. A young unmarried woman should not have strange men in their rooms."

Was this really a good idea? At least the garden would have many slaves as witnesses if something was to go wrong.

She forced a pleasant smile on her face as they entered the gardens. "The lilies are over here."

"Lady Hakuno, do you know what a magus is?"

She almost tripped on her own feet. "I have heard that name once…a long time ago." Her memory flashed back to the old woman. The same one that told her to keep her powers secret had also mentioned that name.

"So you are a magus then. Not blessed by Gula."

She winced. "Ekur…thought it would be for the best if it was said like that."

"I agree with him. The everyday folk do not trust people like us."

She almost tripped again. "W…What?" Did she hear correctly? Did he say what she thought he said? "You…you are a magus too?"

He gave her a gentle smile and she wondered why she doubted him. Despite his odd black eyes and need to wear a black cloak, he seemed like a nice man.

They settled on a bench near the pond of water lilies. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Nothing as impressive as yours," he replied with a chuckle. "It is not worth talking about."

"Nonsense. It is worth something. I just know it."

He shook his head. "I will tell you at a later date." His eyes flickered to the slaves working around them. "Unfortunately the bushes around us have ears."

Oh right. "They can be very discreet though."

"I am in the palace of a foreign King. If word gets back to him about this…" Munzur shook his head. "I fear for my safety."

Hakuno nodded. "I understand. I almost drowned when the people first discovered my powers. If it was not for the King along with Ekur stepping in, I would probably be at the bottom of the Euphrates."

Munzur was staring at her in horror. "Thank the Gods it did not come to pass. Why did you end up revealing your power in the first place?"

She hesitated. Would this be too personal to tell? It did involve the King after all and the shaky relationship with Nippur. However Munzur was giving her such a gentle look. His face was very trustworthy, she realized. Plus he was a traveling _baru_. They did not have allegiances to any one kingdom. It would probably be safe to tell him.

"The…King was gravely injured. I used my power to save his life. It was in the courtyard that you need to pass through to get to the interior of the palace so there were many witnesses."

"How noble of you. Using your power to save the King." Munzur shifted so he was a little closer to her. "If I may ask, why did you save him? Are you loyal and a member to this kingdom? Your foreign looks say otherwise."

Hakuno shook her head. "It is a long story to how I ended up here."

"A long story?" Munzur seemed to perk up. "Do you mind telling it?"

Again she hesitated. Why did he seem so interested in learning about her? She scoffed at her distrust. Of course he would be interested! A foreign woman, a magus woman, was living in one of the best quarters in the palace of a King. Anyone would be curious how something like that could happen.

She was saved from answering as she spotted Urash walking towards them. "Your apprentice is over there."

A look of annoyance seemed to pass Munzur's face but it disappeared as fast as it had come. "What is it?" he asked gruffly.

Urash's gray eyes flickered to Hakuno before focusing back on his master. "Ekur was looking for you. You two are supposed to perform a liver reading under the light of Sin."

"Oh right, of course. I almost forgot." Munzur got to his feet. "We shall continue this conversation at a later time?"

She nodded. "That is fine by me."

"Good. Come Urash, let us go."

 Hakuno turned her attention to the water lilies and enjoyed how pretty they looked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hakuno…are you alright?"

She looked up from the text she was translating. Shub stood on the other side of the table, her face etched with concern. "What are you talking about Shub?"

Shub looked down at her hands and then back up at Hakuno. "It is just that…you have been spending the past couple of days with Munzur… You two seem to be getting to know each other quite well."

Hakuno put down her pen. Was Shub worried about her? She smiled. "We share something in common. It is very hard to explain Shub." She shook her head. There was no way she could betray Munzur by telling Shub about him being a magus. Shub would not understand. She might even fear Munzur as a result.

"But Hakuno…you do not find this odd at all? Logically? You are not one to spend time with someone you just met and speak like you are doing."

Why were Shub's eyes so wide? She really seemed to be making a big deal out of nothing. "There is nothing to fear Shub. You are over-reacting." She glanced out her window. "Oh, it is that late already?" She got up from the chair and handed the papyrus sheet to Shub. "Can you get this copied onto a tablet?"

"Of course Hakuno. Are you…are you planning on meeting him?"

“Why do you think I am hurrying?" She laughed. "I will return soon Shub."

She left Shub in the middle of her room and hurried to the gardens. Like the past couple of days, Munzur was waiting for her on the bench by the water lily pond.

He smiled. "I thought you were not coming today."

"I was in the middle of translating a text. I lost track of the time." She settled on the bench.

"I heard the King is returning. He will be arriving here by tomorrow."

"Yes." Hakuno looked down at her sandaled feet and wiggled her toes. She giggled. "Knowing him, I know he will want to play a round in a game with me right away."

"Oh yes, I forgot you two usually spend the evening hours engaging in random board games and whatnot."

"Yes we do and he gets so cranky when I win." She let out a long sigh. "Sadly, I think these evening meetings of ours is at an end. The King is not the kind of man who likes his schedule rearranged."

"That is alright. I will be spending time at the other temples in the kingdom for the next couple of days."

"Oh really?" She felt a twinge of disappointment. She greatly enjoyed their conversations. Unlike Gilgamesh, they spoke about more intelligent topics, Gods, sacred texts and even magus related matters. She had also told stories about herself and her various experiences in the traveling caravan.

A small frown crossed her face. Now that she was thinking about it, Munzur never really talked about himself. He had also never revealed what his powers are either. She voiced the question out loud.

"Oh, of course. I never did tell you did I?" Munzur chuckled. He glanced around, probably to check the locations of the working slaves. There were a couple working nearby but not close enough that they could overhear what Munzur said if he whispered.

He leaned in close. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "You will find out the truth of my powers soon enough."

She turned her head to look at him in confusion. Her whole body turned cold as she stared into the depths of his black eyes. Those eyes were not kind. They were manipulative and cold. Why did she think of him as kind? This man was anything but!

She opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out.

“Shhh. We do not want to alert the slaves," he whispered.

"What do you want from me?" she managed to choke out. "And how did you…"

"Do not worry about the details. You have given me a lot of good information these past couple of days. I must thank you for that."

Her mind whirled to try to come up with an explanation. Why did she reveal all that to him? She did not know anything about this man and yet she revealed all of that without a fuss.

"You will be a great help to me in the future, I can foresee that." Munzur got to his feet and walked away.

It was like she was rooted in place. Her eyes watched him leave but she could do nothing to go after him. Her throat would not work. She could not call out for help. Only when he was out of her sight did she feel her body relax. She scrambled to her feet and opened her mouth to call out for help.

Only nothing came out.

Frowning, Hakuno looked around. Why was she so nervous? She was in the water lily garden. Why was she here? It was not like this was one of her favorite places to go. She preferred the other garden with the pond that housed the fish. The water lilies were pretty but not that stimulating for her.

Shaking her head, she headed back to her room. With Gilgamesh returning tomorrow, she wanted to get as many texts translated as possible before then.

***

Gilgamesh let out a long sigh as he collapsed on his lion-pelt bed. There was nothing like returning to his comfortable bed after having to deal with the king of another kingdom. Since they had to meet on neutral ground, he was forced to sleep in the best room of an inn. An inn! Kings should not be allowed to sleep in vile places like that. He should have gotten his bed taken with him.

Hearing a noise at the door he lifted his head to see a slave standing there. "The bath is ready for you my King. Shall I have your meal brought here when you are finished?"

Finally. He got to his feet. "Yes do that. Also, when I am having my meal, have Hakuno be brought to me."

He saw an emotion pass across the slave's face but before he could register what it was, the boy's face returned to neutral. "Of course my King. I will inform Lady Hakuno."

Before the King could ask what that expression was about, the boy was gone. Odd. It was probably nothing though. Maybe he was thinking of something that happened while Gilgamesh was away.

He smirked. What was this? He was actually thinking about the slaved as people. Obviously Hakuno was influencing him too much. "A King being influenced by a woman…" He heard of it happening to other Kings. Their Queens were the ones that ruled and they were just the mouth pieces for her. Gilgamesh on the other hand? No. He would not be controlled by any woman, no matter how smart and logical she was!

After he had finished his long, and relaxing bath, he returned to his chambers and found Hakuno waiting for him at the game table. A wide smile lit up her face as he walked in. "It has been a while Gil." She held up a checkered board. "I found something new that we can play today."

Gilgamesh took his place across her. He watched as she began setting up the pieces on the board. "How have you been the past couple of days? Missed my presence to lighten up your evenings?"

She giggled. "Sure. Let us go with that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He watched as she began setting up a bunch of pieces on board. The pieces came in many different designs and they were set up in a very precise way.

"Nothing. I was having a lovely time taking care of people and editing texts…" She trailed off and stared down at the pieces. Her brow was hitched together slightly.

"What is wrong?"

Hakuno was about to respond but the slave had returned with Gilgamesh's meal. The boy's eyes widen in surprised for a few seconds seeing Hakuno there. He turned away and focused on the King. "Here is your meal, my King. Where should I put it?"

Why were the slave's eyes flickering to Hakuno in that odd way? Was he hiding something? He pointed to the other table in the room. "Go put it on the table. And explain to me why you are staring at Hakuno like that."

The slave jumped. "My King…I do not think…"

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes and got to his feet.

"Please leave the boy alone Gil, you are scaring him."

"No, I need to know why he is staring at you like that."

"My King…may we speak…privately about it?"

Privately? "Fine," growled Gilgamesh.

The slave walked outside the room and the King followed close behind him. This better be good. Gilgamesh was not enjoying the fact that he was losing time to spend with Hakuno because of the look this slave was giving her.

"What is it?"

"My King…" The slave looked like he did not want to be there. "Can I speak freely?"

Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "Sure. Whatever. Speak freely."

The slave looked down at the ground. "The slaves that work the gardens have seen things…"

"Seen things?" he growled.

"Lady Hakuno was seen… with a man…"

"A man?" growled Gilgamesh. "Which man?"

The slave jumped. "A…a _baru_. They were spending every day together and their last meeting yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" prompted Gilgamesh. His hands clenched into fists.

"The slaves working at the gardens…saw him lean close to her…he probably…"

"I do not believe in gossip like that," snapped Gilgamesh. "Leave now."

The slave was gone before Gilgamesh had turned around. The King returned to his room.

Hakuno looked up at him. "Is everything alright?"

Gilgamesh stared at her. It could not be true. Her, spending time with another man, doing something that was questionable. "Hakuno. I have a question for you. Have you been spending time with a _baru_ in the gardens for a past couple of days?"

She hesitated. Too long for Gilgamesh. "We are done for the day."

"What?" Hakuno's eyes widen and she scrambled to her feet.

"You can go. I want to eat my dinner now."

"But we have not played yet."

He turned his back to her as he focused on the meal set on the table. "Leave Hakuno."

He heard her moving behind him and then a touch on his arm. He yanked his arm away. "Leave Hakuno."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her eyes were downcast and filled with hurt.

"Gil…"

"Do not call me that," he snarled. "Leave."

He did not move until he sensed she had left the room.

***

What in the name of the underworld had happened? Hakuno's eyes hurt as she collapsed on her bed. What had happened? Why did he get so angry? Why did he ask about a _baru_ in the garden? She tried to remember the past couple of days but it was hazy. What had she been doing for the past couple of days?

“Hakuno? Are you alright? You look like you are going to cry."

Hakuno looked up to see Shub standing in the doorway. "I…I am fine." She rubbed her eyes. "Gil…the King, he got really angry with me…I do not understand why though…why are you looking at me like that Shub?"

"Hakuno…are you joking?"

"What are you talking about Shub?" Why did her tone suggest that Hakuno should know what Shub was talking about?

Shub was blinking slowly. "Ummm, you have been spending time with Munzur…"

"I…I have?" She scrambled to her feet. "When? How?" Why did she not remember this? She tried to think about what she had done for the past couple of days but they were hazy. "Shub…this might sound weird…but I cannot remember what I have been doing for the past couple of days. Have I been spending time with Munzur?"

"Yes," whispered Shub. "You have been spending every evening with him. And yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" prompted Hakuno.

"It…" Shub mumbled something under his breath.

Hakuno leaned forward. "What was that? I did not catch that. Speak louder please."

"It looked like you two…touched lips…"

Hakuno's eyes widen. "Kiss?" she squeaked. "We kissed?"

"The slave who saw did not have a clear view but it looked like, from her point of view, that you two…"

She numbly turned her attention to the window. She tried to remember the past few days but nothing. Just a foggy blur. "No wonder Gil was so angry," she murmured. That man got so upset over the littlest of things. Although that was a matter in and of itself, it still did not answer the question of why she could not remember it happening.

"Oh Marduk…you do not remember this happening at all, do you?"

She shook her head. "No…I do not Shub." She rubbed her eyes and dug her fingernails into her palms. "I need to tell the King about this. Obviously…he did something to me. He…he might be dangerous."

"But he is a _baru_ ," Shub pointed out. "However, I do agree about him being dangerous. I never liked him from the first meeting and you did not like him at first either. I found it odd that afterwards, you kept spending time with him."

Yes. Something was really wrong here. Hakuno hurried out of her room and headed for the King's. The guards outside gave her a look of surprise.

"Lady Hakuno, what are you doing here?" asked one. "You usually do not come by this late."

"I need to speak with the King."

"He is probably asleep by now," spoke the other. "He has had a long day."

She bit her lip. That was true. Gilgamesh had returned from his travels today. He was probably exhausted which also explained why he had kicked her out without letting her explain. Was this something that could wait until morning? Probably not. If Munzur had affected her memory like this, what else had he done to other people?

"This is very important though. Please. You need to let me in."

"If the King is awoken from his slumber he will have our heads…"

"Do not worry. I will wake him myself. He will only yell at me."

The guards exchanged looks and then stepped to the side. "Alright Lady Hakuno."

She gave them both a smile before she walked in between them and entered Gilgamesh's room. She waited in the doorway for a couple of moments for her eyes to adjust. It was dark; he had blown out all the lamps. Some light pooled from the moon through the window which gave her a general sense of where everything was. Not like she needed it.

Carefully she made her way over to the bed. Even in the dim light, she saw that he retained the regal aura he had while awake. Some things never changed, did they? However, now that she was staring, she noticed he also looked very innocent as well.

"They do say that the sleeping form reveals things that the awake cannot." She leaned over to shake him awake but before her hand touched him, her hand froze. Frowning, she tried to push her hand forward but something was preventing her from doing so.

It was in that moment that she felt another presence standing next to her. She turned her head but saw nothing there. She watched in horror as her body began moving on its own. Turning away from the bed, it went to the chest Gilgamesh kept against one of the walls. The chest he stored some weapons in.

What was her body doing!? Why was it not listening to her? She tried to open her mouth to scream but her mouth would not do her bidding. A voice chuckled next to her ear. A deep, male voice. Munzur.

If her eyes could widen they would have as the memories of the past couple of days slammed back into her. For the love of Ishtar…that man was a magus!

Her hand reached into the chest and pulled out a knife.

No. No. No. No.

 _I will not!_ _Please. No. I cannot do this. No. No. No. No._

Her body was ignoring her pleas as it slowly returned to the bed. Gilgamesh was just lying there, fast asleep. He would not see it coming. The knife would plunge into his heart and nothing would be able to save him.

Tears were streaming down her face as the knife was lifted high above her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilgamesh awoke to the sound of a thud. He slowly sat up. What in the world was that? It sounded really close, like it was in the same room as him, but it was not loud enough that his guards had come running.

He turned over slightly and spotted something hunched on his floor. Something moving.

He lit the lamp next to his bed. "Hakuno?"

She was curled into a ball, her body wrapped around something. Her arms? What was she doing in his room and what in the world was she doing?

"S…stay over there! Do not come over here!" Her voice was pained and full of panic.

What in the name of the underworld was going on? He took a step towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"N…no!" Her body was shaking. "I…I will not do it! You cannot make me! I will not let you make me do it!"

Who in the world was she talking to? He looked around the room but there was no one there. "What is going on here?" He was much closer now and he saw the glint of steel in her hands. A knife?

She looked up at him with red, tear-filled eyes. "Gil…you need to stay away!" she choked. "I…I am trying to hold him off…" She gritted her teeth. Her arms were shaking with much more vigor than before.

Was she possessed or something along that nature? Well whatever it was did not matter. She was in pain right before him. He could not leave her to suffer. Gilgamesh reached over and grabbed the hilt of the knife and tried to pry her fingers off the handle.

"You have a really strong death grip there," he growled. There was no way she had this kind of strength. It was inhuman even. Her arm jerked in his direction and the knife would have plunged into his arm if he had not grabbed her wrist in time.

"Whoever this is…I am going to kill him for this…" growled Gilgamesh.

"Munzur. _Baru_.," Hakuno choked out. "He…"

The man she was seen in the garden with. Whatever the slaves saw obviously was not the truth. How could he have been such a fool? She was not that kind of person. He should have believed her when she said she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guards!" he yelled.

His guards stopped at the doorway and seemed shocked by the scene in front of them.

This was no time to indulge them though. "Go find the _baru_ Munzur. Kill him on sight! He is a traitor to my Kingdom. Go. Time is of the essence."

He returned his attention to Hakuno just in time. Curses spewed out of his mouth as she stabbed him. Somehow she managed to divert it and it ended up nicking him in the side instead of through his gut.

"Gil," she whispered. Her hands shook but she tried to stab him again. He grabbed her wrist and attempted to pry her fingers apart again. "Gil. You need to…"

"No. You better not finish that thought." Why were her fingers so strong!? "I did not save you from drowning to let you die here alright?"

"I…I am sorry." Her broken voice hit him hard. So lost and defeated. As she really given up already? On him? The King?

"Shut up and keep fighting." He managed to pry one of her fingers off the knife. "We are getting there. Just a bit more."

He did not know if his words help motivate her but it seemed like her fingers were much easier to pull away from the knife. "Got it." He grasped the handle and flung it across the room.

As soon as the blade left her hand, she slumped, like all the strength had left her body. He wrapped his arms around her to support her body against his.

"It…it is gone. I do not feel his presence anymore…" She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry...for…"

Gilgamesh shook his head. "I should have listened to you that something was wrong."

Her eyes widen. "Are you actually…apologizing for something?"

"No I am not. I am just stating a fact."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. We will go with that." A look of surprise crossed her face and then her body jerked violently. Her eyes widen before she curled into a ball and an inhuman scream ripped out of her throat.

***

Hakuno had no idea what was going on. One moment she was in Gilgamesh's arms, the feeling of being controlled by Munzur completely gone. The next, it felt like her body was on fire. Her fingernails scraped against the ground as she tried to distract herself from the pain that was wracking through her body.

It hurt.

The pain was so intense that she could barely think. It was tearing through her body, ripping through her insides. It was nothing like she had felt before.

She was going to die.

That one thought pulled itself out of her shattered body. This pain, it had to be from Munzur. He had done something more to her. Cursed her or something. She did not care in that moment.

Pain. Pain everywhere.

She felt something against her back. Her eyes were unfocused but she thought she could see Gilgamesh hovering next to her. He looked so anxious. A very odd expression for his face.

Her eyes were forced closed as another wave of pain shot through her body. It hurt. At least…at least he was here.

Suddenly the pain was gone. Her throat was hoarse, like she had been screaming.

"Hakuno? Hakuno! Hakuno!"

Was Gilgamesh calling her? Her vision was blurry. Everything was muffled. There was no way to fight it so she gave into the darkness.

***

Gilgamesh looked down at Hakuno’s sleeping form and clenched his hands into fists. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs while curled into a ball. A couple of her fingernails were broken from scraping against the floor before he had grabbed them to prevent her from doing any more damage to herself.

Just like how it came on, she had stopped screaming. Whatever paining her was gone. However, it had taken her strength with it as she fell unconscious almost immediately.

"Well?" he growled to the _azu_.

The _azu_ looked up at Gilgamesh and shook his head. "I am sorry my King. I do not know what is wrong with her. Her breath is weak, her pulse slow. I…I do not know how she is still alive."

"How could I let this happen…" whispered Ekur. The _baru_ had gotten to the room around the same time the _azu_ had arrived. Hakuno's slave friend was next to the bed. Tears were pouring down the girl's face.

"I should have known that something was wrong…"

"Are we just going to let her die then?" snapped Gilgamesh. No. He would not allow that. He could not allow that. After everything they had done together. All those games they played, those texts she tried to get him to read, just them talking about random topics, it could not all end right? He would never see those defiant eyes of her again.

Ekur stepped away from the bed and took a couple steps towards his King. "My King. I know this is hard. I know you love her but she does not have much time left."

Love her? Ekur believed he loved her? This infuriating know-it all woman? He opened his mouth to protest the fact but then his eyes fell on her still form. Oh Lagabanda. "That explains…"

"You were never one to understand your own feelings like that my King. Do not be so harsh on yourself."

What in the world was Ekur talking about!? "I must be harsh on myself for I did not realize this!" He went to her side and grasped her limp hand in his own. He could barely feel her pulse moving in her wrist. How much longer could she hold on? "Woman. You need to take responsibilities for making a King fall in love with you."

No response.

Her face was calm, peaceful. Her body was barely rising and falling with her breath.

Was this really how it was going to end?

"My King!"

Gilgamesh jerked his head to the door as Ishne walked in. The guard froze in his tracks when he saw Hakuno on the bed. "Oh Gula."

"What do you want?" growled Gilgamesh. He did not care if any other kingdom was invading right now. He wanted to be there when she released her last breath.

"Munzur is dead but we have also captured his apprentice. He would like to speak with you in exchange for his life. He says…he says he can help Lady Hakuno."

Gilgamesh tightened his grip on her hand. He did not want to rely on the apprentice of the _baru_ that caused this but if it could save Hakuno's life, he would walk through the underworld and back. "Bring him in."

A couple of guards dragged the boy in. Gilgamesh was glad to note that his face looked quite haggard. Looked like the guards were not too easy on the boy either.

"Speak," ordered Ishne. He prodded the boy's back with his spear.

The boy jumped slightly but focused on Hakuno. "She...my Master, cast a spell on her in order to be able to control her from afar. He has power over the mind. We were hired by Nippur to remove the King so Nippur could get revenge…"

"Scheming Nippur," growled Ishne. "And during an alliance meeting too."

Normally Gilgamesh would have agreed with Ishne's anger. Not at the moment though. His main focus was on her. "What about her? You said you could save her!"

The boy jumped and then nodded. "Y…yes. What my Master did, because they were connected through his spell, he was fighting against the people coming at him by forcefully taking her prana to use as his was running out. He could not handle the amount of people going after him though…" The boy looked down sadly.

"So?" growled Gilgamesh. Who cared about this prana stuff? That would not save her!

"She just needs to be given prana to replace what she had lost," the boy said quickly. "There are rituals that can be done and she needs to be a participant but she needs some transferred into her system now to wake up."

This prana stuff was actually important? "Alright. Do the ritual to wake her up or whatever."

The boy's face turned red. "Well…uh…I could do it…but…"

Ishne hit the boy's back with the hilt of his sword. "Get on with it boy."

"Uh…of course…" The boy walked over to Hakuno's side. His guards were close behind him. He looked down at her and then glanced up at Gilgamesh. "I…I do not think I can perform the ritual to give her a bit of prana…"

"Why not?" growled Gilgamesh. Was this boy going to back out now? "You will die on the spot if you do not do it."

He jumped. "Oh, uh alright." He leaned over her body.

Gilgamesh grabbed the boy's shoulders and shoved him away from her. "What are you doing!?"

The guards restrained the boy after giving him a couple hard punches.

"Do you take me a fool?" growled Gilgamesh.

"N…no!" cried the boy. "A kiss is the easiest way to transfer prana!"

A kiss? Gilgamesh looked down at her face and then at the boy.

"It is true!" he cried. "With the prana transferred from a kiss, she should wake up!"

A kiss… "Can I perform this ritual?" There was no way he was going to let this boy's vile lips touch Hakuno's. She was too pure for someone like him.

"I can sense great prana from you. It should be fine. Just focus on giving your energy to her."

Not much to go on but he had done much with less before. He leaned over. The remnants of a breath caressed his cheek as he placed his lips over hers. At first he was not sure what he was doing. He had kissed many women in the past but this was a whole other experience for him.

He was not sure if he was doing it right but he thought he could feel something flowing from his mouth to hers. Was this the prana thing the boy was talking about? He heard a gasp from behind him.

Lifting his head, he saw Hakuno's eyes were half open. They focused on him and she opened her mouth and croaked. "Hi Gil. Is it morning?"

****     

Hakuno was very confused.

Why had Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug? Why was everyone huddled around her bed? Wait. This was not her bed. It was Gilgamesh's. What was going on?

"You need to perform the actual ritual now."

She turned her head to the voice. Her breath hitched in her throat. Urash!

"Do not worry Hakuno. He will not hurt you." Gilgamesh released her and pointed to the guards behind him. "They will make sure of that." As if he remembered something he turned to her. "Do you know the ritual to transfer prana?"

Her mind was still a bit foggy but she nodded. "Y…yes. I know of it. Why?"

"We need to perform it to restore the rest of your prana."

The rest of her prana?

What was he…oh.

Even though her body felt like lead her mind was already working at full capacity.

"We should leave them so they may have privacy," murmured Urash. "The actual ritual is very…intimate."

"Do you agree Hakuno?" asked Gilgamesh.

She nodded numbly. She did not want her voice to give her away.

"Leave, all of you," ordered the King. "Ishne, have the boy taken to the dungeon. We will take care of him after Hakuno is better."

"Of course my King."

Hakuno wanted to sink back to sleep but she forced herself to stay awake. She knew she had been close to dying. If she fell asleep, there was a risk of her going to that place again. The amount of prana she had within her was still too low.

However…did she really want to go through with this ritual?

"How is this ritual done?" he asked after everyone was gone.

She tried to sit up but it was like she was trying to move through honey. Her limbs just did not want to obey. Guessing what she wanted, Gilgamesh helped her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Just that simple act had her exhausted.

"Gil…how..." She shut her eyes tight. "How do you feel about me?"

"Feel about you? I do not see how that is relevant"

"It is important!" Even she was shocked at the amount of emotion she was able to project into her voice.

He put an arm around her. It was then that she noticed how much bigger he was than her. He could have easily overpowered her at any point but he had not. "This is probably embarrassing for a King to say as Ekur just pointed this out to me but I did not understand how I felt about you for a long time."

She tilted her head slightly so she could read his face. What was he implying with that statement? Did he look nervous? Why?

"Do not look at me like that…"

Was she making a face? She was not sure. Her body still felt incredibly tired.

"I was afraid for you." He grinned. "I was all set to go down to the underworld and drag your soul out of there, fighting all the demons all the way."

"Really now?" she chuckled. She may have laughed but she could picture him doing it. He would and she would willingly go back with him.

He coughed. "What I am saying with that is…you are a difficult woman you know…making me say stuff like this at a time like this. Why is this so important anyway?"

"Please continue." She had a feeling where he was going with this but she needed to hear it from his mouth.

"I am in love with you alright? Happy?" he snapped.

She giggled. "Yes. I will say I am quite happy. I am in love with you too."

She could feel his body stiffen slightly before he laughed. "Well of course you are! I am the King. The best and only choice."

She let out a weak sigh. Of course he would never change. "We should start the ritual now. I might go to sleep again if we do not start."

Gilgamesh nodded. "Alright. What needs to be done?"

"You do not have to be so nervous. You are much more experienced at this than I am." She forced her body to turn to face him. He was a bit out of focus but she should be fine once they started. Her face was burning. "In fact this will be my first time…"

"With doing this ritual?"

“You will understand soon enough…" She forced her arms to wrap around his neck before she kissed him.

 

***

Hakuno awoke the next morning to the chirping of birds. She sat up slowly, at first disoriented to where she was. This was not her room. It hit her a moment later though when she felt the presence of someone next to her.

Glancing down she saw Gilgamesh fast asleep next to her. His bare chest was visible above the blanket and that made her think about last night. She turned away, her face burning. "I knew he was good but not _that_ good…" she murmured as she buried her face in her hands. She was going to be sore for a while, that was sure.

The ritual was a success out of all of that. She felt revitalized and full of energy. Spotting her dress on the floor she went to get it but did not make it far as a hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Gilgamesh looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"I was going to get my clothes."

"No. Stay here." He pulled her back into the bed.

"Honestly, your drive is ridiculous!"

"Whose fault is that? I had not done it in months. You deprived me woman!"

"How is that my fault? I did not force you to not to do it!"

She glared up at him. There was no way he was going to bully her on this matter!

"Again with those stupid defiant eyes of yours!" He groaned and rolled off of her.

She rolled so she was now on her stomach and she rested her elbows on the bed and head in her hands as she watched him. "What do my eyes have to do with anything? You are always complaining about them!"

"That was…the first thing I noticed about you," he mumbled.

"And the reason why you had me kept in the palace in the first place." She giggled as he winced. "Do not worry. I am not mad at you about it." She shrugged. "We would have never gotten to this point if that had not happened."

"I will have to agree with that."

"So…what now?" Although this kind of encounter meant nothing to him, for her it changed everything. How would their relationship progress from here?

"I was thinking about that…" He grasped her hand in his own. "It might be awkward to suggest this in a time like this but I am the King, I can do whatever I want."

"Alright, I get it, you are the King. Continue please?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be…willing to become my Queen."

If she was standing, she would have fallen. That was not what she was expecting him to say. "But…I am not of noble blood or anything. I am a _kur_ , a foreigner. The people cannot accept a Queen like that." The highest rank someone like her could get to the King was a concubine, a secondary wife. There was no way she could be Queen!

"I will make them accept it," he growled. "Plus, they all like you already due to that power of yours. And I think a daughter of Gula is a high enough rank to be a Queen."

She buried her face into the lion-pelt blanket. Her, a Queen?

"If you do not want to…"

She shook her head. "No. I would love to be your Queen." A grin. "Someone needs to be logical in this Kingdom."

He groaned. "Great. I am going to be one of those Kings that are controlled by their Queens."

She poked him in the cheek. "Do not have to say it like that. I will not be controlling you that much."

Gilgamesh groaned again. "I am already regretting this." He was smiling though.

Hakuno sat up. "Shall we go out and tell the world I am fine? Shub looked like she was going to cry when she left last night."

"If we must," grumbled Gilgamesh. "I do need to announce your new position."

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before getting out of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

For the first time in a month, Hakuno awoke to an empty bed. She blinked slowly and stared at the spot next to her, not really believing it. Ever since her coronation, which occurred the day that he asked her to be his Queen (he did not want to wait any longer apparently) he was in her room every night. Thankfully a few of the nights she actually got some sleep as he was content with just sleeping next to her.

               She thought there would be backlash against Gilgamesh for making her the Queen but unlike the nobles, who were a little leery, the people adored her. Despite her new position she still did not have much to do besides her usual duties of helping Ekur. She had been allowed to sit on Gilgamesh’s audiences with the people every now and then. On those days the line seemed to go out the door and Gilgamesh had started complaining that they were coming to see her more than to see him.

               She slipped out of bed and grabbed a fresh dress from her chest and slipped it on. Now clothed, she located her dress from yesterday and clicked her tongue when she saw the tear in the back. Gilgamesh just _had_ to be rough didn’t he?

               “Breakfast!” Shub’s voice was loud and cheerful as she entered Hakuno’s bedroom with a tray in hand.

Gilgamesh had insistence for Hakuno to move into his room but she refused. Having her own space made it easier for her to work on text translations. Even if she was Queen, she was the only one able to translate the texts. She was not going to let that knowledge go to waste. After that conversation, Gilgamesh just kept visiting her every night. At this point, he was pretty much living in her room.

Shub set the tray with breakfast on the small clean corner of the table. “Did he ruin another one?” She held out a hand. “Give it here.”

Hakuno clutched the dress to her chest. “No, it’s alright. I’ll take care of it.”

Shub blinked slowly. “You do know that you cannot hide it? I’m sure everyone is quite aware of what was happening last night.”

Hakuno groaned and shut her eyes. “Please do not remind me.” Since she was Queen, there was always guards posted outside her door and when Gilgamesh was here, his guards were here as well. He might be used to everyone knowing his business, but she was nowhere near that point.

“I’ll sew it right now while you have breakfast.” Shub pulled a needle and thread from a pocket of her dress.

Hakuno sighed and surrendered the dress while she sat at the table and ate breakfast.

“Why, the King was very frisky last night.”

Hakuno’s face burned. “I need to stop teaching you new words,” she grumbled. Louder she asked, “Where is Gil anyway?”

“I saw him go into the council room with Paebal earlier this morning. Hurriya-she’s one of the kitchen slaves- served them breakfast and apparently it is very tense in that room.”

Hakuno frowned. What was Gilgamesh doing with the captain of Uruk’s soldiers? And why was _she_ not at this apparently important meeting? She hated to think it, but it was times like this where she wondered if she would be better off as a concubine if he was not going to include her in the meetings she should be a part of.

Shub coughed. “Uh oh, the King’s in trouble isn’t he?”

Hakuno finished the last of her breakfast and put down the bowl. “Just a bit. I assume Ekur is in this meeting as well?”

Shub shook her head. “I am not sure.”

“Well if he isn’t and he comes here looking for me, these translations are the ones he’s waiting on.” Hakuno pointed to the finished pile on the table.

Shub nodded. “Oh wait! Don’t forget your necklace!”

Hakuno stopped halfway out the door, turned on her heel and grabbed her amulet from the edge of the bed. Usually Queens were adorned with jewelry, but she felt incredibly uncomfortable. If it was an important event, sure, she would dress up, otherwise just the amulet stating her Queen status would be enough.

Now, time to find a certain King…

***

Gilgamesh let out a long sigh and rolled his shoulders. These kinds of meetings were so long and tedious. And to make matters worse, they were only on break for a short period of time! While Paebal and the others had lunch in the council room, Gilgamesh retreated into his own to have lunch in peace. Normally he would have gone to Hakuno’s room but his Queen would be Gods know where at this time. By the time he located her, it would most likely be time for him to go back to that infernal meeting.

               He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Where was the damn slave with his lunch? If it was going to take this long he would have just waited-

               He jumped to his feet when he realized there was someone else in the room with him. “Ha…Hakuno!?” He coughed and took a deep breath and tried to slow down the sudden increase of his heart. He grinned. “You could not wait until tonight so you came to my room?”

               Hakuno raised an eyebrow but she didn’t move from the table. Instead she plucked another grape from his lunch (huh, guess the slave was pretty fast with it after all) and ate it slowly.

               Ugh. She was mad about something again wasn’t she? Apparently it was worse than the time he was wrestling with the soldiers and then tracked mud throughout one of the libraries. He didn’t know her voice could get that loud.

               “What is going on Gil? What is this war council about?”

               It was related to that? He took the seat opposite of her and pulled the plate of food towards him. “It’s a meeting to figure out what to do about Nippur. Options are currently being weighed and most likely we will go to war with them and crush them.” He eyed Hakuno. Attempts on his life he could sometimes let slide but not something that targeted her. He never told her but she had looked haggard for days after her prana or whatever was restored.

               “Is that all?”

               Gilgamesh thought about lying to her but dismissed it. She would find out soon enough. “Suse sent an envoy and they want to open up trade communications again.”

               “Suse…” She thought about it for a moment. “That is to the east of us, past the Tigris River correct?”

               Like always her memory was impressive. He nodded. “Yes. During my grandfather’s rule, there was a falling out between the two kingdoms. It seems like the bad blood has died down and they want to establish communication again.”

               “So it is more of a matter of going to war with Nippur or negotiating with Suse. Are you to travel there?”      

               “An envoy came by last night. He said his piece this morning and he would escort me to Suse. He’s currently in a guest room under guard until I figure out how to-”

               “Gil, am I your Queen or concubine?”

               He stared at her. “You’re my Queen of course! There was a coronation and everything!”

               She let out a long sigh. “Well, if I am your Queen, shouldn’t I be involved in these sorts of conversations?”

               He opened his mouth to protest the thought but then remembered Ekur pointing out the exact same thing when he arrived for the meeting this morning without Hakuno by his side. Damn that _baru_.

               “I know you are used to taking care of all of this on your own but I’m here now, I’m your Queen.” Hakuno reached out and clasped his hands into her own. “I will not argue with you about Nippur. I know, there is no point in bringing that up. However, if you do wish to go to war with Nippur, fine do it. Let me take care of Suse then. Let me travel there and negotiate if that is the best course of action. I know we need trade routes and with Nippur being closed off we need a replacement.”

               Gilgamesh barely heard the rest of her words. Let her go? Of course that was a duty of a Queen. She was a proxy for him, she could lead negotiations while he focused on the war. However, that would mean she would need to be out there. Who knows what would happen to her in that time? Gilgamesh was not the type of person to care about other humans but he wanted to throw her into his vault of treasures to keep her safe if he could.

               “Gil.” She stared him in the eyes. “I am your Queen. Let me be your Queen.”

               He gritted his teeth. He knew she would not let this go. And once Ekur caught wind of this, the _baru_ would not be silent about it either. She was his Queen. This was a part of her duty. And yet…

               “Nothing has been decided.” He stood. “I-we should go to the council room and continue with the discussion.”

               She stood, those eyes of her eyes sparkling with a different light than he was used to. “Yes. Let’s.”

*******

Gilgamesh did not care too much about travel preparations, but he would be damned if he sent his Queen off without making sure every precaution was taken.  

The meeting from a couple days ago ended the way Hakuno had predicted. While Gilgamesh led the army to the north to crush Nippur, his Queen would travel to the east and negotiate with Suse’s King and Queen.

               He made one final check of the caravan that would take his Queen to her destination. He had spared as many guards and soldiers as he could. Hakuno’s personal slave was loading the last of the luggage, which appeared to be a bunch of tablets. Was she really going to translate texts on the way? Why was he so surprised that she would do something like that? She would bring the whole damn library if she could.

               “My King, we are all set,” said Ishne, after completing his check of the caravan. Made from the finest of treated wood, it should be able to withstand most of the elements and the oxen pulling the cart were of the best quality. If Gilgamesh wasn’t planning on crushing Nippur, he would have sent Ishne along as well.

               Hakuno patted an ox on the head as she approached him. She was dressed in a simple dress, a far cry from her actual status as Queen. “I really wish we did not need all of this fanfare.” She glanced at the flags that adorned the caravan.

               “You are my Queen.” Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around her and kissed away any other protests she might have.

               Her face was bright red when he finally released her.

               “Gil please.” She eyed the guards and slaves, who were all, conspicuously, finding interest in things around them. “I really wish you would not do this in public like this…”

               “I will do whatever I want where I please,” he huffed. “I am not going to see you in so long, let me indulge.”

               “You did a lot of that last night,” she murmured. She sighed and embraced him. “Do not get into trouble when I am gone please. Do not get injuries that require my power.”

               “Do not worry, I am King, I will be fine!” He sighed when he saw the expression on his face. “I will be careful. The campaign will be long over by the time you return. Please use the runners I have given you. Keep Ekur updated.”

               “Oh I will be. Since I will be translating texts, I will be sending them back with updates.” She smiled and caressed his cheek. “Do not look at me like that. I will not forget to send you updates as well.”

               “You better.” He grasped her hand in his own.

               “I should go while the light is still strong,” she whispered.

               Gilgamesh nodded and released her hand. “Go on then. And return to me.”

               “Of course,” she promised. “I will always come back to you.”

 It took every ounce of willpower to not drag her off the caravan and keep her by his side. He did not move from the courtyard until the caravan was out of sight.

               “I am proud of you, my King, I thought for sure you would be running after her,” Ekur chuckled, a twinkle in an eye.

               “She will be fine. I sent the finest guards to go with her.” He did not know if he was saying it more for himself rather than her. “You will be taking care of things here while I am gone?”

               Ekur nodded. “Of course my King.”

               Gilgamesh headed for his room to get his armor and weapons. He had a kingdom to crush.

***

               Hakuno groaned as the caravan jolted and her pen flew off the page, leaving a smudged trail of ink behind. For the love of Ishtar, this was the fourth time she had ruined this page.

               “Giving up?” asked Shub when she noticed Hakuno putting away the quill and papyrus.

               “We’re on too rugged ground, I cannot write straight enough. I can barely read my own handwriting.”

               Shub peered out of their cart. Hakuno got a glimpse of the trees and forest beyond before Shub pulled the curtain back, having finished asking her question to the nearest guard. “We will be out of the forest soon.”

               Well that was good. When they had first entered the trees and slightly mountainous terrain, Hakuno had found it interesting enough she had taken many samples of the local flora. However, they had almost been traveling through it for a week now and many a times they had to take long detours as the oxen could not pull the caravan through. She had suggested they go on foot but everyone had vetoed her idea.

               Being the Queen could be so hard sometimes.

               It also did not help she was getting very bored just sitting in the caravan. Back when she was living on the traveling caravan, the times on the road would be spent preparing wares, mending clothes and just getting work done that would not get done otherwise. As a Queen, she did not have any of that to do and there was just so many texts she could translate before going insane. And even now, text translations were too difficult.

               A yell came from outside and a horse screamed.

               Hakuno and Shub exchanged wide-eyes looks as an arrow pierced through the curtain, almost slicing through Shub’s arm.

               “Bandits!” yelled one of the guards.

               Noise erupted from outside. Hakuno scrambled towards the curtain to peer out when Shub yanked her back.

               “Hakuno, you must not go out there! Remember who you are!”

               Hakuno clutched her Queen amulets and gritted her teeth. That was true. She was Queen. She could not go out there for her own safety. _You will only get in the way if you go out there_. Her guards were some of Gilgamesh’s finest. They were trained for this. However, the cries of battle made her nails into her palms. How much healing would she need to do afterwards? Please let all of them be safe.

               The curtain was suddenly pushed aside a human in all black peered into the cart. Shub let out a scream and Hakuno grabbed the nearest tablet, ready to club him with it.

               The man’s eyes widen in glee and if his mouth was exposed, Hakuno was sure he would have a wide grin. However, before he could climb in, a sword buried into his shoulder. The body was yanked out and one of her guards peered into the cart. His expression showed relief when he saw Hakuno unharmed.

               “My Queen, it is not safe for you here. They are targeting the cart. They know you are here.”

               She thought as much. She knew they should have made it as inconspicuous as possible but, of course, Gilgamesh needed to “flaunt” her.

               “Is there a blind spot?”

               The guard nodded. “The back of the cart faces the forest. From the scouting mission, there is dense foliage you can hide in.”

               Hakuno nodded. Of course, they had discussed escaped strategies in case something like this happened. She looked at Shub, who grabbed one of Hakuno’s expensive shawls from a chest and put it around her, careful to cover her slave tattoo.

               “Please be careful.”

               “My life is not worth it if you die. Go.” Shub pushed Hakuno’s back.

               The guard had taken up position in front of the cart, as if to draw the bandits attention while Hakuno slipped out of the back. Her nails dug into her palms as she moved away as quietly as she could. She did not look back, did not check to see if anyone was following. She might not have the nerve to leave her people then.

               Once far enough, that the sounds of battle required her to pay attention to even hear it slightly, she hunkered down next to a fallen log, near a large bush with beautiful small purple flowers. In any other situation she would have spent some time looking at the flowers and wondering what kind of plant it was but her attention was in the direction of the battle.

               _Please Gula, Ishtar, Sin, anyone. Please. Hear my prayers and make sure they are alright._

               A branch snapped.

               Hakuno froze and she turned to the left to see a bandit looking right at her. It seemed like they were as surprised to see her as she was them.

               Her years in the traveling caravan kicked in as she got to her feet in one smooth motion and began running.

               A shout from behind but Hakuno did not stop to look.

               She needed to get away. She did not come this far to die now!

               Bush branches grabbed at her dress while the trees grasped her hair and arms. An arrow whizzed by her ear and she ran faster.

               _Need to hide, need to hide._

               She jumped over a fallen log and almost tripped on the landing. This was bad. She did not know this terrain at all.

               A quick look back.

               She regretted it as the forest had many eyes trailed on her. Her foot met air, and a scream tore out of her as she tumbled down a steep hill.

Pain erupted through her body. Sharp rocks tore against her skin, the cracking of a few bones loud in her ears. A snap and her chest felt lighter, the jingling of her amulets gone. She landed on her back, the wind rushed out of her in fear. She wheezed, trying to bring the breath back to her as her vision flickered in and out.

The bandits seemed to appear out of nowhere, all looking at her with twisted expressions-or was that her own mind at work?

She needed to stay awake. She couldn’t fall asleep here! But it hurt so much, the pain was too great. Before her vision faded completely, she thought she saw something drop out of the trees. Something that seemed to scare the bandits…

***

Gilgamesh rode into the kingdom with his head held high. A grin on his face, he led his soldiers through the city of Uruk and his citizens cheered at the return of their King.

Nippur was nothing. The kingdom had not recovered from the previous war so it was easy to crush them. Unfortunately, Nippur’s rulers had fled the palace and gone to Gods know where but that did not matter to Gilgamesh. Nippur was officially now territory of Uruk.

Of course, now the real work began of getting laws and taxes in place but that was a problem for another day. Tonight he wanted to feast and his soldiers get the celebration then deserved!

Reaching the palace, he spotted Ekur waiting for him in a side hallway. Grinning, Gilgaesh jumped off his horse, handed the reins to the nearest guard and hurried over to the _baru._

“Did you really doubt me?” he said with a laugh. “You were so worried when I left, talking about ill omens and all.” His face turned to one of disgust as he noticed Urash next to the _baru_ , with clay tablets in hand. His slave brand was embedded in his left cheek. Gilgamesh had wanted the boy killed but Hakuno and Ekur had convinced him to have the apprentice demoted to slave. Apparently he knew about “magus” matters.

“My King,” said Ekur slowly. “We need to speak.”

“Why do you look so upset?” Gilgamesh spread out his hands. “I have defeated Nippur, tonight is one of celebration!” If only Hakuno could be here for this but she was probably close or in Suse right now.

“Urash, leave us for now. Let me take care of this,” Ekur said quietly.

Urash looked at Ekur with wide eyes, and then at Gilgamesh. He nodded and scurried away. Huh, Gilgamesh had to admit, the mongrel did scurry like a slave should.

“Please do not tell me you got another bad liver reading,” Gilgamesh sighed. He wanted to be celebrating right now, not listening to divinations!

“My King…” Ekur reached into his robes and pulled out something metal. A necklace?

“Ekur what…” Gilgamesh stared at the amulets on the necklace. The ends were broken, like it was hit with a massive force. The metal was tarnished, and there seemed to be rust on it in a few places. Not rust, he realized a moment later. Blood.

His hands shook as he took the necklace from Ekur and examined it. Once. Twice. A third time. “Where did you get this…?” He knew this necklace. He had put it on her neck when she was coronated. This was the necklace she wore to show her status.

“A runner came back a few days ago,” Ekur said quietly.

Gilgamesh listened in horror as Ekur explained that the caravan had been attacked by bandits. How his Queen had fled to avoid capture. Many in the caravan had perished but a few of the soldiers as well as Hakuno’s personal slave had survived and was able to repel the attack. The plan was to have Hakuno wait nearby, until the coast clear. She had been found and chased. The necklace found at the bottom of a rocky hill, surrounded by carcasses of bandits.

“The bandits were torn apart, the report said. As if by wild animals. It…it was hard to tell which body part belonged to which body. There were a few women in the bandits.”

“What are you saying?” Gilgamesh looked at Ekur and then at the necklace.

“My King, I tried to do a reading on her. The Gods were silent.”

“No. No.” The necklace dropped from his hands, the sound of clanging metal on the ground, loud to his ears. “No! She is my Queen! She was supposed to come back to me. She promised she would come back to me! She promised me!”

“My King.”

Gilgamesh moved away from the _baru_. A trick, it had to be a trick. There was nothing else it could be. He was lying. Ekur was lying.

One does not make promises to Kings that they cannot keep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do these but I felt like it is needed for this chapter to clarify a few things. :) 
> 
> One, I drew more from the actual Epic of Gilgamesh than what is presented in Strange Fake.
> 
> Two, Enkidu is referred to as an "ur-sal" which, from my research was a term used in that time period to refer to someone non binary(usually in a religious position). I did find a second word, kurgara but I could find more support for ur-sal so I went with that.
> 
> Third, since Enkidu is stated to not be a man or woman, I went with the pronouns they/them.

Hakuno opened her eyes to a rocky ceiling. Her body ached, like it had been trampled by horses-no oxen was probably the better analogy.

               Summoning a bit of healing magic, she was surprised to note that it felt like she was scraping at the bottom of a clay pot for grain. However, she was able to scrap together enough power to dull the pain, so she could sit up without her body protesting too much.

               It was then she noticed her dress was ragged, barely hanging on by a few threads. Angry purple and black bruises of various sizes adorned her exposed skin. Leaves that smelled faintly of mixed herbs were wrapped around her appendages as well as her shoulders and torso.

               Seeing the extent of her injuries brought back the memories of the bandit chase through the forest in vivid detail.

               She clutched her aching head and pushed away the memories. That did not matter. Right now she needed to figure out what had happened after she had fallen unconscious. She had thought she had seen something jump down from the trees but she was not sure if that was her being delirious or that actually happened.

               Not much she could do on that end so she focused on examining the cave around her. It was not that big, she could see the entrance from her bed of soft leaves and it was only a few steps wide.  The cave walls had small nooks and crannies that seemed to hold berries and herbs along with other small objects she could not identify from her position. Next to her “bed” was a bundle of soaked moss.

               Realizing how parched she was, she picked it up and sniffed. It did not smell odd. Based on the dressing of her wounds and the dull ache of her stomach wanting food, it did not seem like her rescuer wanted to kill her. She squeezed the moss over her dry mouth and reveled in the sweet, clear water that flowed down her throat. She remembered a few times having spring water like this when the caravan had passed through forests, but this water was even better than that!

               She froze as she caught something move from the corner of her eye in the direction of the cave entrance. Did something just duck out of sight?

               “Hello?” she called. She did not know if her legs could manage her weight at the moment so she stayed put. “Are you the one that rescued me?”

               She blinked in surprise as a person peered into the cave.

               A naked person.

               Her surprise quickly turned to confusion. She did not know what was more concerning, the fact that the person had long green hair, naked and appeared to not have any identification of their sex, or that they were walking on all fours like an animal. An _ur-sal_? A fistful of herbs were in their mouth and their green eyes watched her curiously.

               Well this was different.

               The wild person dropped the pile of herbs next to Hakuno and fled to the entrance of the cave. She recognized the herbs as medicinal plants, the ones that were wrapped around her body.

               “Thank you.”

               The _ur-sal_ just blinked once before running away from the cave.

               She knew there was magic in the world but this felt like something else entirely. She sorted through the herbs and was grateful to find some willowbark, which she began chewing to help dull the pain and focus her mind. In the back of her mind she worried about her magic as it had never felt this weak before. Did she lose it for good? Did the Gods take her gift away from her?

               She broke out of her spiraling negative thoughts as the _ur-sal_ returned and dropped a pile of berries by her side before scrambling back to the entrance of the cave. They sat on their haunches like a wolf and looked at her expectantly.

               Hakuno looked at the berries and then at them. The berries were not familiar to her so it was probably a local growing variety. “For me to eat?”

               They tilted their head to the side but did not speak.

               After a couple of moments, they scurried back to the bedside and grabbed one of the berries in their mouth. Hakuno was glad to note they had normal human teeth. Using a hand like a paw, they pushed the berries towards her.

               She took a couple in her hand and decided not to think too much of where they might have been.

               Not knowing how much her stomach could handle, she decided it was probably safest to just eat one. The _ur-sal_ next to her seemed to be hyperaware of her finger movements, the wariness from earlier gone completely.

               She put a berry in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. It was sweet, whatever it was and her stomach did not revolt at the food invasion.

               After she finished the rest of the berries she turned to them. “Thank you. They were delicious.”

               They stared at her mouth and blinked slowly.

               Hakuno focused her magic but it was still too weak to help with her injuries. She mentally cursed. She could not stay here. Gilgamesh needed to know she was alright but right now she was in no condition to travel-

               “Thank you.”

               Hakuno froze and turned to the wild person. If they had a tail, it would probably be wagging right now.

               “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

               “So you can speak after all?” she whispered.

               “After all?”

               Probably not speaking then. Parroting? She pointed to the bundle of moss. “Moss.”

               They looked at the bundle and pointed at it. “Moss.” They looked to her for confirmation.

               Hakuno nodded. “Yes. Moss.”

               “Moss!” They pointed to a loose rock. “Moss!”

               “No. That’s rock. Rock. Moss. Rock.” She pointed to each item as she said it.

               “Moss. Rock. Moss..” He pointed to the wall of the cave. “Rock?”

               Hakuno nodded. “Technically yes. Rock.”

               They bounced up and down on their haunches.

               Hakuno’s stomach growled and they looked at her stomach and then at her.

               “I’m hungry.”

               “Hungry….hungry!” They hurried out of the cave and came back with more berries. “Hungry?”

               Hakuno had to admit, this was going to be interesting.

***

               The mysterious creature was a fast learner.

               In only a couple of days they had “graduated” from simple object identification to more abstract concepts. She never thought she would have to describe to someone what the purpose of the sun, moon and stars were in relation to the Gods.

               It was not like she minded teaching them. Her injuries still needed to heal and her magic was still too weak.

               After a couple more days she realized something.

               “You know, we should probably give you a name.”

               They looked up from cooking some rabbit over the fire. That was another thing she had to teach them.  Humans could not eat meat raw. They had been fascinated when she instructed them on how to cook meat and refused to eat raw meat since.

               “A name?” They pulled the stick of meat out from next to the fire and squinted at it. They were still learning on how to gauge doneness.  Hakuno always checked everything by breaking it apart by hand to make sure. She was still recovering and she would rather not get sick from eating raw meat on top of everything else.

               “Open it and check,” she insisted.

               They nodded and used a bone knife(something she taught them to make) and cut into the rabbit flesh. “It does not look done.” They turned it so she could see it and after a confirming nod, they returned it before the fire.

               She rested her hands in her lap. “Yes, a name. I mean, I feel like it is rude to not be able to call you anything besides, ‘you’.  You should have a name like me.”

               “A name…” Their eyes sparkled and they bounced up and down in excitement. “What is my name Hakuno?”

               She thought about it for a moment. Spending time with them for days, and with them being the one that saved them, she knew she had to get this right. Plus this might be a being sent by the Gods(as what else could explain the odd biology?). “Well,” she said slowly. “You do like learning about new things a lot. And you pick it up fast and seem to be getting wiser everyday.” _And a possible connection to the Gods._ “So I think I will call you Enkidu, after the God of wisdom, Enki.”

               “Enkidu…” they repeated slowly. A smile broke out on their face. “Enkidu.”

               “If you do not like it, then I can think of another.”

               They shook their head. “No. Enkidu is fine! I like it a lot, thank you Hakuno!”

               Their smile was contagious as Hakuno could feel her mouth curling into a smile. ”You are welcome.”

               “Enkidu, Enkidu,” they repeated softly.

               It reminded her of the first day they met, and he repeated every word she said.

               The contrast was astounding though. While before they had a child-like excitement, now they had a thoughtful, adult presentation. More human, she realized.

               “Uh Enkidu, I think you should get the rabbit from the fire before it burns!”

***

                 
               “Enkidu, can I ask you for a favor?”

               Enkidu, who was in the middle of plucking a bird, looked up. “Yes Hakuno?”

               “You mentioned that there was a stream nearby where I can take a bath?” Although her injuries were healed to the point she could walk, it was still painful for her to travel far from the cave.

               “Baths…for getting clean right? It makes you feel better mentally?”

               Hakuno nodded. “I would go myself but I do not know where it is.” Enkidu always brought back soaked moss for her to clean the wounds and for drink. “And I do not think I can walk there and back without help…”

               Enkidu nodded. “Of course Hakuno.” They tilted their head to the side. “Should I carry you?”

               “If you do not mind.”

               Enkidu put down the bird and ran his hands on the dirt floor before turning kneeling with their back to her.

               “You have started taking care of your hair?” she asked in surprise as she got on and wrapped her arms around their neck. A couple days ago it was a ratty mess but now there were a few spots that were less knotty than others.

               “Oh, well, uh, you take care of your hair…” Enkidu stood and carefully walked out of the cave. Despite having a lithe frame, they did not seem bothered by her additional weight.

               Hakuno was shocked that they had been paying that much attention and learning from her even when she was not “teaching” them.

               “Well, maybe we can makeshift a comb with some bones or something. And I will help with the tangles.”

               “Thank you Hakuno!”

               “I know you are excited but can you reduce the bounce a little there?” She winced as pain shot up her legs.

               “Oh, I am sorry. That is what you say right?”

               “That is right. Good job remembering that Enkidu.”

               It was obvious Enkidu was trying to control their enthusiasm.

               Soon enough, they reached a small flowing creek. The water was crystal clear and she could see a few small fish swimming around.

               “Thank you Enkidu.” She got down from their back and stood on shaky legs. She was about to take off her tattered dress but realized Enkidu was watching her with wide eyed curiosity. Of course, a “bath” was a new concept for them.

               “Uh, could you turn around and not look at me while I bathe?”

               Enkidu blinked in confusion. “How come? I need to know what a “bath” is. And you are always telling me that doing it by imitation is the easiest way for me to learn.”

               Oh Nabu, she had to say that didn’t she?

               “It is a lot trickier than that,” she explained slowly. “Humans wear clothes to cover themselves so their bodies will not be seen. Those are private parts that only a few would be allowed to see.” This reminded her of the time Enkidu asked why she had “lumps” on her chest. That had led to a lesson on the differences between men and women but she moved on quickly from the topic before Enkidu could ask about themselves.

               Enkidu looked down at their dirt and grime covered self and then at her.

               She sighed. “Forget it.” Explaining modesty to someone that never did it before was difficult.  Plus technically Enkidu was not a “man”.

               A lump rose in her throat as she thought of Gilgamesh but she pushed those thoughts away. Logically there was nothing she could do about that right now.

               She pulled her dress off and stepped into the creek. She shivered as the cold water flowed over her feet. Thankfully the creek only went to her waist when she sat down. Her thoughts flitted to the time Gilgamesh rescued her from the Euphrates.

               No! She needed to stop. She put all those thoughts into cleaning herself. She did not have any soap so she scrubbed at her skin with her hands.

               Her hair was a rat’s nest and she scrubbed at her scalp, trying to get rid of all the dirt, not caring about the strands of hair that came out of her head.

               Hearing splashes from downstream, she turned to see Enkidu copying her. Well, kind of. They were splashing water everywhere more than cleaning themselves. With a small laugh, she walked over to them. “Here, let me help you clean your hair.”

***

               The sun was heading to sunset before Hakuno announced they were both as clean as when they were born. Enkidu had not understood that comment she changed topics quickly before they could think too much of it.

               “Enkidu…before we go back, do you mind taking me somewhere else?”

               “Of course Hakuno. Where do you want to go?”

               She bit her lip and debated whether she wanted to do this or not. She shook her head. This was not up for debate, she had to. “Can you please take me to where you found me?”

               “Where I found you?” Enkidu tilted his head to the side, a gesture she realized, they had learned from her. They nodded. “Yes, I remember where it is.” They pointed to the direction. “It is not too far. We should be able to make it there before nightfall.”

               Hakuno slipped on her grubby dress and climbed onto Enkidu’s back.

               “Hakuno?”

               “Yes?” She rested her head on their shoulder to avoid knocking her head into the low hanging branches. Enkidu might be able to carry her with no problem, but they did not account for the height issue.

               “Can you make me some clothes like yours?”

               She blinked as she comprehended the question. That seemingly came out of nowhere. Although perhaps she should not have been surprised by it.  

               “Is that not possible?” Enkidu’s shoulders slumped.

               Hakuno shook her head and then realized they could not see her expression.  “No, no, I can try. We could probably cobble something together with animal pelts.” She sighed. “I wish I knew how to weave cloth but we usually just bought it on the caravan premade.” And during her time in the palace, others took care of that for her. “Do not worry Enkidu. I will figure out something for you.”

               Enkidu seemed to perk right up, and he increased speed. She had to giggle at his enthusiasm. It reminded her of a child.

               Her expression dimmed as she thought of Gilgamesh. Her King was child-like as he always had to have his way but she missed him. She would give anything to see his face now…

               She broke out of her thoughts as Enkidu stopped at the base of a steep hill. The sharp rocks on the incline made Hakuno shiver. It seemed like her body remembered tumbling down that.

               After letting her down, Enkidu pointed to where her body was. “There. You were right there.”

               Hakuno walked over to the spot and much to her surprise she didn’t see anything. Besides the ground looking overturned with fresher leaves, it looked like any other part of the forest. “Enkidu, what happened to the bandits that were chasing me?”

               “The wolves got to them,” replied Enkidu. He pointed to the trees. “They were complaining about the noise and the smell of fire so I went to investigate. I saw those…bandits, as you call them, chasing something and I knew they were the ones that caused the animals to be agitated.”

               For a moment, Hakuno saw the feral beast that lay under Enkidu’s humane exterior.

               “But why did you let me live?” she whispered.

               Enkidu crossed their arms and tapped a foot on the ground. “I…I do not know why.  I do not wish to sound odd but you were…different from them. Very different.”

               Different? Could that be referring to her magic? She reached within her and felt the weak traces of her healing ability. Perhaps her body was trying to heal her from back then? Maybe Enkidu could sense it the same way Urash and…Munzar were able to.

               She touched the ground where her body had lay. There was nothing here, no proof of who she was.

               Wait. Her Queen amulet. She had been wearing it when she had fallen down the hill.

               A look around and an inquiry from Enkidu told her everything she needed to know. Her necklace was gone. Might have been taken by a crow or raven but most likely taken by the guards that must have been searching for her after they had killed the bandits. At least, that is what she hoped.

               What did they think, with her body not here? Based on what Enkidu said, the wolves probably were not nice to the bandit bodies. What must have they thought when they found the bodies mauled? What would Gilgamesh think if he heard the news?

               “Oh!”

               Hakuno looked up at Enkidu’s sudden exclamation and a shiver went down her spine. In the dusk sunlight, she could see glowing eyes in the growing shadows of the trees. Wolves. Enough for a pack and more. While she took a step back in fear, Enkidu stepped towards them.

               They let out a sharp bark and moved towards the wolves. One of the wolves growled back and Enkidu froze in place. They began barking again, in a frantic tone. The wolves did not see to pay any mind as they seemed to disappear deeper into the forest.

               “Enkidu?” Hakuno stepped towards him cautiously.

               Enkidu shook their head and turned to her. “I…I could not understand the wolves. It was like their voices were silent to me.” They shook their head again, like they were trying to fix whatever was wrong. “The birds have been silent to me but I thought it was just birds being stuck up, as you put it…”

               Could it be possible by learning about humanity, Enkidu was losing their connection to the forest? “Enkidu, I am sorry. This might be my fault.”

               “No! You are not to blame Hakuno. I just…I…” They covered their face with their hands. “I am just…I do not know what this feeling is. Hakuno, what is the name to this feeling?”

               Her heart went out to them. Enkidu had been her companion throughout her recovery and she had become attached to them. It pained her to see them in pain like this. She reached out and clutched Enkidu’s hands in her own and pressed her forehead to theirs. Being this close, she could feel and hear their panicked breathes.

               “There are many words that could describe what you are feeling. And even then, words might not explain exactly what you are feeling. Words are not the only ways to show your feelings. Just by doing something like, I am telling you, I am here for you.” Did her words make sense? She was not sure but it seemed to be working as Enkidu’s breath slowly returned to normal.

               “I…I am sorry for being so…”

               “Emotional?” supplied Hakuno.

               “Yes. That.”

               “Do not be embarrassed. It is upsetting.” She shivered as she took in the forest. In the daylight it was creepy but now it was downright frightening. “Shall we return to the cave?”

               “Yes. Let’s.”

***

               “Hakuno, are you still awake?”

               Hakuno opened her eyes and stared at the cave wall. “Yes? What is it Enkidu?”

               “I…I am sorry. I cannot sleep. My…thoughts just keep running around my head.” She could feel Enkidu shifting from the other side of her.

               About two weeks ago they had started insisting on sleeping next to her, like humans did on a bed. She, of course, was uncomfortable with the idea but they had looked so crestfallen, she relented if they slept back to back. She would never tell them but she had come to be comforted by their presence being so close by. It reminded her of her time in the caravan when everyone slept in close proximity.

               “Same for me Enkidu, my thoughts are running around too.”

               “Really? What are your thoughts about?”

               “I was thinking…of my King.”

               “Gil, the man, you love.”

               Hakuno nodded. Of course Enkidu would remember her saying that. “I…I was thinking about how I need to go back to him when I am healed. He is probably very worried about me and…I am about him.” How would Gilgamesh react if he saw the Queen’s amulets without her wearing it? She could still remember his face when she awoke after Munzur’s attack on her. This time he probably thought she was dead. She wrapped her arms around herself. Oh Gil.

               In the darkness, Enkidu’s voice was quiet and weak. “You are going to leave?”

               She froze. How could she be so thoughtless?! She turned over so she was facing him and in surprise, Enkidu did as well.

               “Hakuno, you said when we are in the bed we should not-”

               She wrapped her arms around them and pulled them close in a hug. “I am sorry Enkidu, I am sorry I did not think of you. You are suffering now too, you are losing your forest friends and I am talking about me.”

               “What…Hakuno, I do not understand.”   

               “This is a hug Enkidu.” She blinked back tears. “You do this to help make your friends feel better when they are sad.”

               “Hugs…friends…” Enkidu pulled away and looked her in the face. She could not see them well due to the low light from the fire but she did not doubt they could see her well. They had proved to her they had excellent night vision. “We are friends and you said friends help each other.”

               “That is right.”

               “Can…can I help you Hakuno?”

               “What?”

               “Can I help you go back to Gil? The one that are missing?”

               “But Enkidu, this place, it is your home.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “It…it does not feel like home anymore. I notice it now, every day the forest seems less friendly to me. I do not know the forest like I did before and every day I feel like I know less. But you Hakuno, every day I feel like I know you better than before.  I want to help you.” They grasped her hand. “Please, let me help you.”

               She did not have to see it to know they were panicking and looking for her guidance. She reached out with her other hand and lightly cupped Enkidu’s cheek. “Of course I will accept your help if you are willing to give it,” she whispered. It was probably for the best if they came with her. She did not know how they would survive out here without the forest as a friend.

               “Thank you Hakuno. Thank you.”

               She chuckled and pulled her hands back. “Can you go to sleep now?”

               “I…I think so but… do…do you mind telling me one of those stories? About the Gods?”

               “Of course Enkidu.” She thought for a moment. “I will tell the story of Ishtar’s descend into the underworld. It all began with Ishtar approaching the gates of the Underworld and demanding to be let in…”


	15. Chapter 15

Based on the markings on the wall, it took about a month and a half until Hakuno felt well enough to travel. Her body still ached, and her stamina was not one hundred percent back but it would have to do.

               Enkidu, who now wore crudely sewn animal pelts around his waist, was taking one last look around the cave. It was like the forest creature they used to be never existed. Enkidu also no longer was able to speak to the forest and admitted that the place did not give them comfort anymore like it used to.

               Hakuno waited a good distance away from the cave. A bag made from crude animal pelts carried jerky, their bone knives, bone needles and medicinal herbs hung over her shoulder. The air was crisp as the sun was just starting its ascent into the sky.

               She heard footsteps and she turned to look at Enkidu. “Do you need more time?”

               They shook their head. “My place is with you Hakuno.”

               She nodded. Alright then. “Let us get going then.”

               Enkidu took the lead as despite being no longer connected to the forest, they knew every inch of it, including where the trails that travelers used. Hakuno recognized the trail when they came upon it. This was the same one she had taken with everyone a couple months ago.

               She clasped her hands together in prayer. “Please let everyone be alright.” A lump rose in her throat as she thought of Shub. “Please let the bandits not have touched her.”

               Enkidu watched her curiously but did not say anything until she was done with the prayer. “I do not know where to go from here.”

               Hakuno took a couple moments to orient herself. “This way…I think.” Truthfully it probably did not matter which direction they went, as long as it got them out of the forest, there should be a city on either side.

               As they walked, Hakuno continued to teach Enkidu. She spoke of Uruk now. Her duties there as Queen. She was beginning to tell Enkidu about where the problems with Nippur began when she heard braying oxen and the rattle of a cart.       

               She fell silent and gestured for Enkidu to follow her off of the path and farther back so they would be hidden by nature. She put her pointer finger to her lips to signal Enkidu to be silent.  

               A cart, filled to the brim of a family’s life rolled by. An older man was leading the ox, a woman sitting in front of the cart, her stomach betraying that she was pregnant. A child sat on the back of the cart, on top of a few boxes.

               Oh Nabu, she wished she did not have to do this.

               Once the family and cart were out of sight, Enkidu asked, “Hakuno? Why did we hide? They are other humans?”

               Hakuno’s shoulders slumped. “Enkidu, we need supplies.” She gestured to her dress and Enkidu’s clothing.  “We need to take a caravan back to Uruk but we have no money and no one will take us seriously dressed like this.”

               “So what do we need to do?” Enkidu’s eyes were wide and confused.

               Hakuno grimaced. “We wait until nightfall and we steal what we need.”

***

               The campfire the family had used to make dinner with was now growing dim as the family fell asleep next to the fading embers. The ox was unhitched to the cart and tethered to the nearest tree. While Hakuno crept towards the cart itself, Enkidu was instructed to keep the ox busy and quiet. They might no longer be connected to the forest but they still had a way with animals. Plus with their better night vision, they could keep better watch on the family in case one of them stirred.

               Sin’s light was bright tonight, both a blessing and a curse. It meant she would be able to see what she was doing but it also meant Sin had full view of what Hakuno was doing.

               Maybe it was a good thing her healing abilities were not connecting to Gula. Although, the fact that Enkidu was a possible creation of the Gods, it might not be a good thing to teach them how to steal.

               _But if they walk among humans from now on, they need to understand how cruel humans can be to each other_.

               She shook her head. How things have changed for her. Before meeting Gilgamesh she would not have thought twice about stealing. In fact, if she had not tried to steal from the King, she would have never met Gilgamesh.

               Maybe this would be a situation similar to that?

               She focused back on the cart and after a quick check on Enkidu, she climbed into the back of the cart. Her eyes quickly took in the boxes and chests. There were a few bags and she tackled those first. She was happy to find a sewing kit in a corner and she carefully removed all of the belongings from one of the bags and began filling it with items she could find. A chest(unlocked) was filled with cloth and she grabbed a blanket from it along with a dress and a pair of pants. Hairbrush in another and after a bit of digging she found a few jewelry pieces at the bottom of another chest. She hated to take them, and they probably were not worth much, but they needed money.

               The bag now stuffed with items, she carefully returned everything to where she found it before slipping out of the cart. The ox made a noise but Enkidu quickly hushed the beast.

               She gestured for Enkidu to follow her before taking off into the forest.  

***

               “And done!” Hakuno held up the blanket she had converted into a tunic. Her fingers ached with having to sew it together. It wasn’t the best sewing job but it was pretty good she had to admit.

               “Really?” Enkidu looked up from trying to put on the pants. Their fingers were wrapped around the drawstring, seemingly confused to how one was supposed to tie it in place.

               Chuckling, Hakuno helped them tie the drawstring before she put the tunic over their head. “Put your arms through here, that’s right. Now pull your hair out from underneath the tunic.  Yes. There you go.” She stepped back and too in her handiwork. They did not look that bad she had to admit. The outfit was very loose though. Maybe too loose.

               Enkidu, on the other hand, did not have Hakuno’s qualms about the outfit. They looked down at the clothes in a child-like glee. “These…these are amazing Hakuno. My clothing. Actual clothing! Like you!”

               “Yes, like me,” chuckled Hakuno. She looked down at the dress she had stolen. It had also needed a few stitches and she needed to also wear a rope around her waist to keep it from sliding off. It did not look too terrible plus she could always use the excuse of being a traveler. A sliver of guilt went through her but she pushed it away.

               “You ready to experience your first human city?”

               Enkidu nodded in excitement as Hakuno put the stolen bag on her shoulder and led the way into the city of Lagash. The guards posted at the gate barely paid any mind to the individuals crossing but she did not notice their eyes linger on Enkidu more than the others.

               Of course she was used to their appearance but the _ur-saal_ had green haired and had an unnatural feel to them. Despite the humane gestures and presentation, there was obviously something _off_ there.

               Enkidu’s eyes were wide, like a child before sweets as they walked into the city proper. Their head swiveled left and right and marveled at the foods, wares, and the people. Every couple of seconds they would point at something and beg Hakuno to tell them what it was called.

               “This is a pot? How about this? A rug? Oh! And this? Oh, a shopkeeper?”

               “Sorry about my friend. It is their first time in a city this big,” she said quickly.

               The shopkeeper did not say anything but seemed to be keeping a closer eye on Enkidu.

               “Enkidu, I know you are excited but can you calm down a bit? Like when you are trying to be quiet in the forest. We do not want to draw attention right now.”

               Enkidu seemed taken aback and they deflated. “Oh, I…I am sorry Hakuno.”

               “It is okay Enkidu. We just need to be careful until we get back to Uruk. Now stay close and follow me.”

               The first thing Hakuno did was locate the nearest buyer of wares and pawned off the jewelry she had stolen. It was obvious the man was swindling her but she took it. She did not want to spend more time in the city than needed.

               Next stop was a clothing stand to get cloaks for the both of them. Enkidu was quite excited to have one and they played with the hood of it, pulling it low over their eyes and then lifting it up.

               Third stop, and most important were to the area where the traveling caravans were parked. She gave a quick one-over to all of them and settled on a smaller one that had a few items that were obviously made in Uruk.

               “Good day travelers! May Mammetun smile upon you.”

               A man tending to the oxen, moved away from the caravan and walked over to her. “I can tell from the look in your eyes, you are not a stranger to caravans.”

               She blinked in surprise. “How did you know?”

               “I saw you walking around. You have a good eye to look for a good caravan.” He raised an eyebrow. “Is your friend alright?”

               Hakuno turned to see Enkidu was very interested in the grain bales used to feed the oxen. They pulled a few strands out and put it into their mouth.

               “Do not…worry about my friend. It is their first time in a city. Very, very sheltered.” She dropped her voice to a whisper as if it was a secret that Enkidu should not overhear.

               The man nodded and focused back on her. “So? What were you looking around for?”

               “I was wondering if you would be passing through Uruk anytime soon.” As soon as the name passed her lips she saw the man’s expression darken. “What is it?” she whispered. Scenarios ran through her head. Did Gilgamesh lose against Nippur? Was the kingdom under a new rule?

               “I would advise a lady such as yourself to not travel to Uruk.”

               She frowned. “What do you mean by that? Has something happened there recently? I have not been in the city in a few months. I have family there,” she said quickly.

               “Then pray to the Gods they were able to get away in time.” The man looked around and then leaned closer and dropped his voice. “The King has changed in the past few months. Rumors are spreading from the kingdom that his Queen was the one to keep him in line but she is nowhere to be seen.”

               “What do you mean?” Hakuno reeled in her emotions to try to make her expression as neutral as possible. “Please. I must know. For my family.”

               “Now this is mostly rumors. I have gotten wind of it early on and refused to take my caravan there. But the King has been pushing his people in labor to build monuments, ziggurats.”

“Ziggurats? But why?” She knew Gilgamesh was not the type to care about the Gods.

The man shook his head. “I do not know. However, I would hope no one in your family is as beautiful as you. He has also been taking any woman to his bed that strikes his fancy, including those that are already wed to another or to be wed.” He crossed his arms. “I have even heard he has the brides on their wedding night.” He looked at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

Hakuno nodded. “Thank you for the information.” She stumbled away from the caravan and duck into the nearest alley. She kneeled and wrapped her arms around herself. This could not be happening.

“Hakuno?” Enkidu stood over her, concern etched on their face. “Hakuno? Are you okay?”

Hakuno sucked in a few deep breaths and rubbed her eyes. “I…I don’t know. I-”

               Enkidu put their arms around her.  “You said, when humans get upset, they hug someone to feel better. Am I doing this right?”

               The tears broke free and she buried her face into Enkidu’s chest. “He…he’s doing a lot of bad things right now. Gil is doing a lot of bad things. It is my fault. It is all my fault.”

               Enkidu patted her on the back. “I understand you are upset but I do not understand how it is your fault.”

               Hakuno looked up at him. “I was not there. It is probably because he thought I was dead that he is doing these things.”

               Enkidu tilted their head slightly. “But it is his choice to act like this correct? You did not make him act like this, it was his choice.”

               She was taken aback by his logic. She chuckled. “Right, you are right.” She rubbed her eyes and pulled away from Enkidu and lightly hit her cheeks. “Come on Hakuno, pull it together, you have been in bigger messes than this.”

               “You are feeling better now?”

               “Yes, all thanks to you Enkidu. As his Queen, I need to back and teach him a lesson for acting like this.” However, there was something that was bothering her. “Although, I do not think I should walk back into the palace looking like me.”

               “What do you mean by that?”

               “It is something I have been thinking about. That ambush was too organized to be ordinary bandits, there were too many. Usually a party as big as mine was should not have been overrun.” She stood and began walking deeper into the alleyway. “That has to mean that someone knew we were going to be on that path to set up the ambush.”

               “I do not follow.”

               She glanced back at Enkidu. “Someone at the palace must be a spy to relay that information out. We were not exactly quiet with my trip to Suse but the route should have been kept secret. Obviously, someone must have found out in the palace and told, whoever was involved with that attack.”

               Enkidu’s eyes widen. “So the palace is dangerous?”

               “In a way yes. Probably even more dangerous for Gil right now.” Although with him acting like he was, it probably would not be long before the people rebelled against him. He might be King but she had seen people revolt in the past under tyrannical rule.

               “Since I am aware of this, when we get there, I should not state my position as Queen but instead work in the background and try to uncover who this is. You will have no problem thankfully, since no one knows who you are.”

               “But what about you Hakuno? Everyone in the palace knows you and even the people of Uruk as well due to your gift?”

               Hakuno smiled as she ducked down another alley and a tingle went up the back of her neck. It was still here. Excellent. “That is why we have come to see her.”

               The alley opened to a small open area with brick flooring. Sitting at a stone table, with only a small statue of Bau, the dog-headed patron God of the city, was a woman. Her skin was wrinkled by the sun, her gray hair stringy and free flowing. Her dress was simple and white but seemed unnaturally clean for the setting.

               Enkidu growled. “I do not like this woman Hakuno.”

               “And I do not like you, wild creature of the forest,” spoke Siduri, the witch of Lagash. Her gray eyes, sharper than a woman of her age should be, darted to Hakuno. “I remember you. You were here years ago. A girl in the midst of discovering her gift.”

               Hakuno nodded. “Yes. That gift has served me well, but I have come here for another reason.”

               “I have thought as much. Come closer so I do not have to yell.”

               Hakuno stepped forward but Enkidu grabbed her arm. If they were a dog their hackles would be raised.  Instead they barred their teeth at Siduri.

               “It is alright Enkidu. I know what I am doing.” She gently pried her arm from their grip. “You can stay here if going closer bothers, you so much.”

               They shook their head. “No. I will be right behind you Hakuno.”

               “You have a surprising guard dog this time.” Siduri narrowed her eyes. “Maybe wolf is the better way to put it.”

               “I need a spell from you.”

               “Of course you do.” Siduri put a few clay cards on the table. “I know why you are here. Of course, a spell like this cannot be given free, you know that.”

               Hakuno nodded. “Of course. What is your price?”

               “A part of your soul.”

               “No!” Enkidu roared.

               Hakuno jumped at the sudden loudness of their voice. Enkidu’s eyes had a crazed look to them and it seemed like a part of them wanted to bolt while the other wanted to jump at Siduri.

               “Enkidu, please. Stand back,” whispered Hakuno.

               “I do not want her actual soul you wild creature,” sighed Siduri. “It would do no good if she lost anything too vital.” Siduri pointed. “I will do it for your hair.”

               Hakuno instinctively grabbed her hair. “My hair? What do you plan on using it for?”

               “Spells of this and that nature. A maiden’s hair is worth something for spells.”

               “I am not a maiden.”

               “A maiden in spirit though.” Siduri chuckled. “My spells do not require purity of the flesh but one of the soul.”

Hakuno had to pause and her face turned red. Her shoulders slumped. “Did you see my future in those cards of yours? Will I, will we succeed?”

“There will be hardships to face but it seems like it will be favorable for the most part.” Siduri smiled. “That one was on the house. Anymore and you will need to pay for it.”

Hakuno ran her fingers through her hair. Her pride and joy, Gilgamesh liked to run his fingers through it after a tumble through the bed. Besides her eyes, it seemed to be the second thing he found interesting about her.

_What is hair compared to Gilgamesh’s life?_

               She threw it over her shoulder. “Alright, I will take your deal.”


	16. Chapter 16

               The two passengers got out of the cart on the outskirts of Uruk. To anyone looking on, the two were probably an odd duo. One with light features that made it impossible to tell if they were a man or woman with the green hair of the forest. The other a scrawny boy, with scruffy brown hair that barely reached his ears.

               Hakuno had to admit, it had been a few weeks, but it was still unnerving looking into a mirror and seeing a boy with Sumerian features look back at her. Not to mention that going to the bathroom and changing have both been unnerving experiences. Even her voice had dropped to a lower register.

               She waved farewell to the caravan that was willing to take them this far. It had taken much convincing and all of their coin and even then, they had to work on the caravan to get taken this close to the city. It was a good learning experience for Enkidu and she learned they were unnaturally strong to the point she had to instruct them to pretend to be able to carry less to avoid suspicion.

               The first thing she noticed was a construction site right outside of the city proper. Despite the hot sun, people of her kingdom were hard at work, layering stones to create the ziggurat.

               “They do not look happy Hakuno,” commented Enkidu.

               Hakuno shook her head. “No, they do not. And this is so unlike him. We have spoken about this, about not having them work at this time of day. It is too hot, and the slaves will collapse from the heat.” She shook her head and looked around cautiously but thank the Gods, no one seemed to be listening to their conversation. “Also remember, what we talked about. Do not call me by my real name while in the city.”

               Enkidu nodded solemnly. “I need to call you Zaibu even if you do not look different to me.”

               Hakuno smiled. “That is correct.” Siduri had not been concerned when Enkidu insisted Hakuno looked the same to them. Enkidu was not human and the spell was designed for humans. It was odd to think about, especially since Hakuno saw herself with a male body. So, despite her body saying it was male, she still wore the tunic styled clothing instead of leaving her chest exposed as the men usually did.

               As they entered the city proper, Hakuno nodded the guards were not as alert as they used to be. They barely paid any mind to Hakuno’s quick explanation of coming here for a wedding of a family member.

               Inside the city itself, she could tell things were different. It was not something tangible, but everyone seemed to walk with an air of caution to them and weight on their shoulders. Even Enkidu seemed to sense something was off as they looked around with a caution that they did not have in Lagash.

               “Ha-Zaibu, where are we going?”

               “For some information.” She found a tavern in the middle of the city. Nabu’s Respite. Not the most reputable but better than the ones found in the slums. In her caravan time, they would come here for information as it was safe, relatively speaking.

               “Make sure you keep the hood of your cloak up,” she instructed Enkidu before doing the same.

               The tavern had the smell of cheap liquor ingrained in the tables. Despite it being midday, there was a few individuals seated. A pair of merchants and a couple of palace guards. They were in normal garb, as they were off duty but Hakuno recognized them as ones that guarded the entrance of the palace.

               She chose the table in between the two as if not to appear to care about where she sat. Enkidu sat across from her and it was obvious they were tempering the urge to look around.

               The bartender came over as it seemed no one else was working and Hakuno ordered the cheapest liquor on the menu as well as a small plate of snacks.

               “Eat slowly and do not drink as much.” She had no idea how Enkidu’s body could handle liquor, but she did not want to risk them making a scene in drunken stupor.

               The guards were talking about mundane topics, wives, family, children. Nothing useful. Hakuno tapped a finger on the table. They were almost to the bottom of their coin and they needed to pay for this meal as well. If they could not find any information, then she would need to figure out a way for them to make some money in the city.

               Hakuno was almost done with her drink when one of the guards said. “It is a good thing you married your wife when you did. With how the kingdom is right now…”

               The other shook his head. “Apparently there is a wedding happening today.” He sighed. “I caught a glimpse of the bride, she is incredibly pretty.”

               She did not know if the Gods heard her plea and sent her information, but she was not going to question it. She got to her feet and walked over to the guards. “Excuse me, I could not help overhearing that you mentioned a wedding?”

               She saw the guards bristle. Oh, that was right. She was a boy right now. A strange boy. “My cousin, she invited me to the wedding. It is the first time for me and my…brother in Uruk so…”

               The guards looked at each other and then at her.

               “It probably will not be for you to go lad,” said one guard gently.

               “But I have to see her. My cousin’s aunt and uncle passed away last year and she was so distraught in the letters. It took us so long to get here.” Maybe it was the fact she had been Queen for a time but her acting skills seemed to have gotten better as the guards seemed to cave.

               “I can give you directions on where to go lad but, I would just meet your cousin, say hi and then leave before the couple goes to the bedchamber.”

***

               Gilgamesh stormed down the street, his guards struggling to keep up with him. How dare they try to hide it from him! A wedding was happening on this day and no one in the palace knew of it?

               No, they did know but they refused to tell him.

               How dare they! He should have been all killed, no, he should have them all work on the newest ziggurat as punishment.

               He could see the remnants of the wedding procession in the street and he broke into a grin. The wedding guests scattered, all obviously in fear of him. He wondered what this bride looked like. The past few had been alright, nothing worthy to note. This one though, this one was rumored to be “pretty”.

               Pretty.

               Pretty was nothing to care about. The mind was important. A tactical mind-

               He broke off the thoughts before the wave of emotions could overtake him.

               He slowed to a step as he reached the building where the bride waited for her groom. Usually the path as clear as no one wanted to get in his way. Not this time though.

               Someone stood in front of the door. A person, Gilgamesh could not tell the gender due to their long baggy tunic, with soft features and long green hair. _Ur-saal_? Their green eyes were locked onto Gilgamesh’s red ones. It was very unsettling, like he was being sized up by another predator.

               How dare they try and stop him!

               “Move out of the way,” he growled.

               “I will not.”

               Gilgamesh thought about having his guards “escort” them but no. He did not know why but he wanted to fight them himself. He might be a King but he was a warrior. Those eyes were challenging him and him alone.

 He removed his King amulets and jewelry and handed it to the nearest guard. “Hold onto these for me.”

               “My King?”

               Gilgamesh ran towards them. He was undefeated in unarmed wrestling. The figure did not go down from the first punch. In fact, he caught Gilgamesh’s fist with a hand and squeezed slightly. Such force behind it.

               Gilgamesh struck with his leg into their leg and they released Gilgamesh in surprise but quickly recovered and countered his next blow before striking with one of their own. They were fast, Gilgamesh realized as they traded blows. Fast and yet strong.

               He growled in anger and tried to push against them. However, no matter what he threw at them, they countered and attacked. The blows were strong but not something Gilgamesh could not handle.

               It infuriated him though. Why was there someone that could match him in hand to hand combat?

               He aimed a punch at their head, but they ducked under it before slamming the palm of their hand under Gilgamesh’s jaw.

               His teeth clacked together dangerously, and he knew that was going to bruise tomorrow. A grin broke out on his face as he began fighting harder, not bothering to hold anything back. The mysterious stranger did the same.

               No matter what Gilgamesh did, the stranger was able to keep up with him.

               What, what fun!

               He laughed as they fought.

               The night was deep before he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the fight. The stranger was exhausted as well and laid on the ground a small distance away and took a few deep breaths.

               “You fight well stranger.” Gilgamesh massaged his jaw. Well, good to know it was not broken.

               “You do as well. I have not met my equal in a fight.”

               Gilgamesh laughed. “I have not as well. Where did you come from stranger?”

               “From the mountains.”

               The mountains? Probably explained the strange hair. The people out there were odd from the few he had encountered. But nothing like this stranger. “Do you have a name to call you by?”

               A beat. “Enkidu.”

               Enkidu. Odd name. “Well Enkidu, I feel like I must grant you a boon for giving me some entertainment as I have never felt that happy in…a while. What will it be, land? Horses?” He grinned.

               “I do not seek any of those things my King. Instead I search for knowledge...and perhaps friendship.”

               Friendship. A foreign concept. A flicker of a memory but he pushed it away. “Friendship huh?” He sat up and Enkidu did the same. His guards had lit lanterns, so he was able to see the stranger. Gilgamesh grinned. “Alright, I will accept your wish for friendship. As long as we spar like that in the future again.” His expression darkened for a moment. “And you do not touch my political position.”

               “I have no interest in things like that.”

               He had a feeling that Enkidu was telling the truth. It was odd but there was something unnatural about them, now that he could examine them at his leisure. He could not put his finger on what it was. Gilgamesh stood and held out a hand to his new friend. “Well, where are you staying in the city my friend?”

               Enkidu took the hand and stood. “I arrived in the city today. I have not figured out where to bed yet.”

               Gilgamesh chuckled. “Well, I am sure I can house you in the palace, my friend.”

               Enkidu’s face lit up. “Thank you. Oh, but I need my companion to come with me.”

               “Your companion?”

               Enkidu gestured to someone sitting on the stoop of the nearest home. They got to their feet and stepped into the lamplight.

               A boy, incredibly scrawny. There was something odd about his eyes though. In the mere moment they glanced up to look at the King, he felt like the boy was not looking at him but _through_ him. Strange. Although Enkidu was also strange.

               What use was a scrawny boy like this for someone like Enkidu? “If you must,” said Gilgamesh crossly.

               “Thank you my King,” said the boy softly. “My purpose is to help take care of Enkidu. A slave if you wish to refer to me as that.”

               A slave? Oh. Well, that was different. “Come, it is growing late, and I hunger for food.”


	17. Chapter 17

               How ironic that Hakuno was able to get back into the palace by stating she was Enkidu’s slave.

               Gilgamesh had them, well Enkidu, set up in one of the guest rooms. A room on the other end of the hall of the guest room Hakuno had been living in. The King had retreated to his quarters after stating food would be brought to them.

               “This is a room similar to your own?” Enkidu marveled as they explored every inch of the room. She did not doubt, if the floors could be removed, they would be looking under them for buried treasure.

               “Are those real pelts?” Enkidu went over to the bed and petted the fur blankets. “Oh they are! What kind of creature is this?”

               “It’s a lion pelt. Gil enjoys decorating the rooms with them,” Hakuno replied softly. She remembered a few months ago a seller of pelts came through the city. Gilgamesh had been excited and demanded the seller to come to the palace. He then spent a good portion of the day shifting through the pelts to pick out the best ones to keep in the palace. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, the pelt on this bed was one that he had bought on that day.

               “Excuse me,” spoke a slave from the doorway.

               Thankfully the slave did not attempt to push aside the curtain to enter the room. Hakuno did not want to know what the slave would think of Enkidu, who was currently trying to see what was under the bed.

               Hakuno hurried to the doorway and pushed the curtain aside. She did not recognize the boy, probably a slave that was bought after her incident. “Thank you.”

               The slave looked at her with an odd expression but he recovered and lowered his head to her. “If you need anything, ring the bell I have been assigned to take care of your lord while in the palace.”

               She nodded back. “I will let them know. Enkidu is tired at the moment, but I will make sure they eat.”

               She slipped back into the room and took the tray to the nearest table. Enkidu had finished their inspection of the bed and walked over.

               “What are all these things Ha-Zaibu? They smell wonderful. Oh! Is that cooked meat?”

               Hakuno had to chuckle as she split the food in about half. The slave boy had included a bowl of grain and a small portion of meat for her as the “slave” but she mixed it in with everything else. She might be playing the part of one right now, but she knew Enkidu would not allow her to eat like one.

               After the meal was complete, Hakuno rested her hands on top of Enkidu’s. “I am sorry you had to do that. Fight Gil for me.”

               Enkkidu shook their head. “It is alright. The challenge was, exciting? Is that the word? Yes, it was exciting.” They jerked their hands back. “Hakuno?”

               “Oh sorry, I should have warned you.” Hakuno gestured for Enkidu to give her their hands. “Let me heal those injuries for you. Gil hit you pretty hard.”

               They shook their head. “No. You need that for yourself. You are still recovering.”

               “I will be fine. I am not as depleted as I used to be. Like I said I feel horrible.” She wished there had been another one that would not have put Enkidu in danger like that, but she knew this was the fastest way into the palace. Gilgamesh always loved a good challenge and from her observations she knew Enkidu was strong enough to be equals to her King in strength. Unique things intrigued him after all.

               “I recover quickly, I will be alright after some sleep.” Enkidu stifled a yawn.

               “Yes, let us get some sleep. It has been a long night.” She knew if she tried to find the slave palette in the room, Enkidu would not be happy, so she climbed into the bed and Enkidu did the same on the other side.

               Like their time in the forest, they laid back to back. It was odd, she had to admit. Being in the place she could truly call home, and not really being home.

               “We will help him,” said Enkidu. “Hakuno. I do not know much about the Gods but I swear by them we will help him.”

               A lump sat in her throat. “Yes, we will do our best,” she whispered.

***

               “And these are my gardens!” Gilgamesh spread his arms wide, the sun shining just right that the King looked ethereal if one ignored the angry bruises on his jaw.

               Or like a child that wanted to show off.

               Hakuno bit the inside of her cheek and looked at the ground before her smile could betray her face.

               Enkidu marveled at the gardens. They might not have the same connection to the forest and its animals, but it seemed like their love for it had not waned. They stopped before every flowering plant and took a long whiff of each one.

               “Zaibu, what is this one called?” Enkidu pointed to the flowers in the pond.

               “Those are lilies Enkidu.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gilgamesh gave her an annoyed look. An inward sigh. Her husband’s childish nature had not changed. She leaned close to Enkidu and whispered. “Ask Gil to answer your questions.”

               Enkidu nodded and stood up and focused their bright smile on Gilgamesh. “Can you please show me more of the gardens?”

               Gilgamesh’s face lit up, even if he was trying to hide it. “Of course. Come over here. There are some rare spice plants. Not used for food but only for decoration…”

               While Enkidu and Gilgamesh walked ahead of her, she watched her King from the back. He looked so happy speaking to Enkidu. She could see the King she knew in that expression, not the one that ruled Uruk with an iron fist. All she wanted to do was to run up and hug him from behind and tell him everything was okay now, she was alive and here with him.

               She knew she could not. Not now, when there was probably danger in the palace itself. She turned her eyes away from them and focused on the slaves hiding in the corners of the garden, noting if she recognized any of them or not.

***

               The next couple of days Gilgamesh treated Enkidu by showing them around the different areas of the palace during the morning hours. Enkidu would always react in marvel and awe, always asking questions about the area they were visiting. It surprised him how much Enkidu seemed to notice. The fresh eyes showed him treasures in place he did not think there were any.

               In the evening hours, the King would also stop by to play a few card or board games with Enkidu and one time they even had a light wrestling match. Gilgamesh, of course won, even if his foot was half sticking out of the ring.

               The one thing that put a damper on these meetings was that slave of Enkidu’s. The boy was…strange. Gilgamesh could not put his finger on what exactly was wrong with the boy. The boy looked like every other slave in the palace but something about him made the King uneasy. Enkidu had the same sense of “unnatural” but unlike the boy, it was calming. Perhaps it was the boy’s eyes.

               They had an intelligence to them that did not seem to fit the rest of the body it was attached to. In the few brief seconds their eyes met, Gilgamesh felt like the boy was looking through him. Like the boy understood Gilgamesh better than Gilgamesh did himself.

               “I need to ask you something Enkidu.”

               Enkidu looked up from washing their hands in the fountain. Or were they just letting the water run over their fingers? Gilgamesh was not sure.

               “What is it my King?” they asked.

               Gilgamesh felt foolish. What kind of King was nervous about a slave? He glanced to the edge of the sprawling room to see the slave standing next to the back wall, the furthest he could get from Gilgamesh and Enkidu. He did not seem to be looking at anything in particular but as if feeling Gilgamesh’s eyes on him, he glanced over in their direction.

               Gilgamesh turned his eyes away and then wondered why he did that.

               This was one of the most impressive chambers on the palace. A fountain and pool took up the center of the room, the walls painted with murals depicting various scenes from the stories of the Gods. Not something he cared to visit but the foreign guests always found it impressive.  Enkidu was the first one that stuck his hands into the fountain though.

               Realizing Enkidu was waiting for an answer, Gilgamesh kneeled next to them and asked in a very soft voice so it would not carry. “Must that slave of yours always be your shadow?”

               “My slave?” Enkidu seemed confused for a moment but recovered quickly. “Oh! You mean Zaibu? What is wrong with Zaibu?”

               That the boy was creepy and unnerved Gilgamesh? “As friends we should spend time together. Also….that slave probably gets bored with having to follow you around!” Look at him, thinking of slaves like an equal. A memory tried to push its way to surface but he pushed it down.

               “I guess… I will ask Zaibu if that is okay.”

               “Why must you ask your slave if it is alright?”

               The surprise was evident on Enkidu’s face. Was Gilgamesh’s words too harsh? No, why did he care? He was a King! And Kings got what they wanted!

               “Zaibu is…special.” Enkidu lifted their hands out of the water and let the droplets seep through their fingers. “He taught me so much about the world and I look to him for guidance. He was there when I was feeling sad and he encourages me.” Enkidu smiled at Gilgamesh. “Have you had a person like that?”

               A whisper of memories, like a warm breeze on the Euphrates. Flickers of her. That long brown hair, that smile, those eyes. How during the meetings with the people she would lean towards him until their shoulders touched. How those hands swiftly dealt the clay cards. How she looked, dressed in the full Queen regalia on her coronation day….

               Gilgamesh stood, the weight of the memories and the emotions attached to them pressing down on him.

               “My King?” Enkidu stared up at him concern.

               “I…I need to attend to some matters. I must go now.” He turned away and cursed the Gods for how he stumbled as he exited the room.

               His guards snapped to attention and fell in step behind him.

               He needed to do something. He wanted to do something. Anything to make it stop. The emotions, the memories.

               He stopped and whirled around to face his guards, them almost bumping into him. “Go to the kingdom and find me the first pretty woman you see and have her come to my chambers,” he ordered.

               “My King you have an audience with the nobles when the sun is at its peak,” said one of his guards. The guard froze as Gilgamesh’s eyes locked onto him.

               “Cancel the meeting for all I care,” growled Gilgamesh. “Bring me the woman or your head will roll.”

***

               “What happened? Why did he leave?” Hakuno hurried over to Enkidu, who had not moved by the pond. They were staring at the doorway in confusion.

               “I do not understand why he left myself.” Enkidu shook out their hands, water droplets flying everywhere. “I do not think I have said anything upsetting.”

               “What did you say?”

               “He was asking me about meeting with him alone, without you around.”

               Ah, she wondered how long it would take for Gilgamesh to ask that. She noticed he found her unnerving, always glancing over at her like he thought she would suddenly not be there when he looked up. It seemed like he could sense there was something “wrong” with her but could not figure out what it was.

               “And then what happened?” she prompted.

               “I told him I needed to ask you and that got us into a discussion of people that are special. Well, I talked about how you were special to me and then asked him about who he thought was special.”

               Oh.

               Hakuno looked to the door. Oh Gilgamesh. She wanted to run after him and break the spell placed upon her. She resisted the urge and focused back on Enkidu. If she did that, then they would never find out what had actually happened. Enkidu was healing Gilgamesh’s, heart, she could see that. If only she could do that herself…

               “You did nothing wrong Enkidu.” She took Enkidu’s hands into her own. “He…he just does not want to think about painful memories.”

               “If you say so.”

***

               It felt weird not shadowing Enkidu and Gilgamesh but Hakuno loved being able to do whatever she wanted. The guards and slaves around the palace had gotten used to them as Hakuno only got a quick glance. Although they were probably staring a bit more than they usually would as it was the first day Hakuno scurried around on her own.

               She had a purpose for this though. Being able to move around the palace on her own was vital for her own investigations. She needed to have access to the slave network here and to get into that, she needed to talk to Puabi.

               She prayed to every God and Goddess she could think of as she headed for the kitchens, where Paubi usually was at this time of day. Even after she became Queen, the head of the slaves still made her nervous.

               _You just need to have a business conversation with her. You will not be under her like you were in the past, technically. She cannot dominate you with her presence…and her loud voice….and those angry eyes…_

               Maybe it was best for her to stop thinking about it.

               She smelled the kitchen before she turned the corner to see the doorway. From the sounds coming inside and the barking orders of Puabi, they were already hard at work. Her steps slowed the closer she got to the kitchen and her mind started thinking of other ways to get what she needed.

               A slave stepped out of the kitchen, a basket of scraps in hand.

               Hakuno froze and focused on the girl walking away from her. It couldn’t be.

               Original plan forgotten, she hurried after the slave. Hearing the steps behind her, the girl turned to look at Hakuno with questions in her tired, lost eyes.

               Hakuno wanted to cry.

               “Can I help you?” asked Shub. Besides the fact that Shub was favoring a leg, her friend was alright. And her friend was alive.

               “Shub, I need to talk to you.” Hakuno looked around and spotted a storage room just down the hall. “In there. We can talk in there.”

               Shub stared at Hakuno like she was trying to figure out if Hakuno was joking or not and took a large step back.

               Oh. Hakuno realized what made Shub so nervous. Right now she looked like a boy. A boy that just asked Shub to meet them in a storage room. Oh Enki, how stupid could she be?

               “Shub, sorry, I did not mean to sound creepy with that.” She looked around nervously. There were a few guards at the other end of the hall. If the two of them stood there too long, the guards would come over. “You snore in your sleep and you roll around a lot. You also hate eating anything that is long and green.”

               Shub stared at Hakuno in confusion and fear. “How?”

               Hakuno gestured for Shub to follow her. “Please Shub. I will tell you but I cannot tell you out here.”

               Shub shook her head and looked like she was going to throw the food scraps at her.

               For the love of Ishtar. Obviously being with Hakuno had made the slave smarter. Great in any other situation but not right now!

               She could see the guards looking in their direction.

               “It is me Hakuno, Shub,” Hakuno whispered as loud as she dared.

               “Ha….what.” Shub looked at Hakuno and down. She seemed to connect what was going on as she nodded and followed Hakuno into the storage room.

               As soon as they were in the back, next to a pile of crates with fabrics, Shub dropped the basket of scraps. “What is going on!?” She looked at Hakuno up and down. “You, you are not…”

               “It is a spell Shub. A spell to disguise my appearance so I look like a boy.” Hakuno gave Shub a quick version of what had happened after her tumble down the cliff.

               “So Enkidu is a creature of the Gods in the forest…” Shub said slowly.

               Hakuno nodded. “Yes, and I need to find out who was it that revealed our travel plans. Whoever it was could strike again.” She shook her head. “But enough about me. What about you Shub? What happened? You are alive and I am so grateful that is the case but how?”

               “The guards were able to run off the bandits that attacked. However they realized it was because they knew where you were. Most of them went after you.” Shub wrapped her arms around herself. “They would not let me see the bodies but I heard them describe the scene. ‘Torn apart’. ‘Cannot tell who was who’. And they brought your Queen’s amulets. Hakuno, I thought you were dead.

               “A runner had went ahead to tell the King and by the time we got back…well you probably saw the current state of Uruk. Puabi met me at the gate and took me through the slaves entrance to work in the kitchens and I have been working out of sight of the King ever since.  She thinks if the King saw me, he would think too much of you…”

               In that moment Hakuno absolved all fear of Paubi. The woman might be frightening but she had gone out of her way to keep Shub safe and alive.

               “What are you planning on doing Hakuno? Anything, let me help you.”

               “Shub…”

              The girl’s eyes sparkled with something that had not been there a few moments before. “Hakuno, I am going to help you whether you like it or not. And you wanted the help. That is why you told me who you were right? Oh, I have to call you Zaibu now right? That is the name you are using?”

              Yes, Shub was much smarter now. Hakuno let out a long sigh. She should not have been surprised by this outcome. “I need to speak to Paubi about getting a few small jobs around the palace here and there. I need to be in places, I need to observe. I need to figure out who was here during that time we were planning the trip and who was not.”

             “Done, I will help with that.”

             “And, I do have one more question. Shub, I have not seen Ekur around the palace. He was always by Gilgamesh’s side before.”

             “Ekur is gone from the palace and he took Urash with him. I heard a few slaves talk about a divination he did. He is visiting various temples around the kingdom.”

             Of all of the times….

             Hakuno did wonder what the divinations said though for Ekur to do a pilgrimage. She shook her head. Another problem for another day. “You should probably get back before they wonder about you.”

             Shub nodded and picked up her basket of scraps. “Let me drop these off and we will talk to Paubi together.”


	18. Chapter 18

              “You look very happy.”

               Hakuno looked up from the clay tablets as Enkidu walked into their room.

               “Oh, how did you know?”

               Enkidu shrugged. “You just look happier. Does that make sense?”

               Hakuno had to laugh at Enkidu’s confused expression. “Yes, it does. And yes, I am happy. I got to meet an old friend today. What about you? How was it, your first day alone with Gil?”

               “I am not sure if I am judging it correctly, but I assumed it went well.  We had a wrestling match in the guards training yard. I think both of us got a little too into it, as you would put it.”

               “Are you alright?” Hakuno looked Enkidu over with a critical eye and held out her hands. “Does anything hurt?”

               Enkidu shook their head. “No, I am alright. We kept it clean this time, just did a lot of rounds. I heard the guards placing ‘bets’ while were wrestling. What does that mean?”

               That did not surprise her. Anyone who was able to keep up with the King was bound to draw attention.  She was about to tell Enkidu what a bet was when she heard a voice from the doorway.

               “I have brought dinner!” Shub did not wait for the okay before walking in with a tray of food.

               Enkidu looked at the girl in surprise and then at Hakuno. “I thought…”

               “This was the person I was talking about.” Hakuno took the tray of food from Shub and put it on the table. “Is it safe for you to be here though Shub? We are pretty close to the King’s quarters.”

               “I was careful, and I took the slave passages.” She grinned. “In case you forgot, I know how to be invisible when I want to be.”

                “How did you convince Paubi to let you come over here though?”

               “I just told her you wanted to ask me a few questions about taking a few jobs in the palace.”

               “I think I am rubbing off on you.” Hakuno shook her head. Realizing Enkidu was watching them curiously, she gestured for them to join the girls. “Enkidu, this is Shub. Shub, this is Enkidu.”

               “Oh, I remember you. Hakuno has spoken about you. You are her slave friend.” Enkidu smiled. “I am glad you survived the bandits.”

               Shub seemed taken aback by Enkidu’s demeanor.  “Thank you for taking saving and helping Hakuno.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “No. Hakuno helped save me. She taught me so much of the world.”

               “She taught me much as well. I can read now and write a little bit thanks to her.”

               “Can we please change the subject?” Hakuno asked quickly. It was weird, having her friends praise her like this.

               Shub giggled. “I have noticed you are never good with compliments.” She sighed. “Anyway, I should get back to the kitchens before they worry that the King has spotted me.”

               “Be careful, please Shub.”

               Hakuno and Shub shared a hug. After a brief moment, Enkidu joined them, wrapping them both in their embrace.       

               “Who is upset right now?” asked Enkidu when they separated.

               Shub gave Hakuno a funny look.

               “People also hug when they had not seen each other in a long time,” Hakuno said quickly. “I am still teaching them about the world,” she explained to Shub.

               “I can see that.” Shub focused on Hakuno and seemed to be searching for something.

               “What is it?”

               “I just hope someday I can see your actual face soon. It is a bit unnerving knowing it is you, but you do not look like you.”

               “I hope someday I can show it too.”

              

***

               Enkidu was like a breath of fresh air.

               Gilgamesh was amazed by Enkidu’s view of the world. It wasn’t just the beauty of Uruk but how Enkidu viewed and noticed the mundane such as the way the dust particles floated through the air.

               Also, Enkidu did not seem like the type to bare a grudge. Even after Gilgamesh had left them in the room with the pond, the next day they were willing to wrestle. He thought, over time, Enkidu would crack, show a side that would reveal their true nature. But no. Enkidu seemed to just be a kind individual.

               Kindness so deep that even the skittish of horses in the palace stables calmed in Enkidu’s presence.

               “I cannot believe it.” Moumis, the stable master, said in awe as Enkidu gently stroked the muzzle of one of the Arabian horses. “Mili would not let any of the stable hands close to him.”

                Gilgamesh grinned. Of course, his friends would have amazing talents such as this. “Do you have an interest in horses?” he asked once Enkidu was finished talking to the skittish horse.

               “I have not had any experience with them up close. Just oxen. And deer if those count.”

               “Well then, we need to change that.” Gilgamesh gestured for one of the stable hands to come over. “Ready two horses so my friend and I can ride.”

               “Of course, right away my King.”

               As the boy scurried away, a flash of a memory crossed the King’s mind. “You do not have problems with riding horses correct?”

               “I do not have any opinions on the matter. I have never ridden before." They frowned. “Although I have to let Zaibu know where I am going. I do not want him to worry.”

               “Get one of the slaves to give the message,” snapped Gilgamesh, in a harsher voice than he intended.  Damn Zaibu. Always Enkidu worried about the slave. He had tried to ignore it but every now and then Enkidu would make a comment of “I have to tell Zaibu about this” or “Zaibu would like this”.  

               Enkidu blinked slowly and nodded. “That is a good idea. Excuse me…” They walked up to another slave and passed on the message.

               Once that was taken care of and the horses saddled up, Gilgamesh led the way out of the city and towards the Euphrates River. Despite this being their first time, after a quick explanation on how to control the horse, Enkidu was able to control their steed with ease.

               “This is amazing!” Enkidu patted their horse on the flank. “I never thought an animal such as this could make traveling so much fun.”

               Gilgamesh grinned. “These horses can go much faster.” He pointed to a rock further down the bank. “Let us race to that point. Then you can see the true power of these horses.”

               Enkidu smiled back. “I have never raced before but I assume this is where I say that I will not lose.”

               “And…go!” Gilgamesh tapped his feet against the horse’s flank and leaned forward as the beast took off. He could feel the pounding of the hooves, the muscles rippling against his thighs, the wind ruffling his hair. A glance to the left and he saw Enkidu keeping pace with him.

               A twinkle in his friend’s eye as Enkidu’s horse slowly pulled ahead.

               What! Gilgamesh spurned his own horse. There was no way he was going to lose! 

               They crossed the rock that marked the finish line and Gilgamesh pulled on the reins to bring the horse to a stop. Who had won? He had not paid attention.        

               Enkidu patted their horse on the neck. “Good job,” they whispered. “You did well.” They looked up as Gilgamesh approached on his own horse. “I understand what you mean now. These horses can move very fast.”

               “They are not war horses for nothing,” Gilgamesh said with a laugh.

               “What are they building over there?”

               Gilgamesh followed the line of Enkidu’s finger to one of the stone ziggurats that were currently being constructed against the Euphrates. “It is one of my many temples.”

               “Temple…to which God?”

               “To none of them. It is for me.”

               “For you?”

               Gilgamesh looked away from Enkidu’s questioning gaze. Why should he erect temples for Gods that do not help him? Why should he give something to the Gods that let _her_ be taken from him?

               His grip tightened on the reins and he pushed the thoughts and emotions that threatened to swell to the surface.

               “I am sorry if I offended you my King. I am still much a child in the ways of man. I think I said something that caused you pain.”

               Gilgamesh’s horse seemed to sense his unease as it fidgeted. He patted the neck to help the beast calm. “Come, let us ride a bit more before returning to the palace.”

***

               Hakuno crept down the hallway, the basket in hand, filled with tablets, her excuse for being in a place she was not allowed in. When the slave had come by to tell her that Gilgamesh and Enkidu were going out for a ride, she knew this was the perfect chance to check the divinatory library, near the King’s quarters.

               Besides the guards that patrolled the palace, Gilgamesh’s personal guards would be shadowing the King, giving her a little more freedom of movement around the King’s quarters.

               She dropped her eyes and bowed without stopping to a couple of guards. Like always, the guards barely gave her a glance. Once the guards had turned the corner, she increased her pace until she reached the library.

               She stepped inside and lit the lantern that was kept by the door.

               From a quick glance it looked like the system her and Ekur had put together was still in place. Excellent. It would make finding what she needed much easier.

               The slabs were organized in two sections. The left side had all the texts pertaining to reading the many types of divination while the right had the divination records. They were organized by date with ones older than one hundred years being put into the storage library. She found the divinations from the past couple of months and began quickly looking through them. Ekur’s handwriting was messy, scrawly but he was meticulous in his notes, all with diagrams of what the reading had said.  

               Her stomach clenched as there were many in the month or so after the bandit attack. Ekur had not specified what the subject was but they were all regarding a fate of an individual and all the divinations had come up blank. No wonder they thought she was dead.

               “You are not here for this…” Hakuno searched forward in time. A lot of the usual divinations Ekur did about the crops, the people, and the kingdom as a whole. The kingdom one she did note, had a negative divination. “A trial that must be overcome. A visitor will change things in either direction.”

               Could that be referring to Enkidu?

               “Here we go.” Hakuno carefully pulled out the divination text. A sketch of a liver was in the center of the tablet, a hole in the upper left corner and lower right. “Unknown to what this means. Texts say consult the Gods. Previous appearances refer to massive changes within the kingdom.” Ekur had also done oil and water readings and seemed to have gotten the same results. That probably explained why he was not here right now.

               She bit her lip. She thought this would help her figure out when Ekur would return but depending on the number of temples Ekur went to, it could be months before he returned!

               “So much for that plan…” She put the divination text back and retreated from the room.

               Hopefully Shub could get her that list of all the slaves in the palace soon. That was the only lead she had left.

               She stopped in front of Enkidu’s room and glanced down the hall. Her room was down there. It had beckoned her ever since they got to the palace, but she did not think to go in, she _could not_ go in. However, the hallway was deserted right now, a rare sight in the palace. A moment where no one was in sight…

               She dropped the basket of tablets by the door and before she could change her mind, stopped before the room that was hers. The curtain that hung in the doorway was hers. Bright red inlaid with gold embroidery. One of the coronation presents from Gilgamesh.

               Before her nerves could escape she pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the space that used to be hers.

               She was taken aback by how dark it was in here. Curtains covered the small windows, the only light seeping through the doorway behind her. Thankfully the light was enough that she could see where everything was. Not like she needed it.

               Nothing seemed to have been moved. The table still had pieces of parchments and a few tablets.  A layer of dust clung to her finger. A quick check of the chests and bed told her much of the same.

               It was like a tomb in here.

               Her eye caught on something sitting on the small table by the window. A gasp escaped her mouth and with trembling hands she picked up her Queen’s amulets. The chain was broken in the back and it seemed to be rusted in places.

               Her stomach churned as she realized it was not rust but blood. Her blood.

               “What are you doing in here!?” snarled a voice from behind her.

               The amulets clanged against the stone floor as Hakuno slowly turned to face Gilgamesh’s furious stare.

***

               Why was this damn slave in here!?

               He had thought he was seeing things. The two of them had returned with the thrill of the rides still within them. Gilgamesh had chosen to walk back with Enkidu in order to continue the conversation about horses when he thought he saw a shadow of someone walking into _her_ room.

               Of course, he did not believe it at first. It was off limits. Everyone knew that. Everyone except Enkidu’s damn slave.

               The same slave that stared at him with wide-eyed terror.

               Not like he cared what this slave thought.

               “Why are you in here!?” Gilgamesh moved from the doorway and into the room for the first time in months.

               “It, I…” The slave looked around. “It is not what it seems like. I-” The slave took a step back and stumbled.

               The king curled his hand into a fist. “How dare you come in here. How dare you violate this sanctuary!” He raised his fist, ready to beat some sense into this slave when a firm grasp grabbed his wrist.

               Gilgamesh turned. How dare anyone lay a hand on the King!

               Enkidu looked back at him unflinching. Their eyes were no longer kind. Hard with a hint of anger, they did not break Gilgamesh’s gaze.

               “We may wrestle whenever you like and you may hit me with all of your strength but you _will_ not lay a hand on her. You will regret it much more than I.”

               Gilgamesh yanked his arm from Enkidu and took a step back. “This slave is not allowed here! No one is allowed here.”

               Enkidu seemed to ignore Gilgamesh’s words and crouched in front of the trembling slave. “Are you alright?” they asked in a soft voice.

               No response from the slave, just a quivering, sniveling creature.

               Enkidu picked up the slave bridal style and turned to Gilgamesh with those hard eyes as if tempting Gilgamesh to strike. The King curled his hands into fists but did not move as Enkidu walked past him and out of the room.

               The curtain swished shut and Gilgamesh released the breath he did not know he was holding. His fingers ached and his palms were slick with his own blood. He should get his guards. He should have Enkidu and that slave removed from the palace. They should be removed for doing what they did in his palace!

               Instead, he picked up _her_ fallen amulets like they were priceless treasures. Clutching it to his chest he sunk to the floor, his back against her bed. The dust in the room tickled his nose but he sat there, clutching the last thing that touched her.

               He did not even dwell on the fact that Enkidu had referred to his boy slave as a “her”.

***

               “Hakuno, are you alright? Please tell me you are alright.” Enkidu set her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her, their eyes scanning her face. “He did not do anything to you right? He did not hurt you right? I thought I got there in time but…”

               Hakuno rubbed her eyes but the tears just would not stop forming. “No. You got there in time.” She was stupid. So stupid! What did she expect to find in her old room? Nothing that would help her in her current quest. Instead she found her own tomb in a way.

               “He was so angry and he had every right to be.” She pulled her knees to her chest. “I am not me right now.” She looked down at her hands. Not her own hands but boy hands. “I was a stranger looking around a room that was not my own.

               “He had every right to be angry.” She shivered. “I just…I have never seen that kind of anger directed at me. And I know if he knew it was me, he would not have spoken to me like that.”

               Enkidu wrapped their arms around her.

               Hakuno clutched their tunic as she buried her face into their chest, the tears free-flowing. “Why did I think this was a good idea? He’s hurting. He is hurting so much and I am right here but he is still suffering.”

               “I do not know what to say.” Enkidu rubbed her back in lazy circles. “But from what I understand you are doing all of this for him. You are doing this to protect him in the long run. To help him in a way only you can right now.”

              They put a hand under Hakuno’s chin and made her look up at them. “Whatever choice you make, I will always support it.”

              A fresh wave of tears rolled up and Hakuno again buried her face into Enkidu’s chest. “Thank you. Thank you, Enkidu.”

***

             Gilgamesh took a deep breath and pushed the curtain aside. “Enkidu. May I speak…” He trailed off as he saw Enkidu sitting on the bed with their feet dangling off. The slave boy was curled against them, his head resting on Enkidu’s head. Fast asleep.

             Enkidu put a finger to their lips while their other hand gently stroked the slave boy’s brown hair.

             Gilgamesh looked to the table and saw a few tablets lying there. Huh, did Enkidu enjoy reading? “Is…is the boy alright?”

            “Alright as he can be based on the circumstances.” Enkidu’s voice was barely above a whisper.

           Gilgamesh grimaced. Damn it. He hated this feeling. He was a King, he should not feel this! Damn it. “That room was my Queen’s. It was her room. Everything in there belongs to her.” Belongs. Present tense. It was still hers. No matter what. Always hers.

          Enkidu nodded. “I know. I understand. Zaibu understands.”

          “A King usually has his Queen and concubines but it was her, it was always just her.” He smiled without any happiness in it. “I just did not know it until I met her. And I think she will be the only one. Even if she is not here. My Queen that was too smart for her own good.”

          Enkidu blinked slowly and seemed to mull over the words. They looked down at the sleeping slave and then up to Gilgamesh. “I will not say I truly understand that feeling but I assume it is similar to how I think of Zaibu. Zaibu is the most important person to me. He taught me much and I will do anything for him.”

          They met Gilgamesh’s eyes and he could see kinship in them. Despite Zaibu being alive it was like Enkidu could understand the emotions behind Gilgamesh’s words.

          “I would like to hear more about your Queen if you are willing to tell me,” Enkidu said softly.

          “Maybe one day,” replied Gilgamesh.

          “One day.”


	19. Chapter 19

Hakuno woke up the next morning feeling very confused. She was facing the doorway, her pillow much harder than it should be.

               “Good morning Hakuno!” Enkidu’s cheerful voice came from above her.

               Confused, she glanced up to see them looking down on her. Oh! She sat up quickly. “Did I fall asleep on your leg? Why did you not wake me?”

               Despite probably not getting a good night’s sleep Enkidu looked bright and chipper as they always did. Now that she thought about it did Enkidu truly need sleep or was it something they learned from her?

               “You were fast asleep, and I did not feel like it would be appropriate to wake you. Do not worry, I was able to sleep a little bit.”

               If they said so. She got to her feet and stretched.

               “The King stopped by when you were asleep.”

               Hakuno froze and whirled around. “What did he say?”  Obviously, it had not degraded into a fight as she would have most likely woken up from that.

               “He spoke about his Queen.” Enkidu smiled at her. “He said he will tell me stories about her someday.”

               Stories of his Queen?

 Hakuno blushed. “You know the stories though.”

               “From your point of view. It will be interesting to hear them from his.”

               Hakuno buried her face in her hands. “Did he say anything about me though? I mean like Zaibu? I was somewhere where I should not have been.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “I think you are fine. There is no trouble there.”

               Hakuno’s shoulders slumped in relief. Perhaps Enkidu was able to smooth things over. The Gilgamesh of before would probably have her beaten or executed or something due to what she did. She had no idea if the spell on her would maintain after trauma like that and that would cause much, much more difficulties that not even Gula’s howling dogs could fix.

               “Hakuno, have you decided on what to do? Will you reveal yourself to the King?”

               Hakuno hesitated and then shook her head. “I want to. I want him to know it is me but I will not do it. I will figure out what happened that day with the bandit attack. That is the best way I can help him now.” She grasped Enkidu’s hands. “And you continue to do what you are doing. Heal Gil. Heal his heart in my place for now.”

***

               Gilgamesh laughed and crossed his piece over the finish line. Enkidu and Hakuno exchanged glances as the King looked as triumphed as if he had won an actual war and not just a board game.

               Hakuno bit the inside of her cheek and looked down to stop herself from giggling. It reminded her so much of the Gilgamesh she had played games with. The thought made her smile. The only reason she was allowed in here today was because this game required three people and Enkidu jumped on the chance to have “Zaibu” join them.

               At first it had been awkward, or she sensed Gilgamesh felt weird playing with a “slave”. However, like always, once the King got into the game it did not matter who was playing with him, only that he had to win.

               “I think I understand the rules of the game now, you do as well Zaibu?” Enkidu picked up the pieces and set them back on the start point.

               Hakuno nodded. She knew how to play this game. It was one of the many she had played with Gilgamesh during their game nights. Of course, this was a game that only the nobles played so she had to feign ignorance and make “bad’ moves.

               “Well, if you want to be defeated again by me, then so be it!” Gilgamesh laughed.

               Before they could start the game, Ishne stepped into the room. “My King, I am sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to warn you that the _baru_ has returned.”

               Gilgamesh’s eyes brightened. “Ekur has returned? Where is he? Send him in!”

               “The _baru_ is right here.”

               A lump rose in Hakuno’s throat as Ekur pushed back the curtain and walked in, his robes swishing around him.

               Ekur paused and took in Gilgamesh’s guests and Hakuno forced her eyes to the ground so she would not meet his gaze. “I heard you have took in a few friend but…”

               Enkidu got to their feet and approached the _baru_ and bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Enkidu and my companion is Zaibu. I have heard a lot about you _baru_ Ekur.”

               Ekur stared at Enkidu and then at Gilgamesh. “Now where did you find this one?” he asked with a chuckle.

               “In a wrestling match,” replied Gilgamesh with a laugh. “It is a fun story, I must admit.”

               “Well I would like to hear it then. My King, will you allow it now?”

               “I understand you two have some things to catch up on. Come Zaibu.”

               Hakuno kept her head low as she followed Enkidu out of the King’s rooms. As she passed by the guards, she noticed Urash waiting on the other end of the hall, hands clasped in front of him. Seeing the movement, he looked up and his eyes met Hakuno’s. His eyes narrowed slightly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

               “Are you alright Zaibu?” Enkidu looked over at her in concern.

               As they turned the corner Hakuno glanced back and saw Urash was still watching her.

               “It is probably nothing,” replied Hakuno. Hopefully. Urash was the apprentice of someone with “magus” gifts though. Maybe he could sense the spell on her. She hoped not.

               When they entered Enkidu’s room, Hakuno noticed a tablet lying on the table that was not there before as well as a few pages of parchment.

               “What is it?” asked Enkidu.

               Hakuno grinned as she read them over. “It’s the list of all of the slaves in the palace.” How did Shub get her hands on these? The parchments were written in Paubi’s own hands!

               “Something tells me you will be busy for the rest of the night. Do not stay up too late.”

               Hakuno barely heard them as she settled in the chair and began looking over the names.

***

               “Did you find your answers or Gods?” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. A twinge of annoyance ran through him as he regarded his _baru_.

               “I found a few answers.” Ekur adjusted his robes. “I see you have made some interesting new friends.”

               “Friend,” Gilgamesh replied crossly. “The slave is Enkidu’s. They are very close to them and the game we were playing tonight required three players.”

               Ekur stared at Gilgamesh. “Yes, I can see that. Do you know that this Enkidu fellow is a creature of the Gods?”

               “What in the world are you talking about?” scoffed the King. Enkidu, a creature of the Gods? Preposterous!

               “My King, I am closer to the Gods than you are…. unfortunately.”

               What was Ekur implying with that statement?

               Ekur sighed. “Well I guess it does not matter at this point. If the Gods have not been insulted yet, I assume everything will go fine.”

               “What does _that_ mean?”

               “Do not worry about it.” The _baru_ took the seat that Enkidu had been sitting in earlier. “Now give me an update on the kingdom as a whole. I have done readings while on my travels but it is better to hear it from you.” He crossed his hands in front of him. “My King, you are no longer taking women to your bed?”

               “Well there does not seem to be any point to it now.” Gilgamesh took his seat and put away the game. He could hear Hakuno in his mind telling him to put away the game pieces neatly so it would be ready for the next time they played.

               The pain was still there. He assumed it would never go away but it was not as strong as it was before. It was not overbearing, something that he had to get out in some way shape or form.  He could manage it, he could live with it.

               For now at least.

               “What? You have an odd smile on your face.”

               “It is nothing my King.” Ekur leaned back. “The Gods were right after all.”

***

               Hakuno tugged hard and the weed finally popped out, spraying dirt everywhere but mostly on herself. “You are a big one.” The root structure was incredibly long, no wonder she had a hard time getting it out.

               She heard a giggle from nearby and saw Aralu hiding her face when she noticed Hakuno looking at her.

               “I think I found one that has to have had the Gods blessing.” Hakuno held out the root so Aralu could see it.  

Aralu giggled and nodded. “I say so as well.”  Her expression darkened and she dropped her eyes and hurried away.

The hairs stuck up on the back of Hakuno’s neck and she turned to see Urash at the other end of the garden. She dropped her eyes to the ground before their eyes could meet. Why was he here? He usually was a shadow to Ekur. Unless Ekur was in a meeting with Gilgamesh? No, Enkidu was with him now. They were going to be touring some of the temples in the city (as per Enkidu’s request).

She inwardly cursed as Urash started walking in her direction. “May I speak with you a moment?” asked Urash before Hakuno could pack up her things and bolt.

“Uh sure,” replied Hakuno slowly. A quick look around and it seemed like all the slaves had cleared out. One skill she never acquired sadly.  “What is it?” She tightened her grip on her basket of weeds. The purpose of her being here was to observe Aralu, one of the newer slaves that was bought from the Nippur region. Maybe it would have been smarter to have Shub to take care of it but Shub was already doing so much for her.

Urash, thankfully, looked as uncomfortable as she felt. However he shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “Who are you and what do you want with Uruk?”

“What do you mean?” Hakuno hated how her voice squeaked.

“I know there’s magic on you. It _reeks_ on you. Who are you? What do you want?” Urash’s voice was a mere whisper, like even he was afraid of being overheard. “What do you want to do here?”

               Of course. Even though she was also technically a salve, she was the personal slave to Enkidu, Gilgamesh’s close friend. For Urash to even confront her…

               She grimaced. The less people that knew about her the better but Urash would be helpful. But his mentor had been sent by Nippur.

               Urash tightened his hands into fists. “Listen, I understand if you do not want to tell me but do no harm to the kingdom. Otherwise I will need to inform Ekur.”

               Hakuno stared at Urash in surprise.

He seemed taken aback by her response. “What?”

               “For a slave you seem very loyal to this kingdom,” she replied. She gestured to the slave brand on his cheek. “From what I seen, a brand on your face means you must have done something bad.”

               Urash’s hand went up to his face to cover the brand. “This…” He shook his head. “Perhaps I did do something bad but Ekur has been kind to me. Much kinder than my mentor and some of the people I knew before was.”

               Hakuno smiled. “I am sure Ekur would love to hear that, and then be very ‘bah’ about it.”

               Urash did not seem to be able to understand her statement. “How do you…”

               Maybe it was silly of her to put her belief in someone like Urash. However, based on what he said, to someone new like her, he was an important ally. He also knew about Nippur, before it was conquered. Way more than she did at least. Not to mention the fact he knew there was something “off” about her and that was dangerous if he told anyone.

               “Thank you for informing the King on how to save me when my prana was drained.”

               Urash’s face paled and his mouth dropped in shock. “Ha…” He clamped his mouth shut and kneeled next to her and grabbed one of the flowers.

               “I would aim for the plant next to it. That’s something you do not want to pick up.”

               Urash’s face flushed as he grabbed the actual weed. “How, what happened? What are you doing? Why…” He gave her a once over.

               “I think what happened with the bandits was a trap by an enemy of Uruk. How else would they be able to overpower the King’s private guard?”

               Urash froze.

               “Is that possible?”

               Urash nodded. “You did not hear it from me but the Nippur royalty were not killed in the raid on Nippur. They were not there. The King is working on having the countryside cleaned out but the King, Queen and children were not found. Perhaps…” He grimaced. “When Munzar and I were there when Munzar was hired to remove your King from power, there was a lot of Suse representatives there. I did not think anything of it at the time…”

               By the Gods, Hakuno could already see things clicking into place. “The question is, how did they know the route we were going to take there…Shub and I are currently looking into the slaves of the palace.”

               “The slaves are not the only ones you should look into.”

               Before Hakuno could ask for clarification, Urash stood straight. Following his line of sight, she saw Enkidu and Gilgamesh heading for the gardens. By the way they were positioned, there would still be a few moments before they would notice Hakuno and Urash.

               “I will have Shub get a message to you,” Hakuno said quickly.  “Let her know your thoughts.”

               Urash nodded and headed for the opposite direction. Seemed like he had the slave sneaking ability figured out.


	20. Chapter 20

“The King wants to take you hunting?”

               Enkidu nodded. “He asked me this afternoon in the gardens. With the _baru_ , Ekur back in the palace, the King wants to go out to the forest for a few days and go hunting.”

               “What did you tell him?” Hakuno stacked the empty bowls from dinner into a pile.

               “I told him I needed to speak with you first.” They smiled. “He got a little grumpy after that.”

               “Of course he did.” She sighed. “Do you want to go? Will you be alright going?” Enkidu may no longer feel the same connection to the forest as before, but the forest was a part of them.

               “I like it here in the city but it will be nice to see the forests again. Is it weird to admit that I miss it?”

               “Not at all. I would be more concerned if you did not.”

               “Will you be alright here though? I could ask the King to have you come with us.”

               “No, I should be alright. I have plenty to do here.”

               Enkidu grimaced. “But I worry about you Hakuno. What if something were to happen to you and I am not here?”

               Hakuno grasped Enkidu’s hands in her own. “Do not worry. I have allies here in the palace that know who I am. The purpose of me being like this is to find out the truth. I need to find out who it was that leaked the plans and who has allied with the enemy. And I want you to stay close to him, to Gil. Protect him in my place. For now that he is acting more like his old self, they will probably want to strike again.”

               “And that is why I worry about you.” Enkidu pulled their hands out of Hakuno’s and placed them on top of hers. “Because you are connected to me, these…people might go after you.”

               “I will be careful,” she replied softly. “And as someone that has been a slave of this palace, I know the backways and can get to many places quickly.”

               “Am I interrupting something?”

               Shub stood in the doorway and looked back and forth between Enkidu and Hakuno and then their clasped hands.

               Hakuno released Enkidu’s hands. “Did Urash have anything more to add?”

               Shub startled and then took her place at the table. “Do you know how hard it is to find him? I think Ekur needs to wear a bell collar or something like that.”

               Hakuno had to laugh at the mental image. “You did find him though?”

               Shub nodded. “Ekur was busy with a divination so Urash was able to give this to me.” She pulled a small slip of papyrus from her skirt pocket.

               Hakuno took it and opened it. There was one word on it. “Guards.”

               Of course.

               How could she be so blind?

               Like the slaves of the palace, the guards were everywhere. They were always patrolling the halls, guarding rooms, being allowed in places that they would not be otherwise. Even she would admit, she did not know the names and faces of many of the guards in the palace.

               “Shub. Remember that guard that opened the curtain when we were in the cart and he told me to go hide in the forest?”

               Shub’s eyes widen. “You do not think…”

               “I do not know what to think.” Hakuno grimaced. What did that guard look like? So many of them had been brought along as escorts that she had only learned the names of a couple of them. She had wanted to get to know all of them but it made them uncomfortable when she acted less like a queen. If only she knew his name…

               “I do not know how we can get the list of the names,” said Shub.

               That was true. If she was Queen she could demand it but Shub could not get that list. “Perhaps Urash can help?”

               “I can try asking him,” replied Shub. “He is a _baru_ ’s slave after all. He might have more reach.”

               “Yes. That will probably be the best way to go about this. And we both need to try to remember what this guard looked like.”

               “Hakuno, should I stay here?”

               She glanced over at Enkidu in surprise. They had been so quiet she had forgotten they were here. “What do you mean?”

               “This sounds dangerous. I mean a guard is someone with training. They know how to fight, how to kill.”

               “Do not worry Enkidu, I will not act upon it. I am just going to be looking for information, that is all. And we do not know if this guard played a role or not in these turns of events. Go on, have some fun hunting with Gilgamesh.”

               Enkidu nodded slowly. “If you say so Hakuno.”

***

               The bird’s neck snapped on impact as the arrow passed into its neck and pinned the bird to the tree. Gilgamesh lowered his arm and turned to Enkidu, ready to bask in praise.

               Only Enkidu was looking in the opposite direction with their arms spread out. The wind was a little strong up here in the mountains and it ruffled their hair and oversized tunic. Gilgamesh had a few clothing styles sent to Enkidu’s room but for some reason or another Enkidu would always default to the tunic.

               As if sensing the King’s stare, Enkidu put down their hands and turned. “Oh. Yes? Were you saying something?”

               “I killed a bird.” He gestured to the animal still attached to the tree by the arrow.

               “Oh! You did.” Enkidu walked over and pulled the arrow out of the tree with the bird attached. They looked at the bird and smiled.

               “What is it?” huffed Gilgamesh.

               Enkidu shook their head. “It is nothing my King. This just reminded me of something. Of how I used to kill and eat birds.”

               “How you used to?”

               “That is a story for another time.” They held up the bird. “There is some good meat on this.  I think I saw herbs I could use for seasoning in that direction.”

               Gilgamesh stared at them blankly. “What? You want to eat it?”

               “Of course?” Enkidu gestured to the nearby tethered horse. Dead birds, rabbits and foxes hung off the sides of the animal. “We have so much to eat!”

               Gilgamesh watched as Enkidu gathered kindling and build a firepit. They looked so excited that he did not want to spoil it by telling Enkidu that he just took the dead animals to the palace and had the chefs in the kitchen prepare it.

               He had to smirk at his own thoughts. When did he care about what other people thought?

               “Would you like to pluck the feathers?” Enkidu held out a dead bird by the feet.

               He would rather not but he did not want Enkidu to think he could not do it! Gilgamesh was the King! He could do anything!

               The glassy dead stare of the bird though was very unnerving. Thankfully Enkidu was also plucking a bird so Gilgamesh watched and copied what Enkidu was doing.

               “Do you always make your own food?” asked Gilgamesh. He waved his hand wildly to get a few feathers off. This was incredibly messy!

               “I did. I used to hunt and catch it myself.” They smiled at the small fire. “It was someone else who taught me how to take apart and cook my food.”

               “Who was that? That slave of yours?” Such a scrawny kid could teach Enkidu something? The King yanked out a few feathers. Probably with too much force by the way Enkidu side-eyed him. It was not his fault! Kings did not pluck birds. It just was not done. “What is your relationship to this slave?”

               Gilgamesh hated to admit it but it annoyed him how close the two seemed to be.                

               “Relationship?” Enkidu tilted their head slightly and Gilgamesh startled. It was such a similar gesture to what _she_ did when she was thinking.

               What was he doing? Thinking of Hakuno right now?

               “Well, Zaibu is my dear friend. My closest friend like I have told you before.”

               “Just a friend?” He doubted that. He put down the half-plucked bird and Enkidu scooped it up and began plucking it quickly and effectively. “Not lovers? Not like that matters to me,” he scoffed.

               “Just friends.” Enkidu seemed confused for a moment but then their eyes lit up in some kind of understanding. “Yes, we are nothing more than dear friends. Zaibu’s heart belongs to another.”

               “Oh really? Who is it?” Perhaps he could use his power to demand the slave to get the person the boy wanted. Then Enkidu might get ignored and focus more on Gilgamesh!

               Enkidu’s smile was secretive in nature. “May I learn more about your Queen? I admit, I have been curious after you mentioned her.”

               “My Queen?” What was this change in subject? “She is an extraordinary woman. Incredibly smart but very bossy.” He frowned. “Quite condescending to a King. She called me a child on many occasions.”

               “A child?” Enkidu skewered the meat onto sticks which they placed by the fire. A chuckle. “Oh yes.”

               Gilgamesh frowned. “What?”

               “Do you have any stories of her?” they asked softly. “How about when you two first met?”

               “Our first meeting was not what one would expect.” Gilgamesh recounted the tale of their first meeting, quickly glossing over the fact that she managed to kick him in the one place that would cripple even him.  As soon as story finished, he could not stop himself from launching into another. Mundane things, like how she bit the end of her stylus while translating texts to how she stood next to him when he declared an order to the kingdom.

               “Do you think there is a chance that she is still alive?” Enkidu scattered the bones from the meal into the firepit. “You said only her amulets were found.”

               “The place was marred, bodies everywhere. She is…” He could not finish that statement. Despite the fact he knew it was true, he could not say it.

               Enkidu nodded. “I understand but hold onto that hope. Perhaps you will see her again someday.” They got up and pointed. “Look, there is a boar over there. Let us try to catch it.”

***

               Hakuno knew this was a horrible idea.

               Sure she promised Enkidu she would not take risks but this was not that big of a risk in the grand scheme of things right? She was a slave wandering around the soldiers training grounds looking for Ishne because she had a message from Enkidu. That was all! And, of course, she did not know that Ishne went with Gilgamesh and Enkidu for this hunting trip (although the guards usually camped a distance away).

               The training grounds was not a place she visited often as her time as Queen. Gilgamesh usually came out here to wrestle with his men (he always won). Of course, she found that to be incredibly boring and Gilgamesh sometimes came into her room with caked on mud. That always made her super cranky.

               It was interesting to see how the men trained though. There was an archery squad practicing against straw tigers and wolves. Another group was sparring with swords and shields in the muddy field and a few were wrestling as well.

               Overall very loud and boisterous.  

               A few of the soldiers looked familiar to her but none reminded her of the solider that told her to get out of the cart. Was he not on duty yet?

               “Enjoying what you are seeing?”

               Hakuno jumped and turned to the voice. A solider stood a few steps away. One hand rested on his sword but it seemed to be more of a relaxed habit than anything malicious. At least that’s what she hoped based on the smile on his face.

               “Oh, uh, yes?” Damn, why did she make it a question?

               “You are Enkidu’s slave correct?”

               “Oh, uh yes.” Why did she sound like an idiot right now? She was about to go into her lie about wanting to find Ishne but she changed tactics at the last moment. “I was bored so I wanted to explore the palace more. I have not been out here before and it is very fascinating-your training regimen I mean.” She gestured to the fighting soldiers.

               The solider stared at her for a few moments and she wondered what she said wrong and if she should start running in the opposite direction.

               “Oh, sorry,” he said. “It is just, you speak very differently than the slaves around the palace, but I guess that makes sense since you are not from around here.”

               Hakuno shook her head. “No. I am from the mountains. Enkidu is a unique individual. They wanted to make sure I got an education as well.” That lie would probably not cause any issue unless Gilgamesh let something slip but she doubt he would say anything.

               “An education huh?”

               “But Enkidu did not teach me the way of weapons. I can set traps and can shoot a bow to hunt game but…” She gestured to the sword fighting. “Nothing like that.”

               “Your lord does seem like the peaceful sort.”

               “Enkidu can take care of themselves if need be.”

               “I imagine so,” replied the soldier. “Considering they were able to end a wrestling match in a draw with the King…” The guard smiled. “My name is Ri-is.”

               “Zaibu,” she replied. “Well, you probably knew that.” Mentally she tried to remember if she had seen Ri-is anywhere, but nothing came to mind. He was probably a guard of a lower rank so she had not had much contact with him.

               He chuckled and grabbed two practice swords and handed one to her. “Come on, let us see what you can do.”

***

               Hakuno rested her hands on her knees, the sweat dripping down her back. Ri-is did not even look winded from the brief bout. Damn it, she thought she was fit but wow. She also understood why men kept their chests bare. It helped with the sweat and the heat of the day was lending to making it worse.

               “You are not bad for a beginner. You are small and quick and you use that to your advantage.” Ri-is held out a cup of water and Hakuno took it gratefully.  

               “Well, you still defeated me, and I know you were holding back.” She handed the empty cup back to him.

               Ri-is chuckled. “Well, of course.”

               She blinked. Oh, right. She was Enkidu’s personal slave after all. Would do no good if she was injured. “Well, I hope you will be forthcoming in the future, I would like to learn a few tricks.” She pointed to the archery range and was surprised to see that many of the guards were paying attention to her rather than their own practice. Her face flushed.

               “I’m sure a few of us can spare a bit of time,” said Ri-is with another laugh. “If you do not mind me being frank, you are quite different from your lord.”

               She smiled but said no more.     


	21. Chapter 21

              Over the next couple of days she was a staple to the training grounds. The first day back, Ri-is was there and he was surprised to see her return. Of course she had woken up that morning sore but a little bit of her magic had taken care of that.  She was not going to be able to take down a trained official in anyway but at least she could hold her own for perhaps a couple of seconds. In a fight that could mean life and death and compounded with her healing power, she might be able to do some damage.

               “I’ve been meaning to ask, is it alright for you to be spending so much time here?” Ri-is, like always, did not look winded.

               Hakuno pushed her sweat-plastered hair out of her face. “Yes? Enkidu is out with the King so I am just finding ways to entertain myself. Not like I am not taking this seriously,” she added quickly.

               Ri-is laughed and scuffled up Hakuno’s hair. “I can see that. If my men worked as hard as you did, I would not need to yell at them.” The last part he said in a loud voice and he eyed the nearby training soldiers.

               Hakuno blinked. “Your men?” She took a step back and really took in Ri-is’s appearance. He was older than most of the soldiers, she realized. Something clicked, and she remembered a meeting she had sat on with Gilgamesh. A war council before conquering Nippur. “You are the trainer,” she said in awe. “You train all of Uruk’s soldiers.” She dropped into a bow, not really sure what one was supposed to do in this situation.  Oh Gula, why did she not remember this before!?

               Ri-is waved her attempt at formalities away. “I have trained you for the past couple of days, you do not have to be so formal with me, you are not one of my soldiers.”

               Hakuno stood, her face burning. No wonder many of the guards would pay attention to the lessons. “I, I’m sorry you took so much time out to teach me a few things.” She looked down at the practice sword.

               “Nonsense.” Ri-is leaned against the fence and barked out a few critiques to the guards practicing in the fighting ring. “The lord of yours has put our King in a good mood and when our King is in a good mood, everyone relaxes. Think of it as a little payment.”

               “I will.”

               Ri-is looked like he was going to say something else when he noticed something behind Hakuno. “Ah, you finished your shift at the gate?”

               Hakuno turned and froze. She could not hear the conversation buzzing between Ri-is and the guard, her focus was entirely on the guard’s face. She took in every detail and matched it to her memory. The black hair was longer and he had a jagged scar across his shoulder but it was him. The guard that told her to hide in the forest.

               “Zaibu? Are you alright?”

               Hakuno blinked and focused on Ri-is. The solider he had been talking to had walked away. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

               “You were really focused on Rigiljo there, are you sure you are alright?”

               Rigiljo. Hakuno stored the name away. “Oh, he looked like someone I knew from the mountains and I was taken aback. It was not him though.”  Why did it seem like she had gotten so good at lying? She glanced over and saw Rigiljo was wrestling with another guard. Was this the guard that caused everything?

               Hakuno turned to Ri-is. “I am sorry but I must be going. Enkidu will be returning tomorrow and I need to make sure the rooms are in order before they return. Would you like me to return the swords to where they belong?”

               Ri-is shook his head. “That is alright. Do not be a stranger now, if you want to return here, I am sure I can spare a little bit of time to teach you something.” He gestured to the archery rings. “Try your hand at archery?”

               Hakuno shook her head. “I would probably break my arms even trying to pull back one of those bows.” After a few more pleasantries, she excused herself. Before returning to her room, she found Shub by the kitchens and relayed the name to her.

               “I will do my best, I know a couple of slaves that know a bit about the guards.”

               “Be careful, make sure you are discreet and see if Urash if get any information as well.”

               Shub grinned. “I learned from the best. Do not worry.”

***

               “Did you really kill this many?” Hakuno stared in disbelief at the pile of animal pelts.

               “Most of it is the King’s,” replied Enkidu. “He enjoys hunting but he does not seem to enjoy taking apart the animals to eat.” They tilted their head slightly. “I tried to teach him but I think you would be the better teacher Hakuno.”

               She wished she was there so she could see Gilgamesh try to skin an animal. That would be an interesting experience. She could already hear his loud voice, arguing with her about how he was skinning the animal correctly in the “kingly way”.

               “He also told me a few stories about you.”

               “About me?” Hakuno asked in surprise.

               Enkidu nodded. “He told me how the two of you met and some of your-adventures? Yes, I think that is what you would call it, you two have had.” Their expression darkened for a moment. “Munzar...”

               Hakuno’s eyes widen. Gilgamesh had spoken that much about what they had been through? “He has really opened up to you,” she whispered.  She sighed. “That is good.”

               Enkidu stared at her in concern. “Hakuno? What is wrong?” They reached out and hugged her.

               “Enkidu?” Her voice was muffled by their tunic.

               “Something is wrong. I do not know exactly what it is, but I know you are upset. Please, tell me.”

               “It’s nothing important, really, I was just thinking.” She tried to pull herself away from them, but Enkidu held tight. She had forgotten how strong they were.

               “Thinking about what?” prompted Enkidu. “I am not going to let you until you tell me.”

               “I think Gil’s stubbornness has rubbed off on you a bit,” murmured Hakuno. “But please release me because it will be easier to speak with you that way.”

               She could sense the hesitation in their movements, but they listened to her wish and released her. Hakuno sat on the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. “I was just thinking about how happy he is now. Being with you, Enkidu, he has been happy. Really happy. And the kingdom is recovering, I can feel it.”

               “Of course, that was your plan all along. I would heal him while you worked in the shadows.”

               She shook her head. “Yes but… Oh Nabu, I do not know!” She ran her fingers through her hair and was annoyed by how fast her fingers ran through it. It was light and airy yes, but she missed her long locks. “Enkidu, would it not be better if I did not come back to him?”

               Enkidu frowned, their eyes alit with confusion. “Hakuno, I do not understand.”

               “He lost me once Enkidu. Whose to say that will not happen again?” Tears pricked the edge of her eyes. She had sensed this simmering below the surface. She had felt it while watching Gilgamesh and Enkidu together. “Enkidu, I cannot protect myself like you can. You are strong and powerful and I am not.”

               She looked down at her hands. They were rough and callused from her few days of training with Ri-is. But still, this was nothing. She could not overpower anyone with training, her gift useless for the most part. She did not have the connections that a Queen would actually have. She was just a simple foreign girl out of her element.

              “You cannot say that!” Enkidu swept her up in another hug, their arms powerfully locked around her. “You have strengths! You taught me, a child of the forest the ways of man. You planned all of this, you helped him, your King. And he thinks of you the same way. If you cannot defend yourself, then I will in your place. Let me protect you in that way so you can focus on being with your King, the one who has your heart.”

             Why did Enkidu have to be so nice to her? To the selfish person she was. She did not deserve them in anyway. She was only in the right place at the right time.

            She was such a selfish girl.

            Once her tears had subsided, she pulled away and Enkidu let her. “If you chose to leave after you figure out who did it, I will go with you.” The intensity of Enkidu’s expression took her aback.

           “But Enkidu, what about Gil?”

            Their expression altered to one of pain. “I will be sad yes, I think of him as a close and dear friend, but you are a dear friend to me as well and I know Gil will be alright but you, I will worry about you. I worry about you out there.”

            Yes, she truly was a selfish girl.

            “Alright then,” she whispered. “Guess that settles everything for me then. I will need to stay here.”

           Enkidu smiled. “He will be happy once you reveal yourself, you will see!”

          Hakuno wished she could share his enthusiasm but a part of her still worried about it. Would it be for the best for him to see her again?


	22. Chapter 22

              Gilgamesh could tell something was wrong with Enkidu.  They were not as attentive as they usually were, the questions not free-flowing like they were before. And Enkidu was the one who insisted on visiting the various _azu_ houses that Hakuno visited to heal the people within.

               “If you are bored, we can return to the palace.” Gilgamesh could feel the stares of his citizens around him. Of course, Enkidu had not wanted to take a liter there, they insisted on walking. Well if they were going to walk then Enkidu should have paid attention to everything around him! What was the point otherwise!?

               “I am not bored. I am sorry if it appears if I am not enjoying myself, it is not my intent. I am glad to see the places where your Queen showed her gift.” A small secret smile. Gilgamesh had noticed Enkidu had that smile a lot, usually when the topic of Hakuno came up. He had asked about it once, but Enkidu was surprisingly tight-lipped about it, not giving the King any hint to what they was thinking of.

               “My King, hypothetically speaking, if you had the chance to see someone again but you were not sure if seeing them would be a good idea, would the correct path be to see them again?”

               Gilgamesh was smart, he was a king after all but even he could not understand the words that had just left Enkidu’s mouth.

               “Do not worry about it my King.”

               “Wait, you cannot just say that and not expect me to respond! Explain what you mean!” Out of the corner of his eye he saw his guards bristle at his sudden outburst. He raised a hand to show it was alright and they would not be needed.

               Enkidu stopped before stand selling carpets. The woman behind the stall’s expression was halfway between star-struck and wary. They ran their fingers after a few fibers. Gilgamesh could tell they were thinking about Zaibu by the way their expression softened. A twinge of annoyance welled up in him. Seriously, that damn slave was always on Enkidu’s mind!

               Enkidu turned around and stepped closer to Gilgamesh, the movement so sudden that the King stepped back without thinking.

               “Forgive me for being forward but if you had the chance to see your Queen again, even with the risk of losing her again, would you want that?”

               What kind of question was that!? He realized if Enkidu had asked this question a few weeks ago he would have thrown them into the dungeons and executed. However now, he took a moment to think the question over. For some reason it seemed like the answer was important to Enkidu.

               “Yes. If I had the choice, I would see her again…and I would make sure this time that what had happened will not happen again.”

               Enkidu’s secret smile was back. “Of course.” They shook their head. “Where is the next _azu_ ’s house? I cannot wait to see it!”

***

               Hakuno took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose to try to stop the oncoming headache from overwhelming her. Over the past few days, Shub and Urash did most of the legwork in digging up information about Rigiljo.

               Rigiljo was not a solider that attracted attention. Quiet, kept mostly to himself but he was not unkind to the slaves. He joined the army a few years ago and his family, a mother and father lived in the city proper as merchants, selling pottery. From Hakuno’s trips to the training grounds during the morning regimes, Rigiljo obviously had great skill with a weapon. She could see why he had been chosen for the mission of protecting the Queen.

               However, in all their searching, they could not find anything to link him with anything regarding Suse.

               “Maybe he has nothing to do with it?” suggested Shub. She sat on the bed while Hakuno sat at the desk, papyrus papers laid out with all the information that had been gathered so far.

               “Perhaps but I feel like we are missing something…” She tapped the stylus on the table. She stood. “Are you able to get away this afternoon to go into the city?”

               “I could probably make an excuse for a shopping trip, why?’

               “How do you feel about pottery?”

***

               It felt surreal walking through the city and no one knowing who she was. She had not been paying attention when she had arrived with Enkidu earlier, her thoughts focused on getting into the palace. Now she had to marvel how no one paid her any mind.  No one stopped in the streets to bow at their Queen or present an injured individual for her to heal.

               She shook her head. It looked like being a Queen had gone to her head a little bit.

               “It is that one there,” murmured Shub, gesturing to the stall in question.

               Hakuno stepped up to the stall with a bright smile on her face and she pretended to take in the wares.

               “Welcome, see anything you like?” An older woman with black hair plaited down her back sat in the shade of the tarp. This was probably Rigiljo’s mother as the family resemblance was strong in the eyes and jaw.

               “I am a beginner in the art of pottery myself but do you make your own?” Hakuno gestured to the closest one, a vase with a narrow neck and an intricate pattern painted in black that was pleasing to the eye.

               “My husband makes them and paints them, I just sell the wares,” she said with a merchant’s laugh.

               Hakuno had to admit, she had the trick of making the customer feel right at home with her bright voice and jovial attitude. “Your husband huh? I assume the children are learning the trade as well?’ She gestured to a bowl that was done by an obviously different hand. “Your son’s work?”

               She shook her head. “Naw, my husband’s apprentice. Sadly, it is not a family business trade. Our son, unfortunately does not have the knack for the trade.” She gestured towards the palace. “My son works for the army.”

               “Oh wow, the army?” Hakuno feigned surprise. “That must be so difficult on you, not knowing if he is going to come home or not.”

               “Quite but thankfully the Gods have been merciful and now since we are at peace, my son can visit us often.”

               “Yes, I am glad Uruk was able to crush Nippur.”

               “Yes, praise the King.” Did Hakuno imagine it or did the woman’s expression darken for a moment?

               Knowing that she would be unable to get any more now, Hakuno pointed to the vase she had first laid eyes on. “How much for this vase?”

               The woman threw out a price and Hakuno responded with her own. After haggling it down for half of the original cost, Hakuno walked away from the stall with a vase she had no idea what to do with.

               “Would it not be best to get something smaller?” While the conversation was going on, Shub had done shopping of her own, the basket she carried now full of supplies for the kitchen.

               “Probably.” Hakuno adjusted her grip on the vase. “What did you find out?’

               “Well, from what I was able to gather from the other vendors, the family only arrived here five years ago, and they were not very forthcoming to where they were living before. A few of the other merchants had noticed that the family gets a lot visitors-travelers and traders. Cousins, uncles, family members when asked but…”

               Hakuno nodded. It was common for merchants to have visitors, especially if they were from somewhere else but the fact that they were not forthcoming, _and_ the other merchants noticed an abnormal amount of visitors, this sounded like there was something going on under the surface.

               Before they left the marketplace, Hakuno glanced back and saw Rigiljo’s mother was staring in their direction

***

               “That was not there before right?”  Enkidu stared in concern at the vase that took up a corner of the bedroom.

               “No, I got it today in the marketplace. I went to Rigiljo’s parents’ stall. I did not want to leave empty-handed.” Hakuno grabbed the money pouch from the table and held it out to Enkidu. “Thank you for getting me some spending money.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “You keep it. I would not know what to do with it.”

               Hakuno went to put it in the chest in the other corner of the room. “How was your day with Gil?”

               “I had the day mostly to myself for today. The King and I played a few games in his room before he was called out for some meetings. He was grumbling about it but even he admitted it was important to smooth things over with the nobles after his recent behaviors.”

               Hakuno bit the inside of her cheek. Her King was trying his best to make it up to his people. “I am sorry you had to spend your time alone today.”

               “I spent the time in the gardens. It is not the forest by any means, but it is peaceful there and reminds me of my old home.”

               “Do you miss it? If you could go back, would you want to?”

               Enkidu shook their head. “Of course, I miss it but I would not have met you or the King otherwise. Both of you are very important to me. And this kingdom, I can see why you love it Hakuno. Also, what did you find out? And I hope you were careful.”

               “Nothing worthy to note but the family is hiding something. Shub is going to try to use some connections she has to see if she can find something else out about the family, but we doubt it and Urash does not know them either.” She rubbed her eyes. “Who knows, we might be focused too much on this family instead of looking at the bigger picture, but I am not sure of who else it could be.” This was like finding a specific tablet in a library with no organization, incredibly difficult.

               “I know you will be able to do it, I believe in you,” Enkidu said firmly. “Trust in yourself.”

               It was great that Enkidu had put so much trust in her, but she could not help but worry. What if she could not figure out who did it? What then?


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, Hakuno spotted Rigiljo in one of the gardens. She paused in mid-step and darted behind the closest pillar and peered out. He was not in uniform, so he probably had the day off. He seemed to be staring intently at the fish pond. Probably thinking deeply of something? It was hard to tell from this angle.

               This had to be an intervention from the Gods. She had just come back from the kitchens and a quick conversation with Shub. She had been unable to find out anything more about the family, so they had turned their attention towards the other soldiers to see if any of them had any suspicious behavior recently.

               Hakuno did not know why but she had a feeling that Rigiljo was involved somehow. If only she could find out proof of how.

               Rigiljo straightened and he began walking out of the gardens. Not towards the exit like she thought but deeper into the palace, towards the areas that only slaves traversed. Odd.

               She made a mental note to ask Shub about it later. Someone would definitely notice a non-slave that did not belong in that area. It was probably a very recent behavior and the main question was, why.

               Knowing that Shub would come by tonight, and there was not much else for her to do today, she retreated to the rooms. Perhaps she could spend the afternoon looking through the solider lists, to see if she missed any name that seemed familiar to her.

               A movement out of the corner of her eye.

               Before she could react, something grabbed her and yanked into a small side room. Something clamped around her neck-an arm? Panic set in as her airway was constricted. Her arms flailed and her legs struggled to find purchase but nothing.

               Her vision swam and then blurred. She tried to suck in air but nothing would come in. In the last moment, before the darkness overtook her, she threw a few futile prayers to the Gods.

***

               Hakuno awoke lying on her side, her arms and legs bound. Panic welled within her, her thoughts flitting back to Naram and the storage room. Her mind caught up a moment later when she heard multiple voices coming from down below. She looked like a male right now. She had obviously not been grabbed for that reason. Or was it? Some did have tastes running in that direction after all.

               She focused on the room itself to avoid her thoughts from spiraling out of control. She was not in the palace, that was for sure. The wall she was facing was made from dark clay, obviously it was a home in the city proper.  

               Her left side ached, the floor hard beneath her. The only light seemed to come from a lantern behind her, her shadow stretched out huge against the wall like a monster.

               “How could you bring the boy here!?” A voice rang out from below, Hakuno was probably on the second floor.

               “Mother please, what else was I supposed to do? You wanted this to happen, I just raised the timetable that’s all.” A male voice. Possibly Rigiljo?

               “We will use this blessing, relax,” spoke a gruff male voice. “Return to the palace and give that _thing_ the note before you are missed. Go.”

               A door slammed shut and the voices again dropped to a low murmur.

               Hakuno let out a long sigh and rolled over so she faced the stairwell that led to the lower floor. All she could do for now is listen.

***

               Gilgamesh strode down the hall towards Enkidu’s room, a board game under one arm, the pieces in the other. Usually he would not have carried them himself but he did not want to wait. Tonight was a game night and he was going to teach Enkidu one of the games he had played often with Hakuno and that slave girl friend of hers. It was one of the games he had thrown into the back of his collection as it was one she was very good at and whenever he looked at it, he could only think of her winning the game.

               Of course, the memories were still there when he took it out but it was not as painful as before. And perhaps, by playing it with Enkidu and their slave boy, it would help give him some new memories with the game.

               “Enkidu!” Gilgamesh threw back the curtain with a flourish.

               The first thing he noticed was Enkidu standing in the middle of the room. They stared down at a sheet of papyrus, their expression darkening every moment.

               “Enkidu?”

               Enkidu looked up in surprise, the dark expression fleeing for the moment.  “My King, I did not see you come in.”

               “What is that?” Gilgamesh gestured to the papyrus. “It seems to have upset you.” He looked around the room. “Where is that slave boy of yours?” The boy always seemed to be in the corners, always lurking in the background like an animal ready to pounce.  He was not here though.

               Enkidu’s expression darkened again as they focused on the sheet of paper. Their grip tightened, the papyrus, crumpling in their hand. An expression Gilgamesh had never seen before arose on their face. Anger. No, rage would be a better way to put it.

               “Where are you going!?” Gilgamesh grabbed Enkidu’s arm before they could storm past him. Enkidu’s forest green eyes flickered down to the King’s grip and for a moment he thought Enkidu would rip his arm off like a wild animal would.

               “Let me see,” Gilgamesh said firmly.

               Enkidu shook their head. “I cannot. It says no one must know.”

               Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed. He might not be as smart as his Queen, but he was the King after all and it did not take much for him to put things together. “Someone has taken your slave boy. And now they want to meet with you alone to discuss demands, unless they have written the demands down already.”

               “How did you know my King?”

               Gilgamesh smiled but it had no traces of happiness in it. “I am a King after all. This sort of treachery is not a rarity.” He held out his hand. “Let me see, I can help with my power as King.” He might not care for the slave boy but Enkidu valued him highly and that is all that mattered in the moment. If _she_ was here, he had a feeling he would be getting some praise from her about his actions.

               Enkidu hesitated but, in the end, relented and handed the note over.

               A quick read told Gilgamesh it was typical ransom note, stating that the captors had the boy and Enkidu should meet them in the dead of night alone and if not, the boy would be killed. A lock of dark brown hair was attached to the note with glue, proof that they had the boy as claimed. Thankfully it was not a finger as Gilgamesh had a feeling Enkidu would have already been out the door, roaring like a beast.

               “I can rally the guard to be on standby close to the location. They will be in civilian clothes as to not draw attention. I will have it be only members of my personal guard as to not draw any attention to the kidnappers.”

Gilgamesh handed the note back to Enkidu. “You focus on getting the slave boy to safety.” He had seen Enkidu fight. When they were hunting, Enkidu had tackled a wild boar and took it down without hesitation. They were fast and Gilgamesh had the feeling that no matter what occurred, the boy will come out of this alive, and possibly unscathed.

“I know someone that can help us,” said Enkidu. They still looked panicked and angry but it looked under control, at least for the moment. “I will speak with them discreetly while there is still time.”

***

               Hakuno could not help the yelp that escaped her lips as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Her shoulder smashed against the floor and she released a burst of magic before the pain flared up. She had been doing that a lot since she had been transported from their house to somewhere else. She was not sure where it was as she was stuffed into a bag for the trip. They did not gag her but threatened to gut her if she screamed so she had stayed silent and continued to listen.

               “Do not injure the boy!” scoffed the woman-the shopkeeper and Rigiljo’s mother.

               The man shrugged. “As long as the boy is alive, does it matter?”

               Rigiljo’s mother said something under her breath and turned towards Hakuno. “You are not going to beg for your life?”

               “I do not see the point to,” said Hakuno. Thankfully the time alone had given her time to calm down and gather her wits. This needed to be played right.

               Rigiljo opened the front door and stepped into the room. “I spotted the _ur-sal_ coming this way and they were alone.”

               “Are you sure about that? They are very close with the King,” said the mother.

               “There could soldiers upon us at any moment.” Rigiljo’s father paced around the room. “Are you _sure_ you saw no one else around?”          

               “I have seen how much they care for this slave boy, it is obvious to anyone in the palace. They will not risk the death of the boy to turn to the King for help.”

               “Not that you are aware of,” grumbled his mother. “Anyway, I will leave it to you two.” She walked behind Hakuno, probably to leave through a back door. To wait at home and hide the evidence?

               A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. The door swung on its hinges and Enkidu stepped in the small home with eyes blazing. Their attention landed on Hakuno and she could see them mentally calculating her appearance.

               “What do you want?” they growled. It was like they were tethering on the edge of animal and human. It reminded her of when she had made the deal with the witch. They were barely holding onto the humanity, but the animal was much more contained than before.

               Rigiljo stood behind Hakuno and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up, exposing her neck for a knife pressed against her throat. “You will leave here. You will go far away from here without warning.”

               “So you want to break the King again,” Hakuno said coldly.

               In surprise, Rigiljo looked down at her. The angle made it difficult, but she glared back at him the best she could.

               “You hurt him once by trying to kill his Queen and now you want to do it again. Your family are filthy traitors to the Uruk crown and you most of all.”

               “How…how dare you!?” The knife wavered slightly against Hakuno’s neck and she could feel the blood trickling.

               Enkidu growled and before anyone could react, they had darted to the father’s side and slammed him into the ground, his fingers curled into claws as they wrapped it around the father’s windpipe. “Release her now.”

               Of course, they did not know how fast Enkidu could move.

               Rigiljo stared at Enkidu in horror but still kept the blade pressed against Hakuno’s throat.

               “Just to let you know, they can crush your father’s windpipe faster than you can kill me.” She did not know if Enkidu was too human now to kill a human but in the moment,  they did seem more animal than human so who knew?

               “My father is a weak man.” Rigiljo’s voice wavered, obviously trying not to show emotion. “I…I know this is for the greater good. And this…this will break them if nothing else.”

               Sin protect her, talking was definitely out of the question now.

               “Enkidu, I can heal it, just do it!” she yelled, gathering her magic.

               Enkidu leaped off the father’s body, with the grace and speed of a wolf.

               She felt the blade cut deep but thankfully did not get stuck in her neck as Enkidu landed on Rigiljo with a loud roar, the knife clattering to the ground. Without him supporting her, she fell to the ground. She ignored the pain in her head and side as she focused all her energies on healing her throat before the panic of not being able to breathe set in.

               By the time the healing was complete and Enkidu had freed her, a few guards stormed into the room-Gilgamesh’s private guard. Of course, they had nothing to do as Enkidu had taken care of both men in animal simplicity.

               “They have to go to the actual home,” rasped Hakuno. “There is evidence there. They use the pots to smuggle notes and whatnot out of the kingdom. I heard them while they had me tied up.”

               “The King already has some people taking care of that location. Shub,” Enkidu explained to Hakuno’s unanswered question.

               Of course, Shub would realize it pretty quickly.

               Enkidu helped her to her feet and she almost lost her balance as Gilgamesh walked into the hovel.

***

               Well, it looked like the boy was in one piece. For the most part. The front of his tunic was covered in blood along with the skin around his neck. No injury though. That was odd.

               The boy also seemed shocked that Gilgamesh was there.

               “We took care of everything at the other location,” he told Enkidu. “The woman tried to escape but she was caught.” His attention flickered to the two dead bodies. “At least we have someone to talk to.”

               “Make sure you take the wares,” said the boy, his voice raspy, like he had used it too much. “The vases and pots, they used it to hide information to and from Suse.”

               Gilgamesh frowned. “What makes you think that?”

               The boy hesitated and looked at the few guards still milling in the room.

               He looked over at Enkidu, who just nodded. Fine then. After a quick order for the guards to leave, Gilgamesh was alone in a very dirty and old building with his closest friend and a boy with creepy piercing eyes.

               The boy let go of Enkidu and approached the King. His attention did not waver, his eyes did not leave Gilgamesh’s. “Suse is involved. The family is from that area. They came here to act as spies for many years to give information to Suse. They were involved with the attempted murder on the Queen. Rigiljo made sure he was a good solider, so he would be involved in the escort mission. It did not take much to get the Queen into a position where she could be killed.

               “And again, this attempt was to isolate you, to make you feel like you were alone and fall into despair. As unhappy people means an unhappy kingdom and unhappy kingdom means rebellion. They wanted you to fall as it means Uruk will fall. And then they win.

“Nippur wins as it is allied with Suse. Suse has protected the king and queen and the heirs. Suse may be the main player but Nippur is the true mastermind. The war is not over, it has not been over, instead it has just been brewing under the surface.”

“What are you talking about…” Gilgamesh backed up a step, the intensity of the boy was too much. And how did this boy know so much!? “Who in the world are you?” he growled. “A _baru_?” He looked to his friend. “What is this boy?”

“You know who this boy is,” Enkidu said gently.

The boy walked up until he was standing before the King. He gestured for Gilgamesh to bend down.

He wanted to do anything but that. He wanted to move away, get away from this boy with the piercing eyes. But then he wondered why. Why did this boy bother him so? A nod from Enkidu. He gritted his teeth and bent slightly, pissed that a King needed to bend to a commoner.

The boy stood on his toes and whispered one word. Gilgamesh reeled back and stared down at the boy with shock.

“Gilgamesh.”

The boy had spoken the King’s name. No one alive should know that name. Not even Ekur did.

               “Gil, stop looking at me like that, honestly, you can be such a child sometimes.” The boy put his hands on his hips and smiled.

               It could not be. But those eyes. Those eyes that he thought were piercing through him, it was because they knew him. They knew everything about him. And he…oh gods. He had been a monster to her.

               “It cannot be,” he whispered. He reached out and touched the boy’s face. “You cannot be, it is a trick.” Hollow words but a part of him wanted it to be true. She could not have been so close this whole time.

               “It is not a trick Gil.” He, she, this was so confusing! She rested her hands over his. “Gil, the first time we met I stole from you and I kicked you in a place we will not repeat. You put me in shackles and let me go.  You saved me from being a witch, Ekur gave me the blessing of Gula, I helped our people.” Tears poured from those eyes. “And…and I promised you, I would come back to you.”

               Gilgamesh swept the boy into a hug and buried his face into the shoulder. “Hakuno. Hakuno.”

               “I, I am here Gil, I have always been here.”

               Gilgamesh released her and gave her a once over. “But what, why do you look like that?”   

               “It is a spell to alter my appearance. I knew that it was probably not safe here for me unless we could root out who had betrayed Uruk.”

               “I thought you were going to drop the spell once you were safe,” Enkidu spoke up.

               Oh yes, Gilgamesh forgot the _ur-sal_ was here. The question was valid.

               “I thought I was going to but…” The frowned, thinking expression was so similar to Hakuno’s that Gilgamesh wanted to hit himself for not noticing it before. The boy walked, acted and talked like her. How could he not realize this!?

               “It probably would not be for the best to for me to break the spell now.”

               “But why not!?” scoffed Gilgamesh. He wanted to see her face, not the boy covering it.

               “Think about it for a moment Gil.  What would the people think if I just appeared out of nowhere? They would think I was an agent of Lamashtu, here to kill you and take you to the underworld. Give me some time to think about it.”

               How annoying but he knew she was right. For now he would just need to keep reminding himself that her form was under this disguise. A thought crossed his mind. “By the way…     do you have a _ngis_?” He stared down at her crotch area.

               The boy’s face flushed, and the eyes darted to Enkidu and then back at Gil. “Did you really need to ask such a question?!”

               “it’s a valid question!” he retorted.

               “My body is technically male so uh, yes but Enkidu does not seem me as male but female right now so I am not sure on how that works but, oh why am I answering this question seriously!?” She massaged the bridge of her nose. “Anyway, let us return to the palace for now. I think we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you wanted to learn how to say "penis" in Sumerian...there you go. xD


	24. Chapter 24

Gilgamesh woke and was confused why his bed was so lumpy and crowded. Fast asleep, next to him was his Queen, in the body of a boy. Incredibly confusing as Enkidu saw her as a woman but it was still her. As he sat up, he saw Enkidu was also awake. It had surprised him to find out that they slept in the same bed with their backs to each other. With anyone else, he would have been furious for someone sleeping next to Queen but with Enkidu it was different. Perhaps it was the friendship they shared and the trust he had in them, but he knew there was nothing more to their relationship.

He gestured for the _ur-sal_ to follow him and both carefully got out of bed, to not disturb Hakuno.

               It was still early so the palace was quiet, the gardens devoid of any slaves. His guard waited by the entrance, their back to the gardens to get a semblance of privacy.

               “What is it Gil?” asked Enkidu.

               Gilgamesh kneeled before Enkidu without a word and pressed Enkidu’s hand to his forehead.

               “Gil, my King, what are you doing!?” Enkidu’s voice had a hint of panic in it.

               “You brought her back to me. You protect her all this time. You healed her and stood by her side. You protected her even against me. I am in your debt Enkidu.”

               “Gil please.” They pulled their hand out of Gilgamesh’s grasp and helped the King to his feet. “We are friends and as she has taught me, friends care for each other. In a way, I have to thank you. If you had never accepted her as your Queen, if you had never let her go, I would have been unable to meet her and in turn never have met you.”

               “That Queen of mine.” Gilgamesh had to shake his head. “I want to lock her away with my treasures sometimes.”

               Enkidu chuckled. “I do not think she would like that very much.”

               “She would probably escape from there and then chastise me for it,” he grumbled. He gestured to the bench. “That is where it all started. I met her here, in these gardens.”

               “Oh, so this is when she kicked you.” Enkidu’s eyes twinkled with mischief as they sat down on the bench.

               “Remove that memory from your mind right now.” Gilgamesh sat down next to Enkidu and crossed his arms.

               Enkidu laughed. “I refuse. It is a precious memory for both of you-well a more painful one for you.”

               Comfortable silence descended upon them. The morning orange light washed over the gardens.

               “I have been meaning to ask,” spoke up Gilgamesh.

               “Yes Gil?”

               “Why do you always wear that?” He eyed the oversized white clothing Enkidu wore. “I have given you so many clothes but you always wear that thing the most.”

               Enkidu smiled and gently touched a sleeve. “This was the first real clothing I have ever had. Hakuno made it for me. It is precious. Although she has been commenting on it as well, saying I should change to something else. I mean, I allow it time to get cleaned so I do not see the problem.” They frowned.

               A flare of jealously sparked in the King. Hakuno never made him clothes! He would demand her to make him some! 

               “Well I will have to give you something to!” He grabbed the fabric that was slung over his shoulder and pulled it off. “Here.”

               “I cannot take this,” Enkidu said in surprise.

               “Nonsense, I have plenty more. My Queen should not be the only one you wear the clothes of!”

               Enkidu blinked slowly and laughed again. “Yes, I can see the childish nature in you.”

               “Now you better not start as well. I get it enough from her.”

               Enkidu slung it over their shoulder. The fabric was a simple pattern, white that transitioned to black on the bottom with gold and white designs. It did not contrast too badly with his oversized white tunic although he was sure Enkidu did not care about that.

               “Oh there you two are.” Hakuno hurried over. “I woke up and both of you were missing.”

               “I am sorry for scaring you.” Enkidu got up and gestured for her to take their spot on the bench.

               She shook her head. “I got an idea on what to do about…this.” She gestured to her male form.

               Gilgamesh perked up. Anything to get his Queen back to who she was. “I knew you would come up with something. Let us hear it.”

               “Well, first we are going to need Ekur what is going on.”

               Oh Gods. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

***

               Gilgamesh was exhausted.

               His knees ached from having to kneel on stone and his head ached from the sounds of music and the crowds, but he knew it was almost over. For the past week he had been going around to all the temples in the city. Before each one he prostrated himself, begging forgiveness from the Gods for his wicked actions and deeds. Marduk, Ishtar, Sin, Shamush, Dumuzi, the list went on and on. He even had to go to the small temples for Gods he had not even heard of!

               Today was the last one though. The temple of Gula. The goddess’s temple had two dog statues out front, both in the process of mid howl. The head priestess of the temple stood at the entrance, her clothing covered in the dog motif from the embroidery work to the headpiece.

               The King stepped into the chalk drawn ritual circle and the priestess wafted incense around him. He scrunched up his nose and resisted the urge to sneeze. That was another part of him exhausted. His sense of smell.  Why did everything have to involve that blasted stuff?

               The incense complete, the priestess stepped back. Gilgamesh turned and faced the crowd of onlookers, the people of his kingdom. With every temple he visited, the crowd had grown. From the raised platform he could see the crowd pushed deep into the streets. The biggest turnout yet.

               Near the front were the nobles and his advisors. Ekur was in the front, his arms crossed into his robes. He had given them an earful and then some after finding out the truth. However, once his temper had calmed, he had agreed with Hakuno’s plan and helped set this all up.

               Gilgamesh just wished it did not involve so much kneeling.

               The King turned away from the crowd and settled on his knees, his head touching the stone, warmed by the sun. It was very hot today and he could already feel the sweat dripping from his back but he did not move. This was the most important one of them all. He had to make it seem like this was the truth.

               His bones ached and his body protested but he did not move. The sun was merciless and he wondered if he would end up as a dried husk in front of this temple.

               And then the howl came from inside of the temple.

               Gilgamesh sat up but stayed on his knees, his head bowed.

               The howl again. A piercing sound, like that of the wild wolves. Even though he knew it was Enkidu, it sent a shiver down Gilgamesh’s spine. It was magical in a way, the unnatural sound of something real but yet not.

               A collective gasp came from the crowd behind him. He finally lifted his head and saw his Queen walk out of the temple. She was in full Queen regalia, the jewels and clothing of her status mixed with the symbols and design of Gula. Her hair was short, it barely reached her shoulders but other than that it was her. It was the woman he knew with those damn curious eyes of hers.

               She stopped before him and held out her hands. “Arise my King.”

               He took her hands and stood, his aching knees and head forgotten for now.

               He turned to look at the crowd, to look at his people. Behind them, he knew Enkidu was sneaking back to the palace from the back of the temple.

               “I did not realize your hair would be that short,” he murmured.

               “It is growing back, do not worry, it will be back to its original length in a year or so.”

               Really? A year? He had to wait that long!? He forced a serene look on his face as they walked down into the crowd, their right hands clasped together. The crowd parted as they walked, the look of awe on all the faces.

               Of course, it was not every day that a Queen was revived through the power of the great healing goddess. But of course, not every Queen was thought of as being blessed by Gula either.

               Word of this would spread fast. There might have been miracles by the gods out there, but an apparent revival was something else entirely.  Suse would find out soon enough and in turn they would probably respond in some way or another. Of course, Uruk would not let that happen without a reaction of their own. No one injured what was his.

               But, for now, he would live in this moment. The moment of being with his Queen again. The moment of having a close friend. The moment of his kingdom being a part of him.

               That was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, it ends part 2. I'll be going on a short hiatus for now so I can finish writing out part 3 and make it through this convention season. :)


	25. Chapter 25

“My King, if you are going to be awake so early, you should be preparing for today’s ritual.”

               Gilgamesh looked up at his _baru_ in annoyance but alas, like always Ekur was immune to the King’s stare. “There is plenty of time until the event, I do not understand why I need to get ready now.”

               “Well some other Kings might spend the time to pray to Tammuz but I would rather not subject the goddess to your insincere words.” Ekur fluffed out his robes and sat down next to Gilgamesh, on the bench that overlooked the gardens. “I assume you are out here because you are frustrated?”

Gilgamesh hated the twinkle in Ekur’s eyes. He crossed his arms and huffed, “Nonsense! It is not that at all! I am just here because it is a lovely morning and I wanted to see the dawn. It is not because I am annoyed because I have not been able to spend a night with my Queen, not at all!”

               It had been a few months since the return of Hakuno as her rightful place as Queen. For the most part, during the day, they had been busy. Gilgamesh had apparently “taken a toll” (her words) on the kingdom as a whole and they have been fixing up all of the “wrong” he had done. The people seemed happy with her return too as the line for having audiences with citizens of Urk went out the door and most of the time they had to turn people away due to the amount that showed up.

               That was fine and all, Gods, he did not even mind all the work that needed to be done, the problem was Enkidu.

               Well, not Enkidu as a person…god creature _ur-sal_. They had also been a great help to the kingdom as they had a sense of peace and a calming demeanor. Plus, they always went with Hakuno on her trips to the _azu_ houses to heal the injured and Gilgamesh could not ask for a better bodyguard for her.

               The problem was at night. Enkidu had gotten so used to sleeping next to Hakuno that they had trouble going to sleep without her next to them. Sure that was fine with Gilgamesh, as most nights as the work that needed to put into the kingdom left him exhausted. It was just, any time he wanted to lay with his Queen, he could not because of Enkidu.  He could still remember the conversation they had a few weeks back regarding the manner.

***

               “Enkidu, can you sleep in my room tonight?” Gilgamesh sat on the edge of Hakuno’s bed. Of course, she had moved back into her own space and Enkidu had dutifully followed her. It had taken a few words on Hakuno’s part and a rumor sent through the slave network to have Enkidu thought of as her protector instead of a scandal brewing under the surface.

               “Sleep in your room?” Enkidu stared at Gilgamesh in confusion. “Hakuno, why does he want us to sleep in his room?”

               “Gil is talking about you,” she replied gently. She sat near the head of her bed. “He wants you to go sleep in his room tonight so the two of us can sleep in here.”

               “But why?” asked Enkidu. They looked like they were trying to understand a puzzle they could not crack.

               “Because…” Hakuno hesitated and her face flushed red.  She buried her face in her hands. “Enkidu, sometimes a husband and a wife want to spend time together…at night…in a bed.”

               Enkidu blinked and nodded. “Oh! I understand.” They hopped off the bed. “Why did you not say so before?”

               Hakuno and Gilgamesh exchanged looks. The King tried not to jump up in joy. Finally! He tapped his fingers on the edge of the bed as Enkidu, innocent as ever, left the room.

               “I did not think they would actually accept that response,” Hakuno said in surprise. “I-” The rest of her words were cut off as the King rushed to her and swept her up into his arms, his lips locked on hers, his hands struggling to get off her dress.

               “Stupid dress!” he growled.

               “Do not rip it, I do not want to have to explain to Shub.” Despite the protest, she made no move to stop him, in fact she seemed to be encouraging it!

               He had finally gotten her breasts free when he heard a guard from outside the door.

“Welcome back Lord Enkidu.”

He didn’t know Hakuno could move that fast. She had slid her dress back up and dove under the covers in what appeared to be one smooth motion. He would have been impressed if he was not trying to make himself not look like he had been trying to rip off Hakuno’s clothes mere seconds before.

Enkidu skipped into the room, a single white flower in hand “I found these really nice flowers outside and I took one to show you Hakuno! Look!”

“I see that Enkidu,” Hakuno replied weakly.

“Oh, I am sorry, are you going to sleep?” They looked over at Gilgamesh. “Did you finish your time together or should I go out and come back later?”

Gilgamesh wanted to tell Enkidu to go out and not come back until morning but from the way Hakuno had her face buried in her hands, it looked like they were done for the night.

***

If only they were not so busy during the day. All Gilgamesh wanted to do was to lock himself in a room with Hakuno and go at it but there was so much work that needed to be done and it did not help that the New Year’s celebration required so much planning and organizing. Thankfully it was the last day of that so, hopefully, once the festivals were over, he could think straight and figure out a time he could lay with his wife that did not involve sending Enkidu far away. Wait, that might actually be a good idea.

Ekur cleared his throat and shook his head. “My King, it is perhaps time for you to go get ready.”

Gilgamesh let out a long sigh. He hated the Dumuzid costume with a passion. It was so outdated. However, he knew he could not voice his concerns as Ekur would then go into a lecture about the importance of it and if Hakuno got wind, she would also go on a long winded lecture herself.

The King stood and headed for his rooms to put on the blasted thing.

***

“Enkidu, I fear if you keep whipping your head around like that, you are going to break your neck.”

Enkidu turned to Hakuno, the glimmer and wonder in their eyes as strong as it has been for the past eleven days of the New Year’s festival. Even the prayers to the Gods for a bountiful harvest on the first few days did not deter the wonder in Enkidu’s eyes.

               Although, as this was her first real experience of the New Year’s festival in Uruk, she probably had the same sense of wonder as she witnessed firsthand the various parades and celebrations that had occurred the past few days.

               Of course, today was the most important ritual of them all. The people of Uruk were gathered around the temple of Ishtar, most of them separated into couples. As she was Queen, Hakuno was allowed to sit in the courtyard right outside the temple proper along with Enkidu under an awning to keep the midday sun at bay.

               Her King stood in front of the temple, clad in robes spun from sheep’s wool. A shepard’s crook was in one of his hands to complete the look. Out of the temple walked the high priestess of Ishtar, adorned in jewels, the light and wispy dress she wore did not leave much to the imagination.

               Other priestesses of the temple of Ishtar accompanied her as she approached Gilgamesh. A priestess stepped forward and began recounting the words of marriage.

               “Hakuno? What is going on?” Enkidu leaned towards her, so they could whisper. “I thought Gil was married to you? Why is that woman saying he’s marrying Ishtar right now?” Concern etched their face as well as a slight trace of anger.

               Ah, perhaps it would have been better to have warned Enkidu ahead of time about this festival. She put a hand on Enkidu’s arm to help placate them and to make sure they would not go running towards Gilgamesh. “It’s a sacred marriage just for today,” Hakuno replied softly. “The New Year’s festival ends with the mating of Dumuzid, the god of shepherds with his divine lover Ishtar. The purpose of this festival is to renew the land for the growing of the crops for the next season.”

               Enkidu seemed confused by the explanation, but at least they did not look like they were going to throttle Gilgamesh now.

               The ritual words now over, the priestess stepped back. Gilgamesh held hands with the high priestess and she began leading him into the temple proper.

               Hakuno leaned back in her seat. It was weird to think about her husband having sex with another woman, but this was a sacred ritual and it was an important one. Now was just a matter of waiting until the “mating” was complete.

               “How come you and Gil do not mate?”

               It was a good thing Hakuno had not attempted to eat anything in that moment because she probably would have choked on it. “Wha… what you mean Enkidu?”

               That innocent look on Enkidu’s face did not match the question they were asking. “You two have not seen each other in so long and before we were here, Gil was doing it with many women.”

               Heat rose up Hakuno’s face and she dropped her eyes to the ground. “We, we want to do it,” she said quietly.

               “What is stopping you?”                                    

               Oh gods, how in the world was she supposed to answer that!? “Enkidu,” she began slowly as she tried to formulate her thoughts. “Humans are not like animals…we do not do it in front of others, it is a private affair.”

               “Private…” Enkidu’s eyes brighten. “Oh! So that is why you kept sending me from the room. You should have just told me Hakuno! I would gladly give you and Gil time to mate!”

               Hakuno could not look them in the eye. Her face burned and she was glad the guards were a good distance away so they could hear the conversation. “Thank…thank you Enkidu.”

               “You are welcome!”

***

               Gilgamesh walked into Hakuno’s room. The ringing of the celebration was still in his ears after he had walked out of the temple, having “fertilized the soil”.  Thankfully the last day of the festival was not as crazy as the previous ones as after a parade around the city, the people went to till the earth for the season’s crop.

               And that meant Gilgamesh could change out of the infernal scratchy clothing and bathe as he tended to sweat up a storm. Every other year he spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening in his chambers recovering from the whole thing, but this year he had a Queen. A queen he wanted to check up on as, from tales told by other kings, some queens got cranky after the Harvest Festival. It was a ridiculous notion as it was a _sacred_ marriage and only for a few hours.  Besides, Gilgamesh thought the high priestess of Ishtar’s temple to be quite ugly.

               “Hello Gil, finished with all of the festival rituals?” His wife was at her work table, a reed stylus in hand and a piece of papyrus in front of her.

               “Are you working now of all times?” he scoffed. He took the seat across from her. “Today is a festive day. You can relax for one day can you not?”

               “I am starting to put together the plan of us getting to Suse.”

               “Already?” Gilgamesh crossed his arms.

               “Yes, already, it’s been months since…” She hesitated as she took in Gilgamesh’s darkened expression. “Gil, it’s been months,” she said firmly. “We have been able to keep them occupied with using the spy’s system, but we need to move on to the next stage of the plan. We need to find out what is going on there, without going to war,” she added before Gilgamesh could make the suggestion.

               “Well they did try to murder my Queen,” he growled.

               “But we do not know everything of what is going on. We need to investigate there.” She put down the stylus and ran her fingers through her hair.  “And for that, we need to plan since you refuse to let me go on my own.”

               Gilgamesh ignored the pointed look she gave him. Her original plan was for her and Enkidu, along with guards visit Suse like she was supposed to months ago, only this time actually get to the palace. He had overruled that plan. There was no way in the Underworld he was going to let her go into that viper’s den without him. Even if Enkidu was with her.

               “Well then I have to plan,” she said. “There are so many logistics that needs to be figured out if both a King and Queen are gone from the kingdom for a time.”

               “Ekur was able to rule with no problem in the past.”

               “Yes, I trust him on that matter, but I want to make sure the people will still be happy in the time we are gone. It has not been long since you were terrorizing your people.”

               He grimaced at her side-eye. He was working hard on forgetting about that, but she still kept bringing it back up. “Where is Enkidu?”

               “Enkidu is…out.”

               “Out?”

               “Yes uh…”

               “Hakuno, your face is bright red.”

               She dropped the stylus and buried her face in her hands.

               “Hakuno?” He reached out for her. “Hakuno, are you okay?” Had something happened? Gods, was Enkidu alright?

               She lifted her head. “Oh, it is nothing bad.” She grasped his hand in hers. “It just reminded me of a talk we had today while waiting for the sacred marriage to be completed.”

               “What was the talk about?” Seriously, what kind of talk would make Hakuno this flustered?

               “Well, the result of that talk is Enkidu is giving us the rest of the afternoon and night to ourselves.”

               He stared at her blankly as he tried to comprehend what she said. “Wait, they are not coming back here tonight?”

               Hakuno smiled at him. “Enkidu said they will give us space. I think they will sleep in your room tonight if you do not mind.”

               His face broke into a wide grin.

               Hakuno smiled shyly and pulled her hand out of his. “I mean, this does give us time to plan out what to do with Sues and we have not had this much free time in a long time.” She broke into laughter at Gilgamesh’s expression of displeasure at the idea. “Or we can do something else with that time if you would like.”

               He grinned and walked around the table so he could pick her up without bumping into any of the clay tablet stacks. “My dear Queen, we have plenty to do for the rest of the afternoon, in fact I do not think we will be done until before dawn.”

               She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. “Well then we better get started.”


	26. Chapter 26

Hakuno woke the next morning sore but satisfied. She slowly crawled out of bed, careful to not disturb her sleeping King. He stirred slightly but did not awaken.

               After dressing and a quick wash from her basin, she headed for the closest garden. It was the quiet time between the dawn and before the servants started their work for the day.

               She took a deep breath of the crisp morning air and rubbed her arms. She paused and stared at the small bruises that dotted them. Oh Gods, how was she going to explain this to Enkidu!? And what about the guards!?

               She groaned. The only way to hide them was jewelry as wearing a cloak in the castle would draw unwanted attention. A quick check of her reflection in one of the pools told her, her arms were not the only place Gilgamesh had left his mark on her.

               Great, just great. Lovely.

               “There you are.”

               She turned to the voice. “Gil?” The rest of her words were muffled as he swept her into a hug and crushed her to his chest, his face buried into her shoulder. “Gil, I cannot breathe,” she squeaked.

               “I woke up and you were gone.”

               She froze. He did not sound like the confident King he was. If he had not been hugging her so tight, she would have wrapped her arms around him. “Gil, I am not going anywhere. And even if I do, I promised you I would come back. I will always come back.”      

               Gilgamesh did not respond but somehow managed to hug her tighter.

               “Gil, I really cannot breathe right now.”

               He released her and took a step back, his cheeks flushed a shade of red. Hakuno had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from commenting about it. He would probably get all flustered and talk about how “kings do not blush” or something like that.

               “We need to plan for the trip to Suse,” she said softly. “And make sure everything will be fine here while we are gone.”

               He rubbed the back of his neck and would not look her in the eye, but he did manage to growl, “They will pay for going after my Queen.”

               She shook her head but smiled. This was her king after all.

***

Hakuno could not stop the small shriek that escaped her lips as the horse skidded to a stop. She clutched the mane in a death grip, praying to every God out there.

“Hakuno, you need to let go.” Gilgamesh reached around and slowly pried her fingers off the poor horse’s mane.

“Infernal beasts,” she murmured but she complied. Enkidu waited next to the horse and they helped her off the creature. Shub hurried to her side and began fixing up Hakuno’s hair and making it seem like they have not been traveling for a half a month.

It was all part of Hakuno’s plan to find out what was going on Suse. They had left Uruk soon after the New Year’s Festival. With the people focused on the crops, it was probably the best time to go with the least amount of impact. They had sent a message through the captured spy that the King and Queen of Uruk would be visiting Suse. Only this time they had a decoy set up. While the decoy left in fanfare and celebration, a smaller group consisting of Gilgamesh, Hakuno, Enkidu, Shub, Urash and Gilgamesh’s private guard left under the cover of night. Gilgamesh had balked about the idea of bringing Urash along but Hakuno had argued it was a smart move. Urash had some connections to Nippur and it meant he was a source of information.

               They had traveled fast and hard, only stopping to rest the horses and to sleep. And finally, they were here, right outside Suse in record time.  Of course, due to how fast they traveled it meant the King and Queen or Uruk did not look like they belonged to their status.

While Shub was getting Hakuno looking somewhat presentable, the guards got to work making the horses presentable with ribbons and fabrics hanging off the saddles with the cuneiforms for Uruk beaded on.

               “Best I can do in the short time frame.” Shub took a step back and nodded at her handiwork.  “Good thing your hair is short, it is easier to manage.”

               “Long hair is better,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               Hakuno rolled her eyes but fear crept into her as she approached the horse Enkidu had been riding on the way here. The horse was dolled up in finery to match the Queen it was supposed to carry. If Hakuno did not have to ride it, she would have found it pretty.

               “You are not going to move away right?” she asked Enkidu. “You are going to stay and lead the horse?”

               “Of course Hakuno, I will be leading it. You will be able to see me so do not worry. Enlil is a gentle horse. He will not spook.”

               She did not care if the horse was the gentlest in the world, he was still a horse. However, she was a Queen in a foreign nation and she needed to show her dominance. So, with the help of Enkidu, she got onto the horse’s back.  She grimaced and laced her fingers through the horse’s mane and tried to keep herself upright and looking “regal” as the procession made its way to the gates of Suse.

               Ishne stepped forward to meet the guards at the entranceway of the city. “Make way for the King and Queen of Uruk!” he announced.

               The guards stared at Ishne like they thought he was saying a practical joke and then at the group.

               Hakuno sat as tall as she dared and hoped her expression conveyed a bored Queen instead of the terror she felt about riding a beast.

               The guards bowed slightly, and one stepped forward while the other turned and headed deeper into the city. “Of course, welcome King and Queen of Uruk. You have been expected. Sorry if my compatriot is rude, he went to inform the palace of your arrival. You are not expected for a month’s time.”

               “We decided it to be for the best to travel light this time so there would be no repeat of last time.” Warning laced the edge of Gilgamesh’s words.

               The guard swallowed and then nodded. “Well, if you follow me, I can lead you to the palace.”

               To avoid having to think about the creature she was riding, Hakuno looked around. She had been to Suse once, years ago, on the traveling caravan. It looked to be the same from her memory. Reed and clay houses lined the streets. People stopped their daily lives to watch the small procession pass. Ishne stood in the front of the group while the other guards converged on the side closest to Gilgamesh as well as the back. Usually they would protect the Queen as well but they only had five guards and Enkidu was more than enough protection.

               The palace itself was as splendid as the one in Uruk. Made from stone, the walls had carvings of various depictions of stories of the Gods.

               A woman with the slave brand on her hand met them in front of the palace. She bowed low to the ground. “I am sorry but my King and Queen are currently in an important meeting and they are unable to meet you at this time.”

               “No matter,” said Gilgamesh with a roll of his shoulders. He looked down at the slave woman with cold indifference. “Show us to our rooms for now then. My Queen would like to get some rest and freshen up before dinner. I assume we will be able to meet with them?”

               “Of course King and Queen of Uruk,” spoke the woman. She stood but kept her eyes to the ground and gestured to a nearby male slave. “He can take care of the horses and I can lead you to the rooms.”

               “Excellent.” Gilgamesh got off his horse in one smooth motion and with a snap of his fingers, the guards got to work removing the packs from horses.

               Enkidu moved to the side of the horse and held out their arms. Hakuno carefully threw her legs over, trying to conduct herself as dignified as possible as Enkidu caught her. “I do not like it here,” they murmured into Hakuno’s ears. “Something feels wrong with this place.”

               Hakuno would have grabbed Enkidu’s hand to give them some comfort but they were in a foreign kingdom and Gods know who was watching them right now. So, she just nodded to show she had heard them and agreed.

               They were in enemy lands and they needed to be on guard, no matter what.

***

               They were lead to a large suite that overlooked a small private garden decorated with statues of the Gods and various flowering plants. The suite had multiple rooms, a large bedroom fit for a King and Queen and a couple smaller side rooms for the guards and the slaves.

               While the guards got some time to rest, Shub and Urash helped Hakuno and Gilgamesh get dressed in full royal regalia.

               “No, that belongs on the other arm!” Gilgamesh scolded.

               Urash jumped in surprise at the voice and quickly removed the bracelet. “I am sorry my King,” he said softly.

               “Gil, do not tease him,” scolded Hakuno. She yelped as Shub dug a pin into Hakuno’s hair to attach on the jeweled headpiece.

               “Sorry Hakuno but if you do not feel it, it will not stay on.”

               Hakuno side-eyed her husband to make sure he would not bully poor Urash for no reason.

               “I should come with you two,” insisted Enkidu. “I do not mean any offense Shub and Urash but without the guards there….”

               “Ishne will be with us,” Hakuno reminded the _ur-sal_.

               “But the other guards will be in the rooms,” Enkidu pointed out.

               Hakuno reached out, the bracelets on her wrists clinking together as she grasped Enkidu’s hands. “Enkidu. We need to appear to not be worried we are in enemy territory. We need to appear confident.” And she was worried how they would react to Enkidu. The green haired, otherworldly appearance probably would give the royalty of Suse a sense of unease, but she wanted to get a baseline of them before having them officially meet Enkidu.

               “Please let me at least stay outside the door,” they begged. “Let me be close as least.”

               “Enkidu, we cannot,” Hakuno insisted. “If anyone sees you they will ask questions. Just wait here.”

               “Hakuno always has a plan or twelve in mind. Listen to her. Besides, in case you forgotten I will be with her. You think I will allow any danger to befall her?” Gilgamesh pointed out.

               Enkidu hesitated but nodded. “You must be safe too Gil. Please do not be reckless.”

               “I agree, please keep your temper under control Gil,” said Hakuno.

               “I have done these kinds of meetings before,” protested Gilgamesh. “I know what I am doing.”

               “You may have but that was before Gil but you tend to get a bit…angry when it involves me,” Hakuno pointed out.

               “No I do not.”

               Everyone but Gilgamesh exchanged glances.

               “My King, my Queen, I am sorry to interrupt.” Ishne stepped into the room and dipped his head. “There is a slave here to take us to the dinner.”

               Hakuno took a deep breath and adjusted the necklaces that sat on her collarbone. This was it, her first real diplomatic trip.

               “I hope Ekur taught you well,” Gilgamesh said to Urash. “What?” he asked when Hakuno gave him a look. “I was not mean so you cannot complain.”

               She shook her head but took Gilgamesh’s outstretched hand and they were lead down to dinner with the King and Queen of Suse.


	27. Chapter 27

The dining room was not as pretty as the one in Uruk, Gilgamesh had to admit. Sure, it was decent with statuary and walls carved with those dumb Gods murals. Thankfully the dining table was big enough that the Suse royalty could not reach over the table and touch him or his Queen.

               Speaking of the royalty, they were already sitting and waiting. King Ditanu with Queen Ninki to his right.  Two children were present, a daughter similar in age to Hakuno and a young son, who had to be eight or nine max.

               “Hello King Bilgames, I wish we could have prepared more in advance but we were not expecting you,” Ditanu gestured to the open chairs across from them. “Sit so we may feast.”

               It had been a while since Gilgamesh had heard the fake name he used while in other nations. Of course, all Kings had a fake name they used while alive. The real name was recorded, after the passing of a King, in the king records. While alive though, it was safer to use a fake name so it would be harder to pass curses onto them.

               Shub, the trained slave, managed to gracefully step in front of Hakuno to pull out the chair so his Queen could sit.

               His help on the other hand seemed to have trouble. Urash’s hands shook slightly and his movements were stiff.

               Gilgamesh resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled in the seat.

               “I do not think you have met my daughter Aea and this is my youngest son Shulpae.” Ditanu gestured to the children.

               Aea smiled shyly and looked down at her plate. Shulpae’s attention darted up the visiting King and Queen and then back down at his plate.

               “Do not slouch Shulpae,” scolded Ninki. To Hakuno and Gilgamesh she said, “Unfortunately our other sons are currently out of the city on adventures of their own, so they could not be here tonight.”

               “Understandable since we did come by unannounced,” said Hakuno.

               “Are your children too young to travel?” asked Ninki.

               “Oh no, Ishtar has not blessed us with children yet,” Hakuno replied smoothly.

               Ninki looked at Hakuno in surprise. “Oh really? But you are such a pretty and young Queen. I am sure your King loves you very much. Your looks are so foreign, from what country do you hail from?”

               “She is blessed by Gula,” Gilgamesh put in when he saw Hakuno hesitate.

               Questions danced in the Queen’s eyes but before she could ask, Ditanu raised a hand. “You two can sort this out later, we have been in meetings all day, let us feast.” He clapped his hands together and a hoard of slaves poured in carrying trays of food.

               Spiced meats, breads, fruits and soups lined the table. Although Hakuno and Gilgamesh took the foods they wanted from the selection, they could not eat until the slaves poison-tested it by eating tiny portions from the corner.

               He did not care if Urash dropped dead, but he could see Hakuno clench her fists under the table every time Shub took a bite and she visibly relaxed when the slave did not convulse or fall dead or bleed from the eyes.

               It was a dinner filled with pleasant conversation. Nothing too substantial. Mostly about the trip here and the various attractions of Suse as a whole. Gilgamesh could tell the King and Queen of Suse were trying to prod for information but he deflected them the best he could. Hakuno, being the amazing Queen she was, picked up on it right away and was cautious in her answers.

               “We must go hunting tomorrow Bilgames,” said Ditanu. “There is apparently a lion roaming around in the forest and I heard you are into catching game.”

               “I would be honored to go hunting,” replied Gilgamesh.

               “Hakuno, I am sure we can have some time together, Queen to Queen while the men are out doing such a bloody deed.” Ninki covered her face with her hand like the thought of killing a beast disgusted her.

               Gilgamesh wanted to roll his eyes. Queens were so delicate. Another reason he loved Hakuno. She did not shy away from that. Sure she found it boring but she did not turn away. Gods, she even knew how to skin animals and cook them herself.

               “I would be honored to spend some time with you,” Hakuno replied with a smile.

***

               “Oh thank the Gods you are back and unharmed,” said Enkidu as everyone returned from the dinner in one piece.

               “My King, shall I retire for the night?” asked Ishne.

               Gilgamesh waved Ishne away with a hand. “Go on. Tell the men we need to wake up bright and early tomorrow to go hunting.” He glanced over at Hakuno. “Half of the men.”

               “Gil.” Hakuno shook her head. “Ishne, have all the men prepare.”

               Ishne looked back and forth between his King and Queen. “Uh, what should I tell the men?”

               “Hakuno, I am not leaving you here without any protection.”

               Hakuno sighed and pointed to Enkidu. “Either you take Enkidu with you or you take all of your guards, no negotiation.”

               “Can Enkidu know what is going on?” they spoke up.

               Both looked at Enkidu like they had forgotten the _ur-sal_ was there.

               Hakuno cleared her throat. “Right, we should probably explain.” She scratched her hair and grimaced as her fingers touched the jeweled headpiece. “Shub, can you help me get this off? I cannot think with all of this jewelry on.”

               Ishne cleared his throat. “Uh, before my King and Queen retires for the evening?”

               “We will speak later.” Gilgamesh waved a hand.

               Ishne bowed low and left the room.

               “So?” asked Enkidu.

               “King Ditanu wants to go hunting with Gil tomorrow and Queen Ninki wants to spend time with me.” Hakuno yelped and Shub winced.

               “Sorry but that was really wrapped around your hair.” Shub rested the headpiece next to the bed and aided the Queen in the removal of the jeweled bracelets.

               Gilgamesh, on the other hand, just pulled off the jewelry himself and tossed it on the floor. Urash scuttled around to grab the fallen pieces.

               “Shall I help you get changed my King?” asked Urash in a soft voice.

               Gilgamesh growled, “I can handle it myself. Honestly, did Ekur teach you anything?”

               “Gil, you are being a little harsh,” Enkidu pointed out with a frown. They understood why Gilgamesh was not that friendly with the slave but at the same time, he was helpful in finding the traitor and Hakuno trusted him.

               “Urash, what was wrong? You seemed so nervous during the dinner? I will be right back.” Hakuno had a simple dress in hand and she slipped into the other room to change. She was back a few moments later in a dress that seemed more her than the Queenly attire she had been wearing moments before.

               “The young prince, Shulpae.” Urash pointedly stared at Hakuno. “I recognize him, he is not a Prince of Suse. He is the Prince of Nippur.”

               Enkidu wished they understood politics like Hakuno and Gilgamesh did. Both stiffened at the comment and exchanged looks.

               Gilgamesh grinned. “Well then, there are secrets here after all.”

               “This has gotten ten times more dangerous Gil, I do not understand why you are happy about this.” Hakuno crossed her arms. “Urash, did Shulpae recognize you?”

               Urash shook his head. “I am not sure. I was introduced to him through Munzar but as an apprentice I am not noteworthy at all. I did not think he was paying attention during that meeting either.”

               “But there is a possibility he does…” Hakuno tapped her foot on the ground, her brow furrowed in thought.

               “I assume you want me to take any options if presented to me?” asked Urash.

               “If it is not too much trouble.”

               “You better not turn tail on us,” growled Gilgamesh.

               Urash jumped.

               “Gil, please, with the way you act around him, he will,” scolded Hakuno.

               Gilgamesh crossed his arms and sat on the bed.

               “Anyway, what we know so far is that Nippur is connected somehow to Suse, we just need to figure out how. At least we know the Prince is alive and is currently masquerading as a child of Suse.” Hakuno shook her head. “It is very clever. He is young enough that no one would question it. Sometimes royalty will keep quiet about announcing children to the kingdom until the child is past ten years of age,” she explained to Enkidu. “Just to be sure Lamashtu’s gaze is not on the child.”

               Enkidu nodded. “So that makes sense and I understand why but what about tomorrow?” They could see Hakuno squaring up for a fight and Urash and Shub quickly made excuses to retire for the evening.

               Gilgamesh glared at his wife. “I am not backing down.”

               “I am not either.”

               Enkidu took a big step back. Oh gods, what had they done?

***

               Gilgamesh’s horse shook its head.

Behind him and King Ditanu, his five guards accompanied them along with Ditanu’s guards. It was not that his wife had won the argument last night, it was just, he was tired, that was all! That was the only reason he went with her suggestion. And, although he trusted the guards with his life, Enkidu was a much better protector in the face of danger. Hakuno would be safe in the palace.

“I say Bilgames, you are as good of a hunter as the rumors have stated.” Ditanu gestured to the deer and small game that lay on the backs of several of the horses ridden by the guards. “It has been a while since I have found anyone with the skill level you have.”

“You are not too bad yourself,” replied Gilgamesh. “I assume you have gone hunting with your sons?”

“I have but with both of them off having grand adventures of their own…” King Ditanu waved a hand. “My fellow King, you will understand someday once you have children.”

“What about Shulpae? The boy is old enough to go out on the hunt.”

Ditanu hesitated for a second too long. “My Queen is protective of the boy. And he does not have the…disposition for hunting.” He urged his horse forward. “This talk reminded me, there is a tale I am sure you will be interested in. It is about a divine being that is said to live in a forest to the east of here.”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and made his horse follow. Such an obvious ploy to change the subject. “What is this divine being?”

“It is said it is a demigod called Huwawa that guards Cedar Mountain, where cedar trees of magical properties grow. He is said to be protected by many mystical auras that each grant him a different ability.” Ditanu’s eyes had a hint of mischief. “There have been many a hero that tried to cut the trees from the scared grove, but none have been able to succeed.”

“Is it a true story?” Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

“I have sent men to try to retrieve the trees but all have failed,” King Ditanu replied with a laugh. “Perhaps, Lord Bilgames, you will want to try at some point?”

“Perhaps,” replied Gilgamesh with a wry grin.  “Or perhaps I will leave a tale like that for other heroes.” Gilgamesh slowed his horse to a stop and gestured to some deep tracks in the mud. Lion tracks. He grinned. Excellent, a good way to relieve tension.

              

***

“I have been meaning to ask, who is your companion?” Queen Ninki took a bite out of a tart and shot a quick glance to Enkidu who had taken up the corner of the audience chamber. Unlike them, Enkidu was focused on the surroundings, taking in everything with a careful eye instead of the carefree attitude they usually had.

               Princess Aea was seated on a plush chair next to her mother. She was quietly writing something down on a clay tablet but Hakuno had noticed the girl was not as engrossed in her work as she claimed to be as she constantly reacted to the conversation Hakuno had with the fellow Queen. Not like the conversation was anything exciting (for Hakuno at least). It was just a lot of pleasantries with a few probing questions here and there. Unfortunately, it seemed like Ninki had experience with this sort of conversation in the past

               Hakuno shifted in her plush seat, moving as slow as possible to give her enough time to come up with a rational response. “They are an _ur-sal_ , obviously. They are from the mountains far east of here. They are a close friend of my husband’s. My King does not trust just anyone with my protection.” She met Ninki’s eye and kept her gaze steady.

               She did not know if Ninki understood what Hakuno had been implying but she was the one that broke her gaze first. “Well, it is good to know that your King cares about your safety.” She leaned forward slightly. “But tell me, is it really true that you have been blessed by Gula? I have heard rumors of you being able to heal the sick and wounded.”

               Oh Enki, Ninki was not even trying anymore. “Gula has blessed me with some gifts.” Hakuno really hoped the Goddess would not get offended from her name being used like this. It was probably too late now to ask for forgiveness though. “Not to the extent that rumors say though.”

               Ninki nodded like she understood. “Of course, of course, rumors always seem to stretch out the truth.”

               “Speaking of rumors, I have heard some about your gardens here. They are exquisite from what I hear,” replied Hakuno.

               Thankfully Ninki took the bait and the conversation steered away from Hakuno’s mysterious origins.

After they finished their meal, the Queen excused herself to run some matters of the state and Hakuno and Enkidu left the audience chamber and went to the closest garden, the “prettiest” one according to the Queen.

               Hakuno had to admit, it was pretty with the flowering plants and the pools of water. Like the gardens of the Uruk palace, there were stone benches scattered about.

               “That was something.” Hakuno collapsed on a bench after a quick look around to make sure no slaves were lurking around

               “Was that a dangerous situation? I could feel the tension in the air.” Enkidu did not sit, but instead stood in front of her.

               “It was. She was probing for information and no matter what she said about her daughter doing work and just happened to be there, there was a reason Princess Aea was also present. Although it could be as a princess needing to learn about diplomacy and she was observing. Either way at least that conversation is over and we are free for now.”

               “Why are we not heading back to the rooms?” asked Enkidu.

               “I want to give them more time in case…something happens. Besides, a part of me was curious about the gardens. You can look around Enkidu, I can tell you want to see what plants they have here.”

               “But…”

               “I will be fine, I will just sit on this bench. I need a few moments to recover from that ordeal. Go on. Besides we both know I can keep myself alive long enough for you to come rescue me.” Enkidu’s eyes shifted to her neck and Hakuno rubbed it absentmindedly. She was still shocked she was able to heal it before the wound killed her.

               “Promise me you will cry out if anything happens.”

               “I promise. Go on.”

               Enkidu reminded her of a child. They would walk a few steps away, turn back to make sure she was there before walking a few more steps away and repeating the motion. Every time she waved at them to inform them that she was okay. Soon enough though, Enkidu seemed to relax enough to focus completely on a couple of exotic looking flowering plants.

               Hakuno rubbed her eyes and went through the conversation she had with the Queen. Nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. The beginning was filled with talk about their Kings. Ninki had been open about her King’s faults, mentioning how he was a snorer and he loved going out hunting for a full day. It was such a normal conversation she heard on the caravans many times in the past that it felt surreal in a way. Of course, she responded in like but kept herself guarded, naming more of Gil’s strengths than faults. She was not sure what Ninki was looking for but Hakuno was not going to give it.

               She heard a twig snap behind her. Hakuno turned to the sound and yelped in surprise as someone grabbed her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with a fun fact. In early Mesopotamian texts, Gilgamesh was referred to as Bilgames.


	28. Chapter 28

Enkidu hated to admit it, but Suse had a very nice garden. The flowering plants were all thriving, and the smell was sweet. A few of the plants even reminded Enkidu of their home on the mountains. They checked on Hakuno and saw she was still sitting on the bench. She waved again, and they could hear her telling them to not be so protective.

               They were in a garden and no one was around.

               They kneeled to smell the flowers and relished in scent. It was a mountain flower, hearty and strong and yet artificial. This was not a plant that had suffered to grow.

               And then they heard Hakuno yelp.

               It was a quiet sound, some faint noise. They whirled around and saw a man grab Hakuno’s shoulder.

               There was no thought. Enkidu bolted towards her. They made it a moment later and shoved themselves between Hakuno and the man. The _ur-sal_ glared at the man and growled low and deep. Let them try to hurt her now!

               “Enkidu, calm down.” Hakuno put a hand on Enkidu’s arm.

               “Uh…” The man looked at Enkidu with a mixture of concern and fear.

               “Enkidu, he is not an enemy. You can stand down.”

               Enkidu stared at Hakuno, giving her a once over to make sure she was not under a spell. They could not see anything on her. But what did they know? They could not see the spell on her when she was disguised as a boy.

               “Hakuno…you have an interesting friend,” commented the man.

               Enkidu glared at him. How did he know her name?

               “They are,” replied Hakuno. She stepped forward so she was in between Enkidu and the man. “Enkidu, this is Kalbum, Kalbum, this is Enkidu.”

               Enkidu relaxed slightly. Slightly. “Who is he?” They realized this was considered rude behavior but Hakuno’s safety was at stake here.

               Kalbum raised an eyebrow. “Uh what?”

               Hakuno gestured to the bench. “Everyone sit, let us have a chat.”

               “I will stand,” said Enkidu.

               Kalbum shrugged and sat down next to Hakuno.  Enkidu frowned and sat down in between Kalbum and Hakuno.

               “Gods.” Kalbum slid over to make room.

               “Enkidu…” Hakuno sighed. “Never mind.” She gestured to Kalbum. “He was on the traveling caravan with me.”

               The traveling caravan? Enkidu remembered her mentioning she was raised on one. She did not speak much of it though.  Just that it was where she learned many of her skills. Enkidu really took in this Kalbum. He looked like any other man from the area with dark skin and black hair.

               “What are you doing here anyway Kalbum?” asked Hakuno.

               “The caravan is here. We are visiting Suse and the King and Queen were interested in some of the items we have for trade.” He leaned forward so he was able to look at Hakuno and talk. “We have a person on now who trades in foreign plants and they are looking for more to add to the gardens. Anyway, enough of that, what about you Hakuno? How did you end up here? We need to go tell the others, I know they will be happy to see you alive and well.” Kalbum’s eyes sparkled in a way that Enkidu did not like.

               Hakuno hesitated. “Kalbum…I cannot.”

               Kalbum frowned. “But…why not?” His eyes widen. “Did something happen when you snuck into the Uruk’s King palace? I knew that was a horrible idea.” He seemed to finally take in her outfit. “Hakuno, what happened to you? Your outfit…” His eyes settled on the Queen amulets. “Hakuno is that…”

               Hakuno grimaced and looked down at her hands. “A lot happened,” she said slowly.

               Why was she trying to hide it? “Hakuno is the Queen of Uruk,” said Enkidu.

               “Enkidu!” she protested.

               “Q…queen!?” Kalbum repeated. He stared at Hakuno and then at Enkidu. “Queen. Queen of Uruk.” He looked like he was going to faint but he blinked and shook his head. “And who are you anyway?”

               “Enkidu is…Enkidu,” said Hakuno. “They are a close friend of mine as well as my…husband’s.”

               “You have a husband,” repeated Kalbum. “Of course, that makes sense. You are a Queen of a nation. How…how did you manage that!? Seriously Hakuno how?”

               “A lot happened,” she admitted. “We can perhaps talk about it later.” She glanced at Enkidu.

               “I can imagine so.” Kalbum ran his fingers through his hair. “You always seem to have things happening to you.” He stared at Enkidu. “Sorry but I really am wondering what is with your hair. It’s _green_.”

               Well that sounded rude to Enkidu. They looked down at the long strands of hair. “Is there something wrong with it?”

               “No, there is nothing wrong with it Enkidu. Kalbum, that is a part of the stuff we can talk about it later.” She stood. “Unfortunately, the two of us need to head back to our quarters or we will be missed.”

               Kalbum scrambled to his feet but Enkidu stood up first and offered a hand to help Hakuno up. Hakuno took it and stood, her bracelets clinking against each other. “We can speak later Kalbum.”

               “Of course Hakuno, I really hope we can. We are in the visitors quarters.” He gestured in the direction. 

               She nodded. “Yes, let us catch up later.”

***

               Gilgamesh collapsed on the bed and rested his hand over his eyes. He was exhausted. Sure, the hunt itself was fun but keeping up with King Ditanu was what tired him. The King would deflect any attempt to prod about the apparent “third” son.  He was also more about telling stories about the land and while saying these stories, would throw questions at Gilgamesh about his kingdom.

               He had dealt with situations similar to this in the past but this was so overt, he did not know how to handle it.

               “I assume your hunting trip did not go as planned?” He sensed his wife sit down next to him.

               He lifted his arm to look at her. She was dressed in a simple shift, her Queen’s amulets not around her neck. Obviously ready for bed.

               “Not at all,” he grumbled. “He was quite tightlipped about the boy and I did not end up finding and killing the lion that was prowling around. You?”

               “Nothing from the Queen.” Hakuno shook her head. “But this was only the first day. Urash did not have any visitors either.”

               Gilgamesh looked around the room but refused to get up to actually search for the slave.

               “I told him to retire for the evening before you got here. I do not want you to patronize him.”

               “I was not going to,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               “Hakuno, what about Kalbum?” asked Enkidu from the foot of the bed. “We met him in the gardens.”

               Did Hakuno just flinch? Gilgamesh sat up. She looked uncomfortable. “Who is Kalbum?” he growled. It was a male name.

               “He is no one important,” said Hakuno.

               “I doubt that.” He stared at her and then at Enkidu. “Who was he?”

               “Hakuno said he was from the traveling caravan. They seemed to know each other quite well.” They tilted their head to the side. “But I do not understand why you do not want to talk about it Hakuno. And why do you seem so distressed?” Uncertainty crept into Enkidu’s expression. “Hakuno, are you okay?” They scrambled closer and clutched Hakuno’s clenched hands in their own.

               Gilgamesh had to admit, Enkidu seemed to have hit the mark. Hakuno grimaced and would not look either of them in the eye. “It is really nothing. Really.”

               “I doubt it is nothing.” Now that he was thinking about it, he did not know much of her time before she had come into his life. There were _years_ there he knew nothing about.  “Now explain or I will go find this caravan myself.”

               She flinched and sighed. She pulled her hands out of Enkidu’s grasp and pulled her knees up to her chest. “He is just a friend from that time. Do not look at me like that Gil, that is all there is.” She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “I am just worried about what this could mean though. With them here, it is dangerous.”

               “Dangerous how?” Gilgamesh frowned. What in the world had happened on this caravan.

               “Not in the danger you are thinking of Gil. They _know_ me. They know who I am, who I was before. If the King and Queen of Suse learn about these caravan people knowing me, they might put it together. They will realize I am not of noble birth.”

               “So?” scoffed Gilgamesh. “There have been Kings and Queens that raised through the ranks.”

               Hakuno bit her lip. “Gil, that is not the point. We are in enemy territory! It is best they think a nation is backing me like Uruk backs you. What is to stop them from killing us in our sleep and taking Uruk for their own?”

               “I will stop them,” said Enkidu. They cracked their knuckles. “No one hurts my dear friends.”

               “What if they get past you Enkidu? Gil, I do not know if they believe in my connection to Gula, in fact, since they are connected to Nippur, they probably know about maguses. And if they know, they will realize my power is just that, magic.”

               “I think you worry too much.”

               “I think you do not worry enough Gil!” Her voice was louder than she seemed to intend it to be and she winced. “It would be better to stay away from them,” she said softly. “I left that behind. Please, just leave it.” She crawled into the bed and wrapped the blankets around herself.

               Enkidu crawled in as well and laid down with their back to her. They exchanged a concerned look with Gilgamesh. He shrugged. What were they going to do about it? If this was happening in his kingdom he would have stormed down there and demanded to speak with the caravan troops. But she was right, they were in foreign territory, any weakness could be disastrous.

               However, at the same time he could not help but wonder. Was this Kalbum truly just a friend to his Queen?

***

               It was in the deep, dark parts of the night when Urash slipped out of the guest rooms. The torches in the braziers were faint, casting barely any light but just enough to see by. His steps were light. Sure they were light before, but his position as a slave, Ekur’s slave, taught him a new way to walk.

               He turned the corner and skidded to a stop. A guard was waiting on the corner and he turned, having heard Urash’s sudden stop.

               “Halt, who goes there?”

               Urash relaxed as he noticed the thin black band of fabric that was wrapped around one of the guard’s arms.

               Urash stepped forward and held his hands up to show he was unarmed. “The light of Sin enlightens the morning star of the goddess Ishtar.”

               The guard relaxed. “Down the hall and to the right.”

               Urash dipped his head and hurried down the hall. He might have said the right phrase, but he did not trust the guard to not change his mind.

               When he reached the end of the hall, on the right was a room covered by a cloth with an elaborate design on it. It was probably very pretty in the daylight but in the torchlight it looked ominous.

               “Excuse me.” Urash cautiously pushed the curtain to the side.

               The room was sparse, with only a large stone table with a lantern sitting on it. A man stood behind the table and he looked up from the broken stone envelopes on the table. Urash felt rooted to the spot as those cold eyes met his.

               The man slowly stood straight, his movements deliberate. His clothing was dark and simple but Urash knew that was to just throw people off on who this man actually was. Now that he was standing straight, Urash could see the dagger hanging off the waist. And Urash knew this man knew how to use it.

               Urash bowed slightly. “Hello, we have never formally met Imi but-”

               Imi held up a hand. “We do not need to go through pleasantries, Urash, apprentice of Munzar. Well, more accurate to say, ex-apprentice of Munzar.” His eyes flickered to Urash’s cheek and the boy resisted the urge to cover the brand mark.

               He smiled and walked around the table and leaned against it. “So? What can you tell me, magus of Nippur?”

               Urash clenched his hands into fists. “The King and Queen of Uruk are here to investigate what happened in their kingdom. They sense a connection between Suse and Nippur and they are aware of the attempt on the Queen’s life.”

               “Speaking of attempt, how did the Queen survive the attack?” Imi’s eyes narrowed. “Was it the green-haired one?”

               Urash nodded. “Yes, Enkidu was involved. I cannot tell you exactly what they are, as I am not sure but it is thought they are a creature of the Gods.”

               “A creature of the Gods.” Imi smirked. “And they have the abilities of such?”

               “They are stronger than a human. They can move faster and fight stronger. They are not to be taken lightly.”

               “And what of the Queen herself?”

               “What about the Queen?” asked Urash.

               Imi blinked slowly. “You know what I want to know.”

               “She is a magus, or I assume she is one. Her gift seems to be that, but I am not sure. It is strong.” Urash hesitated for a moment and Imi seemed to sense it. “Her gift activated when she was unconscious during the attack. She sustained great injuries but was able to heal them subconsciously. To tell you the truth, I am not sure.”

               “Well it is something.” Imi waved Urash away. “Go, continue your work.”

               Urash bowed before he backed out of the room. He did not turn until he was well out of the room.

               His shoulders slumped, and his body relaxed. Imi, the spymaster of Suse was as terrifying as the rumors fortold. He nodded to the guard and hurried back to the rooms.

               The rooms were quiet as he slipped back in and settled back into his palette.

               “Hmm?” Shub seemed to have sensed the movement and she lifted her head, her eyes squinted. “Urash?” Her voice was garbled with sleep.

               “Needed to listen to nature’s call,” he whispered.

               Shub turned over in her palette.

               Urash let out a long sigh of relief before he turned over and tried to catch some sleep before the sun rose and the King started making demands of him.


	29. Chapter 29

Gilgamesh grabbed the solider by the waist and with a grunt of exertion, lifted the man upwards and slammed him into the ground. The solider cried out as the wind rushed out of him.

               The soldiers that were watching the match murmured among themselves and clapped.

               Gilgamesh pushed his hair out of his eyes and took in the crowd. King Ditanu had taken Gilgamesh to the training grounds. To show the might of the Suse army or to make Gilgamesh cower, the golden king was not sure. It did not matter. After King Ditanu had finished with the tour, Gilgamesh had challenged him to a wrestling match.

               Unfortunately, the King of Suse refused the challenge, instead offering Gilgamesh a chance to wrestle the guards.

               Hearing gasps to his left, Gilgamesh glanced over to see Enkidu pinning a guard to the dirt. He grinned. It looked like Enkidu had not been holding back. Not like they should. It had been three days since they had arrived at Suse and it had been dreadfully boring.

               Every day had been the same so far. He spent time with the King Ditanu while Hakuno was with Queen Ninki. It seemed like every day the royals of Suse prodded for information. Princess Aea sometimes attended Hakuno’s meetings and Gilgamesh had never seen a hair of Prince Shulpae. It was like they were not even trying to hide the fact that the boy was not theirs. What kind of son was not allowed to sit in with a conversation of Kings?

               “I have heard of your wrestling skills but I am surprised that the rumors were true.” King Ditanu stood back, against the fence that surrounded the training grounds. Probably not to get mud on his royal robes.

               Gilgamesh would have scoffed if this was his own court. This King was probably the type to sit back and let his men do the fighting in a war. He walked over so only the fence separated the two kings.

               “Your companion is very strong as well.”

               Gilgamesh glanced back at Enkidu. They were in a chat with the guard they had pinned, the pinnacle of relaxed. However, he could tell from the way Enkidu’s shoulders were set and the quick glances, they were keeping an eye on Gilgamesh’s conversation.

               “Enkidu is from the mountains. I think they have a strength all of their own.” He laughed. “When we wrestle, it is the toss of the coin to see who would win.”

               “That would be interesting to see someday.” King Ditanu looked like he was going to say more but a slave boy ran up to him and whispered something into the King’s ear. “I am sorry but some pressing matters have come up, just a fight of the farmers and I will have to leave you for the rest of the day.” He gestured to the slave boy. “Take them to the stables. You have an interest in horses correct King Bilgames? We have some new horseflesh, bred in the lands far to the east that I am sure you will take interest in. How about you chose one, as a token of goodwill?”

               How annoying. However, Gilgamesh put on his pleasant face and accepted the terms. After retrieving Enkidu, the two of them followed the slave in the direction of the stables. Sure Gilgamesh would love to go back to his room to take a bath and change but stables were a messy place and if he was going to be getting one of these apparent prized horses, then he was going to examine them.

               “What is it?” asked Enkidu as Gilgamesh slammed to a stop.

               The slave boy took a couple more seconds to realize his charge was not following. “My King?”

               Gilgamesh pointed to the area near the stables where a collection of tents was set up. Carts with colorful ribbons and decorations were scattered about and there were a good number of oxen tethered to posts. A few woman were stoking small pit fires with children running about. There were men around as well, some sitting with the women while others did work on the tents or the carts. “Who are they?”

               “It’s a traveling caravan, King of Uruk,” said the slave boy. “They are selling wares to my King. They have been given permission to camp here during the stay in the city.”

               “Remember what Hakuno said,” murmured Enkidu.

               Damn them. How could they tell what Gilgamesh was thinking? He had been a good King the past few days! He had listened to her wishes and not asked about that Kalbum fellow even though it was burning him from the inside. Besides, it was not like he actively sought them out, he ran into them! It was a coincidence!

               “I want to see their wares if they are so fine that a King is interested.”

               He saw Enkidu grimace but they did follow Gilgamesh as they approached the caravan.

               A woman, sitting in front of a cook pot, looked up from her stitching. Her brow furrowed. “Yes?”

               Gilgamesh looked down at her. “Take me to the leader of your caravan.”

               She looked like she was going to say something but she finally got a good look at Gilgamesh’s king amulets. Her eyes widen slightly and she scrambled to her feet and dropped to a bow. She spoke quickly in a language the King did not understand and a young boy jumped out from within the nearest cart and headed deeper into the camp.

               “He went to tell our leader, Susuda, you are coming. They need to prepare for your arrival King…”

               “of Uruk,” finished Gilgamesh.

               “Of Uruk,” repeated the woman. She dipped her head. “Follow me, King of Uruk.”

               “She is not going to be happy about this when she finds out,” murmured Enkidu.

               “She does not need to find out.”

               Enkidu’s expression said what they thought about Gilgamesh’s statement.

               “Well if neither of us tell then she will not find out. Obviously.”

               “Uh huh.”

               The woman stopped before a large tent made from brightly colored clothes. She stepped to the side and pulled the flap open and gestured for the two of them to walk in.

               The inside was spacious despite the fact it was a tent. Long rods made from wood lifted the ceiling higher than it would be otherwise. There was a surprisingly amount of decoration in here from the cloth carpeted floor to the pillows strewn about. Sitting on the ground, on a soft pillow was an older man. Not as old as Ekur but he was up there in age, with hair that only had the faint traces of dark color to it.

               “Welcome King of Uruk.” His eyes settled on Enkidu. “And companion of the King.” He bowed low. “Forgive me if I do not stand, my legs do not work as they used to.”

               Gilgamesh sat down across from the man, on a stack of pillows that made him higher than the caravan leader. Enkidu sat on the carpeted floor and put a pillow on their lap and gently squeezed it.

               “I am Susuda, the leader of this caravan. What may I help you with King of Uruk? I was only expecting to have dealings with one King while in this kingdom.”

               “I was just curious about your wares, that is all,” replied Gilgamesh. “The King of Suse spoke highly of your vendors so I am curious too.”

               “Well, what kind of wares are you interested in? I currently have people selling all manners of items. Carpets as luscious as the one you are sitting on? Pillows like the one your friend seems to be enjoying.”

               Enkidu startled and meekly put the pillow down next to them.

               Susuda chuckled. “I also have a seller of mirrors. I know a few who have taken an interest to such items. Ah, you can come in. I have sent for drinks and some light snacks.”

               “Excuse the intrusion.” A young man stepped into the tent with a tray in hand. His eyes were focused on the ground as he set the plates of food and a pitcher on the ground between the King and Susuda.

               “It is you!” Enkidu exclaimed.

               He looked up and seemed to be as shocked to see Enkidu as Enkidu was to see him.

               “What is going on here?” asked Gilgamesh.

               “Yes, I am wondering as well.” Susuda crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

               “It....I…”

               “He was the one that met Hakuno in the gardens,” said Enkidu. “Kalbum was your name right?”

               With the mention of her name, Gilgamesh say the corner of Susuda’s eye twitch. Interesting. However, his focus was on the younger man. This, Kalbum fellow that Hakuno insisted that Gilgamesh not speak or approach. There was nothing about him that could be called handsome, he was barely average. Perhaps his personality was better than his looks? His Queen was not the type to be swayed by looks after all, it took a while for her to be smitten with him.

               “Join us.” Gilgamesh gestured to the floor, his tone conveying how non-negotiable was.

               Kalbum swallowed and set next to the caravan leader. Well, he had good manners at least, as he kept his eyes trained to the floor.

               Gilgamesh would have grinned at the obvious discomfort, but it would be for the best if they did not know how much this delighted him. He focused on Susuda. “I noticed you react when I said her name, Hakuno.”

               “She was a member of my caravan,” Susada said slowly, like he was trying to figure out what Gilgamesh was looking for. “She no longer is. Has she done something?” His attention flickered to Kalbum, who winced.

               “You obeyed her wishes to not tell.” Enkidu’s eyes sparkled, and Gilgamesh hated how Enkidu seemed to somehow gain some respect for the mongrel.

               “Her wishes…” Susuda repeated. Now he was shooting a pointed look at Kalbum. “King of Uruk, I do not understand what your companion meant when…” A pause and Susuda gave Enkidu a once over. “they said Hakuno was in the gardens.”

               “Hakuno arrived here with me.” Gilgamesh crossed his arms and locked eyes with the mongrel. The grin was no longer held back. “She is the Queen of Uruk after all.”

               Susuda had just taken a drink and Gilgamesh was impressed there was no spit-take. Instead the caravan leader broke into a coughing fit. The mongrel’s hands curled in his lap. Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed. Well then.

               “I am sorry, King of Uruk.” Susuda lightly hit himself in the chest.

               “Are you alright? Should I uh, hit your back? I think that’s what she told me what to do when someone is choking.”

               “That is alright.” Susuda waved Enkidu’s concern away. He took a shuddering breath and focused back on Gilgamesh. “I will admit, I am surprised by this news. I had thought it would be…something else when you said she was here with you.”

               Ah. A slave most likely.

               “A lower position does not suit her. A Queen is more her status,” replied Gilgamesh.  “I will admit, I came here knowing she had connections to this caravan and she grew up here.” He glanced over at the mongrel who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. Excellent. 

               Susuda chuckled and he seemed to relax ever so slightly. “That girl was raised with the oxen reins in her hand. I was the leader

when her parents joined my caravan.”

               “Her parents?” Gilgamesh saw Enkidu perk up. He had to admit he was curious as well.

               “Passed to the underworld when she was barely three years old.” Susuda shook his head. “They were only with my group for a few months at that point. We could not leave a little girl to fend for herself so she was raised through a community effort.”

               Interesting. And more information than he has been able to get out of his Queen. “What about you?” Gilgamesh gestured to Kalbum. He relished in the fact that the man looked like he wanted to bolt. “How do you know her?”

               “We grew up together,” murmured Kalbum.

               “They were scamps together, running around and causing mischief. Kalbum is the son of my second in command so while other children came and gone, those two were together a lot.”

               “Susuda, you might be saying too much,” whispered Kalbum.

               “Kalbum really now…” Susuda trailed off and his attention flickered to Gilgamesh. “Excuse me King of Uruk for relishing in the past. Is she alright? Is she well?”

               “Hakuno is very happy where she is,” said Enkidu cheerfully. “She loves G-the King of Uruk very much and I love her too!”

               Susuda seemed to struggle to make sense of Enkidu’s comments. “Perhaps one day we can go to Uruk again.” He paused and added. “We are planning to be here for a few more days if Ha-your Queen would like to stop by to look at wares as well.”

               “I will let her know,” said Gilgamesh. Now it was his turn to pause before adding. “She will make her own decision whether to visit or not.” From what he could gather, it seemed like Susuda cared for Hakuno’s well-being. Perhaps a father-like figure to her? But then why had she never mentioned him? Why did it feel like he had gotten more questions out of this visit than the answers he thought he was going to get?

               Gilgamesh waved his hand, knowing there was no more he could gather here for the moment. He had already dawdled long enough. There was always time later to gather more information. “Enough of this kind of talk, I did not come here to just speak about my Queen. Show me some wares.”

               “Of course, my King.” Susuda bowed.


	30. Chapter 30

Hakuno paused in the doorway. “Why is there a mirror in here?”

“We bought it.” Enkidu sat cross legged on the bed and they put a card on the growing pile. Gilgamesh groaned before adding a card of his own.

“You bought it from where?” Hakuno approached the huge copper mirror. It was circular and almost her height. How this managed to be wheeled into this room was a mystery to her. “And why? Gil, we do not need something like this. How are we going to take it home?”

“I told you we should have went with the smaller one,” scolded Enkidu.

“Oh be quiet, you liked this one better,” growled Gilgamesh.

Hakuno massaged the bridge of her nose. “Where did you get this? And do not lie to my Gil, I know you would not go down to the city to go mirror shopping.” She eyed her King.

               Both of them had the audacity to not look at her. Oh Gods. “You visited the caravan.” No question. A matter of fact comment.

               “No!” protested Gilgamesh.

               At the same time Enkidu said, “I am sorry, I tried to stop him!”

               Gilgamesh looked at Enkidu with an expression of pure betrayal.

               Enkidu looked sheepishly at him. “I am sorry Gil, but I fear her more than I fear you.”

               Hakuno took in a few deep, slow breaths. She should have expected this. Gilgamesh was the type of person who, if revealed something about her, he would do everything he could to figure it out. He was curious about her past, she should have expected that as she rarely talked about it.

               Truthfully, she did not want to think about it. The chance of seeing them again was slim and if they were out of sight, they were out of mind. What was the point on dwelling on the past? On the people she would never see again?  Of course, they ended up appearing here and now, at the worst possible time for everyone involved.

               Perhaps, if she was in his position, she would have done the same thing.

               However, that still did not excuse the fact he had went behind her back and did something she explicitly told him not to do.

               “The leader of the caravan, Susuda was glad to know you were safe,” put in Enkidu. They gave the sense of a nervous child, fessing up to something bad they had done.

               “Yes, that! I also let them know they can come visit Uruk soon, so you can see them again,” Gilgamesh added proudly.

               “I did not ask you to do that,” she snapped. “For once couldn’t you just listen to me? We did all this planning and you might have ruined it with that one action Gil. We are not in Uruk!”

               “I know we are not in Uruk!” he responded. His red eyes flashed dangerously. “I know why we are here. Why is it such a problem that I want to learn about my Queen? It is not like _you_ tell me anything about yourself from before!”

               Enkidu stood frozen like a deer between them, their eyes wide and darting back and forth between them.

               “It is because I do not want to remember it!” She rubbed her eyes, hating how the tears were starting to spring in them due to her anger. “Gods, I was forced to become a slave in a palace against my will and they left without me. I did not think I would ever see them again. I was trying to move on and be okay with what I had now.”

               Gilgamesh looked taken aback by her response. Hesitantly he reached out to her, but she pulled away, not ready to forgive him just yet.

               “I am going to bed,” she said quietly before she pushed past him into the bedroom.              

***

               “Did something happen?” asked Queen Ninki.

               “Oh nothing much,” Hakuno replied lightly and put down the cup a little harder than she wanted to.

               “You cannot fool me Queen Hakuno. I assume it has to be something. There is a crease to your brow that was not there before.” She gestured to her daughter, who was working on transcribing something onto a clay tablet. “We are women here…” She eyed Enkidu, who sat in the corner of the Queen’s audience chamber. “For the most part.”

 “My King was uh, a bit out of line last night.” Hakuno relented.  Enkidu became very interested in the stone walls in that moment.

               “Oh yes, I know that feeling.” Ninki put a hand on her cheek and shook her head. “Sometimes Kings can be so foolish about matters. Why a few days ago my King decided he _had_ to talk back to me while we were in audience with the people.”

               Hakuno half-tuned out the conversation as Ninki went on a full-blown rant about Ditanu’s shortcomings. She had to admit, despite Gilgamesh’s faults he was overall enjoyable to be around. Based on the way Ninki talked about Ditanu either this was a political marriage or one that the relationship changed after getting married. She really hoped she would not fall out of love like Ninki did if that was the case.

               Queen Ninki stopped mid-rant as a slave walked into the room and scurried to the Queen’s side to whisper something in her ears.

               “I hope everything is alright,” said Hakuno.

               Ninki waved a hand at her daughter. “Aea, I completely forgot. You have your music lessons today.”

               “Oh, of course, I completely forgot!” Aea scrambled to gather up her supplies.

“I hope you do not mind if my daughter leaves us.”

               Hakuno shook her head. “Not at all. It is important to get your lessons in.”

                “I hope we can speak more later,” Aea said softly before hurrying out.

               “I hope she is not late for her lesson.”

               “They will wait for her, it is fine.” Ninki waved on the concern away. “Anyway, back to what I was saying…”

***

               “The temple layout is set up in a way to make it welcoming to the worshippers and hospitable for the priests and priestess, this depending on the temple and its purpose…”

               Gilgamesh put down the tablet, his mind protesting the incredibly boring text. Gods, how did Hakuno do this kind of stuff day in and out and stay sane? And she looked like she was _having fun_ translating them. How could anyone find this fun!?

               Perhaps there were some other tablet that would be less painful in this library? Gilgamesh left the tablet he had been attempting to read on the table and began skimming the shelves to see if any tablet would catch his eye.

               Usually he would never set foot in a library unless he had to. Unlike Hakuno, who had a meeting with Queen Ninki, King Ditanu was busy with state matters, leaving Gilgamesh on his own for the day.  Normally he would take a day like this and spend it in the rooms to recover from having to deal with another King. However, this time was different. Last night was different. Sure, they bickered, but last night was something else. He could sense it in the way she responded. She had been furious, furious to the point of crying! He even had to kick out his guards, so he could sleep in their bed. Enkidu had laid next to him and they were tossing and turning all night.

               The next day had been no better and she barely said a word as she and Enkidu went to have an audience with Queen Ninki. At least she was willing to have Enkidu go with her.

               He did not want to stay in the rooms with his thoughts, so he had come to the library to attempt to distract his mind. It was not really working like he thought it would. At least the library was pretty big so he was getting exercise by walking up and down the rows.

               He turned the corner and cursed in surprise. “For the love of Sin!”

               Princess Aea jumped and almost dropped the tablet she had just picked up from a shelf. “King Bilgames,” she said in surprise. “I did not see you there.”

               “I did not know you were here Princess Aea.” He was sure he was alone in the library. His guards were posted outside the door, so they would have warned him if anyone walked in. She was incredibly quiet though from what Hakuno had told him and from his experience of seeing her from the dinner on the first day.

               “I like coming in here,” she said softly. Her eyes darted up to him and then on the floor.    

               Gods, he hated girls like this. Too meek for his taste. There was probably no fire in her eyes like there was in Hakuno’s. He grimanced as he thought of his angry Queen.

               “I am sorry.”

               “Huh?” He looked at her. Oh, did she think his grimace was about her? If this was in his kingdom, he would not have cared what a foreign princess thought of him. However, they were in enemy territory and playing nice was a part of the game. “It is fine, I was not about you.”

               “Oh? Is it something I can help with?”

               Gods her voice was so soft. He could barely hear her and they were in a quiet place! “It is something I need to figure out on my own.”

               “Forgive me for being forward but it was about Queen Hakuno right?” At Gilgamesh’s look of surprise she added quickly. “My mother and her were talking and she spoke about you two having some…trouble.”

               Trouble? Gilgamesh frowned. What was she doing, telling their problems to another kingdom? The enemy kingdom. Unless this was part of a plan of hers? He would not put it past her.

               “We will figure it out on our own. Thank you,” he replied coldly.

               “Of course. I did not mean to pry.” She dipped her head. “If you will excuse me.” She went to walk past him, but her foot caught on the edge of a tablet-shelf.

She pitched forward, and Gilgamesh moved forward to catch her before she could fall and possibly crack her head open. That would be incredibly difficult to explain. He winced as he felt her jeweled headpiece whack into his chest, the edges sharp enough that he was sure it had cut him.

She held onto his arms and took a few shaky breaths. “I am sorry King Bilgames. I felt a bit lightheaded there.”

“It is alright,” he replied lightly. “There’s a chair over there, let me get you there.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you.” She stood on her own and was about to take a step when she pitched forward again, right into Gilgamesh.

He let out a curse in surprise as he slammed into the ground, landing on his tailbone. A weight was pressed down on top of him. Princess Aea.

“I am so sorry King Bilgames,” she squealed as she looked down at him.

“It…” His voice trailed off as he noticed someone standing at the other end of the bookshelf. “Hakuno,” he whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Gilgamesh realized what this situation probably looked like from her point of view. Her husband on the floor with the princess of Aea on top of him. Both of their clothes disheveled and Aea’s dress was hitched upwards so her legs were exposed and out. And there was the growing bruises on his chest…

Aea looked back in surprise. “Queen Hakuno.”

Hakuno smiled. To anyone else it would have been a pleasant smile, but he knew her. He could see the clenching jaw muscles, the slight coldness in her eyes.

“Hakuno, is everything alright?” Enkidu peered their head around the corner. They looked down at Gilgamesh in confusion and curiosity.

Oh Gods, could this get any worse?

“Princess Aea. You must be very late to your music lesson right now.”

“Ah yes, I…” she stammered.

“You should get going. I know some teachers can get quite cross even if you are a princess.”

Gilgamesh did not fear much in his life but Hakuno looking down at him with that barely-acceptable smile and the cold eyes wanted to send him running for the hills.

“Ah yes. That is true.” Aea looked back at Gilgamesh. She fluttered her lashes as she slowly crawled off him and stood. “I uh…”

Hakuno moved to the side. “You better get going Princess Aea.”

The princess ducked her head before hurrying out of the room. Hakuno watched the princess’s every move.

Enkidu approached Gilgamesh and kneeled next to him. “Are you alright?” they asked innocently. “Why are you just lying here?” They gave the king a once over. “She did not cast a spell on you did she?” Their eyes widen as they noticed the scratches and bruises on Gilgamesh’s chest.

Gilgamesh slowly shook his head. He remembered while hunting, some deer would stand still when they heard the noise of a predator. He had always found those deer to be stupid animals. Why stand still when you had a chance to run and get away? In this moment though, he felt like it was for the best for him to sit still and not make any sudden moments.

Hakuno let out a long sigh and turned back to Gilgamesh. “Come on, let us return to our rooms.”

Gods, her voice was so cold.

“I am fine Enkidu,” he murmured before getting to his feet. “Let us not talk about this now in this library with possible ears,” he said quickly as he could see the questions building in the _ur-sal_ ’s eyes.

***

Hakuno collapsed on the bed. What a day it had been. Queen Ninki seemed to have a never-ending amount of complaints about her husband. Thankfully a slave had stopped by to tell Queen Ninki that her husband needed her so Hakuno used that moment to excuse herself and get out of there. After returning to the rooms, she found out from Shub that Gilgamesh had went to the library of all places. She was curious about the library here and she knew she had to have a talk with Gilgamesh after what had happened last night. If it was anything she learned from Queen Ninki was that it was best to address these sort of disputes and work on getting it fixed so a King and Queen would not end up resenting each other.  Of course, once she got to the library, she had stumbled upon another messy situation.

“Gil? Why are you just standing there?” Enkidu sat cross-legged on the bed.

Hakuno sat up in surprise to see her husband hovering in the doorway. “Gil…what are you doing?”

“Am I allowed in?” he asked slowly.

Hakuno frowned. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“It…I…” Gilgamesh took a few steps into the room, but they were cautious steps.

What in the world was he doing? “Gil, come here. Let me heal those bruises on your chest.”

“You do not seem as mad as you were earlier.” He slowly approached the bed and stopped when he was an arm’s length from her.

               “What do you mean?” Hakuno put her hand on his chest and let her magic flow through her to heal it. “Her headpiece really hit you hard. I can understand now why some women wear it. A good weapon to protect oneself. Gil, what is it?” He was staring at her like she had grown another head.

               “You are not screaming and yelling at me.” He stared at her dumbly.

               “Huh? Why would I be doing that?”

               “Why would she be doing that?” asked Enkidu.

               Gilgamesh opened and then closed his mouth. “But…I have heard Queens have gotten mad about that! Many Kings told me about it and I have heard it happen to a few guards as well!”

               “What has happened?” Hakuno asked slowly.

               “I was on the floor with Princess Aea on top of me!” Gilgamesh made some wild hand gestured as if to demonstrate. “You are not worried? You are not going to scream or yell? You are not going to slap me?”

               “Do you want me to slap you?” Hakuno asked slowly.

               “No but is that not what you are supposed to do in a situation like this?”

               “I am very confused…” said Enkidu.         

               “I am as well.” Hakuno massaged the bridge of her nose as she processed everything her husband said. “So you are saying I should slap you because I saw you on the floor with Princess Aea?”

               “YES! I mean, no, I mean…” He growled and sat on the edge of the bed.

               “But there is no reason for it. It is obvious she fell on you in a desperate attempt to cause discourse between us and perhaps start something more with you. I assume the uh, reputation you had for a few months is something they heard of here. Unless something actually happened.” She eyed Gilgamesh.

               “Of course nothing happened,” he retorted. “That princess is nothing compared to the beauty and the brains of my Queen.” He stared at her and seemed to be searching for something. “You truly believe me.” The surprise was evident.

               She nodded. Of course, she did. Despite the way her King acted, he had always been loyal to her. Well, except that brief time when he thought she was dead. Maybe it was conceited of her to think it, but she _knew_ he would never do that to her.

               “But why would Princess Aea do something like that?” Enkidu tilted their head to the side.

               “Like I said, most likely to cause strife or…well, I assume it would not happen but…” Hakuno’s face flushed. “Well, mate with Gil in the hopes of getting with child.”

               “Like I would do something like that,” scoffed Gilgamesh. He crossed his arms and looked away in disgust. “She is ugly.”

               “That is besides the point Gil. The truth of the matter is, she is a princess of Suse. She has real claim to her name. If she did end up pregnant with your child, that is a scandal waiting to happen. I have no power.” She held up a hand before Gilgamesh could protest her point. “I have no claim to any kingdom. No kingdom would come to my aid besides Uruk. Gil, if she is pregnant you would have to divorce me and marry her. They would gain power over Uruk.”

               She had to admit it was an ingenious plan. A way to seize power forcefully, especially since they seemed to have gotten wind of her not being of royal origins. Perhaps Aea had been put up to this by her parents in order to secure the Uruk throne. However, despite that, she still had a burning hatred of the princess and this country. How dare they think they could seduce Gilgamesh?

               “Hakuno…you have a scary expression there…” Enkidu shifted back on the bed.

               Hakuno snapped back to the present and shook her head. “Do not worry Enkidu, I am not mad at you, I was just thinking of how crafty they are here. We cannot prove that Princess Aea was attempting to do what I think she was without making us look bad.”

               “Tsk, what troublemakers,” growled Gilgamesh. “I should just get my army here and raze them to the ground.”

               “Do you think we will know what is going on then?” Hakuno shot back. “All we have to go on so far is Shulpae and even then I do not know where this child is most of the time.”

               “Shub and Urash are trying to find that out though by prodding at the slave network here,” said Enkidu.

               “They are but we need to give them time and we should investigate as well. I know you do not want to, but you need to go to the meeting tomorrow and start drafting the trade agreements Gil. We need to make it seem like everything is fine.”

               Gilgamesh growled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine, because you said so.”

               Hakuno smiled. “Good.”

               The room fell silent.

               Hakuno bit her lip and her shoulders slumped. She pushed a few strands of hair behind an ear. “I…I am sorry for yesterday. For getting angry like that. It was unlike me and I understand why you would be curious.”

               “Was it a difficult time there?” Enkidu shifted closer to her. “You were so mad and crying last night.”

               “No it was not difficult…” She could see Gilgamesh was uncomfortable with the conversation as he was fidgeting. “It was just something I did not want to remember. They had left without me and I did not know if I would see them again. Gil, once this is through and we are safely back in Uruk, we can have a long discussion about it.”

               “I would enjoy that. I have to know everything about you as my Queen.”

               “I want to know too!” Enkidu hugged her from behind.

Hakuno laughed and patted Enkidu’s arm. “I promise you will get the story when we return home.”

***

Hakuno awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She had a vague memory of Gilgamesh and Enkidu getting up earlier to go to the meeting with King Ditanu. She had been about to wake herself when Gilgamesh told her to continue sleeping and that the guards would be in the other room.

It was nice having some time to sleep in a bed by herself. With both Gilgamesh and Enkidu, the bed was usually crowded.

She crawled out of bed and grabbed a dress to change into. She pulled her sleeping clothes off and paused as she took in her reflection in the copper mirror.  Something was…off.

She approached the mirror and looked at herself in profile. She pressed her fingertips to her stomach. It was hard and it looked a little bigger than usual. Had she gained weight from eating so much? No, she ate the same amount like she always did. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought back to when her last bleeding was. It was late. Very, very late.

“Oh Ishtar,” she whispered. She quickly shoved on her dress and poked her head into the other room. The guards were playing a game of cards and Shub was watching them with rapt attention. Urash was nowhere to be found so Hakuno assumed Gilgamesh ended up taking the boy with him.

Shub noticed Hakuno and was about to say something but Hakuno put a finger to her lips and gestured for Shub to come over.

“What is wrong Hakuno?” asked Shub once they were safely inside the bedroom.

“Shub I need to get you something for me,” whispered Hakuno.

“Sure but why are we whispering?”

“I do not want to risk the guards overhearing. Shub, I need you to visit the _azu_ and discreetly, so no one will know, get me a pregnancy test.”

“WHAT!?” Shub screamed.

Hakuno clamped a hand over her friend’s mouth.

Sounds of crashing came from the other room and Ishne and the rest of the guards burst in with swords drawn. Ishne blinked as he took in the scene before him. “Is everything alright?” he asked slowly.

“I just saw a bug,” Shub squeaked. “We are fine. It is all fine!”

“A bug?” Ishne stared at Shub like he was not sure she was joking or not.

“We are fine here. You can leave us, I killed it,” Hakuno said quickly. 

“Sorry,” whispered Shub after the guards left. “It’s just…wow…”

“Can you get me the test?” whispered Hakuno.

Shub nodded. “Leave it to me, I will be right back.”

“Take one of the guards with you.”

Hakuno sat on the bed to wait for Shub’s return. She really hoped it was just her mind overreacting due to what happened yesterday. Being a Queen did mean a lot of rich foods so it would make sense for her to put on some weight. And there were plenty of reasons why the monthly bleeding would not happen.

After what seemed like forever, Shub returned with a parcel under one arm. “Here you go.”

Hakuno unwrapped the parcel and was glad to see the tightly rolled cloth that smelled faintly of herbs. “Did the _azu_ ask any questions?” _Azus_ were known to put the patient before kingdoms but this was enemy territory.

“I took Ishne to one in the city.” Shub shrugged. “It was easy to pretend there that I was just a traveler since I had Ishne wait outside.  The _azu_ , I think, assumed it was for me as he asked me if I was going to come back later depending on the results.”

“Sorry you had to do that.” Hakuno put the tampon in place and squirmed at how uncomfortable it was. “Did the _azu_ say how long it needs to be kept in?”

“He said overnight is best but half a day can give results as well.”

Half a day it was then.

“Queen Hakuno?”  called Ishne from right outside the bedroom. “I am sorry to disturb you but there is a slave at the door. Queen Ninki has invited you to lunch in the gardens.”

Seeing Hakuno’s expression, Shub got up. “I will handle this,” she said softly. She hurried out of the room and said something to Ishne before returning. “And done.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said you were feeling a little under the weather, possibly dinner from yesterday and you wanted to spend today resting but you will have the lunch with her tomorrow.” She hesitated. “That was fine right?”

“I am fine with it,” Hakuno said with a small laugh. She winced. “Alright, let us keep talking so I don’t have to think about this cloth. Tell me Shub, it might be my imagination but it seems like you and Ishne are getting close? I am quite surprised he was the one to go with you into the city.”

“It…it was not like that at all!” protested Shub. “You are just imagining it and I was not expecting you to have that kind of expression on your face Hakuno! I thought you were not into this kind of gossip.”

“I am not usually but you are a close friend and I do care about you.” Hakuno pretended to think about it. “Ishne is a pretty good-looking guard…what Shub? Just because I am married that does not mean I cannot look. He’s also a very nice and kind man when not on duty and he does not have an eye on a woman at the moment.”

“H…Hakuno!” Shub buried her bright red face into her hands.

               “Oh Gods, I was right?” Hakuno was teasing but it seemed like she hit the arrow a little close to the target.

               “You did not know you were!?” Shub fell back on the bed. “I want to throw myself into the Euphrates.”

               “Please do not do that Shub, you know I cannot jump in to rescue you. But I will send Enkidu after you so…”

               “Gods,” squealed Shub.

               “Will you pursue a relationship with him?” asked Hakuno. Despite their difference in class it was not unheard of for people of the slave class to marry someone in a higher status.

               “Hakuno!”

               “What? It was a valid question!”

               “I mean, I have no dowry so,” mumbled Shub.

               Hakuno let out a long sigh. “I do not think Ishne is one to care about that but if he was…well in case you forgot your friend is a Queen.”

               “Hakuno you couldn’t!”

               Hakuno crossed her arms. “I am a Queen and I can do what I want!”

               “I’m sorry Hakuno but that King impression was kind of…”

               “Bad?” Hakuno sighed. She had no idea how to radiate the confident, stuck-up nature of Gilgamesh. “Well, in the end is your choice. But if you do end up in a relationship with him, I will always here to support you.”

               “Thank you.”

               “By the way, how did you explain it to him? That you needed to go to an _azu_ house?”

               “Oh that?” Shub threw her dark hair over her shoulder. “I just told him it had to do with my monthly bleeding.” She grinned. “He was quiet after that.”

               Poor Ishne. As the guard for Gilgamesh, he probably was not used to dealing with female problems. “Anyway, I think there’s a board game in that chest. Want to play while we wait?”

               “Sure.”

               Shub got out the game and the two of them played a few rounds. Hakuno’s growling stomach signaled it was midday and she sighed. Guess it was finally time.

               While Shub cleaned up the board game, Hakuno pulled out the tampon and saw it had a red tint to it now.

               “Shub, what does red mean?” asked Hakuno. She looked up and saw Shub had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

               Oh.

               Hakuno looked down at the pregnancy test and then at her stomach. Oh.  “I am…” She looked up numbly.

               “You are,” whispered Shub. “Oh Gods, we need to get you a necklace of Pazazu.”

               “Wait Shub, you cannot!”

               Shub was halfway to the door and she turned around slowly and stared at Hakuno like she was mad. “What do you mean that I cannot? Hakuno, we cannot risk Lamashtu getting her evil eye on your baby.”

               “Shub, this is bad. I am pregnant and we are behind enemy lines.”

               Shub walked back over to Hakuno. “What do you mean?” asked Shub. “You are not making sense.”

               “Shub, they know I do not have power or a kingdom backing me right now. That is why they thought they could try to seduce Gil and have Princess Aea be pregnant with his child. If I am pregnant that will invalidate that plan and I will became a true threat. I have the true heir to the Uruk throne growing inside of me.”

               She could see Shub was trying to keep up with the conversation but failing to. “So what are you going to do?”

               “We have about a week to go before we are to leave. We just need to make due until then. Hopefully Lamashtu’s eyes will not set on the child before then.” She put a hand over her stomach, already feeling protective of the child growing within her.

               “I pray to Pazuzu that it will not happen. Anyway, for now, let us get rid of this pregnancy test.”

****

               Gilgamesh walked into the bedroom and swept Hakuno up in a hug before she could get up from the bed. The tablet she was reading was squished between them, the sharp edges of the clay tablet digging into him but he did not care.

               “No fair Gil, I want to hug Hakuno too!”

               “What is with all of the hugging?” Hakuno was barely able to let out a breath when Enkidu hugged her as soon as Gilgamesh released her.

               “It was so boring today Hakuno!”

               “Boring?” She looked to Gilgamesh to clarification.

               “A lot of negotiations. King Ditanu and I were discussing trade treaties for a better part of the day.” He felt bad for Enkidu. He had noticed how they were slowly losing interest in the discussion but of course they were stuck in the same room as him.

               “Did anything get sorted out?”

               “Some of it. There are still a few things we still need to discuss like what is to be done in times of war but it seems very normal from what I can see. If I did not know better, it seems like King Ditanu wants our kingdoms to be at peace.”

               “Yes, but you will be careful right Gil?”

               “I am double and triple checking everything.” He frowned as he noticed Hakuno had one hand on her stomach. “Is your stomach still bothering you? Ishne mentioned to me that you had some stomach problems earlier.”

               Enkidu’s eyes widen. “I know some herbs that can help. Want me to get them for you?”

               “Oh, no, I’m fine Enkidu, thank you.” Hakuno rested her hands on her lap. “Gil, this might be a weird question but what do you think about children?”

               “Children? They are loud and annoying and make a mess of everything.” The children he had seen around the palace were all so loud. Also, they were so messy, getting their snot and various other bodily functions everywhere. “That seems like a very random question from you.”

               Hakuno shook her head and looked down at her lap. “It is nothing Gil, do not worry about it.”

               That was weird.

               But before he could ask her to clarify further, she stood. “Let us continue to discuss on what to do next.”


	32. Chapter 32

“So?”

               Urash took a deep breath and willed his legs not to shake before Imi. Meeting this spymaster almost every day had not dulled the man’s overwhelming presence.

 “There is really nothing new to report.”

“Really now?” Imi narrowed his eyes. “Now even after what Princess Aea did?”

Urash shook his head. “Not at all.”

               “Really now?” scoffed Imi. “You mean to tell me that the Queen of Uruk did not cause any discourse due to her husband being seen with another woman?”

               “Queen Hakuno is the type of woman to think of the situation through,” Urash replied. “From my experience, she rarely acts on emotions and instead does it on logic.”

               “Logic huh?” Imi smiled. “I suspect the two of us would get along well.”

               Urash shivered at Imi’s grin.

               “Anyway, that is all. You may go.” Imi waved for Urash to leave.

               Urash was about to but he paused in the doorway. “Uh, may I ask a question?”

               Imi narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

               Urash took a few breaths. Spymasters can be prickly at times. “I have been meaning to ask, since my loyalty lies with Nippur, are the King and Queen alive? With the young Prince in the palace, I fear for my King and Queen. Are they safe?”

               Imi examined Urash and for a moment Urash thought the guard outside the door would come in and slit his throat. “They are well. Alive and hidden, do not worry about them young Urash.”

               Urash sighed in relief. “That is all I wanted to know.  Thank you Imi.”

               Imi waved the compliment away. “I’m done with you. Go.”

               Urash bowed again and hurried out of the room. The guard gave him a nod and Urash nodded back before returning to the rooms and crawled back into his bed.

               “Urash?” Shub mumbled from her palette.  “You had to go to the bathroom again? You might want to see an _azu_ about that.”

               “Yes, I probably should,” agreed Urash. Shub was way too much of a light sleeper. He turned over in his bed and went over what he learned from Imi and smiled. The King and Queen of Nippur were alive!

***

               Gilgamesh walked out of the meeting with a headache forming in the back of his brain. Today had already been a long day as he had finished drafting the trade treaties with King Ditanu. Of course they still had plenty left to do but at least the basic was out of the way. If they kept to this schedule, then it meant they would be able to leave when they planned on instead of having to extend their trip. Thank the Gods because staying here anymore than they had to was out of the question.

               He paused as he spotted Princess Aea sitting on a bench in one of the many palace gardens. She seemed to be engrossed in the tablet she was reading but based on the low cut of her dress and the provocative way she was sitting, with her leg perched on the bench so her dress rode up, it was an obvious ploy to try to make Gilgamesh approach her.

               He sighed and gestured for his guards to wait at the entrance into the gardens. He might want nothing to do with her after what happened a few days ago but Hakuno did tell him if she did try again to try to get some information out of her.

               “Princess Aea,” he said as he approached her.

               Aea looked up in the most fake surprise Gilgamesh had ever seen. “King of Uruk, I did not see you there.” She put her feet on the ground and adjusted her dress, like she was suddenly modest. “What are you doing here, in the gardens?”

               “I had just finished a meeting with your father and I spotted you here, so I thought I would come over and chat.” He hated how her eyes seemed to brighten at the comment. For his Queen, he reminded himself. This was him doing his duty and getting information from this woman. “Are you alright?”

               “Huh?”

               “From a few days ago. It was a bad fall.”

               “Oh. That. I am fine.” She rested her hands in her lap. “Were you alright King Bilgames?”

               “It will take more than a little tumble to take me down.”

               He could see the questions dancing in her eyes. She wanted to know what had happened afterwards with Hakuno. Probably wondering if her plan worked in order to cause a rift between him and his Queen. How dare this woman think she was anything compared to Hakuno?

               “May I sit next to you?”

               “Oh! Of course!” she squeaked as she shifted over to give him room.

               He sat down as far as he could on the other end of the bench. “I realized I do not know too much about you or your siblings as I have been spending so much time with your parents.”

               “Ah, I am not that interesting,” she replied shyly.

               “Nonsense, I am sure there is something interesting about you.” He gestured to the tablet. “What were you reading?”

               “Oh, nothing really. It’s a tablet about ancient musical instruments.” She clutched the tablet against her chest like a lifeline.

               “I noticed you seem to like music a lot.” A beat and then Gilgamesh added. “Does your brother also enjoy music?”

               “Oh, not really. None of my brothers too. Sabium and Sangasu like to play with a sword rather than play an instrument.”

               Ah, the other princes of Suse. “What about Shulpae? Does he play music?”

               “I doubt he has interest in sword play either.”

               “It sounds like you do not know him that well.” At Aea’s confused look Gilgamesh added. “Since you said you ‘doubt’. Was he raised somewhere else?”

               “Oh uh, for a time, yes.”

               He wanted to grin at how nervous she looked. That is what she got for trying to seduce a King. However, he knew he could get a little more out of her. He slid closer and dropped his voice to a purr. “Perhaps you should get to know your brother more. No time like the present correct?”

               “I…uh…he…he probably does not want to be disturbed. He keeps to himself.” Aea looked down at her hands, her face flushed.

               Ah, she did not know how to react if he was the one that took charge. “Trust me, family is important to know. They will be the ones to always help you when needed. They are the allies you will always be able to rely on.”

               “Oh I…I uh…”

               Damn this girl. Gilgamesh took a quick look around. His guards were the closest, Ishne the only one facing towards them. There were no slaves around. He gritted his teeth, turned and kissed the damn woman.

               She was frozen as he pulled away from her. “Let us see your brother, alright?”

               She slowly nodded. “Alright, we can see my brother,” she repeated, half dazed.

***

               Hakuno was barely able to get the welcome out as Gilgamesh swept her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Her breathe was gone and she had to gasp for air when her husband released her. “Gil, what…”

               “Is that the kind of kiss that happens when you two are going to mate? Should we leave now?” asked Enkidu innocently.

               “Uh I do not think this is one of those situations,” Shub said slowly.

               Gilgamesh kept an arm around Hakuno and sat on the bed, dragging her down with him. “I just need you close right now,” he murmured, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

               “Oh, you do?” She glanced down at him in confusion and then up at Enkidu. She caught Shub slipping out of the room, obviously sensing this was a situation she was not welcome. Seriously, Hakuno wished she had the skill to leave a room without drawing attention to herself.

               “Did something happen Gil?” Enkidu sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed. “If you need me to go because you want to mate, just let me know.”

               Gods, Hakuno needed to have a conversation with them about what kind of conversations were appropriate at specific times.

               “Perhaps I do want to mate…” mumbled Gilgamesh.        

               “Gil!?” Hakuno wrapped an arm around her stomach. With everything they had to focus on right now, that seemed like it was the last thing on Gilgamesh’s mind (for once). Plus there was the fact she was with child.

Which was something Gilgamesh still did not know. It was not like she was trying to hide it, it just never seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring it up.  Plus catching her King alone without Enkidu or any of the guards around was difficult in and of itself and she did not want to hurt their feelings by telling them to go away for a couple of minutes. This was something Gilgamesh needed to know first, before anyone else (besides Shub of course).

“What has gotten into you? What happened today?” asked Hakuno.

“I kissed that blasted princess.”

“You did what now?” Hakuno shifted back so Gilgamesh was no longer able to support himself on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

               Enkidu frowned. “You are not supposed to do that, right Hakuno?”

               Gilgamesh sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not like _that._ I was using it to get information out of her. She was right there and presented herself to me and do not look at me like that Hakuno! You said to get information out of her and that’s how I can. If you want to slap me for it then fine.” He showed her his cheek.

               Hakuno sighed and lightly slapped the cheek with her palm. “There was nothing else right? Just a kiss?”

               “Just a kiss,” he promised.

               “What did you learn?” She crossed her arms.

               “I know where Prince Shulpae is. Well, where his quarters are. I had Princess Aea take me there.” He grinned. “His rooms overlook the back gardens.” He shrugged. “The Prince himself was not in the rooms but she said she does not know how he usually spends his days. Oh, and I also learned that he is definitely not from here or was raised away from here as she talked more like she was listing a tablet of facts rather than talking about her sibling.

               “And before you say anything I do have something to compare it to. I got her talking about her other brothers and she was able to give me childhood stories of her with them. She was pretty much screaming at me that Shulpae is not her sibling.”

               “Well then, you did a good job after all.” She patted Gilgamesh’s arm. “But Gil, unless you are partaking in a holy festival…please do not go around kissing other women.” She smiled with a slight trace of anger to it.

               Gilgamesh grimaced. “Uh yes, duly noted.”

               “Should I go so you can mate now?” asked Enkidu. “I heard from the guards that sometimes people mate when they are angry.”

               “No, you do not have to go anywhere Enkidu.” Hakuno noted she also needed to have a talk with the guards about what kind of conversation they had when Enkidu was around. “Gil, how are the treaties coming along?”

               “We are almost done. It will take perhaps a day or two to get everything sorted but we will be done by your original timeline Hakuno and then we can get out of this blasted place.”

               Hakuno grimanced. They were running out of time and yet it seemed like they had gotten so little information. Besides young Shulpae, there was no other connection to Nippur and they were nowhere closer to figuring out where the rest of the royalty of Nippur were. However at the same time maybe it was for the best if they got of here as fast as possible. Not just for her own sake now but for the child growing inside of her. They needed to get back to Uruk where the child would be safe.

               “Since we are on the topic of the treaties, I do want to go over a few of the ideas with you Hakuno.”

               Hakuno broke out of her thoughts and focused on her King. “Of course Gil. You can go out with Shub and the others if you want to,” she said to Enkidu. “I know this kind of stuff bores you.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “No, I need to understand this. I will be fine. Go on.”


	33. Chapter 33

 Gilgamesh lifted the stylus as he finished the last cuneiform on the treaty tablet. The slave immediately whisked the tablets away to be fired in a kiln.

               “Well, well, King Bilgames, it seems like Suse and Uruk are finally in unity,” said King Ditanu with a chuckle.

               “Yes they are.” Gilgamesh put the stylus down and cracked his fingers. The past couple of days were kind of a blur for him. Just filled with meetings upon meetings. Deciding this, figuring out that. The only things to look forward to was when he returned to the rooms at night, so he could be with Enkidu and Hakuno.  Even though they did not figure out where the Nippur King and Queen were, that did not matter. All he wanted to do right now was to go home and deal with this a little later.

               Treaty work usually made him very tired.

               “Are you sure you want to return to Uruk tomorrow?” asked King Ditanu. “Why not wait another day?”

               “I have been gone from my kingdom long enough,” replied Gilgamesh with a wry grin. “Soon they will learn to rule without me and that will not be a good sign.”

Ditanu laughed. “That will not be. Oh, but we must have a celebration today then. A parade around the city, to show the unity between our countries.”

               “A parade? I am surprised you have one ready on such short notice.”

               “I had a feeling our feelings on the subject will be mutual, so I had them prepare a few days ago. Of course, having the extra day would be better but I am sure they can make do.” He gestured for the slave waiting by the door to go.

               “Well, well it is a good thing it was a favorable outcome then.” Gilgamesh got to his feet. “I assume it will be this afternoon?”

               King Ditanu nodded. “I will meet you at the palace gates. Unfortunately, with how long the women will take, it will probably be for the best if we have the parade with just us two. Since this is such short notice and I assume you want to be well rested for your trip back to Uruk tomorrow.”

               Gilgamesh nodded. “Yes, I will see you soon King Ditanu.”

 He was not surprised that Ditanu had it prepared. Gods, he would be concerned if it was not prepared. Kings always loved showing off their strength. He had done the same when he had defeated the country of Kish and he paraded around the city with the King of Kish, Akka. Of course, that had involved him defeating the country in war but that was just because King Akka would not submit. Huh, now that he was thinking about it, he never told Hakuno of that heroic deed. Although knowing her, she would have probably already read it in one of the history texts or something.

               Urash was the only one in the rooms and he scrambled to his feet when Gilgamesh walked in.

               “Where is Hakuno?” asked Gilgamesh without stopping. He grabbed a few bracelets and necklaces and quickly put them on.

               “She and Enkidu are with Queen Ninki,” replied Urash. “Shub is with them as well. Apparently they are going to have a lunch in the gardens and I think Princess Aea will be in attendance as well.” He hesitated for a moment and then pulled one of the embroidered sashes from one of their traveling packs and held it out to the King.

               Gilgamesh ripped it out of the boy’s hands and slung it over a shoulder. “Get changed into something a bit more befitting of your status as the slave of the King,” he growled. “King Ditanu is throwing a parade and unfortunately I am going to need to have you near me.” He was already pushing it by not having the boy shadow him wherever he went and it would be very eye-brow raising if the slave was not there for a parade. Especially since this meant Gilgamesh would get some food and there was no way he was going to eat anything before the slave boy tested it.

               “Yes, of course my King.” Urash ducked his head low and scurried out of the room.

He debated for a moment of leaving a guard here to relay a message to Hakuno of where he was in case, they were not back before she returned to the rooms but he dismissed the idea. She would be furious if he did not take all his guards with him. And, of course, Hakuno had not brought any of her tablet translation supplies with her so he had no way of writing anything down on a piece of parchment.

Well she was smart enough to assume where he was if he was not back here, Gilgamesh decided. King Ditanu was probably boasted to everyone in the palace about signing a peace treaty with Uruk so the information will reach Hakuno if not that astute slave girl of hers.

He stepped out of the private bedrooms and gave Urash a once over. “Not great but I guess that will have to do,” he said with a sigh.

Urash winced and looked down at his feet. “Sorry.”

“No matter, let us go and get this over with.”

***

               The fanfare was ridiculous. It was not just a litter carrying the Kings and a slave. It was horses, oxen pulling carts with statues of the Gods, dancers with streamers, musicians and other performers that Gilgamesh was not able to place what they were doing at a quick glance.

               “For something you pulled together quickly, this seems a little extreme to me,” Gilgamesh said wryly.

               King Ditanu laughed. “Suse is always ready to celebrate on a moment’s notice.” He waved out into the crowds of his people that were gathering due to the parade.

               “I can see that.” Gilgamesh glanced to the left and right of the litter where his guards were positioned on horses. Ishne, as if sensing the look, glanced up at him. A slight shake of the head. Nothing odd to report.

               Perhaps this would just a typical parade then. He lifted his empty wine cup and held it out. Urash’s hands shook as he refilled the cup from the wine skein.

               “I am going to miss hunting with you,” said King Ditanu. “It is sad we were not able to find the lion.”

               “It is sad we were not able to hunt it, but I am sure someone from your kingdom will be able to kill it and bring it to you as a trophy.”  Gilgamesh put a smile on his face and waved to the gathering crowds. Gods how he wished Hakuno or Enkidu was with him right now. Either one of them would make this bearable.

               “We are even going to show off to the fields beyond?” asked Gilgamesh as the procession made its way past the city gates.

               “Yes, there are people out in the fields that need to know of our alliance as well,” replied Ditanu.

               What an annoyance. Of course this king had to be the type that wanted to show off to all. He reached for one of the slices of meat but paused when he realized he was seeing double. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. A look to his left and he saw Urash looking at him straight on with unwavering brown eyes. Curses ran through the King’s mind but of course he could not say any of them.

               He could hear his guards yelling but he could not even turn to look as he collapsed on the litter. It couldn’t be poison, Urash had tasted everything beforehand and as a King he had built up immunity to most of them over the years.  Magic then. This had to be magic.

               The last thing he saw before blackness took him was Urash staring down at him coldly.              


	34. Chapter 34

Hakuno could tell something was wrong. 

She didn’t know exactly what it was but a sense of foreboding seemed to hang over her for the rest of the afternoon. Enkidu seemed to be reading the feelings off her as they were restless to the point Ninki asked if they were alright.

               When she returned to the rooms that evening, she was surprised to find Gilgamesh and the guards had not returned yet from the parade around the city. Odd since she had seen Ditanu on her way back to their rooms.

               “Hakuno, I noticed some guards posted near our rooms,” said Shub. “More than what is usually there.”

               “Wait here.” Enkidu sniffed the air and did a quick sweep of the rooms. They returned to the main chamber where the girls were waiting. “There is nothing odd about our space but, yet I feel like something is wrong. Gil’s scent is also stale, he had not been here since earlier today.”

               “I do not know what is going on but I have a bad feeling,” replied Hakuno. Now that she was thinking back on it the Queen had started to appear more standoffish during the end of today’s meeting.

               “Urash!” exclaimed Shub.

               Urash stepped into the room and put a finger to his lips.  He set a stone on the ground and murmured a few words. The hairs rose on the back of Hakuno’s neck, he had obviously completed a spell of some kind.

               “What are you doing?” growled Enkidu.

               “Putting a spell in place so no one can overhear our conversation,” replied Urash.

               “Urash, what happened to Gil? You were with him right?” asked Hakuno. “Did something happen during the parade?”

               Urash grimanced. “Suse has made their move.”

               Hakuno’s eyes widen. “Where…where is he?”

               “King Ditanu made his move once they were beyond the city gates. The guards, they stood no chance from the surprise attack. The King of Uruk is alive for now. They are a superstitious lot here, thank the Gods. They want to keep the King alive long enough to kill him by the light of Sin. So thankfully all they had me do was knock him out-”

               If Urash was going to say anything else, he was unable to as Enkidu slammed Urash into the ground, pinning the boy in place. “You knocked him out!? You gave Gil over to them!?” they snarled.

               “Enkidu wait!” Hakuno ran over and put a firm hand on Enkidu’s arm and tried to pull them away.

               “No Hakuno! He gave Gil over to them! He helped them and he thinks he can come back here…”

               “It was the only way I could tell you what happened!” Urash managed to get out. “They told me the plan this morning and told me what I had to do.” His words were quick, like he was trying to get them all out as fast as possible. With the way Enkidu was bearing down on him, it was probably for the best. “I could not get in contact with you Hakuno. I could not tell you what was happening. I knew he would be safe for a time at least. Until the moon is at its peak.” He looked at Hakuno with frightened eyes. “Nippur is connected, the King and Queen are alive and in hiding. They care a lot for their son, the only heir to Nippur.”

               “Is that what you were doing every night?” whispered Shub. “You kept getting up and going out. Were you telling Suse about us!?” Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. “You betrayed us. You betrayed the guards. You betrayed…”

               Hakuno knew the name on Shub’s tongue that she refused to say. Damn it. She didn’t want this to end like this. “Enkidu, Shub, Urash was acting as a double agent on my order. He was only working with Suse to gather information for us.”

               Enkidu and Shub looked at Hakuno in surprise.

               “What?” asked Shub.

               “Please get off him Enkidu.”

               Enkidu did but continued to stare at Hakuno in confusion. “A double agent?”

               “I was pretending to work for Suse to order to find out information.” Urash sat up slowly. “Hakuno and I went over the information I could tell Imi, the spymaster beforehand.” He grimanced. “I did not think it would end up like this though.”

               “What is their goal?” asked Hakuno. She could feel her anger simmering under the surface, but she held it back. This was not the time to be responding based on emotions. She grimanced as she realized it herself. “I’m to be a ‘special guest’ here aren’t I?”

               Urash nodded.

               “Special guest?” asked Enkidu.

               “A prisoner more or less. With the treaty in place, and the Queen of Uruk here, well Uruk cannot do anything to harm Suse. I am a bargaining chip, a hostage.” The beloved Queen of Uruk. She knew the people would not want to take up arms to fight Suse if her life was in danger. “I also wonder if the treaty agreements have been changed since Gil signed them.” Not like it mattered. The treaty agreements were off as soon as they went after her King.

               “We need to help Gil,” said Enkidu.

               “Yes we do,” agreed Hakuno. They still had time before the moon was at its peak. It was some time but not a lot. They would need to work fast. “Urash, do you know exactly where they are taking him for the sacrifice?”

               Urash nodded. “It’s outside the gates of the city. They have a stone pillar that is said to have been touched by Sin. They will do it there.”

               “So we need to get out of the palace, and out of the city without anyone noticing,” murmured Hakuno.

               “But how are we going to even get out of this room?” wondered Shub. “I don’t think those guards will let us walk past them.”

               Hakuno glanced at Urash. “Can you do it?”

               “I can make them fall asleep and set up a spell that makes it appear we are in this room for a little while at least. It won’t last until morning, but it will give us time.”

               Hakuno nodded. “You get started on preparing those spells.”  She thought of something. “Urash, can you also prepare a sleep spell that can be activated by someone without magic?”

               “Probably?” He thought for a moment. “Yes, I can do that.”

               “Good, I want one of those as well. Enkidu, I hate to do this, but I need you to do something for me-for us that will help us immensely.”

               “Of course Hakuno, anything.”

               Urash nodded and retreated to a corner of the room to get to work.

               “But how are we going to get out of the city?” asked Shub.

               Hakuno grimanced. “We’re going to ask my old friends for help.”

***

               Shulpae rubbed his eyes as he climbed into bed. It was another long, boring day for him. He missed his mom and dad. Ever since he was forced to live here, with the royalty of Suse, he had been bored. They didn’t let him do anything! Just spend time with the tutors and walk around the palace grounds. And ever since the royalty of Uruk came to visit he wasn’t even allowed to wander the grounds!

               He wished those people would hurry up and leave! He wanted to be able to walk around again. He wanted-

               His wishes faded away as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned but saw nothing in the shadows of his room.  When he was at home in Nippur, he was allowed to keep a burning lantern in the room until he fell asleep (there was no risk of a fire as a slave always slept in the same room as him). Not here though. He was a “big boy” in Suse and did not require his night lamp. He also had to sleep in a room by himself and he was still not used to it.

               Rarely did a night go by without him worrying if there was a demon lurking around his bedroom, watching him from the shadows.

               He was about to go under the covers when he noticed a shadow at the foot of his bed. A large shadow. Eyes that were reflecting the light coming in from the moonlight.

               It was nothing. Just his imagination at work. His heart pounded painfully against his chest. He just needed to calm down and then the shadow would go away.

               The shadow moved.

               Before Shulpae could scream, the shadow was upon him. A hand clamped over his mouth and something was thrown over his head. A necklace of something kind? A buzzing echoed in Shulpae’s head as his eyes drooped and he fell limp in the shadow’s hands.

***

               Susuda was in the middle of dinner and he jumped back in surprise as Hakuno stepped into the tent. She gave him a weak smile as she approached him. “Again, with the potatoes? Also, why are you eating so late? I’ve told you time and time again that eating this late is bad for your health.”

               The older man reached out with a shaky hand and touched Hakuno’s cheek. “It is you. I cannot believe it. I thought it was a trick by Enki.”

               Hakuno smiled. “It is me.” She grimanced. “I’m sorry Susuda but I do not have time for pleasantries or time to catch up with you at the moment.”

               Susuda pushed his plate of food to the side. “I imagine so since it is the middle of the night. I’m surprised you made it all the way to my tent without alerting anyone.”

               Hakuno shrugged. “Years of experience. I know how to be quiet.”

               “Oh I know you do. Keeping track of you sometimes was a job in and of itself. What is it you need?”

               “It might be too big of a favor, you will be putting yourself at risk if you are found out.”

               “What is it Hakuno?”

               Always one to get to the point. Hakuno missed that no-nonsense tone. “I need help getting me and my companions out of the city. We have no time to waste, we need to be out as soon as possible.”

               She could see Susuda’s mind connecting the dots. Why would the Queen of a country be fleeing in the middle of the night? Why would she go to a caravan for help?

               He nodded. “You all can wait in here while I set things up for you.”

               “Thank you Susuda.” Hakuno bowed her head to her old leader.

               “In return, once the caravan returns to Uruk, you and I are going to have a long talk.”

               She grinned. “Of course.”

               While Susuda went to arrange matters, Hakuno invited Shub and Urash into the tent.

               “Is Enkidu still not here yet?” she asked.

               “It does take some time to get from the back gardens to here,” said Urash. “Are you sure you can trust the caravan Hakuno?”

               Hakuno shrugged. “It’s not like we have any other choice. Enkidu is the only one that could possibly scale the gate and get out undetected but I know they won’t leave me here.”

               “And besides, if they did go, once Suse finds out about what happened…” Urash grimanced. “It’s for the best we get you out of the palace.”

               Hakuno caught Shub staring at Hakuno’s belly. Hakuno rested her hand on it. Yes, she also needed to protect her child as well.

               The tent opened and a familiar _ur-sal_ walked in with a sack over their shoulder. They relaxed as they took in the group. “I followed your scents here and was careful to not be seen. I’m glad to see all of you made it here safely.”

               Urash nodded. “It was the least I could do.”

               “I’m glad I spent so long mapping out the backways of this place,” said Shub.

               The group fell silent as the tent flap opened and Susuda walked in. He only seemed mildly surprised to see Enkidu there with a suspicious looking sack. “I’ve taken care of everything. A group will be leaving the caravan tonight due to a family emergency in Chogha Mish. It’s using the false bottom wagon.” He eyed Hakuno.

               She nodded. Sure, the traveling caravan functioned legally for the most part but there was always some goods that the vendor wanted to keep away from prying eyes. “It’s going to be a tight squeeze, but we’ll make it work.”

               “I’ll do whatever I can to throw them off your trail,” promised Susuda. “And don’t you argue me on that point girl. I’ve gotten out from far bigger scrapes than you’ve ever seen.”

               Hakuno wanted to cry as she thought of Ekur back in Uruk. They had to get back so she could have the old man bother her about translating texts. She stepped forward and hugged Susuda. “Thank you. And I promise we will. In fact I know a fellow old man you will get along well with.”

               “Who are you calling old?” He lightly bopped her on the chin. “Good luck.”


	35. Chapter 35

               Gilgamesh cracked open an eye. His head felt like something was hammering into it and his limbs felt like they were weighed down by rocks.  It took him a couple of moments to realize it wasn’t his vision that wasn’t the problem, it was night, the only light coming from torches held by soldiers. Suse soldiers.

               Suddenly the memories hit him of what had occurred earlier, and he tried to get up but realized he was tied down to something. A look up told him it was a stone pillar.

               “Looks like the King is awake.”

               Gilgamesh turned his attention to his captors. Eight soldiers from his quick count. Only four were armed with swords. His mind turned over all the information he had. Obviously whatever Urash threw on him didn’t kill him but instead knocked him out. And it seemed like they were expecting him to awaken at this time. A quick check to the sky told him all he needed to know.  The moon was full.

               He gritted his teeth as he glared at the men. If it didn’t feel like his limbs were soup, he would have torn through the bindings and throttled them. And then would ride to the palace no matter how foolish it was. If he was killed, Suse could keep Hakuno as a “diplomatic guest” and gain control of Uruk. And then they could even auction her off to another country in a beneficial marriage for Suse.

               “Can we hurry up and be done with it?” asked one of the guards. He glanced nervously at Gilgamesh. “I don’t like how he is looking at us.”

               “We need to wait a little bit more. The moon isn’t directly overhead yet.” The solider grinned and patted the nervous one on the back. “Relax, the magic must be still running in his system. He couldn’t do anything even if he was untied.”

               “Why don’t you untie me then and see how it goes?” growled Gilgamesh. He had no time for this. He had to get Hakuno and Enkidu out of there. Gods, she probably didn’t know of Urash’s deceit. And she spoke highly of that mongrel too. He fidgeted, glad to feel a little more of himself. Not enough though. His fingers barely flexed when he told them too.

               Damn it.

               The sound of metal against metal drew his attention back to the soldiers. One had pulled out his sword, the metal shining against the torchlight. “We just need to stab once right?”

               “Yes, one clear stab through the chest. And then we’ll be done.”

               “Honestly, why did we get stuck doing such a dangerous deed? I’ll be praying to the Gods a lot after this.”

               A horse neighed from behind Gilgamesh.

               “Tsk, something probably spooked the horses. Probably some wolves prowling about.” The solider gestured for another to follow him and the two walked around the pillar and out of Gilgamesh’s vantage point.

               Alright, now there was six. Could Gilgamesh take them on before they stabbed him? He tested his limbs again. Thankfully they had tied him by the abdomen to the pillar, his arms pinned to his sides. It was still tight and he could feel the grooves of the pillar pressed against his back but it gave him some movement. He wiggled his toes and was grateful to see they all moved when he wanted them to.

               Almost there.

               And then he heard a scream.

               The guards were on alert. One let out a cry in surprise as a green-haired creature erupted from the shadows.

               “Gil, are you alright?”

               He craned his neck back in surprise as his Queen popped out from behind the pillar.

               “Hakuno, you’re here,” he said in disbelief.

               “Yes I am.” She began cutting the rope with a knife. “Damn, this rope is thick.”

               “Hakuno, you have to know, Urash-”

               “Was working for me. He was the one that told us what happened. He might have betrayed you in the moment, but he wanted to let me know what was happening. I almost got it. Just a bit more.”

               Oh. Well he should not have been surprised by that. But damn, that slave mongrel made him mad. He heard screams and he checked on Enkidu’s progress. Three soldiers were lying still on the ground.

               One of the soldiers had broken away from the rest and he was coming towards them. “HAKUNO!”

               Hearing Gilgamesh’s warning, she looked up from her work. Her eyes widen as the solider flew at them, sword swinging.

               The King pulled on the ropes. Hakuno had sawed them away enough that they snapped. His limbs still felt like they were weighed down by rocks, but he pushed himself in between Hakuno and the sword.

               The sword bit into his back but the residual magic in his system numbed the pain to a dull ache. He glared back at the man. The solider would not lay a finger on her.

               The solider was about to strike when a beast jumped on him. A creature of the forest with long teeth and nails and glowing blue-green eyes. The monster of the forest that Hakuno tamed.

               The soldier’s screams were loud.

               Gilgamesh clung to Hakuno tightly so she would not see the sight. She did not move but her fingers did find his back, her magic getting to work on healing the injury. Her healing also seemed to have an effect on the residual magic in him as his limbs began functioning like they were supposed to.

               “Are both of you alright?” Enkidu approached meekly, their mouth, hands and clothes stained with blood. Gone was the monster of the forest, now they were like a child looking for comfort. “I tried to get them as quickly as I could.”

               Hakuno moved to look at Enkidu but Gilgamesh moved so his body still blocked her view of the carnage. None of the soldiers had died quick and painlessly. 

               “I’m fine Enkidu and you are as well Gil? Good.” Hakuno looked down at her blood-soaked hands and grimanced. Not finding anything to wipe them on she rubbed them against the dirt ground. “We have to go. Shub and Urash are waiting by the horses. We can take them. We must get out of here before anyone finds these guards. They will be on our trail before long. Gil, are you feeling alright to travel?”

               Gilgamesh nodded and stood. Like always, Hakuno’s healing ability was a power to be reckoned with. He felt better than he had in a while. “Let’s go.”

              

***

               The group had traveled nonstop throughout the night to attempt to put as much distance between them and Suse as possible. There wasn’t much talking then, there was no time for that. Enkidu led the charge, their sense of direction telling them exactly which direction they needed to travel to return to Uruk.

               The group was forced to stop at mid-day, to rest the horses and themselves. Thankfully they had made it into a local forest and the group moved away from the path to rest hidden in the underbrush. From the scents around them, the largest predator around were wolves but they would give the group a wide berth because they could scent something was off with Enkidu.

               “How many days until we reach Uruk territory?” asked Hakuno. She nibbled on a piece of jerky. Other than the jerky, their meal also consisted of berries and edible roots Enkidu was able to forage. Enkidu had offered to catch a rabbit but it was vetoed due to the group wanting to get moving as soon as they got some rest.

               Enkidu thought that was silly. They would be able to catch a rabbit fast enough, they scented so many of them in the forest, but it did take a while to cook it for the rest of the group. And although Enkidu could eat raw meat, the taste of it did not have the same appeal it did back then.

               “Probably a week if we’re lucky,” replied Gilgamesh. He chewed on the jerky like it had insulted him.

               “I hope we can get back to the palace soon, we need to get you some amulets Hakuno.” Shub had Shulpae’s head on her lap. She had mashed up a small portion of food and was slowly feeding it to him with a bit of water to get it down. According to Urash, as long as the stone necklace was around the boy’s neck, he would stay asleep. To make it easier to travel, they decided it was best to keep the boy asleep as long as possible.

               “Amulets?” asked Gilgamesh.

               Enkidu was confused as well. Hakuno did have her queen’s amulets on her (although she had put them in her travel bag). Why did they need to back to Uruk for that?

               “Shub, did you have to say something?” Hakuno let out a long sigh.

               Shub winced. “Sorry.”

               “What is going on here?” Gilgamesh looked back and forth between the two women.

               Enkidu was curious as well.

               Urash looked nervously at the group. He was farther back, having been focused on setting up a magic perimeter around their camp that would alert him if any soldiers came looking for them. Which was a silly idea since Enkidu would probably hear them clomping around in the forest before Urash did but they did understand that humans, as well as animals did things to make them feel more in control.

               “We’ll talk about this later, once we’re back in Uruk and safe.” Hakuno pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “It isn’t life threatening, don’t worry Gil. Just a little side project I have to do.” She smiled. “It’s related to a text I read in Suse about Nintur-”

               “Stop with those texts, I cannot handle them right now.”

               Hakuno chuckled and the group returned to their meal.

               Watching her though, Enkidu felt like they were missing something. The way she held herself was different and the scent of her was _off_. What was going on though? What had changed? Why did it take them so long to notice this?

               Noticing Enkidu’s stare, she gave them a questioning look.

               Enkidu shook their head and returned to their meal. They would leave it for now since that is what Hakuno wished.

***

               The group’s trek had been slower compared to the first day. They had gotten rid of the horses due to the forest terrain being too uneven for the animals to travel without a risk of breaking a leg. Compared to the mad dash of the first night, they were moving like turtles.

               Hakuno could not wait until they were back in Uruk territory. As a precaution for their trip, Gilgamesh had Uruk soldiers stationed at various points on the border facing Suse under the pretense they were training just in case something like this happened.

               Although she didn’t think any of them thought it would end up like this.

               “Are you alright to continue traveling?” asked Gilgamesh. “We can rest if you need it.” The King and Queen of Uruk made up the middle of the group, Urash and Shub in the rear with Enkidu meters in front of them acting as both a scout and the one leading the group. They had the bag holding Shulpae over a shoulder, the one only able to carry the boy without trouble.

               Hakuno shook her head. “I am fine Gil. In case you forgot, I am not a delicate flower like Queen Ninki. Enkidu and I did travel over a mountain together on our quest to return to you. How are you doing though? No lasting effects of the magic?”

               Gilgamesh shook his head. “I feel fine although I really did not appreciate having a spell thrust upon me.” He glared back at Urash. The poor slave-boy startled and dropped his eyes to the ground.

               “Gil, stop that, he did what he had to,” scolded Hakuno.

               “But he put a spell on me.”

               “Remember what I told you? He did that so he could get back to me and tell me what was going on. We did save you after all. And we got a bargaining chip out of it.” It was odd, thinking of Shulpae like that.

               Perhaps ironic was the better word. They were going to do to Shulpae what Suse wanted to do with Hakuno.  A diplomatic “guest”. Hopefully this will be able to draw out Nippur’s royalty. Maybe it was the child growing in her but she thought about Shulpae’s mother, the queen of Nippur. Was she worried about her son? Did she give her child over to Suse in order to secure a better life for the boy than being in hiding? Or did she “sell” her child in order to secure safety for herself and her husband? Could Hakuno do something like that for her future child?

               “Does your stomach hurt?”

               Snapping back to the present, she realized she had put a hand on her stomach without realizing it, a gesture she seemed to do now without thinking about it. “Oh no, I’m alright Gil. Just moon cycle cramps. Do not worry, there is still time before my bleeding starts, I assume we will be back in Uruk before that happens.”

               “Oh, uh, that is good then. Well, not good about the cramps but…”

               He was getting better Hakuno noted. From what she was able to gather, Gilgamesh rarely spent time around women that he wasn’t try to bed so through Hakuno he had gotten a very detailed explanation about the moon cycle.  Although once he was used to talking about it, she was going to miss seeing how flustered he got about the topic.     

               “How are you doing though?” she asked softly.

               “What do you mean?”

               “About Ishne and the others?”

               She caught the regret flash across his face before he could hide it. “They were soldiers of Uruk and my personal guard. They knew the risks of the job.”

               She noticed his clenched fists. From what she was able to pick up in the Uruk palace, Ishne had been part of Gilgamesh’s private guard for years. The others rotated but Ishne had always been a constant. She had a feeling the Gilgamesh of the past would not care about the death of his loyal guard but now, this Gilgamesh, was hurting.  

Maybe he was not ready to speak about it yet like Shub. When Hakuno had asked her friend how she was doing, Shub looked away. All Hakuno could do for her now was to not comment when she heard Shub crying at night or waking up with a tear-stained face.

               Enkidu looped back to the group. Their brow was furrowed, and they were sniffing the air and glancing around like they were expecting something to jump out and attack the group.

               Hakuno also did a quick look of the area but all she saw was cedar trees. Odd now that she thought about it. There did not seem to be any other type of tree in the area. Now that she was paying attention, it felt like the air around here had a crackling of energy. In fact, it reminded her of when she used her healing magic or Urash did something magus related.

               “I did not want to say anything at first because I thought it was nothing, but I think we are on the territory of something not-human.” Urash looked around nervously.

               “I agree,” said Enkidu. “There’s the scent of something _else_ here. And this whole area is unnatural. My ability to sense the forest has diminished but I know this is not a natural forest.”

               “So?” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “We still need to go in that direction, correct?”

               The _ur-sal_ nodded. “Yes, that is the path we have to take but…”

               “Then it should not matter, we continue in that direction and whatever we face, we take care of it,” Gil said firmly. “Besides, what can we be expected to do? We cannot backtrack and risk them catching up to us.”

               Hakuno caught him glancing at her. She wanted to protest that they should not try to cut through because of her but she knew there was no point to it. They would all argue against her. “We should still be careful though,” she put in. “Something that created this forest has to have power of some kind.”

               “I wonder if it is that…” murmured Gilgamesh.

               “Gil?”

               Gilgamesh shook his head. “I was just thinking of a story King Ditanu told me. It’s probably nothing. Come on, we are wasting daylight.”

               Shub walked next to Hakuno as Gilgamesh ahd Enkidu took point. Urash was a few steps behind the girls and Hakuno could hear him going over spells under his breath.

               “I don’t like it here,” said Shub. She looked nervously at the cedar trees.

               “I do not like it either but if this is the quickest way home, then we have to take it.” Plus the sleeping spell Shulpae was under was probably not good for him in the long term. Best they get home and be able to release the boy from the spell. Although, with what they were going to use him for, perhaps it would be better if he was not awake for that?

               Hakuno’s thoughts flitted to Shulpae’s mother, the Queen of Nippur. What would she think when she found out her son was a diplomatic “guest” of Uruk? Would she care? She had to in a way if she sent her son to be with Suse’s royalty. Or did she not care at all? She grimanced. She hated how one event changed her outlook on situations like this.

               “Hakuno, stay back!”

               Enkidu had dropped the bag holding Shulpae and was now on all fours. Gilgamesh stood next to them, his feet spread apart slightly, his hands balled into fists.

               Hakuno moved up, her magic singing in her veins. If the two of them were like this then her healing would be needed.

               “Gods, what is that!?” whispered Shub.

               Standing in the middle of a clearing was a creature of some kind. It was larger than a horse, with the stocky body of a lion. However instead of fur, its body was coated in thorny scales. Two cruel, curved bull horns jutted out of its lion-like head. Its tail flicked back and forth and it took Hakuno a few moments to realize it ended in a snake head. Alive too as the tongue flicked in and out with the movement of the tail.

               “Who are you and how dare you enter Huwawa’s Forest!” roared the creature.


	36. Chapter 36

Enkidu knew this creature was not of the mortal plane. It was a creature of the heavens, something from the realm beyond. Power radiated off the monster and even from here Enkidu could smell death from the monster’s breath.

               “I can sense it has seven auras of power,” murmured Urash. “It’s too powerful to fight head on.”

               “Let us past mongrel,” growled Gilgamesh. “I am not in the mood of dealing with your kind right now.” He cracked his knuckles.

               Enkidu still did not know much in the way of man but even they knew that was probably not the right thing to say to a monster like this.

               The creature’s blood-red eyes narrowed, and it began pawing the ground with one of its large vulture-like feet.

               “I’m sorry for my husband’s rude behavior.” Hakuno stepped forward and bowed low. She glanced at Enkidu and used her eyes to signal a message. _Please control Gil._

               Enkidu straightened and grabbed Gilgamesh’s arm before the King could protest his Queen prostrating before the monster.

               “What are you doing?” he hissed.

               “Trust her,” replied Enkidu. They did not like it either. She was closer to the beast now and if this was a normal beast, they knew they would be able to grab her and get her out of the way in time if the creature did attack. However, this was not a normal beast and with the power Enkidu sensed coming off of it, it could probably harm her before they would be able to respond.

               “What may I refer to you as great create of Huwawa’s Forest?” Enkidu noticed Hakuno’s legs were shaking.

               “Huwawa,” replied the creature.

               “Oh, so this is your forest!” Hakuno kept her head low. “We are sorry for trespassing on your land Lord Huwawa.”

               Enkidu tightened their grip on Gilgamesh’s arm. “Stay quiet Gil. If you speak up, she will probably be attacked first, and we do not know what kind of power is has. I do not know if I can protect her in time.”

               Gilgamesh gritted his teeth but thankfully stayed silent.

               “Lord Huwawa, we are sorry for disturbing you, but we have to continue to travel this way. May you bless our travel through your forest? We will travel quickly and be out of your territory as soon as possible.”

               Huwawa growled and Enkidu had to put a hand over their nose. The stench of death was cloyingly strong. And it seemed like the others in the group had smelled it this time as noses wrinkled.

               “No, you will leave my territory now!” growled Huwawa. His snake-like tail hissed.

               Hakuno glanced back at Enkidu. “Which way do we need to go?”

               “The direction Huwawa is.”

               “Of course it is that way.” Hakuno turned to face the beast. “Lord Huwawa, unfortunately we cannot follow that order.”

               Huwawa narrowed his eyes.

               “However, I will say we are in awe of your splendor. Your seven auras are radiant, your power and might nothing I’ve seen before. Isn’t that right everyone?”

               “Oh, of course.” Shub bowed low, Urash following a step behind her.

               Enkidu tugged Gilgamesh down into something that sort of resembled a bow. Based on the clench of his jaw, Gilgamesh was obviously not happy about having to think of himself as something lower. It was probably only due to Hakuno and their prompting that he even went along with this.

               “My powers are great and might and I guard this forest that is my home,” spoke Huwawa, the pride evident in his voice.  Based on how the snake-tail was wagging, Enkidu surmised this creature was a lot vainer than he appeared.

               “And you are doing an excellent job,” agreed Hakuno. “Your auras grant you the power to do so?”

               “Of course!”

               “Well, I’m shocked you would need such gifts due to a lord such as yourself. I feel like you would be able to guard the forest well enough without such gifts, your presence and splendor able to give you just that.”

               Huwawa laughed and Enkidu had to put all their energy into not retching due to the rancid breath.

               “Human girl, you amuse me so. It has been a long time since a human has spoken highly of me and my powers.”

               “I am glad you find me amusing my Lord. If my Lord would not mind me suggesting so, but how about a trade?   Your auras are unneeded, your strength is enough to protect your cedar trees.”

               “What will you offer me in trade then human girl?”         

               Hakuno nodded and turned to Gilgamesh and held out her hands. “Gil, please, give me your jewelry,” she murmured under her breath.

               “My…” Gilgamesh glanced at the creature and then her. Enkidu had a feeling he had a few choice words he would have said if they were not in the presence of a monster. He sighed and took off his earrings and handed over his necklaces.

               Hakuno mouthed ‘thank you’ before she turned to Huwawa and held out the jewelry. “Precious stones carved into shape from the finest craftsman found in Uruk.”

               Huwawa looked at her curiously. “Bring them here.”

               Everyone stiffened. Enkidu shifted onto the balls of their feet, ready to dart forward and throw themselves in between Hakuno and the creature.

               “Shub, give me the bag of our supplies,” murmured Hakuno.

               Shub nodded and handed over the small bag. Hakuno nodded her thanks before she approached Huwawa, holding the jewelry out in her open palms. Enkidu had to fight back the urge to roar as she walked within striking distance of the monster.

               A small hiss of pain from Gilgamesh made Enkidu realize their grip on his arm was tight enough that soon Enkidu would probably injure him. They released their grip and murmured an apology.

               “Yes, these jewels look splendid.” Huwawa plucked a necklace out of Hakuno’s hands and examined it. “I also haven’t seen craftsmanship like this in a long time.” The red eyes glittered. “You have yourself a deal human girl.”

               Hakuno yelped and fell to her knees.

               “She’s fine,” Urash said quickly. “Lord Huwawa just transferred one of his auras to her.”

               “You better be right mongrel.”

               Thankfully Hakuno stood again. Now that Urash had pointed it out, Enkidu could sense the power that made up Huwawa, a part of it was embedded into Hakuno.

               “Thank you for the gift great Lord Huawawa. I have more to offer you.”

               “Oh really now?” Huwawa sat on his haunches and looked at Hakuno thoughtfully. “What else do you have for me?”

               She reached into the satchel of supplies and pulled out the small bag of _eca_ flour the group was able to grab from the kitchens on the way out. “You may use this to create food fit for the Gods and here is a waterskin filled with the cool waters of the Tigris to help slacken your thirst.”

               Huwawa took each item and examined it over and nodded in agreement to the deal. Hakuno shuddered but managed to stay upright.

               Enkidu began to wonder; how could a human body handle such auras? Although Hakuno had magical gifts of her own.

               “And another gift for you.” Hakuno took off her shoes and held them out. “So your feet will not have to touch the earth. Gil, if you would please?”

               Gilgamesh grumbled but he walked over and handed his shoes. Enkidu moved up as well, not wanting both of their beloved people near this monster. This close, the stench was almost unbearable. Wait, now that they were closer, they realized the creature was not as tall as it was before. In fact it seemed closer to the size of a lion. Was giving away the auras getting rid of its power?

               “This is excellent,” laughed Huwawa before giving Hakuno another aura.

               “And I will offer you kinship dear Lord Huwawa.  Your days spent here in the forest are probably boring and dull. I will speak to you as a companion and partner.”

               “Your kinship is most excellent. I already find you interesting and I would be glad to speak with you further.”

               Two auras left.

               Enkidu could tell Hakuno was running out of ideas. There was nothing left in the pouch that would be of interest to Huwawa. Could they overpower the creature? No, based on the sense Enkidu had, having two auras made it too powerful. Damn it, was there a way to get rid of the last two?

               “My Lord, if I might add.” Shub stepped forward and bowed low. “I myself am another gift to you. You probably required…companionship.”

               Hakuno’s eyes widen.

               Enkidu could see the girl quiver as she approached the monster.

               “And I as well. A dutiful slave boy. You will want for nothing Lord Huwawa for I will be able to provide it to you.” Urash also stepped forward.

               “I could use the companionship.” Huwawa’s chuckle made Enkidu want to run over and shield the slave girl from the monster. However they could not do that. Not until the creature had given over the auras.

               Shub forced a smile. “Excellent.”

               “However, I have no use for you slave boy.” They gestured to the forest around them with a paw. “This is my land, my territory. The animals give me what I need when I need it. You are useless to me.”

               “Oh…I uh…” Urash looked at Hakuno, his eyes begging her to tell him what to do.

               “Well in that case.” Hakuno rested her arm over her heart. “I will offer myself to be your wife Huwawa.”

               Gilgamesh opened his mouth to speak but Enkidu’s hand shot out and grabbed Gilgamesh’s forearm to silence him. His eyes were blazing as he glared at Enkidu. Of course they understood his anger but they could not mess up Hakuno’s plan. Not when they were so close to succeeding.

               Huwawa chuckled. “Kinship and a bride, you are a very interesting human.”

               Hakuno shuddered as the last two auras were given to her.

               Huwawa was smaller now, barely taller than Gilgamesh. The power of the auras gone, Enkidu felt like he was looking a large wild animal rather than a monster.

               Huwawa held out a paw. “Well my bride and concubine? Shall we?”

               Hakuno took a big step back and grabbed Shub’s arm. “Urash?”

               Urash nodded. “It’s fine now. He has no power.”

               Gilgamesh struck first, landing a punch on Huwawa’s cheek, sending the weakened creature tumbling to the ground. “How dare you filthy mongrel think you can lay a finger on my wife!?”

               Enkidu gave Huwawa a sharp punch as well. Just thinking of Hakuno stuck with such a beast made them super cranky.

               “Maybe you two should stop?”

               “NO” said Gilgamesh and Enkidu at the same time.

               “Honestly, I’m not even surprised by their response,” commented Shub.

               “Please, spare me!” cried Huwawa, seemingly unable to take the blows anymore. “Please. You can leave my forest if you wish.”

               Gilgamesh cursed under his breath and stayed his hands. “I hate beasts like you, that groveling is so pitiful.”

               Enkidu looked at Gilgamesh in surprise. They really thought he would want to pummel this creature to death.

               “Hakuno, are you alright?” asked Gilgamesh. He approached her and was about to hug her but noticed his blood splattered knuckles, grimanced and left them by his side.

               “I’m feeling fine.” Hakuno shrugged and looked down at her hands. “I’m shocked really, to be honest.”

               Enkidu caught Urash looking at her thoughtfully and he murmured something under his breath. Too soft for the others to hear but Enkidu’s hearing was still one of a child of the forest. “Maybe she is blessed after all...”

               Blessed by what?

               Huwawa growled and suddenly moved towards the group. Pure instinct took over and Enkidu attacked, their claws and teeth digging into Huwawa’s neck.  It was odd, for such a monstrous creature, just a simple attack to the neck would render it dead. Enkidu stood over the body and wiped the blood from their mouth. It tasted nasty.

               “Hakuno!”

               Enkidu turned to see Hakuno on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes shut in pain. Gilgamesh was next to her, begging her to tell him what was wrong. Shub stared wide-eyed.

               “The auras are dissipating.” Urash’s eyes moved back and forth, like he was seeing something that only he could. He glanced back at the body of Huwawa. “I assume Huwawa was acting as an anchor for the auras and now that he’s gone, the anchor is no longer there.”

               “Speak plainly mongrel,” growled Gilgamesh.

               “Huwawa’s death is making the auras leave Hakuno in a quick and alarming rate.”

               So this was Enkidu’s fault? By the time they had made it over, Hakuno’s pain seemed to have subsided.

               “Well that was a feeling I do not want to experience again,” she murmured. She smiled at Enkidu and patted them on the head. “Do not worry, I am alright. You do not need to make that face.”

               “But…I…”

               Hakuno sighed and got to her feet. “Gil, you don’t need to help me, I can get up on my own. We should get going. We do not have the time to dawdle. I assume stories of this beast has kept Suse away from this area so we might be safe for now. In fact we might even be lucky because no one will expect us to come out of this forest so the area beyond it will probably be safe as well.”

               “Is she fit to travel?” Gilgamesh glared at Urash.

               Urash dipped his head to the King. “Honestly, I am not sure. The magic that the creature possessed is not magus based in nature, however from my view, she seems alright?”

               “I am fine,” Hakuno replied firmly. “Now come on. Let us keep moving.” She smiled at Enkidu. “Why don’t you retrieve the bag with Shulpae in it and lead the way like you did before?”

               “But Hakuno…” Was she really fine? She looked the same but her scent was still slightly off. Now that they were so close it reminded them of something. Something from their time in the forest, with the wolves.

               “But nothing. Stop looking at me like that, everyone, I am fine!” She hopped up and down in place like that would demonstrate how fine she was. “Now come on, let’s go while we still have daylight left.”


	37. Chapter 37

Hakuno woke up to a dark night. Tears streamed down her face. The remnants of her dream played in her mind. Traveling through the cedar forest, monkeys leading the way, their screech heralding her arrival. The birds flew around her to give messages to the people of the kingdom that smelled of cedar resin.

               It was so real it could have been a memory. Not hers of course, but perhaps Huwawa? The cedar forest seemed to suggest so. Was it because the auras connected her to him? That was something to ask Urash, and not within earshot of the others. They tried to hide it, but it was obvious they were worried she was going to fall over or start bleeding from her eyes or something. Perhaps Shub’s worry was more justified since she knew about the baby, but Gilgamesh and Enkidu did not have to treat her like she was helpless!

               Hakuno put a hand on her belly and hoped Huwawa’s auras had not affected the child. Was the child too young to even be affected? She also wondered if her healing ability would protect the child against Lamashtu trying to take them away.

               All questions she had to ask Urash but she could not ask him until they were back in the city. And Gilgamesh needed to be the first to know.

               “Hakuno?” Enkidu’s soft voice came from next to her. They had probably sensed that she was awake.

               She turned and squinted in the darkness. The moonlight barely penetrated the black of night. “I’m fine, just a dream,” she whispered back.

               While Enkidu was able to fall asleep right away, her sleep was fitful and restless.

               It took about two days to finally leave the cedar forest behind and Hakuno’s odd dreams went away with it. She didn’t know how glad she was to sleep under the leaves of a typical forest and not dream of a court for a ruler that was no longer of this world.

               It was another six days of travel after that until the trees finally opened up.

               They were on top of a hill, their vantage point giving them a perfect view of a long, wide river and a party of soldiers camped on the opposite shore of the group. Based on what Hakuno knew of their travel, the river was probably the Tigris and the soldiers beyond it were ones of Uruk.

               “In the name of the Gods, we actually made it,” Urash said in disbelief.

               “Not yet though.” Hakuno glanced at the open grassland that led up to the Tigris. Once the group left these trees there would be no protection, nothing hiding them from view. And she wasn’t a fool to think Suse would leave the river unguarded.

               How are we going to get across?” whispered Shub.

               “We can use the men for cover,” said Gilgamesh. “I would hate to cower but….”

               Hakuno caught how he looked at her. Of course, on the battlefield she was a liability. She may know how to use a blade, but it was nothing compared to these trained men. “Wouldn’t they crossing into Suse territory be a declaration of war?”

               “We’re already at war,” growled Gilgamesh. “Last time I checked, trying to murder a King and hold a prisoner of his Queen is grounds enough.” He gestured to the bag holding Shulpae. “The fact we have the boy is proof enough of that.”

               She sighed. She really should have expected him to respond like that. “Well then our goal is to get the soldiers to us, so we can get home. Urash, do you have any spell that can let them know we are here?”

               “If there was a magus in the group then yes. Otherwise…” Urash shook his head.

               Alright, plan B then. “Shub, get my queen’s amulet out of the bag.” She thanked the slave girl and handed the amulet to Enkidu. “I want you to take this and run to the soldiers. Explain to them the plan. Out of all of us, you have the speed to get there on your own.” She had seen them move. Faster than even the wolves that raised them.

               “But…” Enkidu took the amulet.

               “I will keep her safe. All of them safe,” added Gilgamesh.

               “And I will keep Gil safe,” promised Hakuno before Enkidu could argue the point. “The longer we stay in one place, the more danger we are in.”

               Enkidu nodded. “I will back as soon as I can.” He put down the bag holding Shulpae. Hakuno helped them put on her amulet so it would be out of the way.

               She did not know how unsettling it was to see Enkidu race away from the group. Sure, they had been separated before but this was the first time since meeting them that she was sending them away from her and Gilgamesh.

               “They’ll be fine.” Shub put her hand in Hakuno’s and squeezed.

               “I hope so,” whispered Hakuno.

               Gilgamesh had not taken his eyes off the fleeting green-haired figure. “The men should know who Enkidu is. It should not take long.”

               True to Gilgamesh’s words, it did not take long for the company of soldiers to move into action. Urash had cast a spell on his eyes to give the group updates on what was happening. Under the cover of night, the soldiers crossed the Tigris on wooden rafts. The group moved down the hill and quickly traveled across the open grasslands, meeting the soldiers halfway before they escorted the group back over the river.

               “We have a few soldiers prepared to escort you back to the palace my King, my Queen,” said one of the soldiers. Based on the red cloth over his shoulder he seemed to be the captain of this group.

               “Excellent. I also want patrols set up along the whole border,” ordered Gilgamesh. “Do not let any person of Suse step onto Uruk land. I would stay and help but I want to make sure my Queen is safely back to the palace.”

               Hakuno was too exhausted to even refute that point in the moment. And even though they crossed the border and back into Uruk territory, there was still a lot of traveling left to do before they reached Uruk.

***

               Shulpae opened his eyes and felt like something was wrong. His body felt limp, his muscles not working like they were supposed to. The room he was in too, there was something wrong with it. These were not the lion pelts he usually slept on, these were much coarser.

               “Are you sure he’s alright? His eyes are unfocused.” A woman’s voice. Near the foot of the bed.

               “He was magically asleep for a few months. It is to be expected.” A male voice.

               Moving his eyes away from the stone ceiling took more effort than he thought possible. It took him a few moments to place how he knew them. One was the Queen of Uruk, the other the slave boy that he knew was from Nippur.

               What were they doing?

               The Queen seemed to notice his attention and she smiled at him, but it did not have any warmth. “Hello Shulpae. It’s been a while.”

               “What’s going on?” His words were slurred. Why weren’t his words coming out like he wanted them to?

               The Queen winced. “Shulpae, I’m sorry but you are going to be living in Uruk for a while.”

               “What?” Fear rose in the boy. What happened to King Ditanu and Queen Ninki? What about his parents? Why was he here in Uruk?

               “It might be better to not shock him too much at once with the magic still leaving his body,” said the slave boy.

               The Queen nodded. “I will come back later then.” She gestured next to her. A slave woman stood there. “This is Aruru. She will be taking care of you from now on. Please, do everything you can to make his stay comfortable here.”

               The woman nodded. “Of course my Queen.”

               Shulpae wished he could move but his body still refused to let him do what he wished. However, despite his young age, he had already seen so much. He knew something was dreadfully wrong and he wished he knew what was going on.

***

               Gilgamesh sighed as he left the audience chamber, his ears still ringing from Ekur’s lecture. Seriously, how he could have predicted what would happen? At least they were already putting a plan in place in case Suse decided to go on the offensive. For now, it seemed like they were content to wait.   He broke out of his thoughts as he noticed his Queen sitting on a bench in one of the gardens. She had something bundled in cloth in her lap.

               “What is that?”  

She looked up and Gilgamesh noticed her eyes looked haggard. Before he could ask, she spoke, “I was with Urash when we woke up Shulpae. I was thinking about how much that boy will suffer while he is here. A prisoner in his own right. I did take every step I could to make his stay pleasant but…” She shook her head. “It still does not change the fact that he will not be allowed to stray far.”

“Why should you care about that boy?” He sat next to his Queen.

“He is only a child. He’s probably innocent to everything going on and we are using him for our own gain too. If…” She trailed off and grimanced.

“If?” prompted Gilgamesh. Perhaps this was not the best time to mention that he had already had word sent out that the son of Nippur royalty was currently a “guest” of Uruk.  His Queen was a strong person, but she seemed to have a soft spot for the boy prince. For some reason.

               “What’s that?” He pointed to the wrapped cloth in her lap. “Also, where is Enkidu? Based on the ride back, I thought they would be sticking to your side.”

               “They’re enjoying some time in one of the other gardens. I asked them too. I wanted us to have some time to talk alone.”

               “About what?” He frowned.

               “It isn’t anything bad. Well, some people might consider it bad but thinking of our position, it is probably a good omen,” she said slowly.

               Gilgamesh blinked slowly. He knew his Queen was brilliant and he struggled to figure out what she was talking about. It was about a liver reading wasn’t it? She did mention ‘omen’.

               “I see I am not making myself clear.” Hakuno began unwrapping the cloth parcel. “As soon as we returned, Shub ran to get me one of these. I did not want to wait too long in wearing it, I have already waited long enough.”

               Now he was even more confused. When she had unwrapped the bundle, it was a necklace with a few amulets hanging off the cord. Looking closely, they seemed to all bronze carved heads of a demon. Which one was this again? Something with a “P” if he recalled correctly.

               “Should not have been surprised you would not recognize protection of Pazuzu amulets.”

               Who was Pazuzu again?

               Hakuno sighed, grabbed Gilgamesh’s hand and rested it on her stomach. Odd, it was harder than it should be. And, since she usually wore loose-fitting clothes, he noticed her stomach was bigger.

               And suddenly he remembered what protection of Pazuzu necklaces were for. He looked at her in shock. “You’re…”

               She nodded slowly and smiled tentatively at him.

               Oh Gods. He was… Gods, it was weird to think about. It was something he thought he would never have to think about really.

               “Gil, are you happy?” she asked slowly.

               He looked back and at her and nodded. “Of course! Yes, I’m happy. It’s just, wow, I was not expecting that. You think you would tell me sooner! How long have you known?”

               “Since we were in Suse. I had a test done there. I didn’t let you know because there did not seem to be the right time and then we were on the run and things have been crazy and all.”

               He nodded slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around it. He was going to have a child! An heir to his throne! “Here, I’ll help you get the amulets on.”

               She blinked in surprise before pulling her hair out of the way, so he could tie the cord around her neck. He mentally growled at Lamashtu. Let her try to take his child! “How many months?”

               “I still need to see a midwife, but I would guess there is still six to seven months to go?”

               Six to seven months. He nodded and got up.

               “Gil?”

               “I have six to seven months to resolve the matters with Suse and Nippur. I do not want our child born with that lingering over us.”

               She broke into a wide smile. “I know you can do it. And I will help too.”

               “No, you rest.” What were pregnant women allowed and not allowed to do? Gods, she was trampling through a forest while pregnant!

               Hakuno rolled her eyes and stood. “I can rest closer to when they are ready to be born. According to the caravan women I know, I need to enjoy being able to move while I still can.”

               “If you say so but don’t push yourself.”

               “I know, I’ll be careful. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to take care of.”

               “We just got back, you should rest-and I am not saying that because you are pregnant.”

               Hakuno looked back at him and chuckled. “I am going to let Enkidu know that I am with child. I assume they will have a lot of questions that need answering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of part 3. ^_^ I'll be taking a break until after the new year(going on vacation, not going to be near a computer, ect.).


	38. Chapter 38

“Hakuno, there’s a guest here for you,” Shub announced from the doorway.

               Hakuno looked up from her work desk in surprise. She was not expecting anyone today. She put down the reports of taxes and crops and got to her feet. The Pazuzu protection necklaces clinked against each other. “Who is it?”

               “It’s Kalbum,” said Shub. She walked over to help Hakuno, but she waved the slave-girl’s concern away.

               “Kalbum?” The surprise was clear in Hakuno’s tone as she followed Shub out of her room and towards the smaller guest rooms on the other end of the palace.

               Shub nodded. “He was waiting in the line for an audience. Apparently, the King saw him standing in the line and had a guard escort him to one of the guest rooms. The guard was then supposed to find you and inform you, but he found me and knowing I was your slave.” Shub shrugged.

               That made sense to her. Hakuno missed sitting in on the audiences with the people of Uruk but ever since the kingdom had found out about her pregnancy, more than half of the people that came to have audiences wanted to present a Pazuzu protection necklace to her or an offering for her and their child. Knowing that it did come from a place of good intention but feeling uncomfortable with all the gifts, she had to announce she would not be with her King during the audiences with the people until after the child was born. She also had to cancel all trips to the _azu_ houses because the citizens of Uruk would give her items as she walked down the street. The worst cases that needed help were rushed to the palace, hopefully in time for Hakuno to heal them.

               Enkidu stood outside the archway of a guest room and they perked up as Hakuno approached. Considering Enkidu had been keeping Gilgamesh company during today’s audience session, Hakuno had a feeling they were not here coincidentally.           

               “Are you feeling okay?” Enkidu glanced at Hakuno’s belly. The _ur-sal_ had surprisingly taken the news about Hakuno’s pregnancy rather well. What took some explaining was how long the pregnancy would be and how Hakuno was probably only going to have one child and not three to five.

               “I’m fine. Honestly, I’m only four months along. I fear how you will be once I am within the final months.”

               Enkidu nodded seriously. “Don’t worry Hakuno, I’ll carry you everywhere so your swollen feet will not bother you along with your hurting back.”

               Maybe she should have a talk with the midwife about not answering Enkidu’s questions.

               “Did Gil ask you to come in the room with me?”

               “Well he said to stand guard and watch, so technically no?”

               Hakuno nodded. “Wait out here then, please.”

               She stepped into the room alone and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darker space. Like all the guest receiving chambers, this one had many hanging clothes and fur pelts. The table was carved from a single slab of stone, the pillowed chairs plush and soft. A way to subtly show power.

               “I did not recognize you for a moment there.”

               Hakuno gestured for Kalbum to keep sitting. “Please do not treat me like a Queen, I get enough of that around here.” She sat in the seat across from him, the seat having an unobstructed view of the doorway.  She could watch Enkidu and Enkidu could always see her.

               “Do you want some food brought up? Honestly, I cannot believe Gil had you come here and not show any hospitality.”

               Kalbum shook his head. “Seriously, it’s alright Hakuno. I was not planning on staying long. Honestly, I was not going to come here but Susuda insisted I come by and tell you the caravan is fine.”

               She sighed in relief. “Thank the Gods. All of you were able to get out of Suse fine? I was so worried that they would realize he had a hand in helping our escape.”

               He shrugged. “They did realize someone had to help your group get out. I do not know the details but Susuda handled it. Although, we both know how important Susuda is to that caravan. I bet they realized if they did something to him, losing the vendors from our caravan…”

               She had to agree. It was never outwardly stated but she knew Susuda was important to the trade routes. He had so many connections and if a customer wanted something, he would be able to find someone selling it. She never really paid attention to how far his influence went but now that she was Queen it would be beneficial to have…

               “Damn, it’s like I barely know you anymore.”

               “Huh?” She looked at him in surprise.

               Kalbum gestured to her. “Your clothes, your demeanor, everything is different. I’ve even heard the stories in town. The Queen blessed by Gula with the power to heal.”

               Heat rose in her face.  

               “Damn, it’s like I didn’t even know you. Seriously, how long have you been able to do that?”

               “Ever since I was a child. I was told to hide it so I did.”

               “I always did find it weird your scraps and cuts would heal so quickly.” He grinned. “I thought it was just you being weird.”

               Hakuno knew if their friendship was the same, she would have reached over the table and pushed him. She couldn’t do that now. She was a Queen and Enkidu might take the gesture the wrong way. So instead she smiled. “I never told you, thank you for the crazy idea about breaking into the palace to see what we could get. I would have never ended up here if it was not for that.”

               “I wish I did not suggest that.” He sighed. “Sure it might work with the homes of the nobles but perhaps a palace was too much.”

               “Perhaps.” Hakuno laughed.

               “You really seem happy and relaxed.” Kalbum’s smile had no warmth, instead it had a hint of sadness to it.

               “I would not say relaxed is the best way to put it. There’s a lot of work that needs to be done. I feel like I am running around everyday.”

               “But you obviously enjoy it.” Kalbum stood. “Anyway, I have to get back and tell Susuda you are fine.”

               “Tell him he can come visit me. And if he will not come for a personal trip, state it is for business.”

               “You want me to lie to him?”

               “Of course not. If it is one thing I have learned, it is the important of keeping the people that are usually in the background on your side. And right now, it’s important to have that.”

               Kalbum shook his head. “I should not be surprised you would think like that. Oh and Hakuno?”

               “Yes?”

               “Congratulations.”

***

               “There you are!” Gilgamesh walked into the library, not even pretending to know which one this was. He had been running around the palace trying to find his dang wife. Weren’t pregnant women supposed to sit in one place and embroider or something? Or translate texts in the case of Hakuno. Whatever the case was, his five-month wife was wandering around the palace instead of resting like she should be.

               Hakuno put down a pile of clay tablets on a desk. Was she even allowed to carry that many? “What is it Gil?” She looked down at the tablets and then at him as if realizing his train of thought. “It is fine. I can carry these tablets. Let me move around while I still can. Anyway, was there a reason you were searching for me?”

               Right. That was his reason in coming here. But perhaps maybe he should not tell her? Enkidu, who had been learning from the midwife, told him that stress was bad for a pregnancy.

               “Gil.” Hakuno eyed him.

               Probably not telling her would cause more stress. “The Nippur King and Queen have stepped forward.”

               Her eyes widen and she moved around the table. “What? Where are they?”

               “The dungeons. Do not worry, I made sure the boy did not know.” Instead Shulpae got to enjoy his time as a “guest” of Uruk. According to Hakuno, the slave she assigned to the boy was doing him wonders. Gilgamesh had caught Shulpae playing with some of the other palace children a week ago, a smile lighting up his face that Gilgamesh had not seen during their time in Suse. Did the boy have thoughts of rebellion in his heart? Probably. But they had years to get it out of him. As well as tying him down to an Uruk noble woman.

               “They did care for their son after all.” Her tone made it obvious the words for more for herself than him. She looked up. “Will they be executed tonight?”

               Gilgamesh nodded. “Their son will be allowed to live and enjoy comforts of Uruk nobility, but he will never rule.”

               She nodded grimly and did not try to argue the point, much to his surprise. Not like there was much they could do. Besides, they were probably running of options with Gilgamesh slowly moving the army on the edge of Suse territory. Currently Suse had been fighting back during the little skirmishes but based on the fact the Nippur royalty had turned themselves over, perhaps Suse will not drag out the fight after all.

               Probably for the best with many of the traders cutting ties due to Hakuno’s connection to Susuda.

               “It’s finally going to be all over soon isn’t it?” she whispered.

               “Yes, it finally is.” He hugged her tight, not caring about the Pazuzu amulets digging into his skin.

               Of course he might have said that but the next couple of months were a flurry of activity. Gilgamesh ended up traveling out to Suse and bringing his army to the gates of the city. Enkidu joined him to fight alongside him and to offer consul in a way that the King would actually listen. For a month, the Uruk army lay siege to the city that closed its gates to the intruders. The ground was razed, the crops destroyed. A city could not thrive without food.

               Nearing the second month, the gates opened, and Gilgamesh led his army peacefully into the city, as per wishes of his Queen. He would not tell Hakuno, but he enjoyed slitting the throats of King Ditanu and Queen Ninki and the two princes. Aea was the only one allowed to live but she would be a figurehead and forced to marry an Uruk nobleman. But at least she could live in the palace she had grown up in.

               On the way back, Gilgamesh took the army into the cedar forest and had the men cut down the cedar trees to bring them back to Uruk. Trees were a rarity for Uruk and now that the forest belonged to him, of course he was going to take it to better his kingdom.

               By the time they returned to Uruk, Hakuno was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Birthing bricks had been set up in her room and the midwife now slept in the same space. He was glad he would be around to witness the birth of his child but seeing his wife waddle around to get anywhere and her struggle to do certain things, he wished the baby would hurry up and be born.

               He found her in the gardens a day after his return. Shub was nearby and the slave girl scurried out of the way as the King approached.

               “Were you able to sleep well last night?”

               “Of course, I was. I assume Enkidu got some rest as well.” He took the seat next to her.

               Hakuno chuckled. “That they did. I never saw them fall asleep so fast before.”

               “Where are they now?”

               “In the other gardens I think. They wanted to say hello to all of the plants.” She waved a hand. “I told them to go on without me as I would be slowing them down.” She chuckled. “It took a bit of convincing to have them leave me.”

               He could not blame Enkidu’s caution. Her stomach was huge! It took her a while to walk anywhere and she complained about back pain. Thankfully Shub was always close by to Hakuno now. That slave girl was very diligent.

               “Anyway, tell me about your trip,” she said. “I heard you went back to the cedar forest?”

               He nodded. “Huwawa was not there, thank the Gods. We brought back a lot of the cedar trees and I’ll probably have the men go out and get more. It’s a vital resource for Uruk to have since the land around here does not support timber trees. Hakuno?”

               His wife looked very concerned. Gilgamesh thought back on what he said. He didn’t think he had said anything alarming.

               She put a hand on her stomach and took a few deep breaths before looking up at him, her eyes slightly wide. “Gil…I think my water broke.”

               He stared at her blankly. Water? She didn’t have any water with her. What could-oh.

               “I need to get back to my room. Shub!” she called loudly.  “My water broke. Can you run on ahead and find Sili?”

               “Of course!” The slave girl bolted faster than Gilgamesh thought possible.

               His thoughts though returned to his Queen, who was struggling to stand. Now he noticed the liquid seeping down her legs. “Here, let me help.” Unfortunately, with the added weight of her pregnancy, Hakuno was a little too heavy for him to comfortably carry anymore.

               However, as if a sign from the Gods, Enkidu entered the gardens. They look one look at Hakuno before rushing over and sweeping her off her feet.

               “Gods, Enkidu, you surprised me!” she cried out.

               The trio traveled quickly. By the time they reached her rooms, the midwife was already there along with her five woman slaves.

               “Put her on the bed for now.” The midwife gave Hakuno a critical eye. “No contractions yet?”

               “A little but not too bad.”

               The midwife nodded as Enkidu put her on her bed. Gilgamesh watched as the slaves set up linen and clothing around the birthing bricks on the ground. They were efficient, he had to admit. No wasted movement at all.

               “My King, you are not to be in here.”

               Gilgamesh turned to the midwife in surprise. “Huh?”

               “This is a woman’s battlefield. You do not belong here.” Despite the fact she was speaking to a King, the midwife’s tone was firm and commanding. “Would you have her on the battlefield with you?”

               “Of course not.”

               “That is the same here. You can wait outside if you must but you must leave. This will be a long day for her.”

               “Go on Gil, I am in good hands here,” she said from the bed.

               “You can do it Hakuno,” said Enkidu. “Unlike a mother wolf, you only have to give birth to one!”

               She chuckled. “That is true. I think I’m lucky.”

               “Alright, enough, out, out.”

               Gilgamesh did not know a midwife could be so pushy. Before he knew it, he and Enkidu were outside Hakuno’s room, the cloth covering the doorway blocking the view of everything going on inside.

               A few slaves came by with messages that the King was needed elsewhere but he ignored the summons, telling the slaves to reschedule everything. He wanted to be here, the closest he could be to her. Enkidu sat on the floor next to him, fiddling with the edge of their clothing. It took a while, but Enkidu had finally expanded their fashion to things other than the robe that Hakuno made for them.

               “I heard you two were sitting out here but I did not realize how much of a guard dog you would be.” Ekur looked down on them, his arms crossed into the sleeves of his robe.              

               “We want to be here for Hakuno,” said Enkidu.

               “I know, I had to take care of all of your meetings for you.” Ekur eyed Gilgamesh, who looked away.  Ekur sighed and gestured for Urash to come forward. The boy had two trays of food in hand. “Here, food to give you two energy.”

               “I’m not hungry,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               “Well I say you will eat.” Ekur’s expression softened. “I did a reading and the outcome was favorable. She will be exhausted when she is done. She does not need you two to be rundown as well.”          

               Grimacing, Gilgamesh took a tray from Urash and set it in his lap, Enkidu doing the same next to him.

               Ekur nodded and with a sweep of his robes, left the two of them to their vigil.

The moon was to rise when he heard her first scream. He had to fight every urge to run in there and ask her what was wrong.

“The midwife is telling her to push.” Enkidu’s attention was fixed on the doorway. “She said the baby’s coming.”

Their child was almost here!

Hakuno’s screams drowned out everything. His nails dug into his palms. Was this how every woman gave birth? Did they all scream like that?

Enkidu was whimpering, their hands clamped over their ears and eyes shut tight like they could block out the sound.

***

Sili stepped out of Hakuno’s room. “It is done. You can come in now.”

Enkidu scrambled to their feet, but their body ached from behind in one position for so long. Gilgamesh also seemed to have trouble, his movements not as precise as they usually were. The sun was beginning to rise. It had been a long time since Hakuno had stopped screaming but they were not allowed into the room. Enkidu wished they had paid attention to see what was going on but her screams still bounced around their head and they had kept their hands over their eyes to block out any possible future screams.

               The room smelled faintly of blood and other bodily liquids. Despite the scent, the room was surprisingly clean and put together. The slaves were putting away instruments, the birthing bricks and other objects Enkidu did not have a name for.

               “I will be back with food.” Shub bowed to Gilgamesh and Enkidu before she hurried out.

               Hakuno was in bed, the pelts covering her lower half. She smiled at them, her body reeking exhaustion. In her hands was a wrapped bundle. No, Enkidu realized as they got closer. That was the baby. A wrinkled small creature.

               Gilgamesh sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. “Is that?”

               She nodded. “Yes. It’s our son.”

               “Our son.” Gilgamesh whispered.

               Enkidu suddenly felt like an outsider as they watched Gilgamesh and Hakuno speak and interact with this baby between them. There was something there that Enkidu did not have or understand. It was a place where Enkidu could never go.

               “Enkidu?”

               Enkidu snapped out of their thoughts. “Yes Hakuno?”

               She gestured with her head for them to come over. With Gilgamesh against her one side, they moved to the other. Closer now, they saw the baby had a small tuff of hair. His head was a little oddly shaped and the skin red.

               “Do you want to say hi?” asked Hakuno with a smile.

               Enkidu nodded and cautiously reached out with a finger. The skin was soft. This was the skin of someone that did not know the hardships of the world. As if being upset by the touch, the baby moved but before Enkidu could move their finger, the little hand with the little fingers wrapped around Enkidu’s.

               “Oh, I think he likes you,” Hakuno said with a small laugh.

               “Hey! You should have grasped my finger!” protested Gilgamesh. “I am your father after all!”

               Enkidu could hear them talking but their full attention was on the tiny fingers clutching theirs. And right then and there, Enkidu knew they would do whatever they could to protect this child.


	39. Chapter 39

Hakuno knew it would be a while before she was ready to have another child. The pregnancy period was taxing in and of itself, but the post-partum recovery period was also brutal. Finally, almost two months later, she felt more like her regular self. She had to give credit to Elutil, the wet-nurse in in charge of their son, Ur-Nungal, Nungal for short. Having a couple children herself she had great advice on transitioning Hakuno into motherhood as well as helping to take care of the newly born prince.

               At first Hakuno wanted to raise her son herself but with her duties as Queen, it was difficult balancing act. Gilgamesh had reassured her it was fine, most royal children were raised this way. Even so, she wanted to be a part of her son’s life as much as she possibly could. In case something happened like what occurred with Shulpae she wanted him to have positive memories of her.

               Speaking of positive memories, Enkidu had taken well to the baby. A little too well she would say. Enkidu liked spending time with Nungal. Last she heard from Elutil, Enkidu was now trusted with burping Nungal when he was finished drinking milk and they were able to gently rock him back to sleep. There were even a few nights where Enkidu would sleep in Nungal’s room instead of with Hakuno.

               She had to smile. If this was what Enkidu was like now, just think of when Nungal was older. Enkidu would be a great older sibling for him. Smart enough to keep the boy out of trouble but would allow him to explore and grow.

               “Hakuno!”

               She stopped and turned to see Ekur hurrying down the hallway towards her. Surprisingly Urash was nowhere in sight. She really hoped Ekur did not slip away when Urash wasn’t looking. Two weeks ago, Urash lost sight of the _baru_ and it took him almost half a day to locate the old man. And then Urash got an earful for his trouble.

               “What is it Ekur?” She frowned as she took in his disheveled robes and slightly panicked expression.

               “Do you know where the King is?”

               “Gil?” She thought for a moment. “I think he is observing the training of the new recruits for the army today.” That was why she was on her way to meet the elders of Uruk now to discuss plans for infrastructure.

               “Bah, of course he is,” grumbled Ekur.

               “What’s wrong?”

               “It might be nothing but it might be something.” At Hakuno’s concerned look, he added. “I did a goat liver reading last night. I had to check the records on what I saw.”

               “Was it something rare?” For Ekur to not know what a reading was at a glance, that sounded alarming.

               “I had not seen in all my times reading livers. It spoke of the arrival of a Goddess, the changing of fates and a possibility of a deep loss.”

               A shiver ran down her spine. “And you think it is related to Gil?”

               “I was aiming for a general reading about the future of Uruk but when I was doing the reading, I kept thinking of the King. He probably plays a major role in the events to come.”

               “I will tell him what you said when he returns.”

               “Thank you my dear. I will do a couple other readings to make sure but I have a feeling Uruk will have another trial soon.”

               “I really hope this trial will be nothing too difficult.” After everything they had been through, Hakuno wished things would stay quiet for a time.

               “I hope so as well. Oh yes, when can I expect those tablets translated? I think one of them is about the location of the underworld and I am quite interested to see what that one says.”

               She had to laugh. “I will get on that as soon as I can.”

               “I will hold you to that.” Ekur was gone as fast as he had arrived.

               She turned to head towards her meeting and spotted Urash at the other end of the hall. She pointed in the direction Ekur had gone. “He went that way.”

***

               Gilgamesh splashed some water of the Euphrates into his face. He was covered in sweat and probably a few bruises. Sure, he had been here to observe the training regimen for the recruits, but he could not let them join the Uruk army without testing their skills right?  Or perhaps he was preparing an argument in case Hakuno made a comment about it.

               He grinned as he watched Ri-is order the men into different formations. He barely gave them time to get into one formation before calling out another. Although Gilgamesh would like to take all the credit for creating an army that befit the might of Uruk, it was Ri-is who got those men ready for battle.

               Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a woman standing before him. Where did she come from? The land was flat here, the training men kept Uruk citizens from wandering about.  And he did not see a boat or raft on the river.

               There was no other way to put it, this woman was beautiful, her portions perfect. Her long black hair had an unnatural sheen to it along with a slight curl on the ends.  Her dress was extravagant, too out of place out here, in the middle of nowhere. Her earrings, bracelets and necklace dripped in jewels, but Gilgamesh’s attention was drawn to the simple eight-pointed star pedant she wore. Why did that look so familiar?

               The woman seemed to glide on the air as she invaded his personal space and ran a finger down his chest.  “Marry me Gilgamesh of Uruk. You will want for nothing, your chariot will be made from jewels and gold and all would bow down to you, kings and peasants alike.”

               What in the name of the Gods!?

               Wait.

               Her eight-star pendant. He had seen that before, on the walls of a certain temple. The main temple of the patron goddess of Uruk. “Ishtar.”

               Ishtar, the goddess of beauty, fertility, war, and justice, grinned coyly at him.

               “What do you say Gilgamesh?” she purred.

               Gilgamesh took a huge step back and resisted the urge to wipe her touch from his chest. “I refuse you. You may be a goddess, but I know the stories of how you treat the people you say you love,” he snarled. “Dumuzi was taken to the underworld because of you. The horse and lion that cares for you, you shackled and broke.  You turned your human lovers into animals when you tire of them. I want nothing to do with you. There is nothing you can give me that would be worth the pain it would bring. In fact being trapped in a marriage with you would be the worst.” He would admit, he was quite proud for remembering all those stories of Ishtar. He had to tell Hakuno later.

               Ishtar’s expression darkened. “You will regret saying those words Gilgamesh of Uruk.”

               “I will not,” snarled Gilgamesh. He had Enkidu and Hakuno by his side along with his son. His kingdom was thriving. There was nothing he needed.

               Ishtar screamed, the sound like something out of the underworld. He was forced to clamp his hands over his ears to block out the noise and his eyes shut instinctively.

               The scream tapered off and Gilgamesh cracked open his eyes and saw Ishtar was gone.

               “My King!” Ri-is ran over with a sword in hand. The soldiers were behind him, some with weapons and others ready to fight with their fists.

               “Stand down, everything is alright.” Gilgamesh’s ears were slightly ringing from Ishtar’s scream.

               “Was that a demon that made the infernal sound?”

               Gilgamesh shook his head in response to Ri-is’s question. “Something similar but not quite. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to the palace.” He knew this was something he was going to need to get Hakuno’s and Ekur’s opinion on.

***

               “You said what to her!?” Hakuno shot to her feet and stared at her husband in disbelief.

               “My King…you…” Ekur rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly, like he was hoping it would be a magic spell to erase the words Gilgamesh had spoken.

               Gilgamesh leaned back in his seat, frowning at everyone. Seriously? Why was everyone thinking the world was ending? Even Urash was giving the King looks of horror and disbelief. The only that did not make the King feel like he did something incredibly stupid was Enkidu. They just looked confused to how everyone was reacting.

               “Uh Hakuno? What is going on? From what I can gather, Gil was incredibly rude to Ishtar and she seems to be someone with great power from what I gather but from the way it sounds, Ishtar was incredibly rude to him.”

               “The problem is not what Ishtar said, it is how Gil reacted to her. Ishtar is an incredibly powerful goddess and getting on her bad side will not go over well,” said Hakuno.

               “I knew I should have continued to search for you after figuring out what that liver reading said. Although sadly you do not put stock into them.”

               Gilgamesh had to look away from Ekur’s critical eye. “It will be fine, whatever happens we can handle it.”

               “Defeating Huwawa is not the same as going up against a goddess. And if you forgot, she is the patron of Uruk. She, in a way owns Uruk!” For a few seconds Gilgamesh was worried Hakuno was going to pull out her own hair. He really hoped she wouldn’t, it was finally close to the old length.

               Enkidu slid over, so they were next to Hakuno and put an arm around her. “It will be okay. We can take care of anything that will happen.”

               “Plus we have the will of Gula on our side and that has to count for something,” spoke up Urash.

               “That is only in name only,” replied Hakuno. “I’m still surprised she has not come down to smite me for using her name so casually in relation to my power.”

               Gilgamesh was not sure but it seemed like Urash was going to say something and then stopped himself. Before he could say anything, Ekur spoke. “I will do a couple more readings tonight in an aim to see if the other gods would be willing to spare any information on what is to come.”

               “Good idea,” replied Hakuno. She stood. “I will look through the texts for any information I can gather on Ishtar.”

               Ekur gestured to Urash. “Go with her. You will be of more help to her than me.”

               Urash dipped his head. “Of course.”

               “Thanks for the help Urash. We should go get Shub and go to the library. I’m thinking it would be best to look into the stories about Ishtar’s responses to other mortals.”

               Before he knew it, Gilgamesh and Enkidu were the only ones left in the room. He leaned back in the seat, not realizing how tense the whole situation had been. Sure he knew making a goddess mad was bad but they were acting like the world was going to end or something!

               “Gil? Are you alright?” Enkidu approached him. “Whatever happens with Ishtar, we will be able to handle it.”

               “I do not know what she expected me to do,” he grumbled. “There was no way in the Underworld I was going with her so I refused her. What did she want me to do? Say yes?”

               “Of course not but maybe you could have refused her differently?” Enkidu shook their head. “I am sorry Gil, I do not know what to say. But I am also worried. I do not want my home and you to be taken away because you scorned a goddess.”

               Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “She’s a goddess. I doubt she would give it a second thought once she gets over her initial anger of the subject. The whole interaction has probably left her mind and she’s off doing whatever goddess do.”

***

               “FATHER!” Ishtar stormed into the throne room, her dress billowing behind her and tears streaming down her face.

               Her parents, Anu and Antu were on their thrones and they were in mid-conversation when Ishtar dashed into the room.

               “Father! You have to hear this!” Ishtar fell on the ground before her parents. She placed one hand over her chest. “I approached Gilgamesh of Uruk and he insulted me!” How dare he say such words to a goddess such as herself?      

               She had been traveling on the Euphrates to see the sights when her eye caught something beautiful on the shore. A man with an excellent figure and golden hair. Water dripped off his locks and sweat clung to his skin. He was something she wanted.

               And that Kings denied her. No one denied Ishtar.

               Anu closed his eyes. She had a feeling he was going back in his memory to “witness” the scene. “My dear daughter,” he began. “I do not understand why you are upset. Everything Gilgamesh of Uruk said was true.”

               Ishtar bristled and shot to her feet. “Father, it is not true! Okay maybe it is, but he should not have spoken to me like that! Please give me Gugalanna so I can teach him a lesson!”

               Antu let out a long sigh. “Ishtar dear, you do think about the consequences of your actions. This would be a good lesson for you to not play so much with mortal men. Besides, the King of Uruk has already taken a wife.”

               Ishtar narrowed her eyes and glared at her mother. “Well if you do not give me the bull I will destroy the gates of the underworld and let them feast on the living!” She inwardly smirked. There was no way her father could resist that threat!

               “My daughter, you must understand the consequences of using the Bull of the Heavens. The land of Uruk will have a famine for seven years through the power of the bull.”

               “Do not worry Father, I have already taken care of it. I have provisions prepared so the people of Uruk will be able to live once the bull takes its course.” A little white lie didn’t hurt anyone right?

               “Alright then my daughter.  It seems like despite your temper, you have prepared for using the bull. Go on. You may use Gugalanna.”

               “Thank you Father! Mother!” Ishtar bowed low before she turned and strode out of the room, a grin lighting up her face. Gilgamesh would pay for his transgression.


	40. Chapter 40

Hakuno was having breakfast with Gilgamesh and Enkidu when the ground quaked beneath them.

               Gilgamesh released a few choice words when the ground stilled. “What in the name of the underworld was that!?”

               Enkidu had a far-away look, their mouth drawn into a frown. “Do you hear that?”

               “Hear what?” asked Hakuno. She had to consciously pry her fingers off of the table, the indent pressed into her hand.

               A solider rushed into the room. “My King, my Queen, come quickly.” Hearing the desperation in the soldier’s voice, the three of them got up and followed the solider to the front of the palace. The palace itself was built on raised land so it overlooked the city and the wall surrounding the city.

               Despite the distance and the height of the wall, Hakuno had a clear view of a golden bull-like creature snorting and stomping from beyond the wall. It look to be a normal sized animal from this distance and she feared how tall it would be when she was standing next to it. Dark clouds covered the sky and it seemed like the clouds were surrounding the monster as well.

               She turned to Gilgamesh, clear on what she thought of an obvious “god-like” creature on their doorstep that probably was here due to her husband’s poor decision from yesterday.

               “Okay, this is not my fault and it might not even be related to her.” Gilgamesh turned to the solider and began barking orders to get the army assembled and out attacking the giant bull.

               Trying to ignore her right now huh? Hakuno focused on the matter at hand and began running through the tablets in her mind. Did any of them mention a giant bull? Not that she could think of.

               “Hakuno, you stay here, we’ll be right back,” said Enkidu.

               “Huh?” Hakuno snapped to attention and grabbed both Gilgamesh’s and Enkidu’s arm before they could escape from her. “Oh no you two don’t. You are not going to leave me behind.”

               “But Hakuno, it’s going to be dangerous,” protested Enkidu.

               “There’s no way I’m going to let my Queen near that thing…that did not happen because it was my fault,” Gilgamesh added quickly.

               “And there is no way I am letting the two of you go towards that thing without a plan,” she replied curtly. “I have the feeling both of you were going to run at that thing without a plan and try to wrestle it to death or something else that will be ridiculously ineffective.”

               Based on the looks they gave each other, it was obvious that was their plan.

               Of course it was.

               Hakuno took a deep breath. All she wanted to do right now was find Elutil and make sure Nungal was alright. She couldn’t though. She was Queen and her people were in trouble right now. At least she knew Elutil knew the procedures and would go into hiding at the first sign of trouble. Hakuno had also instructed Shub to find them as well. If anything happened to Elutil, Shub was the person Hakuno trusted to make sure her son stayed safe.

               “Obviously this is not a problem we can face head on. Gil, I know you have the habit of buying the most randomest of things that catch your eye. Do you have anything that can help?” Hakuno remembered Ekur complaining about it a few weeks back that Gilgamesh had taken over a whole room of random treasures and he had moved into another space that could have been turned into a library.  

               “My treasures all have value of some kind!” he retorted. “But I can think of something that might help. I remember it had a mystical quality to it.”

               Hakuno grabbed the nearest slave and asked him to find Urash and to send him to the treasure room. Having someone with some knowledge of magic would be best in this situation.

               The trio moved quickly, all realizing time was of the essence. Hakuno knew Gilgamesh was thinking of the soldiers he had sent out to fight the bull. It was obvious they were just there to distract the monster, the might of it obviously too much for mere mortals to handle.

               “I heard you wanted my slave boy.” Ekur was waiting for them outside the treasure room arms crossed. Urash was next to him, hands on his knees, wheezing for air.

               “Do not get started with me too, I’ve already gotten an earful from Hakuno already,” groaned Gilgamesh.

               “I will not because obviously we do not have time for that,” replied Ekur.

               “What are we looking for in here Gil?” Enkidu stepped into the throne room and made a face. Hakuno had to agree with that sentiment. Yes, Gilgamesh liked collecting treasures and things and Hakuno was fine with that. It was just, his organizational skills were sorely lacking.

               “We’re looking for a way to stop that murderous bull,” Hakuno explained to Urash. “Gil says he remembers he has something that might work.”

               “From what I recall it was on the left side…” Gilgamesh waded through a collection of swords, shields and potion bottles.

               “A way to stop the bull…” Urash glanced thoughtfully to the left. “You mean to use the chain?”

               Gilgamesh’s head shot up and he glared at the slave boy. “How did you know that?” he growled.

               Ekur stepped protectively in front of the boy. “My King,” he warned slowly.

               Now not in the view of the King, Urash rolled his eyes before focusing on Hakuno. “It’s lit up like a beacon in this room. Plenty of objects in here exhibit a magical aura but that one is the second most powerful item in here.”

               “Second most?” repeated Hakuno in surprise.

               Urash glanced to the back of the room and grimanced.

               Interesting. Now Hakuno was beginning to wonder what kind of objects her husband kept in here.

               But first, the matter at hand. “Can you find the chain then?”

               Urash nodded. “If the King would allow me?”

               “Go ahead but if you take something…”

               With hesitation, Urash waded into the left side of the room and pushed aside a plate of armor and picked up an end of a thick silver chain that ended in a gold and black blade. He gave it a sharp tug but was unable to drag the rest of it out.

               “Here, I’ll do it.” Enkidu took the chain from Urash and with a mighty pull drew out lengths, and lengths of chain from the pile. They grimanced and looked down at it. “I can feel the power in this.”

               Hakuno had to agree. Even from where she was standing, the power that seemed to emit from the chain made her hair stand on end. Also from looking at the chain itself, the length seemed wrong somehow. Like it was getting longer and shorter on its own.

               “See?” Gilgamesh said smugly. “That has to help.”

               “Do you know what it can do?” asked Hakuno.

               “I cannot say exactly but I think this is a weapon that can be used against the gods,” said Urash.  “Like it has the power to hold back creatures of immense strength.” He shook his head, like he had been concentrating hard. “I feel like it will have power against the bull.”

               “I know that look in your eye, Hakuno you have a plan don’t you?” Enkidu perked up.

               She nodded. “Alright, this is the plan…”

***

               The bull-like monster looked more imposing when one was standing near its giant golden hooves.

               From where they were standing, Enkidu could not even see its head. What they could see though was the carnage around the monster. The broken bodies of the soldiers of Uruk that threw themselves at the monster to slow it down.  There had to be close to three hundred bodies out here.

               They were grateful that they were able to convince Hakuno to stay behind at the palace. Of course, that came with the promise that the two of them would drag their broken bodies back to her if they had to.

They glanced to their right where Gilgamesh stood, one end of the chain wrapped tight around his arm. Hakuno had mentioned the chain looked weird and Enkidu had to agree. For some reason it was hard to tell how long the chain actually was despite Gilgamesh holding both ends. “Well this is going to be fun,” he said, looking up at the giant monster with a wide grin. “Punching that Huwawa creature will be nothing compared to this.”

               Enkidu did not know if they should feel assured or worried about Gilgamesh’s confidence in them being able to do this.

               Gilgamesh handed the other end of the chain to them. Enkidu wrapped it around their arm. At first they were thinking of holding it in their mouth but the risk of cutting themselves as high and they would rather not lose teeth because it got yanked out of the mouth.

               “Be careful Gil.”

               “You as well.”

               Enkidu took a deep breath and ran towards the bull. Gilgamesh was right next to them. When they reached the beast’s leg, they diverted paths. Enkidu felt the part of the forest still within them and took a might leap and landed on the bull’s golden leg. Their finger and toe nails were longer, and they sunk into the bull’s leg, keeping Enkidu in place on the body.

               Like Hakuno predicted the creature was so big it did not even notice Enkidu was on it. Its focus was on Gilgamesh, who was running around the feet, the chains tangling them together.

               Enkidu had to move fast before Gilgamesh got crushed.

               They focused on their own task. Ripping their nails out of the creature’s body, Enkidu began scaling the beast. As they ran up the leg, they became aware of a shift in their body. The usual human proportions were shifting so the legs and arms were the same length. The song of the forest, the wolves that raised them that side sang in their veins.

               Enkidu let out a howl as they raced around the body, wrapping the chains whichever way they could. They ran through the ribcage, flew out towards one of its back legs before looping around back to the ribcage. Again, over, and over again, Enkidu ran this way and that, the chain never growing taunt, never running out.

               Soon though, it was time. Enkidu could feel the bull moving under them. It was trying to move towards Uruk. It shook its body as if trying to get rid of the beast on it and the loose chains surrounding it.

               Enkidu did not know if Gilgamesh finished the work on the ground but there was no time to waste. They could not let this monster into the city!

               They ran to the back of the bull and jumped off, grabbing the bony tail on the way down to slow the descent. The chain grew taunt in Enkidu’s grip. The bull’s legs locked together and it crashed to the ground, the resounding earthquake knocking Enkidu off their feet.

               “Well that was unpleasant,” growled Gilgamesh as he walked over to Enkidu. He was bruised and battered but looked more annoyed than anything else. “Although I have to say I am enjoying this chain thing a lot. I should probably use it more in the future.” He gave another sharp tug to the end wrapped around his arm and the chains around the bull constricted more.

               Enkidu was not sure but it seemed like the bull was making a screeching noise. A cry of pain? Of course they did not feel bad for it. It attacked and killed the people of Uruk. It hurt the people that Gilgamesh and Hakuno were in charge of.

               “I think you need to be grateful to Urash for telling you how these chains work. And I think holding back gods is not the only thing it can do.” Enkidu gave a tug on their end and the restraints on the bull tightened further.

               Gilgamesh’s expression told Enkidu the chance of that happening were incredibly low. Well, if Gilgamesh treated Urash better due to this, then that would be an improvement.

               “Go get my Queen, we have the bull contained!” Gilgamesh called back to the soldiers waiting by the gate into the city. While Gilgamesh and Enkidu were fighting the bull, they were on standby. If, on the off chance the King and _ur-sal_ were to fall in battle, the soldiers were to rush into the city and escort the citizens of Uruk to safety. Of course, Hakuno and Nungal were the main priority.

               “I’m already here.” Hakuno stepped out from behind the soldiers.

***

               “I knew you two would be able to handle it. And I did wait until the city proper until the bull had fallen before walking out.” Hakuno gave Gilgamesh a look before he could protest to why she should be back in the palace.

               “But Hakuno, it might have been dangerous,” protested Enkidu.

               Hakuno stepped up next to them and patted Enkidu on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I was careful. Besides, if I was waiting at the palace, I doubt Gil would be able to wait long enough for me to arrive.”

               “Of course I could!” Gilgamesh tugged on his end of the chain and the bull let out a moan of pain as the chains tightened around it.

               “Uh huh,” Hakuno replied slowly. “Enkidu, can you make sure Gil doesn’t pull on the chain too much? We do not want the bull to die. And remember, please stay quiet Gil, this is an incredibly dangerous and sensitive situation we are going to be in.”

               Enkidu nodded and stepped closer to Gilgamesh.

               Gilgamesh frowned but thankfully he did not tug on his end of the chain again.

               Hakuno took a deep breath. Who knew when she married Gilgamesh she would end up attempting to parlay with a goddess. “Ishtar!” she called out. “I know you are here somewhere, watching us. I would like to speak with you.” She nodded to Enkidu who gave a sharp tug on their end of the chain.

               The bull cried out in protest as the chains tightened further.

               A moment passed.

               And then another.

               An unnaturally beautiful woman seemed to appear out of thin air before Hakuno. Her eight star-pendant and the frustration on her face made it clear on who this being was.

               Hakuno dropped into a low bow. “I am sorry for getting your attention in this way Queen of the Heavens. Your power is great and vast and you unleashed this monstrous bull upon us due to the transgression of my King and I beg you for your forgiveness in the matter.”

               It wasn’t much of a plan but it was better than nothing. Based on the stories of Ishtar in the tablets, she was not the type to forgive and forget. Hakuno _knew_ if she let Gilgamesh and Enkidu kill this monstrous bull, Ishtar’s temper would flare and they would be in a worse place than before.

               “So you were the one he chose instead of me?” Ishtar gave Hakuno a once over. “You are an ugly thing aren’t you?”

               Out of the corner of her eye she saw Enkidu’s hand clamp down on Gilgamesh’s arm. She had a sense of déjà vu from the encounter with Huwawa. Only this time, there was no way they could kill Ishtar.

               “Of course I am nothing compared to you oh great Ishtar.” Hakuno kept her eyes on the ground, careful to only watch Ishtar out of her peripherals. “However, please grant us mercy. The main temple dedicated to you is here, in Uruk. Destroying it with the bull would be a detriment to your great power and your followers would weep at the loss of the place to worship your might.”

               Was she going too far? Maybe. But desperate times called her to pull out all the stops.

               “Yes, the loss of my main temple would be a problem. However, you, King of Uruk have shamed me with your foul words. Perhaps I should strike down this Queen of yours where she stands in punishment of your sin?”

               “Don’t you dare!” snarled Gilgamesh, his hands balling into fists. “I will kill your monstrous bull and then come for your head if you lay a finger on her.”

               Enkidu gave a hard yank on the chain and the bull screech as the chains tightened.

               Hakuno took a shaky breath. Gods, this was not a good situation, not at all. She wanted to move away from the goddess that was obviously shimmering in her anger, but she knew if she did anything, Ishtar would take it as a sign of aggression and destroy Hakuno where she stood. Or perhaps just standing here was going to invoke Ishtar’s wrath. Both not good situations to be in.

               Suddenly a dog’s howl seemed to break up the tension building in the air. The hair on the back of Hakuno’s neck stood on end.

               “I was not going to make my presence known but you, sister of mine, forced me to show my hand.” A woman appeared behind Hakuno. Her black hair was curled into waves, an elaborate headpiece covering the top of her head. Her long dress had a pattern of waves and stars along with symbols of dogs. By the woman’s feet was a dog. A large beast, its head coming up to Hakuno’s waist, the fur having a golden sheen.

               Hakuno knew this woman. No, this goddess. “Great Healer Gula,” she whispered in shock.


	41. Chapter 41

               What in the names of the Gods was going on here? It was already bad enough Ishtar had showed up and threatened to kill Hakuno, now another goddess had showed up!? And based on Hakuno’s comment, this was Gula?

               All Gilgamesh wanted to do in the moment was to pull on the chain and end the bull’s life. Its loud moans of pain were giving him a headache.

               “Why is Gula here as well?” whispered Enkidu. It was obvious they wanted to run to Hakuno’s aid but understood how delicate the situation was.

               Gilgamesh wanted to do the same, but he had already messed up once today. Although, how was he supposed to act when Ishtar threatened to kill Hakuno?

               “Why are you here?” Ishtar narrowed her eyes.

               “I am here to protect my champion from your temper.” Gula narrowed her eyes. The dog slipped in front of Hakuno, spread its legs wide and growled.

               Hakuno’s eyes widen and she looked at Gilgamesh and Enkidu with an expression of pure confusion. Gods, he didn’t know how worrying it was when she didn’t know what was going on.

               “Your champion? This thing? Are you kidding me sister?” Ishtar wrinkled her nose in disgust.

               “Hakuno, what is it you wish for Ishtar to do?”

               Hakuno startled, having been suddenly addressed. She bowed her head low. “I hope Lady Ishtar of the Heavens could forgive the transgression of my husband. Of course, I understand such a task without compensation would be foolish to offer so I pray that Lady Ishtar will be willing to give us a trial that we may use to beg for forgiveness.”

               “A trial?” Gula smiled. “That sounds like an excellent idea. A trial that these mortals must accomplish and then your temper shall be sated on this matter. Sounds like a fair price.”

               “A fair price?” Ishtar snarled. “That man humiliated me!”

               “And yet his people will suffer for the actions he caused.” Gula eyes filled with sadness as she gazed at the fallen Uruk soldiers. “You have caused more strife and surviving for your actions. My _azu_ houses will be filled if you allow Gulgalanna to roam through this city.”

               Ishtar looked like she was going to scream again.

               Gilgamesh knew that feeling. However, he had the sense that in this moment it was better for him to stay quiet and watch the argument between the goddesses.

               “You will give them a fair trial and wipe away the debt you think you are owed. You will leave Uruk alone and just come into the city for your temple worships.”

               “And what if I do not want to?”

               Gula’s eyes narrowed. “Then your worshippers shall sicken and die. You may have the power over fertility, but childbirth is my domain. I will give your children willing to Lamashtu and the seeds will not grow. Your people will wither and die and your name along with it.”

               Ishtar gritted her teeth and turned to Hakuno. “I agree to your trial then,” she spat.

               “A fair trial. They must have a chance to succeed Ishtar.”

               “Of course. A fair trial. As you said.” Ishtar looked at Hakuno. “A fair trial and if you succeed, all of this will be a forgotten memory.”

               “Thank you, Lady Ishtar.” Hakuno hesitated for a moment. “We will release the bull to be returned to you once the trial is completed, no matter the outcome.”

               The dog at Hakuno’s feet growled in warning. Ishtar backed up a step and glanced in the direction of Enkidu and Gilgamesh. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

               A large and furious man with the paws of a lion and the claws of an eagle appeared before her. Before anyone could react, the man darted towards Enkidu and as soon as their claws touched the _ur-sal_ , Enkidu transformed into a dove.

               Gilgamesh had to blink, the change so sudden. One moment Enkidu was holding the end of the chain and the next they were gone, replaced by a dove held within the monstrous man’s claws.

               Gilgamesh heard Hakuno scream.  Gilgamesh dove at the creature but it moved away before he could get his arms around it. It began running away at full speed, the dove-Enkidu held tight in its grasp.

               “I would not give chase yet, King of Uruk,” chuckled Ishtar.

               Gilgamesh wished he had the power to kill a goddess with a glare.

               “What is your trial sister?” asked Gula, seemingly unphased by what had happened.

               “Do not worry, I made it possible. All you need to do is go to the Underworld and retrieve your little god-creature friend.” Ishtar smiled at Gula. “It is possible for mortals after all.”

               “That it is,” replied Gula. “Swear it on our father. Bind the trial so you may not back out of this deal if it goes poorly for you.”

               “You are so untrusting sister.” Ishtar chuckled. “But fine. I swear on my father, Anu, the God of the Skies and Heavens and the Father of the Gods that if the King and Queen of Uruk can retrieve their friend from the Underworld, I will forgive the transgression against me and return the bull of the heavens to its rightful home. And I will stay out of the affairs of Uruk unless it involves my temple. Happy sister?”

               “Quite. What is their time limit?”

               Ishtar’s cocky smile made Gilgamesh want to punch her. “Why, as long as that god-creature is willing to leave the Underworld. It is quite a taxing place for mortals that are not yet at the time for that place. I wonder how long their mind can last?” She looked at Hakuno and then at Gilgamesh. “I hope you fail,” she snarled before vanishing as fast as she had appeared.

               Gula let out a long sigh. “Like always, my sister is one for dramatics. Hmmm?”

               Hakuno had dropped to the ground, her hands and head pressed against the dirt.

               “Hakuno, what are you doing?” snapped Gilgamesh. He tethered the ends of the chain to the earth and was glad to see it was holding the bull in place. He hurried over to Hakuno’s side.

               “I am sorry Great Mother,” Hakuno said. “I have used your name to protect myself and now you come to my aid and I am not worthy.”

               “Stand up human child. Do you think I would come to aid a human that has not been given my blessing?”

               Hakuno lifted her head, her eyes wide in shock. She was so shocked that she did not protest as Gilgamesh helped her to her feet. “What do you mean?”

               “Who do you think gave the _baru_ of yours the idea to connect you to my temple and me?” She chuckled. “It would make greater sense for you to be working your gift through my son, Damu, correct?”

               He was starting to get worried that his Queen was going to faint on the spot.

               “But…I…”

               “You were born under my star, child. I saw the potential in you and I granted you a gift. There is none other alive now with your gift of healing. Why do you think you lived those injuries that would have killed you when you first met the beast of the forest? Why do you think your gift protected you when your throat was slit? Why do you think you were able to heal those close to the edge of death and bring them back to the world of the living? It is through the power I have blessed in you. And you have used the gift I have given you well and I wish you to continue to do so.”

               “Of course, of course Great Mother.” Hakuno dipped her head. Gilgamesh could see her legs were shaking and he was glad he was there to keep her from falling over.

               “Gula, will you be helping us with this trial?” he asked. Sure it was cool that Hakuno had Gula’s blessing but how did that help them now? Gilgamesh wanted Enkidu away from Ishtar’s hands.

               “Unfortunately I cannot. My sister would have a fit and try to exploit another loophole if I had a direct say in your trial.” She gestured to the chains. “I will have my dogs protect them so Ishtar or any of her disciples do not get any ideas.” Based on the hard glint in the goddess’s eye, this seemed like it was a normal occurrence.

               Gula turned back to Hakuno. “My blessing will protect you in entering the Underworld. I would get moving, there is not much time. You seem like you want to ask me a question?”

               “Ah, yes Great Mother. I was wondering…” She rested her hand over her heart and clenched it into a fist. She gazed up at Gula with an expression of pure desperation. “Please, I know you are also connected to the Underworld. Can you let Enkidu know we are coming for them? I don’t want them to lose hope. Please.”

               “I will see what I can do around my sister’s rules.” Gula gestured with her head and the dog trotted over and laid down in front of the chains holding the bull in place. “Now go. There is not much time.”

               And with those words, the goddess of healing disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do this but I have released a one-shot that has all of the stuff I wrote that ended up getting cut as I realized the original path the Epic took was just not going to work and did not fit with how I presented Hakuno as a character. Read that if you want feels that also follows the Epic's storyline.


	42. Chapter 42

“Bah, with the time you two are not in the city, you should just name me King and be done with it.” Ekur sat in his seat, arms crossed, expression clearly showing how he felt about the news that Gilgamesh and Hakuno had brought back from the meeting of the goddesses.

               “I’m sorry for leaving you in charge again Ekur.” Hakuno dipped her head slightly to the _baru_. She was really beginning to worry about his health. From what she remembered, it was not good for older men to have that much stress in their lives and Ekur seemed to have ten-fold more than the average person.

               Ekur sighed. “Well obviously this is not a matter where you had any choice in what occurred.”

               “That’s right,” growled Gilgamesh. He cracked his knuckles. “We are going to find and bring Enkidu back.”

               Hakuno nodded. “However, I worry how you are going to travel the Underworld, Gil. I have the blessing of Gula.” Wow, it was still odd for her to say. Who knew that this whole time the claim of her being blessed by the Great Mother would actually be true? She knew when this was over, she was going to need to take plenty of visits to Gula’s temple and leave, many, many offerings.

               “It will not be a problem for me,” replied Gilgamesh lightly. “My mother is the lady of wild cows, Ninsun so divine blood flows in my veins.”

               “Huh?” Hakuno stared at her husband blankly as her mind tried to come to terms with what he had just said. “Wait…you have the blood of the Gods in you!?”

               “Only partly,” replied Gilgamesh, like he was talking about the weather. “My father, Lugalbanda was mortal. I think my mother told me once that two thirds of my blood is of the gods while only a third is mortal-Hakuno, why are you looking at me like that?”

               “When were you planning on informing me of this fact?” She tapped her foot on the ground. “Somehow I feel like this should have been brought up much earlier in our relationship.” Gods, did that mean Nungal was partly a god as well? How did this sort of thing work?

               “I’m surprised you did not tell her my King,” said Ekur. Even he was looking at Gilgamesh in disappointment.

               Urash, who was standing behind Ekur just nodded like he figured out something that was bothering him. She would not have been surprised if the slave had figured out something was off about Gilgamesh but could not put his finger on it.

               “Well you didn’t tell me too much about yourself either!” retorted the King. “It took until we were in Suse and enemy territory for you to be willing to even give me stories of your time on the caravan!”

               “But I did tell you,” Hakuno pointed out. “And during none of me talking about my time before meeting you that you ever mentioned the fact you have the blood of the Gods in your veins. Gods, no wonder Ishtar took an interest in you. You were something unique and different to her.”

               “Can we stop talking about my parentage and focus on the fact Enkidu is currently trapped in the Underworld?”

               For once Gilgamesh did have a point. She sighed. He was right, this was no time to be having this conversation. Enkidu needed them.

               “Your mother might be a good place to start,” spoke up Ekur. “She would probably know how you can get into the underworld. And from what I recall your mother is a minor deity so she will probably not invoke Ishtar’s wrath about getting the help from a goddess. Besides, she is your mother and it is quite common for those with God-lineages to use them.”

               “Wait, you can easily speak with her?”

               Gilgamesh nodded. “She lives upriver on the Euphrates. If we are on horsebak we should be able to reach her abode in under a day.”

               Hakuno added “having a long talk with Gilgamesh about his family” on the list of things she had to do once this was all over.

               “We’ll leave tomorrow when we’re well rested,” ordered Gilgamesh.

Hakuno knew the look in her husband’s eye. He was already making mental lists of what needed to be prepared for the trip. She also knew he would want to run out of here tonight to begin their quest to get Enkidu back but they needed to be smart. They were no good to Enkidu if they were dead. Also she knew Gilgamesh was exhausted from fighting the bull earlier in the day but was too prideful to show it.

               The meeting now over, Hakuno made a quick stop to her room to inform Shub of what was going on. Like always, Shub took it in stride and informed Hakuno she will take care of packing Hakuno’s things for the trip. In any other situation, Hakuno would have insisted on doing it herself but there was someplace she wanted to be for tonight. So she accepted Shub’s offer and went to Nungal’s room. She did not know how long it would be when she would return, and she wanted to see her son’s face and hold him while she still could. She knew Gilgamesh would join her once he was finished with his preparations.

               “My Queen.” Elutil was pacing the room, her arms cradling Nungal, his head on her shoulder. Nungal was obviously fussing and unable to settle.

               “Is everything alright?” Hakuno took her son from Elutil and he immediately settled as soon as his head touched her shoulder.

               “I wish I could say it was.” Elutil gave Hakuno a sheepish smile. “I think the prince is searching for Enkidu. They are usually here around now to help him go to sleep when the sun sets.”

               Hakuno tightened her grip slightly on her son. “Don’t worry,” she whispered softly. “Enkidu will be back soon. Your parents will do everything we can to bring them back. You’ll see.”

***

               Enkidu was tossed to the ground, the dove body transforming back to their usual form. They turned around, hands curled into claws, ready to strike at the lion-man but the lion-man was gone. A quick sniff of the air to attempt to track the creature but all they could smell was cold, damp, rotten air. Air that had not had a summer breeze flow through it in a long time.

               It was then that Enkidu really took in their surroundings. They were in a large pit of some kind, the walls made from dirt. A few torches were scattered about, the light emitting from them weak and pitiful but Enkidu’s night vision was good. It was probably thanks to that vision, that they caught sight of…things in the pit as well.

               They were human shaped but they appeared to be shadows. Devoid of any human features, these things were sitting near the torches, the light doing nothing to illuminate their dark forms. They were clothed in what appeared to be bright bird feathers. They did not seem to notice Enkidu, all of their attention was on picking up parts of the dirt floor and putting it up to where their mouth would be if they had one.

               What kind of place were they in? And how were they going to get out of here?

***

               “Hakuno, we’re here, you can open your eyes now. And please let go of the reins, your fingers look like they are going to break.”

               Hakuno slowly opened her eyes as her husband began prying her fingers off the reins of the horse. She knew it was important to meet Gilgamesh’s mother as fast as possible so they could know where to go to find Enkidu but did it really have to involve riding horses? And the terrain was so bumpy as well.

               Pretty much she spent the whole time clutching her reins with her eyes tightly shut, trying not to think about what was going on around her.

               “I still cannot believe your mother lives all the way out here.” The sun was beginning to set, they had been traveling by horseback since the early morning, only taking two brief breaks to have meals and go to the bathroom.

               “She likes the quiet countryside.” Gilgamesh shrugged. “She does have a couple rooms in the palace set aside for her but after my father passed and I became King, she moved out here. I think she just likes being with her cows.”

               Hakuno had a feeling that might be the case. Ninsun, the former Queen of Uruk lived in a clay and thatch hut by the Euphrates. The land around it was lush and green, unnaturally so even. On this green land, were cows. Lots of cows. Despite the lack of a fence, the cows wandered around without fear and Hakuno had a feeling it was probably Ninsun’s connection to the animals that prevented any wild lions or wolves from picking off these very healthy animals.

               “My mother is probably waiting for us inside.” Gilgamesh led the way up to the hut. Hakuno noted the lack of cow patties on the pathway.

               “I don’t recall you sending a messenger out yesterday.”

               “Oh she knows. She always knows.” He opened the door without knocking.

               Hakuno was hit by the smell of spiced cooked meat and soup. The interior was warm as the food and decorated with simple furniture and elegant rugs.

               Sitting at the table, the chair facing the door was a woman. Just from looking at her, Hakuno could tell Ninsun was a goddess with her unnatural beauty. It was not as prominent and alarming as Ishtar and Gula but the sense was there. The sense of something just not quite human. She wore a simple dress, the only adornment, a ringed necklace. Hakuno had a feeling she had met Ninsun before but could not place where or how. She also did not have the same sense of being on edge as she did with Gula and Ishtar. Ninsun had a more matronly feel to her, a sense that she would not take a transgression personally and throw harsh curses in retaliation.

               “My son, you have come to visit me.” Ninsun stood and approached, her arms spread wide.

               “Mother.” Gilgamesh accepted the hug. “Mother this is Hakuno. My wife and Queen.”

               Hakuno was not sure how one was supposed to act when their mother-in-law was a goddess. However she was a former Queen but before Hakuno could drop into a bow, Ninsun gave her a quick hug. “Come now, I do not care for formalities, I am a minor deity and a former Queen.” She put a hand on Hakuno’s cheek. “I will say, I did chose correct in giving you my blessing.”

               “What? What do you mean?” Hakuno stared at her blankly.

               “Mother, what are you talking about?”

               “Oh that’s right. It is not something a mortal would understand right away. Come sit. I prepared food for you to give you strength for your travels. Going to the underworld to save that being of the Gods will be a daunting task and you will need to keep your strength up.”

               “How did you know about our trip?” Even Gilgamesh seemed surprised by his mother’s knowledge.

               Ninsun laughed. “I was there of course.”

               “You were there?” repeated Hakuno. Gods, she probably sounded like an idiot. Not the best impression to give your mother-in-law. She took a sip of soup and was surprised with how tasty and rich it was.

               Ninsun nodded. “I was. Oh, how to describe this. You know her as Gula.”

               Hakuno’s eyes widen. Wait. Ninsun was Gula?

               “You never mentioned this before Mother.”

               “Because it never mattered before my son. Gula is her own being and yet a part of me at the same time. So I can share her memories and thoughts and she mine but she is her own goddess. We used to be one but she separated from me a long time ago and became the Great Mother you know her as while I was content about being the ‘lady of wild cows’. I do not have the power that Gula has and I do not wish it.” She shook her head. “Thinking of myself in this way is odd. It is like if you mortals separated parts of your personality into separate beings. You are just is.”

               Hakuno had to take a moment to absorb all that information. What kind of stars had to align for her to be blessed with the gift of healing by Gilgamesh’s mother (in a sense)!? She made a note to visit Ninun more often in the future, if she could stomach the ride here.

               “I am sorry that I have not come by before to meet with you Queen Ninsun,” said Hakuno. “I was not informed that you were so close to the city.”

               “That is alright. I have seen through _my_ eyes about the trouble you two have been getting into. Honestly my son, I’m surprised it took you so long to seek my counsel. You used to come to me a lot when you were troubled.”

               Gilgamesh’s face flushed. “Mother, we have no time for that now! Please tell us a way to get into the Underworld so we may save Enkidu.”

               “Of course, but eat while you are here my son, and my daughter.” Ninsun chuckled. “In more ways than one.”

               Now it was Hakuno’s turn to flush red.

               Ninsun leaned forward in her seat. Go to the east. Keep traveling until you reach a lush green mountain range. There, look for a mountain that seems to eat the sun. You will find the gate to the Underworld down a long staircase.”

               “Thank you Mother.”

               “Wait my son. It will be for the best for you to leave with the rising of the sun. It is the only way you will have the strength to travel far.”

               “We’ve wasted enough time, we’re already passed a day,” growled Gilgamesh.

               “We fear for Enkidu. From the texts, the Underworld is a place not fit for someone still alive. I fear Enkidu’s gentle soul will be torn to pieces and they will torment being all alone in such a place.”

               Ninsun smiled and reached out to cup Hakuno’s cheek. “You are a scholar after all. _I_ was right.” She looked at her son. “Alright, I will not stop you but please head my warning to be careful.”

               “I will, thank you Mother. Come on Hakuno. We still have some time before the night is dark.”

               “Right.” Hakuno got to her feet, her stomach full of delicious food. She bowed to Ninsun. “I will visit again once our trial is complete.”

               “I look forward to it child of _myself_. Oh and you may call me ‘mother’. You are my daughter-in-law after all.”

               “Of course…Mother.” It was weird for her to say, having no memories of her own mother. It as nice though. Would it be as nice as when Nungal was old enough to call her mother? Before she slipped out of the hut, after her husband, she looked back.

               Despite living by herself, Ninsun seemed content. Of course being a goddess, her concept of time and self were probably different. Especially if Gula was a part of her. “Mother, may I ask a question?”

               “What is it child?”

               “Did Gula, were you able to get a message to Enkidu? To let them know we were coming.”

               “ _I_ ’m taking care of it. Do not worry. Go on. I know my son, he is probably ready to go. Go. Save your companion.”


	43. Chapter 43

               Through their exploration, Enkidu realized this was not a pit but instead a huge cavern. A cavern that no matter how much they walked they could not find a way out. A few times they ran into a dirt wall but those were far and few in between and there did not seem to be a rhyme or reason to them. Enkidu had tried to make a mental map of this place, but it was no use.  Even their homing sense that pointed them towards Uruk was not working.  They were truly trapped here.

               To make matters worse, those shadow-people were everywhere. All dressed in colorful feathers, they did not seem to notice Enkidu as they ate the dirt from the floor and some had their faces turned to the sky as liquid poured down from above.

               Enkidu found it alarming that the longer they were here, the more details they were beginning to make out on the shadow-people. Now they had well defined noses and fingers and out of the corner of Enkidu’s eye, they could catch the hints of eyes and mouths on the shadow-people’s faces.

               They had to get out of here.

               “There you are, creature of the Gods.”

               Enkidu whirled around, alarmed. They had not sensed anyone approach and someone that could speak as well. As soon as they caught eye of the speaker, Enkidu jumped back and dropped on all fours, a snarl escaping their lips.

               It was a woman. Or something in the shape of a woman. Large brown wings that tapered to a point erupted from her back. A headdress with four horns adorned her head, covering her dark hair. Her bright gold bracelets and necklace was a stark contrast to the setting.

               “Be still Enkidu of Uruk,” said the woman. “I came personally bearing a message for you.”

               Enkidu relaxed slightly. The woman did not seem like she was going to do harm, but Enkidu’s danger sense was still going off. “Who are you?”

               Enkidu caught a flash of annoyance in her eyes. “I am Ereshkigal.” She frowned as Enkidu just stared at her. Was that name supposed to mean something? Had Hakuno mentioned the name when discussing texts? Probably but they could remember it at all.

               “My dear sister has asked me to inform you that your companions in Uurk are traveling here to retrieve you.”

               Gilgamesh and Hakuno were coming? The hope lit up Enkidu’s eyes.

               Ereshkigal turned away. She paused and then turned her head back towards them. “Because if your companions succeed my husband live.” She gestured to the liquid dripping from above. “That is the living giving drink to the departed. It will help keep you tethered to the world above as this place eats away at your mortal coils.”

               Before Enkidu could ask what she meant, Ereshkigal was gone.

               Whatever she was, it seemed she was not an enemy, although it might be stretching it too far to call her an ally.

               Enkidu put a hand on their chest. Their dear friends were coming. They were coming for Enkidu! All they had to do was survive long enough. They looked at the shadow-humans, who were now becoming more human than shadows and grimaced before approaching the closest stream of liquid falling from above.

***

               The King was well-traveled, he was a King of a nation with lots of territory after all. But even he had never traveled this far east before. Months of travel had finally led the King and Queen of Uruk to a vibrant green mountain range that reached up to touch the skies.

               “We’re finally here.” Hakuno sighed and patted the flank of her mule.

               For some reason that he did not understand, his Queen could ride a mule without praying to every God under the sun. And she was surprisingly good at coaxing the beast to do her bidding. They had bought the animal two months ago, so they would have another beast to help reduce the load on the horse.

               Well, it reduced the load a lot now that his Queen rode the mule.

               “I think your mother was referring to that mountain.” Hakuno pointed to the tallest mountain in the area. She frowned as she gazed at the path they still had to travel. “Maybe if we are lucky we will get there in a few days. I’m assuming in a week or two though. The terrain looks tough.”

               Gilgamesh checked the position of the sun in the sky. “Might as well get started while we still have some sunlight left.”

               She nodded. “Yes. It’s been so long. I really hope Enkidu has not lost hope.”

               Gilgamesh nodded as well. Now closer to the goal, it really hit home for him that soon they would be traveling down into the Underworld.

               “Hakuno, do you fear death?” he asked once they had set up camp for the night.

               “Fear death?” she repeated, the surprise evident. “What brought this on?”

               He shrugged nonchalantly and stared into the fire. “With Enkidu in the Underworld and us so close to there, I was thinking of the future, of my own death that is to come. What is the point then? To be forgotten with the times?”

               “Oh.” She slid over so she was next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t think you will ever truly be forgotten,” she replied softly. “I’m serious,” she added when he scoffed at her response. “Just think of all that you have done. Created Uruk into the nation it was and expanded the territory far beyond what it had before. Defeated the great Huwawa. And now, in a trial with the goddess Ishtar to reclaim a close friend. Honestly, there is a lot there that I could see being written down in the tablets I spend so long translating.”

               “Well none of that would happen without you there. If I were to be remembered for those deeds then you should be as well.” he replied. He was no fool. He knew the role his Queen had played in all his endeavors.

               Hakuno shook her head. “I really do not care for that. If the people that know me remember me, then that is good enough for me. I do not need to be remembered forever. Not like there is anything wrong with that Gil. I like reading the stories of others, I think it would be very odd to think about, having others read about myself.”

               Well he thought it would be amazing for the future generations to know the accomplishments of him and his Queen. And Enkidu of course. Who, no matter what, would be saved.

               “Well I say you get some tablets of information as well. And probably a statue.” Now that he thought about it, there were no reliefs of Hakuno in the palace. Oh, maybe they should get something done and donate it to one of Gula’s temples. That would probably not be as obvious then!

               “All I really want right now is to save Enkidu and then go home,” she said softly. “Nungal is will close to a year and I want him to recall happy memories of his parents being there for him.”

               Oh. That was right, she probably did not have many memories of her birth parents. He put an arm around her. “It will be fine. We’ll be home soon and Nungal won’t even know we were gone.” Did people even have memories from when they were this young?

               “True,” she replied. She nodded. “Yes, we will be home soon.”

***

               It took about a week for Hakuno and Gilgamesh to locate the entrance to the Underworld on the highest mountain.

               “Looks like we’re going to have to travel on foot.” Gilgamesh tied the horse and mule to a nearby tree. The lead was loose enough that the animals could flee if a predator attacked them but would prevent them from wandering.

               “I wonder how far down it goes.” Hakuno peered down the staircase leading down, deep into the mountain.  Much to her surprise, lit torches were attached to the dirt walls. Was the Queen of the Underworld, Ereshkigal, informed of the trial? “According to the texts, the Underworld is below the _Abzu_ so it’s going to be a long trip down.”

               “Below the what?” Gilgamesh was digging through the packs on the animals, transferring supplies into satchels for them to take down with them.

               Hakuno stared at her husband in disbelief. Although why was she surprised? He generally did not care when the matters did not directly involve him. Of course, he would not care about the body of fresh water deep below the earth that supplied to all of the lakes and rivers, and streams that flowed throughout the land.

               “It’s probably going to be a long trip to get to the Underworld,” Hakuno said finally.

               “Well, I took all of the food and drink we have. If we ration it well, it should last us a time. I’ll carry it,” he added when she held out a hand for a satchel.

               “Gil, come on now, I’m pretty strong and I don’t want you carrying all of that on your own.”

               “But you’re my Queen.”

               “Yes but you are the better fighter. How are you supposed to move quickly and defend me if you are carrying all of our supplies.” She had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling as her King struggled to think of a response to her comment. “And do not think of making one lighter now just because you are giving it to me,” she added when he went to do just that.

               Gilgamesh grumbled under his breath about an “ungrateful Queen” but he handed her a satchel.

               “Well, let us get this trial over and done with so we can go back home. I think I’m out of practice now for wrestling without my sparing partner.” He rolled his shoulders before taking point.

               Hakuno followed close behind him. While Gilgamesh continued to list off things he did with Enkidu, Hakuno was silent and worried.  It had been so long. Would Enkidu even remember them? Were they fine? Or had Enkidu been here for so long that they refused to leave? What would happen to the people of Uruk then? The bull would be allowed to run rampant and Ishtar would do as she wished. The fears swirled around Hakuno’s head as they walked down the stone steps, the sound echoing off the walls.


	44. Chapter 44

               It had been a long time since they had come to this place. Decades, centuries even. It was hard to gauge the time here. It was ever shifting, growing longer and shorter in the span of a breath. They did not even really remember who they were anymore. Just an inkling of there being something important that they were forgetting.

               They prowled the darkness, not really paying much attention to the feather-covered humans that ate the dirt from the floor and struggled to drink the liquid that poured from above.

               What were they searching for? Why were they wandering around as if they had a purpose? Was there even a purpose to this place?

               They paused and sniffed the air. An odd scent. One that was not there before. A familiar scent but why did they know it? A new emotion welled up in the beast, one it had not felt in a long time. Curiosity drove them towards the source of that scent.

***

               Hakuno was shocked with how easy it was to pass through the gilded gates of the Underworld.

               They just opened when Gilgamesh and Hakuno approached. Did Gula inform Ereshkigal of their arrival? She also found it strange how short the trip was to get here. Based on the tablets, she assumed it would have taken them weeks, but they got to the gate in about a day. Probably the magic of the gods at work.

               “Enkidu!” Gilgamesh stepped over the threshold.

               Hakuno sighed in relief when he didn’t turn to dust or fall over dead or something else that was horrible. His deity-blood probably protected him from that. The question was, would he Gula blessing give her the same level of protection?

               “Hakuno? Is something wrong?”

               She shook her head. “No, nothing. Sorry Gil.” She took a deep breath and took a large step. And let out another sigh of relief when she felt completely like herself. Still probably should not stay here too long though.

               Gilgamesh held out his hand for her to take. “I want you to be close to me.”

               Hakuno nodded. This place overall had a sense of _wrongness_ to it. However, that might be due to them being alive in a place for the dead.

               As they traveled forward, she caught sight of some of the deceased mortals. Like the tablets foretold, the humans here were dressed in feathers, the only thing to eat was the dirt on the floor. It was nice to know the tablets were generally correct to how the Underworld was.

               Watching a couple of deceased humans scramble to drink a stream of water that was flowing down from above, hit home to Hakuno that she would get this same treatment now when she passed. She was the Queen of Uruk. She knew that there was a slave assigned to provide drink for the previous rulers of Uruk every day.

               “The Underworld does not look that inviting,” growled Gilgamesh.

               “This is probably for those without many alive to remember them,” replied Hakuno. “I assume royalty and others that are remembered well have better conditions.”

               “Oh, right, that is true. You think any of them will respond if we ask them something?”

               Hakuno stared at Gilgamesh in surprise. “You are asking my opinion on that?”

               “I will admit you probably know more about what happens down here than I do. And you can names all of the Gods associated with this place.”

               “Queen Ereshkigal?”

               “Yes, her. See?” Gilgamesh frowned and then pushed Hakuno behind him. “Something is coming,” he growled.

               Something?

               It took her a moment to hear the pitter patter of footsteps. Not the light steps of the dead around them but steps that disturbed the dust.

               Out of the darkness before them, out padded a creature on all fours. Something that was all claws and teeth with eyes that glowed gold.

               Gilgamesh handed his satchel over to her and pulled out his sword. “There hasn’t been much fighting for me to do on this whole trip. I have frustration to let out.”

               Hakuno gathered her healing magic within her. What was this thing? Was it one of the demons that made the Underworld its home?

               “Stay back creature or you will meet the end of my blade,” growled Gilgamesh. He smirked. “Or you can tell me where my dear friend Enkidu is. From what I remember, most of your kind can speak.”

               Was she imagining it or did the demon’s eyes flicker in recognition. A sense of unease came over her and she really took in the monster. A bit of green poked through its grimy, stringy hair, a part that the dirt of this place missed.

               That face. Even when it was twisted in a snarl, the teeth longer than normal, she knew that face. That was the one that smiled at her, that looked at her with wonder, the one that snarled to protect her. The one who followed her back to Uruk and became close friends with her King.

               “Hakuno! What are you doing!?”

               Hakuno side-stepped to avoid Gilgamesh grabbing her. “It’s Enkidu,” she whispered.

               “It’s…” Gilgamesh froze and looked at the demon again. “Enkidu.”

               Hakuno kneeled and held out a hand. “It’ll be alright,” she said in a soft voice. “Enkidu, we’re here. We’re here for you.”

               Enkidu let out another low growl in warning but took a cautious step towards her. When she did not move, they took another.

               “That’s it,” she replied, keeping her voice low, level and soothing. “Come here Enkidu. We know who you are. We came here for you. We came here to take you home.”

               What had this place done to them? There was no trace of the intelligence that used to be in Enkidu’s eyes. In fact, they were more beast-like than when she had met them the first time.

               They were almost within touching distance when they glanced up at Gilgamesh, uncertainly.

               “Gil, kneel next to me. You’re making them nervous,” she murmured.

               Gilgamesh obeyed and set his sword behind him. “It will be alright Enkidu.” He held out his hand as well, palm out. “We’re here for you.”

               Enkidu looked at the hands and then at them. A low whine before they took another step forward. She slowly turned her hand over and reached for Enkidu’s head. They did not move, and she tried not to grimace and cry as her hand touched their crusty, tangled hair on the scalp.           

               “There, there Enkidu. You’re alright. You’re safe now.”

               “En…ki…du…” Their voice was hoarse, like it had not been used in a long time. A hint of the old intelligence was there, in those eyes.

               “Do you remember us?” asked Gilgamesh.

               “En..kidu. I…Enkidu.” Enkidu expression shifted to one of confusion. Their long fangs retracted into their mouth and their overall form shifted to a more human one. They stared. “Ha…kuno? G…Gil?”

               Tears pricked the edge of her eyes as she could not hold back anymore. She swept Enkidu into a hug. “I’m here. We’re here Enkidu. We’re here. I’m sorry we took so long.”

               Gilgamesh hugged both of them. “It was a long trip to get to you,” he said with a laugh.

               “You…came for me…I thought…it had been so long.”

               “We’re sorry. We’re so sorry. It just took so long to get to these mountains.” Hakuno grabbed some jerky from a satchel. “Please. Eat. Get your strength back. Probably not too much at once though.”

               Enkidu took the jerky and took a big bite. “It’s good.” Tears slipped down their cheeks, leaving an obvious trail on their grimy face. “It’s good.”

               “Enkidu, you will come back to the surface willingly with us right?” Hakuno remembered Ishtar’s words. Enkidu had to come willingly.

               “Of course.” Enkidu struggled to stand but faltered.

               Hakuno reached out and sent a pulse of her gift through Enkidu’s body. She might not be able to heal the mental injuries of being in a place like this but she wanted to give them strength for the trip out of this place.

               “Hakuno, perhaps that was not a good idea.” Gilgamesh retrieved his sword from the ground.

               “What do you…” She trailed off when she noticed the dead humans were now looking at them. Oh. She realized her error. First off, she revealed she had food from the overworld. The dead were only allowed to eat dirt. So by taking out the jerky to give to Enkidu, she revealed she had food of the overworld. And to add on top of it, her gift was blessed through Gula. Gula who had the power to revive the dead.

               “We should probably get out of here and quickly. I think Ereshkigal will not be happy we have riled up the dead.” Hakuno helped Enkidu to their feet. Her magic seemed to have helped them gain enough energy that they could stand but it was obviously borrowed strength.

               “I’ve never fought the dead before but even I’m not sure on our chances here.” Gilgamesh glanced at Enkidu. “Can you carry Hakuno? We are going to run to the gate.”

               Enkidu nodded. “I can but I will admit I need you to give me more of your strength Hakuno.”

               She nodded. This was no time to argue. She got onto Enkidu’s back and could feel them shaking. She sent a burst of her magic into them and the shaking stopped. That seemed to rile up the dead more as they began ambling faster towards the group.

               “Alright, we have overstayed our welcome. Time to go.”

               Gilgamesh and Enkidu took off running.

One of the dead moaned and reached out a hand. Gilgamesh swung his sword and it easily cut through the limb, dropping the appendage onto the ground. The wound did not bleed though, and the dead looked down at the fallen limb and moaned.

“How many can say they have fought the dead and lived!?” Gilgamesh laughed as he cut them a path.

Hakuno tried not to hold onto Enkidu too tightly but it was hard when they were moving quickly to avoid reaching hands and attacking the dead when with their nails. She had a feeling the dead were converging due to her having to keep feeding Enkidu her gift to help them stand but there was not much else she could do to help in this situation.

She let out a cry as she felt something grasp her hair.

Enkidu snarled and whirled around and struck the dead human. Pain raced through Hakuno’s head, but she did not dull it like she usually would. All her magic was being pumped into Enkidu now.

The gate now before them, Gilgamesh stopped before it and turned around to face the oncoming hoard. Enkidu did not stop. As soon as Enkidu crossed the threshold, Gilgamesh jumped back as well. Before he could grab the gate, it slammed closed before the closest dead human could touch it.

               “Are you alright Hakuno?” Enkidu kneeled so she could get off. “Is your head feeling fine?”

               “I’m fine.” Hakuno rubbed her head and found the exact spot where her hair had been pulled out. That was a bigger bald spot than she would have liked to have. “How about you Enkidu?”

               “What happened?” growled Gilgamesh.

               “I’m feeling alright. Just a bit tired though. And hungry. Very hungry.” They frowned.

               Hakuno pulled another few pieces of jerky from the bag and handed it to them. She winced as she heard the dead moan but it did not seem like they could reach through the bars of the gate to reach the group. Was she imagining it or was there a woman with bird wings behind the hoard of dead, watching what was happening?

               “We should probably get going if you feel well enough to move.” Gilgamesh eyed the gate and the dead. “I do not want to be down here anymore.”

               Hakuno held out her hand for Enkidu. “Here. I’ll help you.”

               Gilgamesh also held out his arm. “You can lean on me.”

               Enkidu’s face broke out into a wide smile and they took both Gilgamesh’s and Hakuno’s hands.


	45. Chapter 45

Based on the position of the sun in the sky, it had to be close to mid-afternoon when they finally walked out of the cave.

               “Are you alright Enkidu?” Hakuno noticed they were blinking and squinting in the sunlight.

               “It has been so long since I’ve seen the sun. I’ve forgotten how bright it can be. And how warm.”

               Hakuno gave Enkidu a quick hug and she released a burst of magic to give them more strength. The trip up had been slower than the walk down. Enkidu needed to take breaks to rest, eat and drink. Now, in the sunlight, it was quite evident how much the Underworld had taken away from them. And how dirty they were.

               “Will we be traveling back to Uruk now?” asked Enkidu.

               “Soon. I think first order of business should be a bath.” Gilgamesh unhitched the horse and mule and began digging in the packs. “If I remember correctly, we passed by a river on the way here.”

               “Oh, right.” Enkidu looked down at themself and grimaced.

               “Did we bring a needle and thread?” Hakuno dug around a pouch. “I can sew one of the blankets into something for Enkidu to wear.”

               “Yes. Here. Ah-ha, I found it!” Gilgamesh pulled out the bar of soap.

               Hakuno sighed and shook her head. “It was where I put it from the last time we used it.”

               “Well it’s not my fault you always put it back in this pocket. I always put it in that pocket!”

               Enkidu laughed. “You two have not changed.”

               “Well I’m glad you find us so amusing,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               “I will admit I am happy all of you escaped unharmed.”

               Gilgamesh let out a string of curses. Enkidu dropped on all fours, a snarl escaping their lips. Hakuno readied her magic, ready to heal Gilgamesh and Enkidu if needed. Hakuno was the first to relax as she registered it was Gula. A dog was by the goddess’s side.

               “Gula.” Hakuno bowed low.

               Gula gave Hakuno a slight nod. “I do not usually do this but my dear sister is sulking and you, Hakuno, were blessed with my gift.” She smiled. “Congratulation on passing the trial.”

               “Has the bull…”

               Gula nodded to Hakuno’s question. “The bull of the heavens will return to its home once it is freed from the shackles you have put it in without harming Uruk. And Ishtar will only involve herself in business regarding her temple and her disciples.”

               Hakuno felt a weight lift off her shoulders. They were safe now. And Uruk would be safe. And Ishtar would leave her and her family alone.

               “I will leave many offerings at your temple when we are back in the city,” she promised. “And visit Ninsun often.”

               “Wait, why?” Gilgamesh looked at her funny.

               Gula chuckled. “ _I_ will like that very much.” She patted her dog on the head and was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

               “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               “But at least we know Uruk will be safe.” Hakuno let out a long sigh of relief.

               “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble,” said Enkidu.       

               “It was not your fault. It was that useless goddess’s.”

               “Gil,” scolded Hakuno.

               “What! She can’t bother us anymore.”

               “But still do not tempt fate,” Hakuno said with a sigh.

               “I have to agree with her,” put in Enkidu.

               “Both of you are no fun,” grumbled Gilgamesh.

               “Both of us are being smart about it,” replied Hakuno. “Anyway, shall we get to that river? No offense Enkidu but you are really starting to smell.”

***

               “I’m not pulling too hard on your hair right?” asked Hakuno.

               Enkidu shook their head.

               “Honestly, just dunk them a few times in the river. It’s bound to be enough to get rid of all of that grime.” Gilgamesh sat in the river, the water running over his bare form.

               Hakuno gave him a look to show what she thought about his suggestion. They had ducked Enkidu into the water and it got rid of a good chunk of the dirt and grime but there was so much caked in that Enkidu needed a lot of scrubbing to get it off.

               “I almost have everything out of this section Enkidu. How’s things going in the front?”

               “I feel like I’m very clean now. I’m sorry for using all of the soap.”

               “Trust me, you needed it,” replied Gilgamesh.

               Hakuno scrubbed as best she could and was glad when the grimy clump finally freed it itself from Enkidu’s hair. “There you go. I think we’re about done.”

               Enkidu turned around and smiled at her. “This is like when we were in the forest and we took a bath together for the first time.”

               “Oh yes, it was similar to this wasn’t it?”

               “Hang on, you two have done this before?” Gilgamesh frowned.

               Hakuno rolled her eyes and stepped out of the river to let the sun dry her skin. She grabbed the blanket along with the needle and thread and got to work on making Enkidu something functionable to wear until they reached the closest city. “It was when _someone_ was harassing the people of Uruk.”

               “That was not my fault,” he grumbled. “Alright, perhaps it was,” he relented as Enkidu and Hakuno stared at him.

               He sat down next to Hakuno. “Your stitches are so uneven.”

               “I’m sorry if my sewing is not up to your standards,” she huffed.

               Enkidu sat cross-legged in the water and watched the two of them. “How is Nungal?”

               “He was doing fine when we left.” She winced as she pricked her finger. “He was missing his favorite sibling though.”

               “Sibling?”

               “Oh sorry Enkidu. It’s just that you would be a good older sibling for Nungal when he gets older. And for the future children.” She glanced over at Gilgamesh and smiled.

               “Does this mean I can finally go back into your bed again!?” Gilgamesh grinned in a way that could be taken as creepy.

               “Are you two going to mate now?” Enkidu looked back and forth between them.

               “Of course not Enkidu. We need to return to Uruk first.” Hakuno eyed Gilgamesh.

               He crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

               “I’m almost done Enkidu. I think this one will end up looking worse than the one I made you before though.”

               “It’ll be perfect no matter what.” Enkidu’s expression shifted to a frown.

               Before Hakuno could ask, Enkidu had jumped out of the river and pounced on something on the river bank.

               Gilgamesh stepped in front of Hakuno. “Enkidu?”

               Enkidu turned around to face them, a snake with a broken neck hanging from their mouth. They spit it out. “It was a poisonous snake. I remember them from my time in the mountain.”

               “See, what would we do without you?” Gilgamesh laughed. He shifted into a wrestling pose. “While Hakuno is working on that, let’s wrestle! It’s been a long time!”

               “Naked?” Hakuno raised an eyebrow.

               “Yes! It adds another layer of challenge I would say! And we’re right by the river so we can just clean ourselves off.”

               Enkidu chuckled and stood. “I think I have an advantage here over you Gil.”

               She rolled her eyes and continued her work as Gilgamesh and Enkidu wrestled.  By the time she was finished with the makeshift tunic, Gilgamesh had won a round and Enkidu had won two. Hakuno had a feeling it had more of something to do with Gilgamesh protecting his parts rather than skill.

               “Well if you two are done, get cleaned up so we can get going.” She put the tunic down on a rock before putting on her own dress. “Although…” She looked up at the setting sun. “Perhaps it would be better to start our journey home tomorrow.”

               “Excellent, we can wrestle a couple more rounds then!” Gilgamesh put on his clothes and turned back to Enkidu. “Come on! I cannot be defeated now!”

               Enkidu laughed and put on their tunic. “That is what you think Gil.”

               Hakuno rolled her eyes again and began setting up a campfire while they had fun. It wasn’t like she could blame Gilgamesh for wanting to make up for lost time.  She knew on the way back, her and Enkidu would have plenty of conversations.

               She set up the firepit and sat down next to it and really took in everything. Everything that had happened and everything that was to come. She was the queen of a nation. She had a King by her side, a friendship that could never be broken, people that cared deeply for her and a son that she would love and raise with all her heart. Who knew all of this would happen from that one meeting in the gardens of Uruk?

               A caravan girl turned slave and then turned Queen.

               A King now beloved by his people.

               A being of the forest that learned the ways of man.

               And no matter what was to come, everything was going to be alright.


	46. Epilogue

“Queen Hakuno?”

               Hakuno cracked open her eyes. Shub’s granddaughter peered at her with concern. “Sabit, I’ve told you not to call me that. I am no longer Queen.”

               Sabit shook her head and stood straight. Like her mother and grandmother before her, Sabit embodied the ideal slave. Shub was very particular about the training. Hakuno had to smile as she thought of her friend. After Puabi retired, Shub had taken on the position as the head of the slaves. She had been surprisingly adept at it and had kept it until her passing. Now the position was currently held by Shub’s daughter.

               “Would you like to go to the gardens my Queen? The grounds have a lovely bloom this time of year.”

               Hakuno shook her head. “Please get my son for me. It is time.” For a brief second Hakuno caught Sabit’s true thoughts on the matter but the girl schooled her expression to one of neutrality.

               “Should I also retrieve Enkidu?”

               “Of course. Thank you Sabit.”

               With Sabit off to complete her tasks, Hakuno looked down at her wrinkly hands. Hands that were now too shaky to pick up a stylus. Her vision was no good anymore for reading tablets. Even her blessing of Gula was unable to stop death’s time from sneaking up on her.

               “Mother!” Ur-Nungal walked quickly in the room.

               She had to smile up at her son. Out of her six children, he was the one that took most after his father. His golden hair was already showing signs of gray and wrinkles touched the corners of his eyes. He was ever the King his father was though.

               “My child, my sight is failing but my hearing is still good enough. You do not have to shout.”

               “But perhaps I do Mother.” Nungal kneeled in front of Hakuno and rest a hand on hers. “Please. You do not have to do this too. You do not have to follow Father. You should be laid to rest here, in the city.”

               Hakuno smiled and put her hand on top of her son’s. She had promised Gilgamesh that she would never leave him and she kept that promise. He, however, never made that promise to her. It had been two years since his passing. Unlike the previous royals, he chose to go to the forest and pass on there among the trees. Enkidu had gone with him and only Enkidu came back from that trip.

               When asked about what had happened Enkidu responded simply, “Gil told me he did not want you to be alone and for us to go to him when you were ready to. He said he would be able to manage on his own until then.”

               “She has been blessed by Gula. She does not need to follow the rules set before for other royals.” Urash stepped into the room, his long _baru_ robes flowing behind him. Hakuno still wasn’t sure if the years he had with Ekur had done him good or not. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes and heard Urash speak, she thought it was Ekur’s spirit speaking through Urash from the Underworld.

               “But Urash,” protested Nungal.

               “No buts about it,” Urash replied simply.

               “I’m sorry my son but I have to go. He’s waiting for me.” She patted her son on the cheek. “I know you’ll be fine. I just wish your siblings were here for me to say goodbye to them.” All of them were married off to other nations or had campaigns of their own. But perhaps she had been waiting for this perfect moment to go. It meant less heartache. She might be able to resist one of her children but not all of them begging for her not to do this.

               “At least let me give you an escort if you must.”

               Hakuno shook her head. “I do not need an escort.” She looked at the doorway and smiled as Enkidu walked in.

               They, not being a mortal being, had not aged a day. Their green hair was still vibrant, their movement quick, their wit still about them. However, their eyes showed the passage of time. All that they had seen by Gilgamesh’s and Hakuno’s side.

               “I’m sorry I took so long Hakuno. I got a horse ready for our trip.”

               “Of course we have to use a horse.” Hakuno sighed.

               “For old times sake.” Enkidu walked over to her side and gently picked her up. “It was nice playing with you when you were a child Nungal.”

               “You too Enkidu. You were always a sibling to me.” Nungal stood and bowed low.

               “Bah. My old back cannot handle a bow anymore.” Urash tilted his head in her direction.

               Hakuno laughed. “I expect to see you soon Urash.”

               “Please. Ekur clutched to life way longer than a mortal man should. I am following in his footsteps.”

               As they walked through the hallways of the palace for the last time, guards and slaves paused what they were doing to bow at the passing Queen. It was never stated but everyone knew what this meant. The same occurred for Gilgamesh two years ago.

               Hakuno’s old bones creaked and protested the horse-ride but she did not complain. She would admit, this last horse ride was sort of fun after all.

               “Do we want to stop by Gula’s temple before we go?”

               She shook her head. “Gula knows I’m coming. She does not need my prayers.”

               As they passed through the city, the citizens stopped and bowed. The loss of the previous Queen would be felt but the current King and Queen were capable. Uruk would be in good hands.

               “We’ll be there in half a day,” said Enkidu as they shifted the horse into a run once they were beyond the walls of Uruk.

               As Gilgamesh neared his death, Enkidu had begun to panic. As a creature of the gods, they did not age so they could not die from old age. Hakuno had pointed out that Enkidu could have watched over their children but Enkidu refused the notion. They did not want to be in the world if Gilgamesh and Hakuno were not in it.

               Hakuno had went to Gula’s temple and prayed. And for the first time since her announcement of Ishtar’s loss, Gula herself had appeared before Hakuno. She stated the Gods would allow Enkidu death as they were the ones that gave them life. And due to Enkidu not having a choice of coming to life, Enkidu had the choice of when they would die.

               “We’re here Hakuno.” Enkidu stopped the horse and carefully helped Hakuno off. They removed the reigns and gave the horse a harsh slap on the butt to send it running. “Hopefully it survives long enough to be found by a solider. It’s a fine horse.”

               “You do not have to go with me Enkidu. You can stay here. Stay alive.”

               Enkidu shook their head. “I do not need it and I do not wish to have it without either of you there. Here it is.”

               A tree stood tall and proud. There was nothing there to distinguish it from the others around it but perhaps it was better this way. It was a cedar tree, she realized once Enkidu set her down before it. She laid there and looked up into the canopy.

               Enkidu laid down next to her and held her hand. “I’ll be here until you go. Then I’ll be there as well,” they promised.

               Hakuno nodded and closed her eyes. Her life had been long and fulfilling. It was worth it. Every bit of it, the struggle, the friendships and the love she had. She would not wish for anything. Well, perhaps an adventure with Gilgamesh and Enkidu again when they were young, but that time was long past.

               “You kept me waiting long enough you know. Seriously, the Underworld is not a fun place by yourself.”

               Hakuno opened her eyes and smiled up at her King and his grumpy expression. “I’m glad you learned patience.” She patted him on the cheek and sat up. 

               And almost fell over as Enkidu hugged her from behind.

               “Wow, the Gods blessing to you worked fast,” she commented. “I was expecting more of a delay.”

               “I’m sorry we kept you waiting Gil.”

               “See! At least Enkidu is thinking of me!”

               Hakuno laughed and stood. “Well, shall we go? We have an Underworld to experience and I think it would be quite interesting to meet Ereshkigal.”

               “Of course you would think so,” Gilgamesh said with a sigh. “Anyway, follow me.”

               Hakuno put her hand in Gilgamesh’s and her other in Enkidu and they walked towards the Underworld.

               Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that enjoyed reading this story! It was a fun learning experience for me, especially since I had to do a lot of research on ancient Mesopotamia and then incorporate it into a work like this. I also originally started it in 2014 so I'm genuinely impressed that I ended up writing the whole thing despite how long it took me to do so, haha.


End file.
